La mascota de Naruto
by fatimataichou
Summary: Sasuke abandona la guarida de Orochimaru para buscar a Naruto. Pero no puede entrar a Konoha como Pedro por su casa y se ve obligado a transformarce en un perro. Lo que no sabe es que acabará siendo la mascota de su "mejor amigo". SasuNaru...Lemon
1. ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

N/A: Hola hola hola a todos! JAJAJA Si, me puse todas las pilas para hacer este fic de humor y amor. . . Mi primer SasuNaru! Si si, por fin!

OK antes que nada, una pequeña ayudita como para entender mejor el cap. Sasuke no es uno de esos locos que hablan cuando estan solos (que yo sepa, no). En lugar de eso va a como pensar así que cuando vean las "" significa que no lo dice sino que lo piensa y nadie lo escucha ¿Vamos bien hasta ahora? Y como ya saben, a los que nos gustan escribir fics de anime normalmente usamos palabras de las series en japones, o sea que no las traducimos. Por ejemplo ya todos sabemos que un kunai es un cuchillo pero no queda muy bien que digamos decir que tal personaje lanzó un cuchillo contra su oponente. Lo único que creo que puede generar confución es "kuso". Para los que no saben es algo así como "maldición" o "mierda". Ah casi me olvido de otra cosa. No sé como creen que hacen los perros ustedes los lectores pero a mi me enseñaron que los perros dicen ¡Guau! (que no es lo mismo que ¡Wow!). Si no tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando no se hagan problema que muy pronto lo van a entender. . .

Esperen! Esperen! Antes de leer el fic tengo que decirles que la historia se sitúa antes de que Naruto y Sasuke se encuentren en la guarida de Orochimaru. Ya saben de que cap estoy hablando ¿no? Es ese en el que Sasuke se mete en la mente de Naruto y aparece Kyuubi. . . Esto quiere decir que no se ven desde que Sasuke dejó la aldea y se fue con Orochimaru. ¿Se ebtendió? JAJAJAJA Bueno no interrumpo más y lean el fic que está muy bueno.

La mascota de Naruto

Capitulo 1: ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

"¿Por qué?"

Eso se preguntaba Sasuke a la vez que lanzaba uno de sus kunais contra la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Por qué no podía salir de vez en cuando de aquel escondite? Estaba cansado de recorrer los mismos pasillos y las mismas habitaciones durante sus últimos dos años y medio de vida. Era cierto que cada unos tres días cambiaban de base pero todas eran iguales. Todas eran complejas laberintos tan difíciles de descifrar que debía pasar al menos un día para que el Uchiha descubriera donde estaba el baño.

¡Y no había ventanas! ¿A quién se le ocurre construir una guarida sin ventanas? Y más aún; vivir en ella.

"Eso es inhumano"

Entonces lanzó un segundo kunai. Él siempre había sido algo pálido pero ahora estaba cerca de parecer un cadáver ya que los rayos del sol casi nunca tocaban su piel.

Además esos no eran los únicos problemas que tenía. Las pocas veces que salía simplemente a respirar aire, debían acompañarlo Kabuto u Orochimaru. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban ir solo ni a la esquina?

"¿Y qué piensa Orochimaru? ¿Qué tengo cinco años y me tiene que cuidar las veinticuatro horas? ¿Quién de cree que es? ¿Marry Poppins? No. Yo sé quien es: Michael Jakson. Si, es Michael Jakson. Siempre con tantos chicos. . . Kabuto, Anko, Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, Kimimaru, yo ¡Y quién sabe cuantos chicos más! Un día de estos me doy vuelta y me viola."

Y con aquella aterradora idea en la cabeza lanzó otro kunai contra la puerta. No. Si alguien iba a ser cariñoso con él quería que fuera SU Naruto. A pesar de que nunca le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por él, que además lo trataba muy mal y siempre se peleaban. Aún así, para Sasuke era SU Naruto y de nadie más. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Todavía lo recordaría? ¿Habría crecido? La última vez que lo había visto había sido en el Valle del Fin hacía mucho tiempo. Él se había vuelto más alto. ¿Y el Uzumaki? Y. . . ¿Sería ahora más sexy que antes? Quería verlo. Quería volver a Konoha tan sólo para poder verlo otra vez. Pero eso sería imposible mientras su niñera lo vigilara todo el tiempo.

"¡Kuso!"

Y tras esa palabra lanzó un nuevo kunai que voló por los aires a gran velocidad.

-Sasuke kun, es hora de nuestro entrenamiento. Ku ku ku.

En ese preciso instante Orochimaru había abierto la puerta de un golpe. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con su alumno, fue el kunai de éste quien encontró el corazón del sanin. Si, era un sanin, conocía cientos de jutsus, era capaz de invocar a la gran serpiente Manda e incluso era casi inmortal pero nada de eso pudo evitar que el filoso cuchillo lo atravesara y le diera una muerte rápida.

El Uchiha permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo que yacía en la entrada de su cuarto. No podía creerlo. En varias ocasiones había pensado en asesinar a Orochimaru pero siempre le había parecido algo imposible. Sin embargo aquel cadáver pertenecía a su maestro y había sido él quien lo había matado.

"Orochimaru esta muerto. . . Kabuto se fue a no se donde por una misión que le había dado Orochimaru. . .Él no va a volver hasta la semana próxima. . . Estoy solo. . . .Nadie me vigila. . ."

A Sasuke le tomó un tiempo asimilar todo eso pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que su oportunidad había llegado. Ése era el momento perfecto para irse de la aldea del sonido y volver a Konoha. Y entonces podría ver una vez más a SU Naruto. No lo dudó un segundo. Tomó un par de cosas, las guardó rápidamente en su mochila, se la cargó al hombro y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se alejó del escondite del sanin a una velocidad digna de un ninja. Y siguió así por un buen rato hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que había renegado de su aldea y por eso no podía simplemente entrar a Konoha y buscar a SU Naruto. Entonces se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano a la cara.

"¿Cómo no pensé en eso? ¿Cómo se me pasó por alto un hecho tan simple? ¡Kuso! Pero debe haber una forma. Debe haber una forma."

Mientras se repetía esto último así mismo, se exprimía el cerebro intentando encontrar una solución a su problema. Entonces recordó que Orochimaru había conseguido meterse en el examen chunin sin que nadie lo notara. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

"Orochimaru tenía cómplices. A mi me odian todos en Konoha. Nadie me ayudaría a entrar. Además. . . Pasar desapercibido en una aldea con tantos usuarios del byakugan. . . Es más fácil entrar en Suna. ¿Por qué no vive ahí? Así me haría las cosas más sencillas. ¡No! En la aldea de la arena está Gaara. No, mejor que MI Naruto siga en Konoha con los molestos Hyuga en vez de en Suna con ese tipo."

Luego pensó en usar un simple jutsu de transformación para verse como uno de sus antiguos compañeros. Pero había un problema con ese plan. Hacía dos años y medio que no veía a ninguno de ellos por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo lucían ahora.

Entonces el ruido de algunas plantas moviéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya había colocado una mano sobre su espada listo para desenvainarla cuando de entre los arbustos se asomó un perro. Éste lo miró por un momento al Uchiha y luego siguió su camino sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"Tsk. Sólo era un perro. Un perro. . .Un perro. . . ¡Un perro!"

La idea era tan estúpida que podía funcionar. Si aquel animal había podido acercársele tanto sin que él lo notara, él haría lo mismo para llegar hasta SU Naruto sin ser detectado. Si, se convertiría en un simple perro y entraría a Konoha sin llamar la atención. Nadie sospecharía de un pequeño perro y además los únicos capaces de ver a través de su jutsu eran los usuarios del sharingan. Pero no tenía porque preocuparse por eso, ya que el único con esa habilidad en la aldea de la hoja era Kakashi y él ocultaba su ojo con su banda de la cabeza por lo que no notaría que un inocente animal fuera en realidad un ninja del sonido.

Una vez seguro de su nuevo plan, hizo varios sellos con las manos y de repente lo envolvió una nube de humo. Cuando ésta desapareció, Sasuke había cambiado su apariencia por completo. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca del suelo, tenía cuatro patas con pequeñas garritas, veía en blanco y negro, tenía las orejas apuntando hacia arriba, una cola, un hocico y tanto su sentido del olfato como el del oído se habían agudizado. En ese momento ya no era un shinobi sino un perro negro y chico.

Satisfecho con su jutsu, caminó en dirección a la aldea pero en cuanto dio su tercer paso se tropezó con sus propias patas. Sin darle mucha importancia se levantó pero cuando intentó caminar de nuevo se cayó una vez más.

"¡Kuso! ¡¿Cómo hacen los perros para caminar en cuatro patas?! A ver. . . Tengo que coordinar. Si primero muevo ésta y después. . . Si si, después tengo que mover ésta y luego. . ."

Al Uchiha le costó un par de minutos acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo pero una vez aprendido el truco y ya cuando estaba a punto de irse de aquel sitio, recordó que había traído consigo una mochila que podría delatarlo si alguien la encontraba. Entonces fue directo hasta donde se encontraba y comenzó a cavar con sus patas un profundo agujero para esconderla.

"Ahora entiendo porque los perros entierran cosas. ¡Esto es mucho más divertido de lo que parece!"

Luego de haber ocultado la evidencia salió disparado como una flecha hacia Konoha. Estaba a medio día de la aldea de la hoja pero corrió tan rápido que consiguió llegar en la sólo un par de horas aunque bastante cansado. Aún no había caído la noche cuando atravesó la entrada sin problemas a pesar de que había dos jounins como porteros.

"Esto es tan fácil. . . Lo complicado será encontrar a MI Naruto."

Eso pensaba Sasuke mientras se adentraba en la aldea sin rumbo alguno.

Quizás porque estaba hambriento, a los pocos minutos terminó en un puesto de dumplings. Casi sin darse cuenta, ese delicioso aroma lo condujo hasta una mesa donde tres personas disfrutaban de aquella comida. Al principio el Uchiha no los reconoció pero en cuanto éste se acercó vio que uno de ellos tenía un extraño corte de cabello, ojos redondos y un enorme par de cejas.

"Creo que es el equipo de Gai. Si si, estoy seguro de que ese es Rock Lee. Y ahora que lo pienso. . . Tú me hiciste quedar como un idiota en frente de MI Naruto justo antes del examen chunin. . ."

-Anda, Neji. Sólo una vez.- le dijo el cejudo.

-Ya te dije que prefiero entrenar solo.

-Pero somos jóvenes y tenemos que ponernos a prueba entre nosotros.

-Tú otra vez con lo del poder de la juventud. ¿Por qué no entiendes que eso no tiene nada que ver con ser un shinobi?

-Pues si estas tan seguro vamos a pelear y haré que te tragues esas palabras.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de pelear contra ti ahora.

-Lee, en serio que ya me estás cansando. ¿No podrías dejar de atacar a Neji por un día?- los interrumpió Ten Ten.

-¡No hasta que no lo supere y eso no va a pasar si Neji me sigue evitando!

-Yo no te evito. Simplemente no veo porque debemos pelear entre nosotros si somos del mismo equipo.

-¡X$$%*/XX*&$+!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Tú dime, Neji!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! ¡Tú te comiste mi dumpling! Lo había dejado justo aquí y ya no está. ¡Tú te lo comiste!

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no me lo comí, Lee!

-Es cierto, Lee. Neji no se movió un centímetro. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido él?

-No lo sé, Ten Ten. Tal vez usó uno de sus jutsus raros de los Hyuga.

-¿Jutsus raros? ¿Te has visto en el espejo alguna vez? ¡Tú eres el raro aquí!

-Tú no puedes hablar de gente rara, roba dumplings. Con el pelo tan largo pareces una chica.

-¡Se acabó! ¿Querías una pelea? ¡La tienes!

Mientras esos dos comenzaban un verdadero combate titánico, a algunos metros de distancia un perro negro devoraba los susodichos dumplings.

"Ya estamos a mano, Lee."

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Él era un vengador y vengarse era lo que hacía mejor.

Cuando acabó de comer, y ahora con más elegía, continuó buscando a SU Naruto. Había caminado por un par de minutos cuando divisó a Sai sentado debajo de un árbol y con una hoja en una mano y un pincel en la otra.

"Orochimaru me había contado de éste. . . . Así que vos sos el que me reemplazó ¿eh? Ahora me vas a conocer. . ."

Entonces corrió todo lo que pudo hasta donde estaba el moreno, se detuvo frente a él y con la misma puntería con que había lanzado un kunai al corazón del sanin, le orinó en sima. Agitando su cola de felicidad, Sasuke huyó de, la escena del crimen al mismo tiempo que Sai no paraba de maldecirlo a gritos.

Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en su antigua aldea pero lo que realmente quería era encontrar al Uzumaki. Sin embargo esa idea se fue de su mente de inmediato al ver que a sólo unos metros de distancia estaban Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

"Esto no lo puedo dejar pasar. . ."

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡X/**$X&%%! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA LE PASA A ESTE PERRO!

Sólo había sido un segundo. Sólo había pasado un instante. Sin embargo ese corto momento lo había vuelto la persona más feliz del mundo. A pesar de que había durado muy poco, la imagen de las dos chicas siendo mordidas por un Sasuke perro y gritando de dolor permanecería en la mente del Uchiha por toda la eternidad.

"¡Por fin pude vengarme de dos de las tres personas que más odio! Itachi, tú serás el siguiente."

Una vez terminada su pequeña venganza, reanudó su búsqueda.

"Un momento. Si estoy buscando a Naruto sólo hay un lugar donde puedo encontrarlo. ¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes?"

Si. Al final Sasuke recordó que al Uzumaki le gustaba comer ramen en cualquier momento del día. Entonces, siendo guiado por su agudo olfato, se dirigió hasta el puesto de ramen lo más rápido que pudo en sus cuatro patas.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a Ichiraku con la esperanza de hallar allí a SU Naruto. Y efectivamente en ese lugar, sentado en una silla alta y comiendo que otra cosa sino ramen, estaba su inconfundible rubio. Finalmente había dado con él pero aunque lo llamó varias veces, lo único que el ojiazul podía escuchar eran un montón de ladridos. Sin embargo eso bastó para que él se diera vuelta y descubriera a un perro chico del pelaje negro que daba varios saltitos en dos patas para conseguir su atención.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué gracioso es este perro!- dijo el ojiazul alzando al animal para luego abrazarlo.- ¿Es tuyo, viejo?

-El dueño de la tienda de ramen dejó a un lado el plato que estaba limpiando para luego mirar más atento al pequeño animal que sostenía el rubio entre sus brazos.

-No. Y ahora que lo veo mejor creo que tampoco es uno de los perros de los Inuzuka.

-Eso quiere decir que estas solo. ¿Es eso? ¿No tienes a nadie?

Entonces el cachorrito levantó su cabeza y le dio varios besos al Uzumaki con la lengua.

-Parece que ya se encariñó contigo, Naruto.

-¡Si! ¡JAJA! ¡Y me hace cosquillas con la lengua! ¿Sabes, viejo? Siempre quise tener un perro ninja. . . Ya sabes. Kakashi sensei tiene a Pakkun y Kiba a Akamaru. . .

-¿Vas a quedarte con este?

-Bueno. . . Él es muy lindo y ya se encariñó conmigo ¿no?

-Si, pero cuidar a un perro no es como tener a un juguete. Es mucha responsabilidad y. . .

-¿Qué dices, amigo?- le preguntó Naruto al animal.- ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- ladró el perro negro agitando su cola y lamiendo la cara del Uzumaki una vez más.

Continuará. . .

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, ya sé que es corto pero la historia sigue y. . . prometo lemon para el próximo cap. Si si, señoras y señores lectores hablo en serio ya me mando mi primer lemon que por cierto me pareció bastante bueno cuando lo escribí. Pero me sentí medio rara escribiendo esas cosas. . . Aunque también las leo así que. . . En fin, digamos que soy una más del montón. Un momento! Sasuke está con Naruto. Si. Pero es un perro. Entonces. . . ¿Cómo es que va a haber un lemon? JAJAJA Van a tener que esperar a que suba el cap 2 para enterarse XD (desde ahora les digo que no hay nada de sexo con animales) Pero no todo es sexo en este fic, también va a haber más "venganzas" por parte de Sasuke.

Damas y caballeros me despido pero no sin antes decirles que espero recivir muchos reviews con sus opiniones y demás. Chau!


	2. Naruto, yo siempre te quise

N/A: -¡Compañeros otakus! (ya me creo presidente) ¡Queridisimos lectores! ¡Ustedes excigieron el capitulo 2!

-¡Si!

-¡Ustedes querían lemon!

-¡SIIIIIII!

-¡Ustedes querían más venganzas!

-¡Siiiii!

-Gomenasai pero en este capitulo no hay venganzas.

-. . .

-¡Pero hay lemon!

-¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!

Jeje. Bueno, antes de leer el esperadisimo capitulo tengo que aclararles una cosa. Sasuke es un perro ahora así que no habla, ladra. Pero como sería aburridisimo leer "¡Guaw!" cada vez que Sasuke dice algo, me volví medio Doctor Doulite y traduje los ladridos. Entonces los ladridos serían algo así como esto: "¡Guaw! *¡Mil gracias por leer este fic!" (Jeje Que bien que lo tengo entrenado a Sasuke)

Capitulo 2: Naruto, yo siempre te quise

-¡Gracias por la comida, viejo!- se despidió Naruto con el perro en sus brazos.

Sasuke realmente estaba feliz al haber encontrado al Uzumaki. Aunque su plan había funcionado muy bien, él no había planeado convertirse en la mascota de su rubio. Y a pesar de que era un tanto humillante, las palmadas y las caricias que le daba SU Naruto no estaban nada mal. Hubiera dado todo por llegar a su nueva casa lo antes posible y sin distracciones pero por su desgracia, a los pocos minutos de haber abandonado Ichiraku se encontraron con cierta persona en el camino.

-¡Oe, Naruto!- lo llamó un chico algo más alto que el ojiazul con un perro blanco mucho más grande que Sasuke.

-¡Kiba!- respondió acercándose al Inuzuka.

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte y. . . ¿Quién es ése?

-Jeje. A cabo de encontrarlo en la tienda de ramen. Es lindo ¿No? Creo que me lo voy a quedar.

-Entonces es tu mascota ¿Eh?

-Si.- afirmó éste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Akamaru? Tendrás un nuevo amigo con quién jugar.

-¡Wof! *¡Oe, enano!*

El Uchiha simplemente no podía creerlo pero era cierto, había traducido fácilmente aquel ladrido.

"Ya veo. Ahora que soy un perro puedo entender lo que dice Akamaru. Pero eso debe significar que él también puede entender lo que yo diga. Kuso. . . Si descubre quien soy realmente, se lo dirá a Kiba y él a Naruto y. . . ¡Kuso! ¡No había pensado en esto!"

-¡Wof! ¡Wof! *¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?*

-¡Guaw! ¡Guaw! *No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?*

¡Wof! ¡Wof! *No sé. . . Es que tu olor me es familiar.*

-Grrr ¡Guaw! *No. Creo que me estás confundiendo con otro.*

-Grrr ¡Wof! ¡Wof! *No, no. Yo te conozco, estoy seguro.*

-GRRR ¡GUAW! *¡Que no! ¡Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos!*

-GRRR ¡WOF! ¡WOF! *¡No! ¡Tenés el olor de alguien que yo conozco!*

-¡GUAW! *¡Que no, baka!*

-¡WOF! *¡Si, si! ¡Yo te conozco!*

-Jeje. Parece que ya son amigos. ¿No, Kiba?- dijo Naruto al ver como los dos perros no paraban de ladrar.

-Si. Eto. . . Naruto, de verdad que me gustaría quedarme a hablar contigo un poco más pero tengo una misión mañana temprano.

-Que envidia que me das, Kiba. Ya ni me acuerdo cual fue mi última misión.

-JAJAJA ¡Eso es porque aún eres genin!

-¡CÁLLATE, KIBA! Ya sé que no soy chunin pero aún así debería tener más misiones.

-Como digas, Naruto pero ya me tengo que ir. Sayonara. ¡Vamos, Akamaru!

-¡Wof!

Y después de decir eso, el Inuzuka y su perro se perdieron de vista rápidamente. ENTONCES EL Uzumaki y su mascota continuaron su camino hacia su casa.

-Esos son Kiba y Akamaru. Los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y son buenos amigos míos.- comenzó a hablar el rubio.- ¿Sabes? Antes. . .yo no tenía muchos amigos. . .

-Grrr ¡Guaw! *¿Cómo que no tenías amigos? ¿Y yo qué? ¿No soy tu mejor amigo?*

-Todos me miraban como si fuese un monstruo.

-¡Guaw! ¡Guaw! *Ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos por tratarte así, Naruto. Ahora que lo pienso. . . Yo también te traté mal. . . Gomenasai.*

-Bueno. . . casi todos. Iruka sensei nunca me miró así. Él fue muy amable conmigo desde el principio. ¡Y me llevaba a comer ramen casi a diario!

-¡Guaw! *Así que él es el culpable de que te alimentes tan mal.*

-Él es lo más cercano a un padre que tuve, lo más cercano a una familia. Por eso es que yo te voy a cuidar. Porque no quiero que estés solo sino que tengas una familia desde el comienzo.

-¡Guaw! ¡Guaw! *Naruto. . . siempre pensando en los demás. . .*

-Bien. Ya llegamos. Ésta es mi casa.- anunció Naruto de pié frente a una puerta que no tenía nada de especial. Puso a Sasuke en el piso y comenzó a revisar apresuradamente sus bolsillos.

"Usuratonkachi, no me digas que perdiste las llaves después de todo el trabajo que me costó llegar hasta aquí."

-¡Las encontré!

Tras decir eso, el Uzumaki abrió la puerta para que un perro ansioso entrara en la casa a gran velocidad. Una vez encendidas las luces, el Uchiha comenzó a correr de un lado para otro con la lengua afuera y ahitando la cola.

-Este es el living comedor con la cocina.- empezó a explicar el rubio señalando los distintos cuartos.- Allá esta en baño y por ahí duermo yo. Sé que no es ningún palacio pero esta bien para nosotros dos ¿No?

-¡GUAW! ¡GUAW! *¿Bromeas, Naruto? Éste lugar es increíble. ¡Tiene ventanas, Naruto! ¡Ventanas!*

Así que te gusta ¿Eh? ¡Kuso! ¡Ya son las diez!- exclamó al ver el reloj colgado de la pared.

Enseguida el Uzumaki corrió hasta el televisor, lo encendió y se sentó justo en frente de él. Sasuke, intrigado por la actitud de SU Naruto, fue hasta donde estaba él y se acostó sobre las piernas de éste. Entonces, casi como si fuera un reflejo, una mano del ojiazul se posó sobre el lomo del animal y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

Al principio sólo había comerciales pero unos minutos después la palabra "Titanic" apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Guaw! *Nunca la vi. ¿Es buena, Naruto?*

-¡Shhh! Empecé a verla con Sakura chan pero no pude ver el final y. . . ¡Ya empieza, ya empieza!

Durante la película ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero en cuanto ésta terminó, el perro negro levantó la cabeza y contempló con asombro como una lágrima solitaria caía por una de las mejillas del rubio.

"No tenía idea de que fuera tan sentimental."

-¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? Tan. . . tan triste.- decía mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga del brazo.

-¡Guaw! ¡Guaw! * La gente muere, Naruto. Es el ciclo sin fin. ¿Nunca viste "El rey león"?*

-Bueno. . . Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir. Si, mejor voy a cepillarme los dientes y después me voy a la cama.

Y diciendo esto, el Uzumaki se levantó del piso y Sasuke, que más que un perro perecía un pokemón porque lo seguí a todas partes, corrió tras él. Pero el rubio llegó al baño antes que él y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Algo molesto, se alejó de ese lugar, caminó hasta donde dormía SU Naruto y de un salto subió a la cama. Fue entonces cuando vio junto a ésta, sobre una mesita, estaba la vieja forito del equipo 7.

"¿De verdad todavía guarda esta foto? Eso quiere decir que aún piensa en mí. A no ser que la tenga por Sakua. No, no. Sakura es una puta y Naruto es inocente, no idiota."

Finalmente en Uzumaki salió del baño, esta vez usando su pijama y un tierno gorro en la cabeza que parecía un perro. Cualquier persona se hubiera enojado al ver a un animal acostado en su cama pero no Naruto. Él simplemente sonrió y se acostó junto a él.

-Oe. Creo que debería ponerte un nombre ahora que vas a ser mi mascota. Pero. . . ya es muy tarde, mejor lo pienso mañana. Buenas noches.- le dijo cubriéndose con unas sabanas y cerrando los ojos.

Por su parte, Sasuke se le quedó mirando por unos minutos. Al fin lo había encontrado y no sólo eso. Además lo había invitado a vivir en su casa y ahora estaba en su cama y a su lado. Él no podía pedir nada más. SU Naruto era tan lindo y se veía tan tierno con ese gorro. . . No podía resistirse. . .

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó en sus cuatro patas y silenciosamente se acercó al Uzumaki. Luego se subió a él y empezó a darle besos en la cara con su lengua. El rubio aún no estaba completamente dormido por lo que sintió fácilmente las cosquillas que le provocaba el animal.

-Jeje ¡Deja de hacer eso! No, no ¡Para! JAJAJA ¡Es hora de dormir!- le decía Naruto aún con los ojos cerrados mientras los lamidos continuaban.- ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Entonces el ojiazul abrió los ojos de par en par y vio que a quien tenía a pocos centímetros de él no era el perro negro sino Sasuke Uchiha.

"¡Kuso! Se me acabó el chacra."

-¿Sasuke?- susurró sin poder creer lo que veía.

Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus labios casi podían tocarse. Los cabellos oscuros del ojinegro rozaban levemente el rostro del ojiazul. Cada quien podía sentir la respiración del otro. Una respiración que poco a poco se fue volviendo más lenta, pausada y una misma.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, se acercó un poco más al rubio y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Naruto. Fue uno corto pero un beso al fin y que sólo se rompió cuando el Uchiha se levantó de encima del Uzumaki para luego sentarse sobre la cama. Tenía que alejarse, tenía que darle más espacio y tenía que saber que pensaba SU Naruto después de eso.

-Naruto. . . –comenzó a decir.- Yo. . . siempre te quise, desde el principio.

-. . .

-Y vine hasta aquí para verte. Sólo. . . quería verte una vez más.

-. . .

"Naruto no me dice nada. . . Él no siente nada por mí. . . Que idiota que soy. Por supuesto que no siente nada por mí después de todo lo que le hice, después de cómo lo traté. . . Seguramente me odia. Fui un estúpido al venir aquí. Debí haberme quedado en la aldea del sonido. . ."

Pero entonces algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto lo había agarrado desprevenido y distraído y lo había besado con amor, con pasión y con todo. Sasuke, sorprendido, dejó que el Uzumaki lo manipulara por un momento mientras las manos de éste le acariciaban su espalda con lujuria.

-Naruto.- murmuró el Uchiha cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Sasuke, te amo. La verdad nunca pensé en tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes por ti. Pero los tengo y eso es lo que importa.

-Usuratonkaichi, yo. . . yo. . . yo también te amo.

-Así que. . . por fin lo dijiste. Jeje.

-¡Sólo no me hagas repetirlo una y otra vez!

-Baka.

-Dobe.

Y tras decir eso, el ojinegro lo besó una vez más en los labios pero ese beso no era como aquel otro. Era mucho más profundo y apasionado que el anterior. Mientras los dos intentaban convertirse en el dominante en lugar del dominado, el Uchiha acostó lentamente al rubio en la cama. Siguió besándolo sin detenerse al mismo tiempo que su lengua jugaba con la del Uzumaki. Lo deseaba.

_touch me..._

_touch me..._

_touch me now..._

Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a bajar por el cuello del rubio. Sin parar, le levantó la remera para poder seguir recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo del ojiazul con su lengua y besando su piel.

_touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body,_

_your heartbeat next to mine,_

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

Por su parte, Naruto hacía su mayor esfuerzo por retener sus gemidos ante aquel placer. No quería parecer más débil que el ojinegro pero simplemente no podía evitarlos. Había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo y sin previo aviso se estaba volviendo realidad.

_full moon in the city and the night was young,_

_I was hungry for love, I was hungry for fun,_

_I was hunting you down, and I was the bait,_

_when I saw you there, I didn't need to hesitate_

-Sasuke. . .

- Shhhh. Ahora es tu turno para hacer silencio. Relájate un poco, Naruto.- le susurró besándolo en los labios nuevamente.

_this is the night, this is the night,_

_this is the time, we've got to get it right..._

El Uchiha continuó bajando muy despacio y sensualmente hasta que llegó a los pantalones que impedían que él continuara produciéndole aquella deliciosa sensación de placer a SU Naruto. Entonces se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para ver en que condiciones estaba el rubio.

-te ves muy lindo así, Naruto.- le dijo al notar que éste aún llevaba puesto su gorro con cara de perro.

-¡No te rías de mí, Sasuke baka!

-No es una broma, dobe. Lo digo en serio. Me gustas más cuando sos así de tierno.

Después de esas palabras y para estar más cómodo en aquel cálido ambiente, el Uchiha se quitó su camisa blanca dejando a la vista su piel pálida como la cera y el sello maldito aún presente en su cuerpo.

-¡Espera un momento! Sasuke ¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru? ¿Sabe que estás aquí? ¿Te está siguiendo? ¿Y Kabuto?

-Shhh.- lo cayó el ojinegro colocando un dedo sobre los labios del Uzumaki.- Haces demasiadas preguntas, Naruto. Orochimaru está muerto.

-¡¿NANI?!

-Yo lo maté.

.Pero. . . ¿Cómo?

-Con un kunai.

-¿Cómo con un kunai? No te entiendo, Sasuke. ¿Cómo lo mataste?

-Le lancé un kunai y se murió, Naruto. ¿Qué más querés que te cuente?- dijo cortante el Uchiha a lo que Naruto respondió inflando los cachetes como haciendo un berrinche.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que. . . Después de tanto tiempo. . . Creí que yo iba a ser quien te salvara de Orochimaru. Pero al final tú lo asesinaste sin mi ayuda y. . .

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración, Sasuke lo cayó besándolo fuertemente en los labios.

_touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body,_

_your heartbeat next to mine,_

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

-Hablas demasiado, usuratonkaihi. Orochimaru no importa, nada de eso importa.- le dijo mientras le mordía la clavícula.

-Mmmm si. Seguí con lo que estabas haciendo, Sasuke.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Y diciendo eso, le quitó rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo el pantalón y el boxer del rubio al mismo tiempo dejando al descubierto su potente erección.

-Realmente debes estar disfrutando esto, Naruto. Para estar así. . .

-¡Cállate, Sasuke!

El Uchiha obedeciendo felizmente a SU Naruto, comenzó a acariciar la longitud del ojiazul hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando que éste soltara varios gemidos.

_hot and cold emotion, confusing my brain,_

_I could not decide between pleasure and pain,_

_like a tramp in the night, I was begging for you_

_to treat my body like you wanted to_

-¿Esto te gusta, Naruto?

-Mmmm si. Sasuke. . .

-¿Hum?

-Más. . .

-¿Más? ¿Quieres más, Naruto?

Al ver que el Uzumaki asentía con la cabeza, el ojinegro dejó de masturbar al rubio con su mano para comenzar a hacerlo con su boca. Lentamente comenzó a recorrer la longitud del Uzumaki con su lengua mientras escucha sin parar los gemidos de placer de éste. El hecho de que fuera él quien los producía hacía que se excitara aún más y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Naruto empezó a morderle su masculinidad.

_this is the night, this is the night,_

_this is the time, we've got to get it right..._

-Sasuke, ya no puedo aguantar más. Me voy a venir. . .

Y tal como lo había predicho el Uzumaki, un instante después, la boca del ojinegro tenía restos de un líquido blanco. Pero él ni siquiera se quejó. En lugar de eso tragó el semen relamiéndose como si se tratara de lo más exquisito del mundo.

-Mmmm. Delicioso. . .

-No te detengas, Sasuke.- le pidió Naruto colcándole una mano sobre la cabeza para que entendiera que era lo que quería.

_touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body,_

_your heartbeat next to mine,_

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

Había llegado el momento. El Uchiha quería ir más allá. Realmente lo último que deseaba era tener que detenerse en ese preciso instante. Quería seguir pero sabía que eso no lo decidía él sino SU Naruto.

-Naruto, déjame venirme dentro de ti.- le ordenó aunque en el fondo era una pregunta.

-Si, hazlo.

_touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body,_

_your heartbeat next to mine,_

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

Sasuke no esperó un segundo más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y dejó que el Uzumaki viera su pene completamente erecto. Luego rozó levemente la entrada del rubio y lo miró una vez más como si le preguntara que si estaba seguro de querer hacer eso con él. Naruto simplemente le sostuvo la mirada con sus brillantes ojos azules y un instante después, sin lubricante, sin más preámbulos y sin previo aviso el Uchiha penetró en él.

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now, yeah..._

-¿Estás bien?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y el ojinegro comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Primero lo hizo lentamente para que SU Naruto se acostumbrara a esa extraña sensación. Pero en seguida siguió con las embestidas que poco a poco se tornaron más rápidas y violentas.

_touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body,_

_your heartbeat next to mine_

_'cos I want your body, all the time..._

-Está muy profundo.- se quejaba el ojiazul.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Muy pronto el dolor se convertirá en placer.

Al principio el Uzumaki no entendía como aquel inmenso dolor podía convertirse en algo agradable pero en poco tiempo comprendió lo que quería decir Sasuke. De alguna forma comenzó a gustarle esa extraña y hasta ese momento, desconocida sensación. Le gustaba que Sasuke hiciera ese tipo de cosas con él y con nadie más. Quería que siguiera. Quería que nunca parase. Aquel placer era tan increíble que le era imposible retener sus gemidos que pronto fueron seguidos por los del Uchiha.

_touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body,_

_your heartbeat next to mine,_

_touch me, touch me now..._

_touch me, touch me now..._

-No te detengas, Sasuke.- le ordenó el rubio a la vez que colocaba sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del ojinegro para que éste penetrara en él con más facilidad.

-Naruto, me vengo. . .- le dijo acompañando las embestidas con un movimiento de caderas.

_touch me, touch me now..._

De repente el Uzumaki sintió como un líquido caliente recorría su ser.

Entonces las embestidas fueron cada vez más lentas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Sasuke estaba al borde de sus fuerzas cuando salió del ojiazul y se acostó junto a él.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó el rubio.

-¿Hum?

-Ahora que Orochimaru no está y no tienes a donde ir. . . ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

-Naruto, soy un ninja renegado. Aceptémoslo. Nadie además de ti quiere que yo regrese a la aldea. Si los anbus me descubren, me atraparán y. . . y ya no podría verte nunca más.

-Pero estuviste en la aldea por horas y nadie te vio.

-Si pero eso es porque estuve disfrazado de perro.

-Sasuke. . . –comenzó a decir el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi mascota?

Aquella pregunta era probablemente la más estúpida de todas pero aún así la consideró. ¿Viviría una especie de doble vida como perro sólo para estar con la persona a la que amaba? Él quería a Naruto más que a nada en el mundo pero ¿Valía la pena?

Por otro lado si continuaba disfrazándose de animal, seguiría viendo a su querida aldea y sus viejos compañeros. Además eso significaba que tendría más oportunidades de vengarse por todas las cosas malas que le habían hecho en el pasado. Herir nuevamente a Sakura lo tentaba y aún más pensar en que el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha regresara a Konoha una vez más sólo para ser mordido por su hermano menor. Si, él era un vengador y nada en el mundo podía cambiar eso.

Sin embargo la venganza parecía un mero pasatiempo comparado con la posibilidad de estar junto a SU Naruto todos los días. Lo acompañaría al puesto de ramen y a las misiones. Lo mantendría alejado de la pelirrosa y el otro del desierto. Estaría con él en el momento en que lo eligieran Hokage porque si algo iba a ser Naruto era Hokage. Pero lo más importante era que lo tendría para él sólo cada vez que llegaran a la misma casa, a ese mismo cuarto, a esa misma cama.

Si, aceptaría. Él amaba a Naruto con locura y haría cualquier cosa en el mundo con tal de estar a su lado una vez más.

-Serías algo así como mi perro durante el día. . .

-Y tu amante por las noches.- completo el Uchiha.

-. . .- el ojiazul no podía hablar, estaba completamente rojo.

-No tenías que preguntármelo, Naruto. Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo y esta vez para simpre.

-Te quiero mucho, Sasuke.- le dijo dándole un tierno beso al ojinegro.

-Yo también usuratonkachi.

-Baka.

-Dobe.

Continuará. . .

Ejem ejem. No saben lo rara que me sentí cuando escribía este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá que no haya pervertido demasiado a nadie. . .

La canción se llama (obviamente) "Tocuh me" de Gunther. No es la mejor canción pero se me pegó por una parodia que ví y creo que queda muy bien con esta parte de la historia.

No, señores. El "Continuará" no miente. La historia iba a terminar aquí pero como me llegaron tantos reviews de gente que quería ver más decidí seguir el fic. Aprobecho ahora para agradecerles a todos los que me escribieron. No saben lo feliz que me ponía cada vez que abría mi casilla de mensajes. En total fueron 23 reviews sin contar los "add this story to favourites" y "add this author to favourites". A ver. . . momento matemático. . . Me llegaron 22 reviews por un capitulo. Entonces. . . ¡Mi fic tendría que tenr un total de 46 reviews como mínimo ahora con el capitulo que me mandé! JAJAJA Si, señoras y señores yo acá ya estoy esperando sus comentarios y demás pero. . . ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! Sasuke es la mascota de Naruto ahora y necesita un nombre. Yo tengo un perro pero el nombre es muy malo (Tomi) así que voy a dejar que ustedes, queridisimos lectores, decidan como se tiene que llamar. Puede ser desde algo como "Hana" (flor en japones XD) o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Yo voy a ser la "honorable" jueza y voy a elegir el que más me guste.

Spoiler del siguiente capitulo (Aviso desde ahora que es sólo la idea básica del cap 3 porque no lo escribí ni en borrador): Naruto y Sasuke se quieren mucho. . . son muy felices. . . bla bla bla. . . Pero. . . como pasa en cualquier novela de las 4 de la tarde. . . alguien tiene que meterse en el medio. ¿Un trío? ¿Naruto engaña a Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Gaara? ¿Aparecerá Karin? ¿Itachi? Mmmm todo esto se aclarará en el cap 3, el cual espero subir algún día. . . Es que tengo colegio. Es el último año y tengo que meterle pata.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Me despido. . . ¡Chau!


	3. Shita

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Si, yo acá estoy re super feliz de que tanta gente lea lo que escribo. Casi todos los que me mandaron reviews me dijeron que el lemon que me mandé estaba buenisimo, increíble. . . ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, a esa gente le digo: Sus oraciones han sido escuchadas y os prometo un nuevo lemon muy pronto (primero me creo presidente y ahora dios ¿qué sigue? XD) ¡Y llegamos a 45 reviews! ¡Siiiiiiii!!!!! ¡Mil gracias a todos! ¡Soy feliz feliz! Llegar a 45 es. . . es. . . ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Es lo +! En fin, muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y los que me agregaron a favoritos y todo eso. ¡Gracias! (ya los estoy cansando con el gracias ¿No?) Pero pasemos a lo importante: la persona que elijió el nombre de Sasuke perro es. . . ¡¡¡HuMi-ChaN!!! ¡Aplausos por favor! Les agradesco a todos por mandarme sus ideas pero el de HuMi-ChaN me pareció muy bueno como para dejarlo pasar. ¡Empezemos con el cap 3!

Capitulo 3: Shita

-Itachi, Kisame.- los llamó una figura borrosa similar a un holograma.- ¿Por qué aún no han atrapado su bijuu?

-Bueno. . . A decir verdad no tenemos idea de donde puede estar el mío.- le respondió el Hoshigaki.

-No quiero oír más excusas. Deidara acaba de atrapar a Isonade. ¿Ustedes qué están esperando para cumplir con su misión?

-Me ocuparé de Kyuubi más tarde.- le aseguró el Uchiha.

-Ya me dijiste eso hace dos años. Fuiste a Konoha, te encontraste al jinchuriki de nueve colas y aún así volviste a la base con las manos vacías.

-Itachi san no tiene la culpa.- lo defendió el azul.- Había un sanin junto con el jinchuriki.

-Por eso es que irán ahora.

-¿Nani?

-Jiraiya no estará en la aldea por un buen tiempo. Él está intentando de dar conmigo mientras hablamos pero si se acerca demasiado yo mismo acabaré con su suerte en ese preciso momento.

-Demo la quinta Hokage también es una sanin. ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-Ése no es mi problema. Sólo vayan a Konoha y tráiganme a nueve colas.

-Eto. . . ¿No puede ir nadie más? Es que tenía pensado visitar unos amigos. . .

-¡¿A quién quieres que envíe, Kisame?! ¡¿A Zetsu?!

-¿Qué hay de Deidara? Ya que está taaaaaaan orgulloso de él.

-Él ya hizo su parte, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes hagan lo mismo. ¿Entendieron?

-¡Hi!- respondió de inmediato el hombre tiburón.

-¿Itachi?

-Hi.

_______________________________________

El molesto ruido del despertador lo sacó de sus sueños a la mañana siguiente. Sin abrir los ojos comenzó a mover su brazo derecho en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente golpeó el reloj y éste dejó de sonar. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas por la luz del sol pero eso era en vano, él ya estaba despierto. Con pereza abrió un ojo buscando a cierta persona a su lado. Sin embargo no había nada junto a él. Se dio media vuelta creyendo que lo encontraría durmiendo del otro lado de la cama. Pero seguía sin encontrar rastros de aquella persona. Un tanto más preocupado se sentó en la cama y lo buscó con la mirada. Creía que lo encontraría por allí pero no. Naruto era el único en esa habitación.

No podía creerlo. No quería pensar en que el Uchiha lo hubiera abandonado durante la noche. No. Eso no era posible. Finalmente había podido decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos y ¿Qué hacía Sasuke? Se aprovechaba de él, lo utilizaba un rato y luego lo descartaba.

Había sido muy inocente esa noche. Se había dejado llevar por unas cuantas palabras y unos besos. Realmente había creído que el ojinegro le había dicho la verdad y que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Pero había sido demasiado inocente esa vez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de que Sasuke podría sentir algo por él? No lo culpaba. No lo culpaba en lo absoluto. Pero ¿Era mucho pedir que al menos se despidiera de él? Aunque fuera tan sólo un simple "adiós".

Lo iba a extrañar mucho. . .

-Buenos días, Naruto.

Como si hubiese sido un reflejo, el Uzumaki se dio media vuelta tan rápido que hasta le dolió el cuello al hacerlo. Asomándose por una puerta estaba Sasuke con un aire muy relajado y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja.

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡Sasuke baka!

-¿Y ahora qué hice?

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste al lado mío?! ¡Creí que te habías ido, baka!- le gritaba el rubio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las sabanas.- ¡Pensé que ya no me querías!

-¿De qué estas hablando, usuratonkaichi? Me levanté antes que vos para hacerte el desayuno pero si estas tan enojado conmigo. . .- empezó a decir Sasuke a la vez que caminaba lentamente hasta la cocina con la bandeja.- me lo como todo yo solo.

-Snif snif. ¿Qué es, baka?

-Ramen.

-Si me das un poco te perdono.

-¿Perdonarme? Si yo no te hice nada.- le dijo alejándose aún más.

-¡Dame el ramen!

-. . .

-¿Por favor?

-Jeje. ¿Era tan difícil?

Entonces el Uchiha se acercó a la cama y se subió a ella sentándose frente al rubio con la bandeja entre ellos. En ella había un delicioso plato del mejor ramen que Sasuke había encontrado y se podía sentir tal aroma que Naruto no tardó un segundo en tomar los cubiertos en sus manos y empezar a comer.

-¡Esta muy rico dattebayo! Pero ¿Vos no comés?

-Yo. . .

-Come algo, baka. Esto es mucho para mi solo y no me importa compartirte un poco.

La verdad era que a Sasuke no le gustaba el ramen pero ¿Qué le importaba el maldito sabor si estaba con SU Naruto. Obedeciendo al kitsune tomó un par de cubiertos y se enrolló en ellos algunos fideos para luego llevárselos a la boca. Era extraño pero por alguna razón todo eso sabía muy bien. Pero tal vez no era el sabor de la comida lo que le gustaba sino comer junto al rubio y verlo tan feliz.

-Está bastante bueno.

-¿Y yo que te dije, baka?

Esta vez, cuando ambos intentaban tomar su siguiente bocado tomaron también el mismo fideo. Y como era de esperarse ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado obvio que alguno debía cortar su parte del fideo. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Continuaron comiendo ese mismo fideo sin morderlo demasiado y poco a poco sus rostros se vieron obligados a acercarse más y más. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que muy pronto sus labios se rozaron para luego besarse fuertemente y con pasión tal y como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Las manos del Uzumaki se aferraron a la espalda el ojinegro mientras éste lo tomaba por detrás de la cabeza y lo acercaba aún más a él. No podían evitarlo. Se amaban mucho como para simplemente besarse y continuar desayunando.

-Sasuke. . .- le susurraba el ojiazul al oído.- Ahora me toca a mí ser semen.

De inmediato el usuario del sharingan lo empujó al kitsune a un lado de la cama tirando al piso casi todo el ramen. Estaba dispuesto a ser un perro, la mascota de SU Naruto y hasta a comer ramen pero nunca a ser uke. Eso era algo que no haría ni con el ojiazul. Lo atrapó con su cuerpo y lo tomó de ambas manos. Se acomodó sobre el Uzumaki y siguió besándolo sin que éste pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Naruto intentó zafarse, empujar al ojinegro hacia a un lado pero simplemente no podía moverse.

-Sasuke, muévete.- le ordenó mientras éste le mordía el cuello.- Yo quiero estar arriba.

-Shhh. Silencio, usuratonkaichi. Yo sé que esto te gusta. .

-Mmmm. No.

-¿En serio? Porque tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.- le decía mientras rozaba lentamente la entrepierna del Uzumaki con una mano.

El Uchiha continuó bajando hasta que. . .

TOC TOC

Si, en ese preciso momento alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién será?

-¿Qué importa? Sigamos con lo que estamos haciendo y. . .

-¡No, Sasuke! ¡Puede ser algo importante!

Tomando desprevenido al usuario del sharingan dio un salto fuera de la cama, tomó unos pantalones que encontró por el suelo y corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

"No me importa si es Hinata o la quinta. Sea quien sea lo voy a matar por interrumpir."

Entonces Sasuke formó varios sellos con las manos y se transformo nuevamente en el mismo perro chico y de color negro de antes.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- lo saludó Naruto al peliplateado.

-Naruto. Eto. . . ¿Sucedió algo anoche?

-Er. . . No ¿Por qué?

Entonces el Hatake le dio la vuelta a Naruto para que éste viera el desordenado departamento. Parte del pijama del rubio y un gran tarro de ramen estaban tirados por el piso. Además la cama estaba hecha un verdadero desastre con las sabanas revueltas y la almohada a punto de caerse.

-Es que. . . Tuve problemas para dormir. Eso es todo.- mintió el Uzumaki.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke perro corrió hasta donde estaba su viejo maestro y le saltó en sima con la boca bien abierta y enseñando los afilados dientes.

-¡X%/$*%!- gritaba el peliplateado agitando hacia arriba y hacia abajo el brazo en el que lo había mordido el animal.

Pero a pesar de los intentos del jounin por deshacerse del perro negro, éste no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarlo.

-Subimasen, Kakashi sensei. Es mi nueva mascota y. . . ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

-Grrr.

-¡Abajo!

-GRRR.

-¡Bájate de Kakashi sensei! ¡Abajo!

Finalmente los esfuerzos del kitsune surtieron efecto y Sasuke dejó en paz al dolorido ninja.

-¡¿Ése es tu perro?!- le preguntó frotándose la herida del brazo.

-Si. Gomenasai. Lo tengo desde ayer y parece ser que aún no entiende como comportarse.- lo miró mal al animal y lo tomó en sus brazos para que no atacara nuevamente a su sensei.- ¿No es así, Shita?

"¿Shita?"

-¿Shita? ¿Así se llama?

-Si Jeje Se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Grrr. *Hay miles de nombres en el mundo ¿Y de todos tuviste que elegir Shita?*

-Como sea. Pasaba por aquí y entonces recordé que no te había dicho que el entrenamiento de hoy se pasó para las 08:00 hs.

-¡¿NANI?! ¡Pero si ya son las 11:00hs!

-Si. . . Lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero es que se me olvidó con todo este asunto del cumpleaños de la quinta. En fin, si aún quieres ir te sugiero que te apures.

-¡¿En sima que no me avisa ahora me apura?!

-Claro que si no quieres ir. . .

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Con una velocidad digna de un ninja, Naruto corrió por toda la casa buscando sus pertenencias en medio del desorden hasta que finalmente estuvo listo para partir.

-Eto. . . ¿Kakashi sensei?

-¿Si?

-¿Puede venir Shita también?

El peliplateado fulminó al tierno animal con la mirada.

-Sólo si no vuelve a morderme.

-¡Hecho!

Saltando de edificio en edificio y luego de rama en rama, a los pocos minutos divisaron el claro donde solían entrenar a diario. Allí estaban los dos compañeros del rubio pero no parecían estar entrenando. Sai estaba recostado en el pasto leyendo un libro titulado "Como destacar en el ámbito nocturno" mientras que Sakura contemplaba su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de mano.

"No importa cuanto lo intentes, Sakura. Es imposible esconder esa frente gigante y tu cara de puta."

-Hola a todos.- saludó tranquilamente el jounin.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¿Qué no había dicho que el entrenamiento se había pasado para las 08:00hs?

-Sakura san y yo ya llevamos 3 horas esperándolos.

-Yo sabía que iba a llegar tarde pero no esperaba eso de Naruto.

-Gomen, Sakura chan. Pero es que yo no sabía nada del cambio de horario.

-Entonces yo fui a buscarlo a su casa y por eso es que me retrasé.- se explicó el sensei con su ojito feliz.

-¡¿Y eso lo demoró 3 horas?!- saltó la pelirrosa.

-Hi. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero ahora que ya estamos todos vamos a entrenar muy duro ¿Si?

-Sensei- le susurró Naruto al oído.- Me está usando como excusa ¿Verdad?

-Naruto, tú vas a seguir con tu entrenamiento para dominar el elemento viento digamos con. . . trescientos clones.

-¡¿Pero como se supone que podré controlar tantos?!

-Si, tienes razón. Mejor sigue con la mima cantidad de la última vez.

-¡Naruto!- gritó la Haruno para luego caminar varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura chan?

-Ese. . . ese perro. . .

- Jeje Si, es mi nueva mascota. Se llama Shita. Es lindo ¿No?

-¡Esa maldita bola de pelos me mordió la pierna ayer!

-No. No puede ser el mismo perro.

-Ahora que lo veo mejor creo que es el mismo perro que ayer me orinó en sima.- agregó Sai.

-Eto. . .

-Parece ser que Shita ya se ha vuelto muy popular en la aldea. ¿No, Naruto?-lo miró mal Kakashi.- Si va a estar presente durante el entrenamiento, asegúrate de llevártelo donde no moleste a nadie.

-Entiendo. . .

-¡Muy lejos!

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!

Resignado, el Uzumaki tomó al pequeño pero peligroso perro y caminó y caminó hasta que ya no pudo ver a los demás.

-No puedo creer que ya hayas causado tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo, dattebayo.- dijo sentando a Shita en el suelo contra un árbol.- Pero es de orinar a Sai Jeje Me hubiera gustado verlo.

-¡Guau! *No sabes ni la mitad de lo que hice el otro día, Naruto.*

-Bueno, tú te quedas ahí mirando y yo entreno ¿Si?

Obedeciendo a su amo, Sasuke se recostó en el pasto y miró con sus dos ojos negros al rubio como si esperara que sucediera algo.

-¿Ahora si me haces caso, baka?

El kitsune hizo varios sellos con las manos y de repente al menos cien Narutos exactamente iguales al original. Todos tomaron una hoja de los árboles cercanos y aunque parecían estar muy concentrados en algo, el Uchiha simplemente no entendía nada.

-¡SI! ¡LO HICE!- exclamó uno de los clones al partir por la mitad la hoja aparentemente sin haber hecho nada.

"¿Romper hojas? ¿A eso le llamas entrenar? Que bueno que me fui con Orochimaru cuando pude. . ."

Después de un tiempo las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Sólo algunos clones habían logrado cortar a la mitad sus hojas y Sasuke continuaba observando al ojiazul silenciosamente.

Al fin y al cabo, el verdadero Naruto se dejó caer exhausto en aquella hierba verde y los clones de sombras desaparecieron al instante. Entonces giró la cabeza para mirar al tranquilo animal que no había sudado una gota en todo el día.

-Creo que debería detenerme aquí. Si sigo estaré demasiado cansado como para ir al cumpleaños de obachan y no quiero perderme la fiesta. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Vos no sabes nada de eso. Mejor te lo explico ¿No?

"Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi, usuratonkaichi."

-Bien. Tsunade obachan cumple años hoy. Y no me preguntes cuantos porque eso lo sabe sólo ella. Hará una fiesta por la noche y toda Konoha está invitada. Desde hace semanas que nos está volviendo locos a todos por esto. ¡Ahora Ichiraku sólo abre durante dos horas a la noche porque está muy ocupado cocinando no se que cosa para ella!­­­­

Entonces Shita se le acercó a Naruto y comenzó a darle besos en la cara con su lengua.

-Jeje Si, a mi también me gustaría que fueras a la fiesta.

-¡Guau! *¿Y por qué no puedo ir?*

-Bueno. . . Creo que podrías ir pero como perro.

-Grrr. *Demo. . . No sería lo mismo.*

-Habrá mucha gente y nadie te puede ver o quien sabe que harán contigo.- y diciendo esto lo acarició en la cabeza y luego en el lomo a la vez que su mascota lo lamía con su lengua.

-Lo siento pero me temo que debo llevarme a ese perro.- dijo una voz detrás de uno de los árboles.

De inmediato Naruto se dio vuelta. Allí, de pié a unos metros de él, había una chica de cabello marrón con anteojos cuadrados que parecía tener más o menos su misma edad. Levaba puesto un conjunto beige mucho más grande que ella y en una mano; una jaula pequeña.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Karin. Soy del control de animales. Me enviaron a buscar a un perro negro como el suyo que, según me dijeron, ha estado molestando a los aldeanos.

-Espera un momento. ¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que éste es el que buscas?

-Coincide con la descripción que me dieron. Además estuve hablando con unos ninjas más allá y me dijeron que ÉSTE perro los atacó. Eso es más que suficiente.

-Pero. . . Pero. . . ¡Es mío!

-Eso no cambia nada. Éste perro viene conmigo y si tienes algún problema con eso, puedes hablar con la quinta. Ahora entrégame a ese animal.

-¡No! ¡Shita es mío y. . .!

-Escucha, creo que estás exagerando las cosas. Yo no voy a matarlo ni nada. Solamente me lo voy a llevar a la central de control de animales y si quieres que te lo devuelva nada más tienes que ir a comprar un collar y una correa y luego recogerlo.

-¿Nada más?

-Si hubiera asesinado a alguien no tendría el mismo trato pero como sólo ha sido un poco travieso no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bueno. . . Entonces creo que está bien si vas con ella por un rato ¿No, Shita?

-GRRRR ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡Nada de eso, Naruto! ¡Yo con esta no voy ni a la esquina!*

-Anda, ve con Karin. Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo.

-¡GUAU! *¡QUE NO, NARUTO!*

-Así tengo tiempo para comprarme algo para la fiesta.

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡NO NO Y NO!*

A pesar de que Sasuke intentó por todos los medios no acabar en la jaula de aquella chica, eso mismo fue lo que sucedió. La de gafas se lo llevó hasta una casa grande muy lejos de donde entrenaba el Uzumaki. En ese lugar había muchos corredores y muchas habitaciones que le daban la sensación de encontrarse perdido en un laberinto.

Finalmente Karin abrió con llave una puerta que se abrió al instante dejando ver al perro su interior. Allí había una jaula mucho más grande, un escritorio muy amplio, un enorme armario repleto de cosas y, para desgracia del Uchiha, ni una sóla ventana.

Sin decirle nada colocó la jaula de Shita sobre el escritorio y, luego de haber cerrado nuevamente el cuarto con llave, abrió la pequeña puerta de metal.

-GRRRRR. *No te confundas. Yo sólo vine contigo porque me lo pidió Naruto.*

El ojinegro no había dudado un segundo en clavarle todos sus dientes en la mano a la chica. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no mostró la más leve sensación de dolor.

-Muérdeme todo lo que quieras.- le dijo al animal que se negaba a soltarla.- Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Un instante después, Karin se acercó a la jaula grande con Shita colgándole de un brazo y luego lo lanzó dentro. Sasuke se golpeó un poco la cabeza cuando calló al frío piso de metal pero además de eso estaba completamente bien. Ahora sólo le bastaba esperar a que SU Naruto lo recogiera. A través de los barrotes pudo ver como la de gafas se sentaba cómodamente en la silla frente al escritorio y lo miraba fijamente.

-Cuando quieras puedes revertir el jutsu, Sasuke.

Continuará. . .

¡Que mala que soy! Siempre dejando las cosas a medias. . . Bueno, es que a mi me encanta dejar a la gente así: con ganas de más y gritándole a la computadora.

Momento de aclaraciones. Para empezar "Shita" significa "abajo" y lo elejí porque soy muy fan de Inuyasha y cada vez que Kagome le decía shita a Iuyasha me muero de la risa XD Además Naruto tiene que dominar a su mascota ¿No? Y su perro tendría que obedecerlo ¿No? Si. Sasuke lo obedece en todo menos en lo de tener que ser uke XD Ya tendrá su oportunidad. . . Otra cosa. Algunos de los que me mandaron sus reviews me dijeron que querían que Gaara se muriera (¡?) ¡NO! yo lo quiero mucho como para matarlo ¡NO! Aparte, ya se murió una vez pobrecito. Lo mismo con Itachi. ¡NO LO VOY A MATAR! Bastante que ya se murió en el manga como para matarlo otra vez en un fic. Pero estos dos van a sufrir (especialmente Itachi por ser más bueno que dormir la siesta XD) Y también hubo gente que me dijo que Karin no debería apareser ya que Sasuke todavía no la conoce y no se que cosas más me dijeron. Bueno, espero haberles aclarado que, como dijeron ellos, Sasuke no la conoce ni ella a él. Todo tiene su explicación y eso se sabrá más adelante. Mi última aclaración es que sí hay un doujinshi en youtube en el que Sasuke se transforma en perro. Pero es realmente por dos o tres viñetas que es perro (se los juro) y después se destransforma voluntariamente para sorprender a Naruto pero no pasa nada más (se los juro X2) O sea que nadie diga que me copié la idea de ese doujinshi porque si lo buscan van a ver que no pasa nada de lo que yo escribí.

Ya aclarado lo de antes. . . Espero que les haya gustado el cap y voy a tratar de escribir el siguiente más o menos pronto. Les cuento que en mi casa hay una sóla computadora y somos tres hermanos compartiéndola así que no esperen milagros. Los/as fans de Gaara que me deben estar maldiciendo porque no estubo Gaara ni de fondo en este capitulo, les prometo que en el siguiente va a aparecer. Y también se va a dejar en claro todo esto de Karin. Pero para que Itachi llege a la aldea falta (piensen que son tres días de Suna a Konoha e Itachi y Kisame iban a visitar a los parientes del Hoshigaki. . . digamos que están un poco lejos) En fin, mil gracias por leer y ya saben que espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que sea. ¡Chau!


	4. El cumpleaños de Tsunade

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien ;) y muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡Me hacen muy feliz! En fin, como el anterior capitulo fue medio light por decirlo de alguna manera porque como que no pasaron muchas cosas ¡Aquí les traigo un capitulaso!

Capitulo 4: El cumpleaños de Tsunade

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil y sin hacer el menor ruido por unos segundos.

"¿Cómo es posible que sepa quien soy? Yo no la conozco. Nunca la vi en mi vida. Entonces ¡¿Cómo demonios sabe quién soy?! ¡Esperen! Es imposible. No hay forma de que ella sepa quien soy. ¡Lo tengo! Sólo CREE saber quién soy pero en realidad sólo esta adivinando. ¡Si! ¡Eso es!"

Entonces el pequeño perro negro comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas al rededor de la jaula cada vez más rápido como si no hubiera entendido ni una palabra de lo que Karin le había dicho.

"Me estoy mareando. . ."

-Si quieres puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo para deshacer la técnica.- le hablaba la de gafas a un Sasuke que ya tenía ambos ojos como espirales de tanto dar vueltas.- De cualquier forma no tengo nada más que hacer y tarde o temprano te quedarás sin chacra. Así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El Uchiha realmente ya no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo su propia cola dentro de la enorme jaula de metal.

-Grrr ¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Cállate, perra! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que escucharte. Yo sé que los perros pueden morderse su propia cola y no voy a parar hasta que lo logre. ¡Y lo voy a lograr!*

-Así que. . . Fingiendo que eres un perro común y corriente. ¿Eh?- continuó hablando la chica.- Y yo que creía que por ser el favorito de Orochimaru y además un Uchiha tendrías un poco más de estilo. . .

De inmediato, Shita levantó una oreja.

"¿Dijo Orochimaru? Esto ya es demasiado. Ella SI sabe quien soy pero. . . ¿Cómo?"

Fue un movimiento muy rápido. El perro negro se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de la de gafas pero un instante después continuó corriendo dentro de su prisión. Él no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que ella le llevaba mucha ventaja y que lo tenía acorralado. Y aunque se trató de algo casi imperceptible, Karin se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

-¿Ahora si me crees? Yo no voy por ahí recogiendo animales al azar. Yo sabía perfectamente bien quien eras desde un principio. ¿Cómo? Verás para mí es algo muy sencillo. Al igual que tú tienes el sharingan, yo también tengo una habilidad especial. Puedo percibir el chacra de cualquier persona y rastrearla. Sin importar que tan lejos se halle. Para mí, encontrarte fue un juego de niños.

"¿Eso es lo único que puede hacer? Y yo que pensaba que Sakura era inútil. ¡Ésta le gana y por mucho!"

-¿Sabes cómo obtuve una muestra de tu chacra? La verdad eso fue lo más fácil de todo. Sólo tuve que ir a tu cuarto en la guarida de Orochimaru. Te explicaré: Las personas siempre dejan un rastro de chacra, más bien como una esencia en los lugares en los que estuvieron o en los objetos que tocaron. Es un rastro muy ligero pero aún así seguirlo fue algo muy fácil para mí.- terminó con los anteojos brillándole.

Karin parecía estar muy orgullosa de sí misma pero por el contrario Sasuke continuaba sin prestarle la menor atención. En lugar de preocuparse por su seguridad y porque estaba atrapado en una jaula con barrotes y todo, él continuaba persiguiendo su propia cola sin mucho éxito.

-Te noto muy tranquilo. ¿Eh, Sasuke kun?

-Grrr ¡Guau! *¡Por favor! ¡¿Otra más que me dice Sasuke KUN?! ¡Kuso! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Agradecé que estén estos barrotes porque sino ya te hubiera mordido hasta los huesos!*

-Supongo que creer que no tienes porque preocuparte. ¿No es así? Piensas que tu querido dueño te va a venir a buscar mucho antes de que se te acabe el chacra. ¿Sabes? Creo que podría hacerle un pequeño favor a Akatsuki y regalarles a nueve colas. ¿Qué te parece eso?

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡Le tocas un pelo a Naruto y pasas a ser la primera en mi lista de venganza!*

-¡Ya deja de ladrar un minuto que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices! Y eso que Kabuto me había dicho que eras bastante tranquilo. . .

De inmediato Shita dejó de correr y ladrar dentro de la jaula. De un momento a otro se quedó en completo silencio, sentado sobre sus patas traseras y con la mirada fija en aquella persona. Permaneció así por unos segundos mientras el nombre Kabuto resonaba en sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo. . . ¿Te sorprendió que estuviera relacionada con Kabuto? Tal vez debí haber mencionado ese pequeño detalle antes y quizás de esa manera me prestarías la atención que merezco. En fin, ahora estas escuchando lo que digo ¿No? Con eso basta para mí. Escucha. No estoy tras Uzumaki Naruto sino de ti, Uchiha Sasuke. Kabuto me envió a buscarte. No es que quisiera obedecerlo. . . Pero. . . digamos que tengo mis razones para hacerlo. Bueno, creo que te quiere de vuelta para completar su venganza porque fuiste tú quien mató a Orochimaru o algo así. La verdad no me interesa. . .

"Así que se dio cuenta. Sabía que debía esconder el cadáver. . . Creo que haberlo dejado en medio de la puerta de mi cuarto no fue muy buena idea."

-Como sea. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que si no quieres que algo malo le pase a Naruto tendrás que venir conmigo a donde se encuentra Kabuto ahora. ¿Qué dices a esto, Sasuke?

Estaba en una encrucijada. Simplemente no podía hacer nada. Amaba a Naruto demasiado como para abandonarlo y más ahora que finalmente le había confesado su amor. Sin embargo debía hacerlo porque de otra manera Karin podría atacarlo. Por supuesto que él sabía que el ojiazul era mucho más fuerte que ella. Pero si esa chica estaba relacionada con Kabuto entonces era mucho más peligrosa. Sasuke sabía que el de gafas había sido utilizado por Orochimaru para espiar a Sasori así que podría contactar a cualquier Akatsuki sin mucho problema. Y tratar con Akatsuki era muy diferente a sólo enfrentarse a esa de anteojos. Significaría poner en peligro a la aldea entera y más importante aún, a SU Naruto. Él no podía permitir que eso pasara. Ya lo había traicionado una vez y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Si se alejaba probablemente Naruto lo odiara pero al menos estaría a salvo.

"Subimasen, Naruto. Pero sacrificando mis sentimientos por ti podré protegerte."

Entonces Shita fue envuelto en una nube de humo que rápidamente se fue extendiendo por toda la jaula. Poco a poco se fue despejando el gas e inmediatamente después apareció Sasuke en su forma humana. Estaba de pié y encerrado aún en aquella jaula que ahora parecía justa para su tamaño. Miraba a Karin con desprecio casi como miraba a su hermano.

Por otro lado, la de gafas también miraba al Uchiha pero de una forma muy distinta. Ella estaba perdida en sus ojos de un negro profundo, su cabello del mismo color, la camisa blanca que dejaba ver parte de su pecho pálido como la cera y su insuperable pose sexy. Y se veía todavía más sexy dentro de esa jaula de metal. Los ojos de la chica recorrieron el cuerpo de Sasuke de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que su cara tomaba un color rojo semáforo. Tenía unas ganas locas de entrar en esa jaula con él y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento. . .

"¿Y a esta que le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? No. . . ¡No! ¡Por favor no me digan que esta es igual que Sakura! ¡NOOOOOOO!"

-Entonces. . . ¿Prometes que no le vas a hacer nada a Naruto si voy contigo?- le preguntó Sasuke a Karin que tenía la boca abierta y con un hilo de baba cayéndole.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si, si.- respondió asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

-Si me estás mintiendo. . .

-. . .

-¡Oe! ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba!

-¿Qué dijiste?- respondió limpiándose la baba con la manga del brazo.

-Que si me estás mintiendo. . .

-No, no. Nada de eso. A Kabuto sólo le interesas vos. Él nunca mencionó nada de Naruto.

-Bien. Pero. . .

-. . .

-¡Oe! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Eto. . . Si ¿Me estabas hablando de. . .?

-¿De qué?

-Eto. . .

-No me estabas escuchando.

-¡Claro que si!

-. . .

-Bueno, no.

-¿Puedo. . . hablar con Naruto antes de irme contigo?

-. . .

-¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si. Ningún problema. Pensaba en salir de Konoha mañana por la mañana así que. . . puedes quedarte hasta entonces.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-. . .

-. . .

-Karin.

-¿Si?

-La jaula.

-¿Qué pasa con la jaula?

-Y que si no me abrís la puerta. . .

-¡Ah! Si, tenés razón. Gomen.

Entonces la de gafas tomó unas llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a los barrotes de metal. Jugó un poco con ellas haciendo mucho ruido y finalmente colocó una en la cerradura de la jaula. Giró la llave y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

Sasuke quería salir de ese lugar de inmediato pero Karin no se movía de la salida. Entonces ella dio un paso dentro de la jaula y rápidamente calló literalmente a los brazos del Uchiha.

-¡Ups! Subimasen, Sasuke kun.- le dijo completamente roja.- Son estos zapatos. . . es que son nuevos y. . .

El intento de Karin de estar a solas con el ojinegro más tiempo duró menos que un suspiro. Un instante después de que la de anteojos se dejó caer dentro de la jaula, Sasuke la hizo a un lado sin pensarlo dos veces y salió de aquella habitación lo más veloz que pudo.

-¡Mateeeeeee Sasuke kuuuuuuuun!

"¡Si me vuelve a decir así juro que vuelvo para matarla!"

-¡Recuerda que si no vuelves aquí mañana voy a ir por Naruto!- le gritó aunque Sasuke, ya a varios metros de distancia, no la escuchaba.

El Uchiha estaba llegando a una zona de Konoha un tanto más transitada cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su forma de perro. De inmediato se transformó nuevamente en el mismo animal de antes y continuó su viaje sin detenerse hasta que llegó casi sin aliento a la casa de Naruto.

Estaba con la lengua afuera, jadiando y sudando a más no poder cuando finalmente tocó con su pata la puerta de la casa del Uzumaki. En seguida se desplomó en el piso de la entrada. Había recorrido una distancia demasiado larga para sus pequeñas patitas.

-Uuuuu. . . *Anda, Naruto. Abrime por favor.*

Su lamentable llanto era tan bajo que el rubio tardó mucho en darse cuenta que su mascota había vuelto a su casa por sí sola y que se estaba muriendo en medio de la entrada.

-¿Sasuke? Digo. . . ¿Shita, qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a la bola de pelos mojada en sudor que estaba desmayada en el umbral.

-Uuuuuuu. . . *Dame agua y después te cuento.*

-¿Pero qué te pasó?

Entonces Naruto se agachó para alzar en sus brazos al pobre animal y luego entraron los dos a la casa.

-¡Por dios estás todo sudado! Ahora mismo te traigo un plato con agua.

Y diciendo esto dejó a Shita en el suelo de la cocina living y su fue a buscarle algo para tomar. Tomó lo que primero encontró y lo dejó al lado del sediento perro. Éste reaccionó al instante, se levantó y se tomó todo lo que había en su plato de un sólo sorbo.

-¿Ya estás bien?

-¡Guau! *¡Ahora te amo más que nunca!*

-Y ahora que lo pienso. . . ¿No se suponía que sería yo quien te iba a buscar a vos a lo de esa del departamento de no se que de los animales?

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *No sabes lo que era, Naruto. ¡Era peor que Sakura! ¡PEOR QUE SAKURA! Y para que yo diga eso. . .*

-Eto. . . Mejor no me expliques nada porque no te entiendo.

-Uuuu. . . *Si supieras la verdad. . .*

-¡Casi lo olvido!

Naruto se fue rápidamente a su armario y sacó de él una remera naranja que en la espalda tenía el conocido símbolo de la espiral y unos jeans negros.

-Jeje ¿Te gusta? La verdad también me quería comprar una campera negra que hiciera juego pero mi rana estaba vacía así que. . . ¡Ah! También te compré algo a vos.

"Siempre pensando en los demás. ¡Qué bueno que es MI Naruto!"

Entonces el ojiazul volvió al armario y esta vez sacó de él una diminuta remera azul muy linda pero como para que la usara un bebé.

"Eto. . . Gracias por pensar en mí y todo eso pero. . . creo que te equivocaste de talle."

Entonces Naruto se le acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo tomó de la cintura como si fuera un peluche. Sasuke forcejeó un poco pero el Uzumaki tenía mucha más fuerza que él cuando estaba en forma de perro. Unos segundos después, el Uchiha tenía puesta la pequeña remera azul oscuro. En realidad le quedaba muy bien. Se veía mucho más tierno con ella y hasta parecía un muñeco.

-¡Te ves muy lindo, Sasuke!

-Grrr. *No soy lindo. Soy sexy.*

-Ahora vas a poder venir conmigo a la fiesta de obachan. ¿Vamos?

Entonces Naruto se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta pero un ladrido lo llamó antes de que tocara el picaporte. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con un perro negro corriendo en círculos detrás de su propia cola tan rápido que el Uzumaki se mareaba tan sólo mirándolo.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Mirá lo que puedo hacer, Naruto! ¡Miraaaaaaa!*

-¡Sos muy tierno, Sasuke!- le dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Me gusta tanto cuando me abraza!"

En la fiesta. . .

Naruto y Shita llegaron al cumpleaños de la quinta unos minutos después. Se trataba de una plaza entera que había sido decorada con globos y cintas por todos lados. Había varias mesas distribuidas por todo el sector derecho. Incluso había una más larga que las demás que parecía ser la más importante que tenía una torta de seis pisos con un enorme "Feliz cumpleaños" y no había nada que indicara cuantos años cumplía Tsunade. El lado izquierdo tenía luces de colores que parpadeaban, humo, burbujas, lásers, un Anbu que hacía de dj y hasta una bola de espejos atada a un árbol. Y allí estaba reunida la mitad de Konoha.

La fiesta comenzó en seguida. Todo el mundo bailando, comiendo y divirtiéndose. Hasta Shita bailaba sobre sus patas traseras cuando no estaba huyendo de Akamaru.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas la fiesta ya no parecía la misma. Lee estaba totalmente borracho hablando del poder de la juventud con su sensei, Neji; charlando con el jefe de los Hyugas y Ten Ten, sentada a su lado, estaba aburridísima, Choji; comiendo, Shikamaru había juntado unas sillas y se había puesto a dormir en ellas, Sai leía un libro de "Como comportarse en una fiesta" que parecía no estar funcionándole muy bien, Kiba intentaba sacar a bailar a una avergonzada Hinata mientras Shino los observaba, Tsunade se estaba atragantando con su novena botella de sake a la vez que Shizune hacía todo lo posible para detenerla, Asuma y Kurenai se habían alejado de la fiesta y estaban en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que y Kakashi e Iruka bailaban música disco con los demás chunins, jounins y Anbus.

Mientras tanto Naruto intentaba escapar de Ino y Sakura que lo venían persiguiendo desde hacía un rato porque cierto perro negro les había roto los vestidos. Había huido de ellas tan rápido que se había separado por completo de su mascota y del resto de la fiesta. Se había alejado por completo de aquella plaza y en ese momento se encontraba recuperando el aliento en la esquina de una calle desierta. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba el sonido de la música y todo era cubierto por el silencio de la noche.

-¡Kuso! Me hicieron correr mucho dattebayo. . . Después voy a hablar con Sasuke. ¡No puede ser que me meta en tantos problemas!

-Naruto.- lo llamó una vos detrás de él.

Conocía esa voz. La había escuchado miles de veces pero nunca había pensado que la oiría una vez más y menos esa misma noche. Se dio vuelta lentamente como si temiera tener razón. Y la tenía.

-Ga. . . ¿Gaara?

Si. Allí, frente a él, estaba el pelirrojo que lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Él ni siquiera le respondió. Con una mano tomó a Naruto por detrás del cuello y lo besó fuertemente en los labios.

-¿Gaara? Pero. . . Yo. . .

-Mirá que sos dobe. ¿No te das cuenta que soy yo, usuratonkaichi?

-¡Sasuke!

-Shhhh.- lo cayó tapándole la boca con su mano.- ¿Quieres que todos sepan que estoy aquí?

-¡Ya entendí! Te transformaste en Gaara para poder venir y. . .

-Si es que vi una foto de él en uno de los papeles que tenía Shizune y me transformé en éste.

-Pero me hubieras avisado antes que eras vos. ¡Yo creí que eras Gaara dattebayo!

-Es que ya me había cansado de ser perro y además. . . tenía muchas ganas de besarte.

-Yo también dattebayo.

Entonces se acercaron más y más hasta que sus labios se tocaron y luego sus lenguas se enroscaron como si jugaran entre ellas. El rápido Uchiha no tardó en acorralar al ojiazul contra la pared. No le importaba que estuvieran en medio de la calle. Lo deseaba y nada ni nadie lo hiban a detener.

"Mmm Que rico que está MI Naruto. Lo único que lamento de esto es que me haya tenido que transformar en este tipo."

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!- lo llamaron dos chicas a los gritos mientras corrían hacia él con sus vestidos completamente destrozados como si las hubieran atacado un oso.

-Deben ser Ino y Sakura chan.

-¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!- se quejó Sasuke.

-Será mejor te vayas.

-¿Por qué yo? Son ellas las que se tienen que ir.

-Porque ahora te ves igual a Gaara y. . .

-¿Y?

-Y que Ino es amiga de Shikamaru y él está con Temari que es hermana de Gaara. . .

-¿Y?

-¡Y qué si te ven conmigo se va a saber todo dattebayo!

-¡Kuso! Bueno entonces me voy. . .

Dándose por vencido, se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Ino y Sakura no tardaron en llegar y empezar a gritarle al pobre Naruto que debía entrenar a su perro, ponerle una cadena y un bozal y llenarlo de tranquilizantes.

Después de unos minutos muy largos para el Uzumaki, las dos chicas volvieron a la fiesta y lo dejaron solo de nuevo. Pero la soledad no le duró mucho ya que unos instantes más tarde, la figura del de la arena se le acercó caminando muy despacio hacia él.

-Uzumaki Naruto.- lo llamó cuando ya estaban a unos pocos pasos de distancias.

-¡Volviste!

-Yo. . . quería decirte algo.

Pero Naruto no lo dejó hablar. De inmediato lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo besó con todo el amor y la pasión que llevaba dentro. El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba y pero luego rápidamente lo abrazó también y le devolvió el beso recorriendo la boca del ojiazul con su lengua.

Se separaron unos instantes después por la falta de aire. Entonces Naruto vio que detrás del ojiverde había un pequeño perro negro que lo miraba desde la distancia.

Continuara. . .

¡Super final abierto! ¡Si! No saben como me gusta dejarlos con la intriga y con ganas de más. Si antes pensaban que era mala ahora se van a dar cuenta que soy mucho peor. ¿Por qué? ¡Por que ni yo sé como va a seguir esta historia! Si, es verdad. Antes los que me mandaban reviews se enteraban de alguna que otra cosa de la conti pero ahora no les voy a poder decir nada. ¿A qué ahora están todos gritándole a la computadora?

Aprobecho este momento para hacerme propaganda. Si señoras y señores, to voy a promocionar mis propios fics. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que si no lo hago yo no lo hace nadie. ¡Aquí les va!

Segunda Oportunidad es un SasuNaru que estoy escribirndo (o sea que todavía no tiene final) y que mucha gente se está enganchando. Es justamente lo contrario a este fic. En vez de que Sasuke vaya a buscar a Naruto es Naruto quien busca a Sasuke pero éste lo encuentra antes, se lo lleva a una cascada y le confiesa un par de verdades. Entre ellas le dice que quiere asesinar a Orochimaru pero que necesita su ayuda. Mientras pasa todo esto Naruto se da cuenta de que se enamoró de Sasuke y digamos que el Uchiha tembién hace sus jugadas. Humor, amor, acción, misterio y hasta lemon (¡Si!) en un mismo fic.

Akatsuki vs Hebi + 5 del sonido vs Konoha es un fic que úne a Bleach y a Naruto en uno. Resulta que los 13 escuadrones se enteran que está por estayar una guerra en el país del fuego y sus alrrededores. Entonces a Byakuya se le ocurre hacer un programa de televisión para que bajen un cambio. Ichigo, Rukia y Renji son los desatentos conductores (también van apareciendo algún que otro personaje de Bleach como invitado especial) mientras que Akatsuki (Pein, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu), Hebi + 5 del sonido (Sasuke, Karin, Suijetsu, Juugo, Tayuya, Kimimaru, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon y su hermano) y Konoha (Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji) deberán enfrentarse entre sí en 10 divertidos retos (en los que voy a hacer sufrir a tantos como pueda XD) para ganarse un misterioso premio que ni ustedes pueden adivinar XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden de sus reviews (comentariso, sujerencias, quejas, felicitaciones o lo que quieran). ¡Chau!


	5. Confuciones

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¿Cómo andan todos? Espero que no estén enojados conmigo por tardar tanto en subir un cap. ¡Pero tengo mis razones! Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que una escritora no puede no saber como va a seguir su historia. ¡El no saber me estaba matando! (Que exagerada ¿No?) Entonces me tomé mi tiempo para organizar mis ideas y ahora ya sé hasta como termina!!! Bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo leer. . .

Capitulo 5: Confusiones

-¿Sasuke?

El perro negro lo miraba inmóvil desde la distancia. Luego bajó las orejas y se echó a correr.

-¡Sasuke, no te vayas!- le gritó el Uzumaki listo para correr tras el animal pero entonces alguien sujetó su mano y lo detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Naruto?- le preguntó el verdadero Gaara.

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Se soltó sin mucho esfuerzo y sin decirle nada más al pelirrojo, salió disparado como una flecha en la dirección en la que se había ido el perro.

-¡SASUKEEE!- gritaba Naruto una y otra vez sin parar pero nadie le respondía.

Las personas que lo escuchaban no le prestaban demasiada atención, en parte porque aún estaban bajo los efectos de la fiesta de Tsunade y además ya todos sabían que lo único que le importaba al ojiazul era recuperar a su amigo por lo que pensaban que simplemente estaba con mucha presión, alucinando o simplemente muy cansado. De cualquier forma, los minutos pasaron. . . las personas volvían a sus casas. . . el sol comenzaba a salir. . . y Naruto continuaba buscando a su mascota.

El rubio estaba más que preocupado, estaba hasta enojado consigo mismo. Finalmente Sasuke y él volvían a estar juntos y por un su estúpido error lo había perdido de nuevo. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse de esa manera? Se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un completo baka. Sólo quería encontrarlo. Encontrarlo para aclarar las cosas. Pero eso era imposible. No había ni rastro del Uchiha.

______________________________________________________________________

En alguna parte no demasiado lejos de Konoha, dos sujetos que vestían largas capas negras con algunas nubes rojas, caminaban a buen ritmo por un camino de tierra.

-Es una lástima que tengamos que ir a la aldea de la hoja en un momento como este.- se lamentaba el más alto.- Yo quería presentarte a mis primos.

-Eso podemos hacerlo después de capturar a nueve colas.- le respondió el otro.

-Ya sé, ya sé. El trabajo primero o el líder se enfadará con nosotros. Pero. . . es que nunca veo a mi familia por todo esto de los bijuus.

-Si tanto te molesta estar en Akatsuki ¿Porqué no lo dejas?

-La verdad no tengo ningún problema con lo de arriesgar la vida a diario o lo de andar tipo trotamundos así caminando todo el día pero. . .

-¿Pero?

-¡Es que no tenemos tiempo para conocer chicas!

-¿Eso es era tu gran problema?

-¡Si! ¿Te parece poco?

-Considerando que somos ninjas renegados de rango S, esperaba algo un tanto diferente.

-¡Perdóneme usted, señor-asesiné-a-todo-mi clan-cuando-tenía-13-y-soy-muy-malo!

-No te burles, Kisame.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo burlarme porque me falta autoridad? Siempre es lo mismo con vos. Siempre me falta algo. Como si a vos no te faltara nada. . .

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno. . . para empezar no tienes novia.

-¿Y para qué quiero una?

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¿Nunca has pensado en estar con alguien?

-Para que sepas, Kisame, yo sí tuve una novia.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

-La asesiné.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! Acaso. . . ¿Te era infiel?

-No. En realidad nos queríamos mucho.

-No entiendo. . . ¿Por qué la mataste entonces?

-Por que era una Uchiha y yo debía asesinar a todo mi clan.

-¡Esa es una estúpida razón! ¡Ella te quería y vos la mataste! ¡Eres malo, Itachi san!

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Pero. . . Ahora que lo pienso. . . A tu hermano no lo asesinaste ¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Kisame.

-¿No puedo preguntar?

-No.

-Bueno, bueno no digo nada más.

-Me parece bien.

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Itachi san?

-¿No acabas de decir que no ibas a hablar más?

-Si pero. . . Eto. . . Como no tienes novia. . .

-Piensa cuidadosamente lo que me vas a preguntar.

-¿Quieres que te presente a una de mis primas?

-Olvídalo, Kisame.

-Pero ¡Son tan sexys como yo!

-Voy a fingir que nunca escuché eso.

En las afueras de la aldea de la hoja, Karin miraba su reloj pulsera por décima vez en dos minutos sólo para una vez más ver que el usuario del sharingan estaba retrasado. Un poco molesta, volteó a ambos lados del camino y al no encontrar una sóla persona, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Nuevamente observó su reloj. Llevaba esperándolo más de media hora y estaba más que enojada con él.

-¿Nos vamos?- la sorprendió una voz detrás de ella.

-¡No me asustes!- le gritó.- ¡¿Y por qué llegas tan tarde?! ¡Te esperé una eternidad! Y. . . Bueno, no importa.

Si. Estaba enojada con él hacía 5 segundos pero ahora que volvía a ver esos ojos profundos. . . los cabellos negros. . . el pecho medio descubierto. . . y su sexy. . .

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Sasuke a Karin que comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz.

-¡Si, si! ¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes, Sasuke kun.- se apresuró a decir mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-¿No acababas de decir que estabas esperándome hace una eternidad?

-¿Yo dije eso? En realidad llegué hace media hora nada más. Si quieres podemos quedarnos en este lugar un poco más. . .

Entonces Karin se acercó peligrosamente al Uchiha pero este rápidamente la apartó con una mano.

-Quisiera irme lo más pronto posible.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? Ayer me pediste que esperara un día para irnos y ahora estas tan ansioso por alejarte de Konoha. . . Puede ser que. . . ¿Sucedió algo durante ese tiempo?

-No tengo porque responderte. Vámonos de una vez.

-¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Y diciendo esto, la de gafas se aferró con fuerza al brazo del ojinegro.

-No quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo.

Entonces intentó moverse hacia delante pero Karin continuaba fuertemente abrazada a su brazo y ella se rehusaba a moverse.

-Déjame adivinar. . . ¿Tuviste una pelea con Naruto?

-Nada de eso.- dijo caminando hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que la de gafas se esforzaba al máximo por permanecer en el mismo lugar.

-¿Te portaste mal? ¿Es eso? ¿Te portaste mal y tu dueño se enojó contigo?

-¿Portarme mal? Yo no hice nada. Él es el que tiene toda la culpa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-No pasó nada. Vámonos, Karin.-le dijo tirando de ella al mismo tiempo que ella tiraba de él para el otro lado.

-¡¿Cómo que no pasó nada?! Me estás mintiendo. Pasó algo y yo quiero saber qué. ¿Por qué no me lo dices, Sasuke kun?

-Porque no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Y suéltame de una vez por todas!

-¡Yo no te suelto hasta que no me digas por qué estas triste!

-¡Yo no estoy trise!

-¡Sí lo estas! Sos una persona muy tranquila pero ahora estas muy alterado y es por algo.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ALTERADO!

-¿Lo ves? Estás gritándome a mí y yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas peleado con Naruto.

-¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

Fuera de sí, el Uchiha tiró de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Karin a penas si podía mantenerse en pié antes, por lo que salió volando de inmediato y calló encima del ojinegro. En un segundo, los dos acabaron en el pasto fresco y húmedo de la mañana.

-Karin, levántate. No puedo moverme si estas arriba mío.- se quejaba Sasuke.

El usuario del sharingan intentó mover él mismo a la de gafas pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella no se movía ni un centímetro. En lugar de apartarse, ella se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo del ojinegro.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Naruto?

Si. El Uzumaki lo había encontrado en el peor momento. Él estaba frente a Sasuke a algunos metros de distancia y lo único que veía era a al Uchiha acostado en el piso con otra persona y ésta abrazándolo con amor.

-Sasuke. . . ¿Cómo pudiste. . .?- decía el ojiazul completamente shokeado.

-No, Naruto, no es lo que parece. Ella. . . ¡Muévete de una vez!- le gritó a la de gafas que se negaba a levantarse.

-¡Yo estaba preocupado por vos dattebayo! ¡Te busqué durante horas y ahora resulta que estabas con tu novia!

-¡¿NOVIA?! ¡Esta es una perra que trabajaba para Orochimaru, Naruto! ¡Para mí no es más que una conocida!

-Entonces eres así con todos ¿eh? Yo. . . Yo pensé que lo que sentías por mí era de verdad dattebayo. Pero. . . parece que sólo estabas jugando conmigo. . . ¡Yo te amaba, Sasuke!

-¡Yo nunca jugué contigo, Naruto! ¡Yo te amo de verdad!

-¡No me mientas más! Sólo querías estar conmigo para confundirme, lastimarme. . . Y después querías irte con ella ¿Verdad? Siempre es lo mismo con vos. Venís un día y al otro te vas. . . No te importa nada que no sea tu venganza.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Realmente piensas que lo que pasó esa noche fue sólo sexo? ¿Qué sólo te utilicé?

-Y pensar. . . que yo creí todo lo que me dijiste. Que idiota que soy. . .

-Naruto. . .

-Estaba preocupado porque no sabía donde estabas y tenía miedo de perderte de nuevo pero veo que estas bien y que al menos ya no estas solo.

-¿Lo dices por ésta?- le preguntó señalando a Karin que aún lo abrazaba fuertemente y parecía ser la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Estas con ella ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no, dobe! A penas sí la conozco y. . . Un momento. . . ¿Por qué actúas como si yo fuera el malo de la película?

-¡Porque lo eres!

-¡Vos lo besaste a Gaara justo después de besarme a mí!

-¡Creí que eras vos dattebayo!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste confundirte?! ¡Somos totalmente diferentes!

-¡Vos te transformaste en Gaara en primer lugar! ¡¿Cómo iba a notar la diferencia si eran idénticos?!

-¡Se supone que un ninja debe saber cuando otro ninja utiliza un jutsu de transformación para cambiar su apariencia!

-¡Tal vez para vos sea algo fácil por tu sharingan pero para las personas normales eso es imposible!

-¡El sharingan no tiene nada que ver! Sólo un genin podría confundirse.

-¡Yo soy un genin, Sasuke! Y no me cambies el tema. ¡Me engañaste con Karin y te odio por eso dattebayo!

-¡¿Yo te engañé?! ¡¿Lo de vos con Gaara no cuenta?!

-¡Eso fue un accidente dattebayo!

-¡Yo lo vi todo y parecía que lo estabas disfrutando!

-¡Porque pensé que eras vos!

-¡Te dejo solo por 5 minutos y ya te olvidas de mí!

-¿Y vos, Sasuke baka? ¡Te fuiste sin decirme nada, te busqué por todos lados y cuando por fin te encuentro te estás tirando a la de control de animales!

-¡¿TIRARMELA?! ¡¿Vos pensas que me la quiero tirar?! ¡Es ella la que me abraza y no se quiere mover!

-Claaaro. Vos nunca tenés la culpa de nada ¿Verdad? Siempre soy yo el malo ¿no?

-¡Yo no dije eso! Es sólo que. . .

-¡¿Es sólo que qué, Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué mentira me vas a decir ahora?!

-¡Yo nunca te mentí! Déjame que te explique lo que pasa.

-No, Sasuke. Ya no quiero escucharte más. ¡Prefiero que te vayas de una vez y que nunca vuelvas!

-Naruto. . .

-¡Tal vez así algún día te olvide!

Y diciendo esto, el Uzumaki se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás. Realmente no quería. No quería creer lo que había visto pero todo estaba muy claro para él. El ojinegro lo había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Lo amaba. Aún en ese momento lo amaba. Incluso después de haberlo visto con otra persona no podía cambiar lo que sentía por él. Pero debía dejar de hacerlo. Tenía que olvidarlo poco a poco, día a día, como si se tratara de una pesadilla que con el paso del tiempo ni siquiera él mismo lograría recordar. En ese instante le parecía algo imposible de hacer pero debía intentarlo aunque muy en el fondo no quería que se borraran sus recuerdos con Sasuke.

Corrió durante tanto tiempo sin parar que sin darse cuenta acabó por llegar a su propia casa. No quería hacer nada. Solamente iría hasta su dormitorio y se dejaría caer en su cama. Estaba tan cansado y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir y pretender por un momento que nada había ocurrido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todo eso no era más que un sueño.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el piso mientras caminaba muy despacio hacia la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero entonces algo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Allí, sentado en el umbral de la puerta, estaba Gaara esperándolo.

Continuará. . .

Por si todavía no se dieron cuenta, me encanta dejarlos en suspenso. Si, soy mala. Por algo digo que me parezco bastante a Itachi Uchiha. Los dos somos hermanos mayores que tienen que lidiar con sus estupidos hermanos menores, somos inteligentes, lindos XD y nos encanta torturar a la gente! La diferencia es que él lo hace en el mundo Tsukuyomi y yo en mis fics XD (otra diferencia es que yo si odio a mis hermanos, no como Itachi que es más bueno que dormir la siesta) ¿A ustedes que les importa esto? Seguramente nada. . . Pasemos a lo importante. Mucha gente se quejó de que mis caps son cortos. Lo siento mis queridos lectores pero es lo que hay (Si se meten en mis otros fics van a ver que tengo un oneshot largo y un crossover con capitulos mucho más largos que estos. Yo sólo informo por si a alguien le interesa) ¡De todas maneras lo que importa es la calidad y no la cantidad! ¡Y esta historia tiene mucha calidad! Ejem. . . Esta es la parte en la que ustedes dicen: ¡Por supuesto, Fátima sama! XD (Nota: ya sé que lo del sama va con el apellido pero no lo pienso decir por razones obvias)

En fin, lo que ustedes quieren es un spoiler ¿No? Ahora si están prestando atención a lo que escribo ¿Verdad? Si, yo ya los conozco. . . A ver. . . Un spoiler. . . Dejenme pensar un momento. . . Se acerca un lemom. Si, si. Otro más de mis super lemons XD ¿Cuando? Tal vez en el capitulo que viene. . . tal vez no. . . tal vez sea en el siguiente del siguiente. . . ¡Y no les pienso decir quien con quien! Sólo les digo que va a ser un lemon muy distinto al anterior. Ya sé, ya sé. Se quedaron con ganas de saber más. ¡Es que soy mala! XD

Bueno, hoy no se pueden quejar las fans de Itachi que hasta lo hice soltero XD Y espero no haber traumado a nadie con eso de las primas de Kisame ¿Itachi se quedará con alguna de ellas? Mmm. . . Eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Señoras y señores, me despido hasta el proximo capitulo. No se olviden de dejarme sus hermosos reviews que me encantan y me ponen feliz. ¡Los quiero mucho! :3 Chau!


	6. Reconciliación

N/A: Hola! :D Antes que nada siento haber tardado en subir este capitulo. Ya sabe que trato subir un cap por semana pero me estoy dando cuenta que es medio imposible :S De todos modos aquí les traigo la continuación que espero que les guste mucho.

Capitulo 6: Reconciliación

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería hablarte de lo que pasó hace un rato. . . Te fuiste y no me dejaste explicarte.

-Ah. . . Eso.- respondió el rubio desviando un poco la mirada al piso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada.- mintió intentando sonreír.

-Estas llorando.

Naruto se pasó una mano por los ojos y sintió una ligera humedad en ellos. Realmente estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba en un momento como ese?

-Jeje Es que. . . –comenzó a decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del buzo.- Shita se escapó y no puedo encontrarlo.

-¿Shita?

-Es mi perro. Se soltó durante la fiesta de Tsunade y. . . lo busqué por todos lados pero no puedo encontrarlo.

-¿Por eso te fuiste de repente?

-Si. Vi a Shita suelto y. . . corrí a alcanzarlo pero no pude.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-No. Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que vaya a extrañarlo demasiado. Es de los que sólo saben huir y siempre estaba metiéndose en líos y me causó muchos problemas con Sakura chan y. . . ¡Y era un mentiroso! ¡Estoy seguro de que no lo voy a extrañar ni un poco dattebayo!

-Por lo que dices parece ser que no te obedecía demasiado.

-¡Él nunca lo hizo dattebayo! ¡Nunca me hizo caso en nada!

-Pero. . . ¿No deberías estar feliz de deshacerte de algo como eso?

-Es que. . . Yo. . .

-¿Te encariñaste con él?

-Jeje Él era mi mejor amigo. . . Yo. . . realmente lo quería mucho.

-No entiendo. Acabas de decir que no lo querías y que no era más que una molestia. ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien y al mismo tiempo odiarlo?

-La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo bien. Al principio lo veía como un ser despreciable pero con el tiempo. . . se volvió la persona más preciada por mí.

-¿Persona?

-¡Animal! ¡Animal!- se apresuró a decir Naruto.- Lo que sucede es que a veces parece más una persona Jeje.

-Si tanto lo quieres. . . deberías ir a buscarlo.

-El problema es que él ya se escapó una vez y. . . No creo que quiera volver conmigo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Puede que él no haya escapado sino que huyó y ahora está perdido y no puede encontrar el camino a casa.

-Me gustaría pensar que eso es cierto pero. . . Créeme Gaara, él no quiere volver. Nunca quiso regresar y tendré que aprender a vivir sin él.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor.

-¿. . .?

- Es una sensación horrible, Naruto. Lo sé muy bien porque yo ya la he sentido. He tenido que vivir en el desierto por mucho tiempo sabiendo que la persona más preciada para mí estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y que tal vez nunca estaríamos juntos. . .

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te amo, Naruto.

-Ga. . . ¿Gaara?

-No vine a Konoha porque Hokage sama me invitó a su cumpleaños. Vine porque quería verte, Naruto. Quería decirte lo que siento por ti.

Y diciendo esto, el pelirrojo colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza del Uzumaki para acercarse aún más a él. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero Naruto rápidamente movió la cabeza para un costado y Gaara a penas consiguió rozarle una mejilla.

-Subimasen, Gaara yo no. . . Yo no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo. Creí que sentías lo mismo por mí porque. . .

-Porque te besé.

-. . .

-Escucha. . . Sé que es difícil que te digan esto pero. . . Yo realmente no quería besarte.

-Pero. . . Fuiste tú quien. .

-Lo sé y. . . es difícil de explicar. . .- comenzó a decir rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que te confundí con otra persona?

-. . .

Gaara permaneció en silencio y casi sin mirar a Naruto como si no creyera del todo en al excusa de este.

-¿Me confundiste. . . con una persona que es apreciada por ti?

-Si. . .- respondió como si temiera la reacción del ojiverde.

-Gomen, Gaara. Yo no quería que tú. . .

-Esta bien, Naruto. Es solo que. . . No importa lo que haga, yo siempre me quedo solo.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Gaara!

-No importa cuanto amor dé, yo nunca recibo nada a cambio. Jamás podré experimentar que se siente ser amado por alguien.

-¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! ¡Tú no estas solo!- le gritó Naruto agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra en ese momento. El pelirrojo no pudo contenerse más y lo besó al ojiazul en los labios. Permanecieron así un par de segundo hasta que finalmente Gaara se alejó del Uzumaki lentamente.

-Naruto, no quiero estar más solo. Ven conmigo a Suna.- le susurró al oído a pesar de que no había nadie cerca.

Hacía unas horas ni siquiera hubiera considerado esa oferta. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían sucedido en muy poco tiempo y eso lo hacía dudar. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no podía irse con el Subaku al desierto? Después de todo, Sasuke lo había engañado con Karin. Entonces ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Sasuke le había mentido mientras que Gaara parecía quererlo de verdad. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaba y se iba en ese preciso instante de Konoha? ¿Qué se lo impedía? ¿Qué era lo que lo obligaba a negarse? Absolutamente nada. Nada ni nadie lo ataba a la aldea de la hoja. Ni un alma se interponía en su camino y aún así, sus pies no se movía.

-Jeje Supongo que podría hacer eso pero si lo hiciera. . . Te estaría mintiendo, Gaara.

-¿Naruto?

-No es mi intención herirte pero yo no puedo ir contigo a Suna.

-¿Y si yo me quedara? ¿Entonces tú. . .?

-No lo entiendes. El lugar no es el problema. Es que. . .

-No me quieres.- dijo desviando la mirada hacia una esquina.

-¡Ya te dije que no digas esas cosas!- le gritó sacudiéndolo una vez más.- ¡Tú no estás solo dattebayo! ¡Yo si te quiero! Sólo. . . que no como tu me quieres a mí. Pero ¡No dejes que esto te afecte!

-¿Nani?

-¿Sabes? Mucha gente cree que está sola en el mundo y que a nadie le importan. Esas personas siempre buscan a ese alguien especial más allá. Pasan toda su vida buscando hasta que finalmente se dan cuenta que nadie los quiere y que su existencia no tiene importancia alguna. Pero. . . ¿Sabes porque les pasa esto?

-¿. . .?

-Porque creen que esa persona especial está afuera en algún lugar cuando en realidad está muy cerca, justo en frente de ellos. El problema es que no se dan cuenta y pasan toda su vida creyendo que están solos pero en realidad hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ellos. Gaara, no cometas ese error.- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Realmente eso es lo que piensas?

-¡Por supuesto que si dattebayo! Así que no pienses que estás solo. Hay muchas personas que te quieren. Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri y yo también. ¡Y puede que haya muchísima gente que ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza dattebayo!

-Naruto. . . Arigato.

-Jeje y Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto como tu a él. ¡Te lo prometo dattebayo!

______________________________________

-Anda, Itachi san. ¿Por qué no?

-Kisame, te lo he repetido un millón de veces. No voy a tener una cita a ciegas con una de tus primas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero.

-Ya entiendo. Tú apuntas para el otro lado ¿No? Tengo unos primos que. . .

-¡Mangekyou Sharingan!

-¡No! ¡No me tortures, Itachi san! ¡Jamás volveré a mencionar a ningún familiar! ¡Lo prometo!

-Más te vale.

-Es que. . . Estaba pensando. . .

-Recuerda tu promesa, Kisame.

-Si si, ya sé. Pero es que. . . Ahora que te veo bien. . . Creo que sé porque no tienes novia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es que quiera ofenderte pero. . .

-Dilo de una vez.

-Tienes unas ojeras ENORMES y eso a las chicas no les gusta.

-Kisame. . .

-¡Y no me digas que es porque tu conciencia no te deja dormir porque todos sabemos que tienes esas ojeras desde antes de haber asesinado a todo tu clan!

-Y sin embargo sigo teniendo muchas más fans que tú.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres muy malo, Itachi san!

-Silencio, Kisame.

-¡Ya sé que no soy el más lindo del mundo pero no tenías que recordármelo!

-Cállate.

-¡NO ME CALLES! ¡Heriste mis sentimientos y tengo todo el derecho a enojarme y. . . y. . .! ¡Y voy a pedirle al líder que me cambie de compañero! Si, eso. Voy a decirle que me ponga con Zetsu porque él seguro que no se burla de mi apariencia.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te torture durante horas.

-¡¿Es que no puedo decir lo que pienso?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me falta autoridad? ¡¿Qué otra excusa me vas a inventar esta vez?! ¡Yo creía que eras mi amigo y siempre me estás contradiciendo y me das órdenes y. . .!

-No lo decía por eso.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Lo decía porque ya llegamos a Konoha y si no te callas vas a hacer que nos descubran.

-¡Ah! ¡Era por eso! Entonces si me quieres ¿Verdad, Itachi san?

- . . .

-¡Si me quieres!

______________________________________

-Naruto, tu tienes suerte.

-¿Eh?

-Tú ya encontraste a esa persona especial.

-Si pero. . .

-¿Pero?

-Esa persona. . . Se fue y realmente no creo que vaya a volver algún día. . .

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-No lo estoy. Es que. . .

-Ya te lo había dicho. Puede que se haya ido por un rato y simplemente no pude encontrar el camino de regreso.

-Pero. . . Ése es mi perro no. . .

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¿No es lo mismo? ¿Personas y animales?

-Er. . No.

-No importa que sea, si es animal o una persona o un objeto. Si es algo que aprecias no deberías dejar que se vaya tan fácilmente. No renuncies aún.

-Gaara, tú no entiendes. Él. . .

-Naruto, vine hasta aquí porque te amaba y quería que lo supieras. Sin embargo tú no sientes lo mismo. Eso no significa que yo debo darme por vencido, ahora lo entiendo. Sólo debo buscar un poco más a esa persona. Y puede que hasta ya la haya encontrado pero que simplemente no me haya dado cuenta de ello. Naruto, tú ya la encontraste. No tienes que buscar más.

-Pero. . .

-Vé con esa persona y dile lo que sientes. No tienes nada que perder.

-¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mí?

-Entonces es un idiota.

-Jeje

-Naruto, para que esa persona regrese sólo tienes que mostrarle el camino de vuelta.

-¿Sabes qué, Gaara? Tienes razón. No puedo darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Además. . . tengo que disculparme con él antes de que se vaya.

Y diciendo esto, el rubio dejó solo al Subaku y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Al principio caminaba muy despacio mirando en cada dirección pero a los pocos minutos empezó a trotar y luego a correr. No dejaría las cosas como estaban. Quería verlo una vez más. Quería hablarle aunque no sabía bien que decirle.

Pasaron horas y horas y no había ni señal de Sasuke. Temía lo peor. ¿Y si ya se había ido? No. Eso era imposible. No permitiría que se fuera nuevamente. No soportaba la idea de tener que vivir sabiendo que en sólo una noche había perdido a la persona más importante para él.

Sin que lo notara siquiera, una lágrima solitaria se asomó por uno de sus ojos azules mientras corría de un lado para el otro con todas sus fuerzas buscando en cada rincón de la aldea. Estaba desesperado y no sabía donde más buscar.

-¡Naruto!

El Uzumaki volteó hacia la izquierda sin mucha esperanza puesto que ya sabía de quien era esa voz.

-Hola, Iruka sensei.- respondió desanimado.

-Te noto algo raro, Naruto. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. No es nada en realidad.

-Anda, Naruto. Yo te conozco bien y tú no eres así.

-Es que estoy un poco triste porque. . . No encuentro a Shita.

-¿Se perdió?

-Huyó y no lo veo por ningún lado. ¿No lo has visto?

-Me gustaría ayudarte pero no lo he visto desde la fiesta de Tsunade sama.

-Ya veo. . .

-¡Oe! ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿. . .?

-¿Qué te parece si te invito un tazón del mejor ramen de Ichiraku y luego te ayudo a buscarlo?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje Arigato, Iruka sensei.

No sabía como lo hacía pero el ramen siempre lo animaba. Un poco de eso bastaría para recuperar fuerzas y así poder seguir buscando a su mascota por toda Konoha. No se estaba desviando de su misión, sólo descansaría un poco. Después de todo, no había dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo y casi no podía sostenerse en pié.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la invitación del chunin y ambos caminaron hasta la tienda de ramen a tan sólo un par de cuadras más al frente.

Naruto pensó que cuando entraría al restaurante se encontraría con el dueño, su hija y con un enorme tarro de ramen recién hecho si tenía algo de suerte. Pero lo que vio dentro fue algo totalmente diferente. Sobre la mesa había un pequeño perro negro, con orejas apuntando hacia el techo y cabello corto que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. El lindo animal sostenía con su boca un cartelito de cartón con la palabra "Gomen" escrita.

El Uzumaki no se pudo contener y se abalanzó sobre el perro provocando que éste tirara el cartel al suelo.

-¡No tienes que disculparte baka!- le decía el ojiazul mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y dejaba caer sobre el pelo del animal algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

Shita no lloraba sino que le lamía la cara a Naruto con su lengua como dándole besos tal y como lo había hecho unos días atrás en ese mismo lugar.

Continuará. . .

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no dejé uno de mis finales super abiertos que hace que la gente se quiera suicidar? ¿Me estoy haciendo buena? Tal vez. . . ¡Por supuesto que no! XD Es sólo por este cap :P

A los que me dijeron que el fic se estaba tornando muy dramático les digo: ¡Se acabó el drama! Quería ponerle un poco de conflicto a la pareja pero sólo por un par de caps porque lo que más me gusta es hacer fics de humor XD Así que bajen esas katanas y navajas que se acabó el suspensó grande y. . . Esperen ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No se acabaron los problemas todavía! Es cierto que Gaara ya no está en el medio (lamento decepcionar a la gente que quería que se muriera pero ya dije que no lo iba a matar porque lo quiero :3 ) pero Akatsuki llegó a Konoha y van tras Naruto. ¡Y no se olviden de Karin! Muchas cosas pueden pasar en este fic pero lo que usteddes quieren es un spoiler ¿no? Bueno a ver. . . ¡Sasuke va a sufrir! Buajajaja (les dije que seguía siendo mala :P ) ¿Por qué va a sufrir? Jajaja Eso no se los voy a decir. Si quieren saber como sigue esta loca historia de amor, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

En fin , eso es todo por ahora. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews que me hacen muy muy feliz :D y espero recivir muchos más!

Chau!


	7. Reunión familiar

N/A: ¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Aquí les traigo el cap 7 en el que. . . ¡Buajajajajaja! ¡Sasuke va a sufrir! ¡Buajajaja! XD Tranquilos que no se va a morir ;) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Capitulo 7: Reunión familiar

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a Shita, Naruto.

-Gracias a vos, Iruka sensei.

-¿A mi?

-Si. Si no me hubieras invitado a Ichiraku nunca hubiera encontrado a Shita dattebayo.

-Jeje No es nada.

-¡Sírveme un poco más, viejo!- le dijo al dueño de la tienda.

-¿Otro? Ya es el cuarto. ¿Seguro que puedes pagarlo, Naruto?

-Iruka sensei es quien lo va a pagar ¿Verdad, Iruka sensei?- le preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Recuerda que vos fuiste el que me invitó. Vos mismo me lo dijiste.

-¡Yo te invité a comer un plato de ramen y sólo uno, no toda la tienda!

-¡Pero acabas de decir que fuiste vos quien me invitó a Ichiraku, Iruka sensei! ¡Invitarme a Ichiraku significa que puedo pedir lo que sea de Ichiraku dattebayo!

-Pero yo. . . Yo no quise. . .

-¡Otro plato más, viejo! ¡Y no te olvides de llenar el de Shita!

-Naruto. . .

Luego de haber hallado finalmente a su mascota, Naruto había insistido mucho en comer su querido ramen junto con su sensei. Ni el Uzumaki ni su perro habían comido nada desde la fiesta de Tsunade por lo que ambos devoraban todo lo que estuviera en sus platos mientras que Iruka observaba con temor el contenido de su monedero.

-Eto. . . Naruto.- lo llamó el chunin.

-¿Qué pasa, Iruka sensei?

-Shhh Habla más bajo, Naruto. No quiero que ya sabes quien escuche.- le dijo señalando disimuladamente al pequeño perro negro sentado sobre la mesa que atacaba su comida con entusiasmo.

-¿Shita?

-¡Shhh!

-Jeje Gomen. Pero. . . ¿Qué pasa con ya sabes quien?

-Creo que. . . como ya lo tienes hace algún tiempo. . . y lo recogiste de la calle. . . Pienso que debería ir a ver a ya sabes quien.

-¿A quién?

-A. . . ¿Cómo te lo digo? Mmm. . . Digamos que esa persona se encargaría de darle ya sabes que a ya sabes quien.

-¿Eh?

-Naruto, hay algo que hay que darle a todas las mascotas sin excepción. Y ya sabes quien debe ir a ya sabes donde para que le den ya sabes que cosa.

-Estoy confundido dattebayo.- le dijo con un par de espirales en lugar de ojos.

-Naruto, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un idiota a veces.

Entonces Iruka se le acercó a Naruto y le susurró algo al oído. Lo hizo tan bajo y tan rápido que ni los buenos sentidos de Shita consiguieron siquiera percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Entiendes ahora?

-Pero. . . ¿Es necesario?- le preguntó mirando al perro negro como si se compadeciera de él.

-Me temo que no hay otra opción si piensas quedarte con él.

-Pero. . . A él no le va a gustar.

-A nadie le gusta pero es lo correcto.

-Lo sé pero. . . Es tan pequeño. . . ¿En serio no podemos olvidar el asunto?

-No, Naruto. Es tú mascota y es tu obligación.

-Pero lo tengo sólo hace un par de días. ¿No podemos dejarlo para más adelante?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sería mucho peor si esperamos más tiempo!

-Entonces. . . ¿Tengo que ir ahora?

-Es que mañana es feriado y no va a ser posible.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Iruka sensei.

-Sé que es difícil pero tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé. ¡Ven, Shita!- lo llamó cambiando por completo la expresión en su rostro y tomando con sus brazos al pequeño animal como si de un peluche se tratara.- ¡Vamos a dar un paseo dattebayo!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Escuché que hablaban algo del que no debe ser nombrado. ¿Vamos a Howarts?*

Llevándose al inocente perro en sus brazos, Naruto se despidió de su sensei y del dueño de la tienda de ramen y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

-Eto. . . No sé como decirte esto, Sasuke pero. . .- empezó a decir lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente lo escuchara su mascota.- puede que no te guste del todo el lugar a donde vamos.

-¡Guau! *Cualquier lugar está bien si voy contigo, Naruto.*

-Sólo quiero que sepas que lo que hago lo hago por tu bien y que nunca haría nada para lastimarte.

El lindo animal se limitó a mover su cola un par de veces y a darle unos cuantos besos con su lengua al rubio que lo miraba un tanto preocupado.

-Jeje Sé que me querés pero. . . Prométeme que me vas a seguir queriendo después de que. . . Bueno, después de ESO.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Yo siempre te voy a amar sin importar que pase, dobe!*

-Eto. . . Ya estamos llegando así que. . . Mejor te tapo los ojos.

Y diciendo esto, el Uzumaki colocó su mano sobre los ojos negros del pequeño perro.

"Me estás asustando usuratonkaichi."

Shita sólo podía ver una oscuridad inmensa. Sin embargo pudo escuchar como se alejaban de la calle y entraban en un negocio con un olor extraño. Allí, la voz de una mujer los recibió amablemente.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-¡Hola Hana!-la saludaba el ojiazul.

Se escucharon varios pasos y de repente Shita sintió como la delgada mano de una mujer le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a mover su cola felizmente. Realmente le gustaba que lo acariciaran.

-Este es tu perro ¿Verdad? Kiba me habló un poco de él.

-Si, lo tengo desde hace unos días.

-Owww ¡Es muy lindo! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Shita.

-Owww ¡Qué lindo nombre! Eto. . . ¿Por qué le tapás los ojos?

-Es que. . Iruka sensei me dijo que era un buen momento para darle su ya sabes que.- le dijo en un susurro.

-Y tiene razón. Estas cosas es mejor hacerlas cuanto antes. Hiciste bien en cubrirle los ojos, Naruto. Muchos se asustan cuando ven el edificio. Sígueme, por favor.

"Dobe, me estás tapando los ojos pero no los oídos. ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡¿Qué es eso que me van a dar, usuratonkaichi?! ¡Quiero saber!"

Shita intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de los brazos de Naruto que lo aprisionaban pero aún así el Uzumaki tenía mucha más fuerza que él cuando Sasuke estaba en su forma animal. Finalmente desistió y se dejó llevar. Continuó escuchando sólo los pasos que daba Naruto al seguir a Hana hasta que él se detuvo.

-Bien, Naruto. Ponlo sobre esta mesa de aquí.- le ordenó la mujer.

-¿Aquí esta bien?

-Si, si. Pero sujétalo bien.

-Es difícil taparle los ojos y sujetarlo con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

-Tendrás que dejar de cubrirle los ojos.

-Pero. . . Si hago eso entonces él va a ver que. . .

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar.

-Creo que prefiero tarde. Conociéndolo le va a dar miedo y va a querer escapar.

-¿Es muy inquieto?

-Bastante.

-¿No crees poder sujetarlo correctamente?

-Bueno. . . No estoy seguro.

-Entonces será mejor que cerremos la puerta por si acaso.

Un segundo después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el ruido que hace una llave al dar una vuelta dentro del cerrojo.

-Grrr ¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Suéltame ya, usuratonkaichi! ¡Quiero irme ahora mismo!*

-Creo que ya está asustado.

-Será mejor que empecemos ¿Estas listo, Naruto?

-¡Si!

-Bien. A la cuenta de tres le destapas los ojos y lo sujetas con todas tus fuerzas a la mesa ¿Entendido?

-¡Si!

-Uno.

-¡Guau! *¡Déjame ir!*

-Dos.

-¡Guau! *¡Esto no me gusta!*

-¡Tres!

Naruto obedeció a Hana aunque prefería no hacerlo. De repente Shita comenzó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraba sobre una mesa con una tela blanca en sima. Estaba en una habitación no demasiado grande, de color vainilla, con todas las ventanas y puertas cerradas por completo. Allí había muchos armarios con cientos de instrumentos extraños adentro y varios carteles de animales pegados en las paredes. Pero de todas las cosas que había en ese lugar, lo único que consiguió su total atención fue una mujer con delantal blanco que se acercaba a él con una peligrosa jeringa.

Inmediatamente quiso salir corriendo de ese sitio pero entonces Naruto se lo impidió aprisionándolo contra la mesa e impidiendo que se moviera.

-GRRR ¡GUAU! *¡Kuso! ¡Esto es un maldito veterinario! ¡Déjame ir usuratonkaichi!*

-¡Quédate quieto, Shita!- le gritaba Naruto.- ¡Sólo es una vacuna!

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡¿Sólo es una vacuna?! Si sólo es una vacuna entonces ¡¿Por qué no te la das vos?!*

-¡Sólo es un pinchazo!

-¡GUAU! *¡Suéltame!*

-¡Lo hago porque te quiero!

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡Si esto lo haces porque me querés entonces tenés una manera muy rara de demostrarlo!*

-Shita, no te dolerá nada.- intentaba tranquilizarlo Hana mientras ayudaba a Naruto a sujetar al animal con fuerza aún teniendo en su mano la filosa jeringa.

-GRRR ¡GUAU! *¡Si no duele nada clavate esa cosa vos y dejame en paz!*

-¡Abajo, Shita!

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la veterinaria le inyectó la vacuna al perro. Se trataba de una simple vacuna y no debería haberle dolido en lo absoluto pero el que Shita no dejara de moverse a un lado y al otro de la mesa, sólo logró agrandar su sufrimiento.

Unos pocos minutos después. . .

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya pasó.- le decía el Uzumaki acariciando a su mascota luego de la inyección.

El pobre animal parecía traumado. Estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Naruto completamente inmóvil y lloriqueando por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo está Shita?- le preguntó Hana al reunirse con ellos en la vacía sala de espera.

-Todavía está asustado.

-Ya se le pasará.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Puede que no camine normalmente hasta mañana pero se pondrá bien. Si llegan a surgir complicaciones tráelo de vuelta y yo lo examino.

-Arigato, Hana.

-No es nada. Pero. . . Naruto, había escuchado un rumor de que lo habías perdido.

-Si. Lo perdí durante la fiesta de Tsunade obachan pero y lo acabo de encontrar en Ichiraku.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Me alegro por ti pero si se perdió una vez puede que lo haga de nuevo. Ya sabes, hasta que se acostumbre a vivir contigo. Te recomiendo que le compres un collar.

-Si Jeje Se vería lindo con un collar.

-Grr *Ni lo pienses usuratonkaichi.*

-Esperame un momento que ya te traigo algunos para que elijas.

Y diciendo esto, Hana se dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista tras una puerta de madera dejando solos a los otros dos.

-Jeje Jamás hubiera pensado que te asustaran tanto las jeringas.- se reía sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño animal.

-Grr *A vos también te asustarían si hubieras vivido dos años con Kabuto.*

-Eto. . . Sé que lo del collar no te gusta. . .

-¡Guau! *Qué bien que me conoces.*

-¡Pero te verías muy lindo con uno puesto!

-Grr *Creo que no me conoces TAN bien.*

-No gruñas tanto. La gente creerá que sos peligroso y voy a tener que ponerte un bozal.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Nooo! ¡Por favor noooo! ¡Lo único que falta es que me pongas una cadena!

-Por cierto. . . ¿Qué pasó con Karin?

-Guau *Eto. . . Tenemos que hablar, Naruto. Lo que pasa es que. . .*

-¡Aquí están!- exclamó Hana irrumpiendo en la sala con una caja de cartón en sus brazos.- Aquí traigo todos los collares que tenemos. Hay muchos modelos así que. . . Elije el que más te guste.

La mujer dejó la caja sobre la mesa y Naruto se acercó a ella levando al dolorido Shita en brazos. Lo colocó a un lado de los collares y comenzaron a revisarlos uno por uno.

-¡Me gusta este naranja dattebayo!

Pero al ver la cara de su mascota al ver el chillón collar, decidió devolverlo a la caja.

"Ni como perro usaría algo como eso."

-¿Éste te gusta?

Naruto le mostró uno completamente negro. No tenía ni dibujos pequeños como los demás sino que era totalmente liso.

-¡Guau! *¡Si! ¡Ése! ¡Ése!*

-No.- le negó el rubio apartando el collar de los brillantes ojos de Shita.- Éste es el collar más aburrido que vi en mi vida.

-Grrr *¡¿Y para qué preguntas dobe?!*

-¿Éste?- le preguntó mostrándole uno blanco con manchas negras.

-Grrr ¡Guau! *Si hubiera querido manchas me hubiera transformado en un dálmata.*

Ya cansado de la tonta tarea de elegir un collar para él, Shita se metió dentro de la caja y empezó a buscar él mismo su collar. Al cavo de unos segundos salió con uno entre los dientes. Era de un azul que, dependiendo de cómo le daban los rayos del sol, brillaba.

-¿Querés ese?- le preguntó Naruto colocando el collar alrededor del cuello de su mascota.

El azul brillante contrastaba con el negro del pelo y resaltaba fácilmente. El Uzumaki no podría decir que el suyo era un perro aburrido.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Que lindo!- exclamó Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Me lo llevo, Hana!

El rubio sacó unas cuantas monedas de su rana y le pagó a la veterinaria para luego irse.

-El azul siempre te quedó bien.- le decía el ojiazul caminando con el perro en brazos ya que éste no podía caminar fácilmente.- Espero que ahora ya no te vuelva a perder,

-Guau *Naruto. . . Tenemos que hablar. . .*

-¿La reconociste a la veterinaria? ¡Era la hermana de Kiba! ¿No te acordás?

Pero Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba, para él Hana ya no era la hermana mayor de Kiba sino la bruja de las vacunas. ¿Para qué necesitaba él vacunas si después de todo era una persona? Y más aún ¡Era un ninja! Las cosas que hacía por permanecer con SU Naruto. . .

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento no encontraría nada especial en ellos. Eran simplemente un chico con su perro. Sin embargo, para ciertas personas ese chico no era más que un objetivo.

-Tiempo sin verte, nueve colas.

Al escuchar aquellas dos últimas palabras a Naruto se le cortó la respiración por unos segundos. Nadie en Konoha lo llamaba así, sólo. . .

-¡Akatsuki!

A un costado de la desierta calle, estaban paradas dos figuras que vestían una capa negra con algunas nubes rojas bordadas. No había duda alguna. Ellos pertenecían a la malvada organización de ninjas de rango S que habían intentado atraparlo en el pasado. Sabía que tarde o temprano los volvería a ver pero ¿Por qué precisamente en ese instante? Finalmente estaba con Sasuke y ahora Akatsuki aparecía de la nada.

-¿Ves? Te dije que iba a estar aquí.- le dijo el más alto a su compañero.

-Si pero ya lo tendríamos en nuestro poder de no ser porque quisiste ir a tomar ese odioso té.

-¡Sólo era un té! ¡No nos demoramos ni diez minutos!

-Ni siquiera me gusta el té.

-No sé tú pero yo no entré a esa casa de té por el té.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste perder el tiempo?

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Esa mesera estaba mortal!

-¿Por eso es que la llamaste a la mesa diez veces pidiéndole más té?

-¡Quería que ustedes se conocieran!

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa tener novia!

-¡Pero yo soy tu amigo y no te quiero ver morir sólo!

-¡No me voy a morir!

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Siempre me tratás mal! ¡Y yo que me preocupo por vos, Itachi san!

Esas dos últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de cierto animal por unos segundos. Demoró apenas unos instantes en procesar aquella información. Se lo veía tan tranquilo recostado cómodamente sobre los brazos del ojiazul hasta que. . .

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡ITACHI, MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡ASESINO! ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAR!*

Shita estaba fuera de sí. Aunque se hallaba algo débil por la reciente vacuna intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de los aprisionadores brazos de Naruto que intentaban contenerlo mientras enseñaba los afilados dientes.

-¡Baka, quedáte tranquilo!- le gritaba el rubio mientras trataba de sujetarlo con ambas manos lo más que podía.

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡HE VIVIDO TODA MI VIDA SÓLO PARA VERTE MORIR, ITACHI! ¡Y ESO OCURRIRÁ AHORA MISMO!*

-¡No podés enfrentarte a él en tus condiciones dattebayo!

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡SOLTAME DE UNA VEZ USURATONKAICHI! ¡VOY A ROMPERLE LOS HUESOS!*

Finalmente el ojiazul no pudo aprisionarlo más tiempo y acabó por dejarlo libre. Shita salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia su hermano mayor enseñándole los dientes y con los horribles recuerdos de su pasado presentes en su mente. Sin embargo, había olvidado los efectos de la vacuna y efectivamente no podía caminar bien y mucho menos correr. En lugar de atacar a su oponente se cayó en medio del camino y terminó dolorido en el suelo e incapaz de levantarse nuevamente.

-Grrr *¡Malditas sean las jodidas vacunas!*

No podía moverse ni un centímetro. Le hubiera encantado lanzarse contra Itachi y morderle hasta el alma pero se limitó a clavarle sus dos ojos negros con la esperanza de poder matarlo con la mirada.

El mayor de los Uchihas conservaba su apariencia tranquila a pesar de los instintos asesinos del perro de Naruto. Otro Akatsuki se hubiera olvidado rápidamente del animal y hubiera atacado a su verdadero objetivo, el nueve colas. Sin embargo, Itachi Uchiha caminó lentamente hacia el pequeño perro negro sin apartarle la mirada de encima.

"¡Kuso! Me reconoció. . . Esto es todo. . . Me matará y se llevará a Naruto consigo. ¡Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Kuso!"

Itachi se acercó cada vez más hasta estar frente a frente con Shita. Entonces lo tomó con sus manos levantándolo del suelo y. . .

-¡Que lindo que es!

-¿Eh?- dijeron los demás.

-¡Es tan chiquito y tierno! ¡Me lo comería a besos!

-GRRR ¡GUAU! *¡YO SOY EL QUE TE VA A COMER!*

Shita no paraba de ladrarle y de mostrarle los dientes pero aún así Itachi parecía enamorado de ese pequeño animal. Él no paraba de acariciarlo por todos lados sin que su hermano menor pudiera al menos morderle un dedo.

-Eto. . . Itachi san ¿No veníamos por el nueve colas?- lo interrumpió Kisame con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

Entonces el Uchiha debió entender lo que estaba haciendo porque de inmediato volvió a su actitud indiferente y tranquila. Observó al inquieto animal con desprecio y se lo lanzó a Naruto.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No vuelvas a lanzar a Shita así! ¡Pudo haber muerto!- le gritaba el Uzumaki luego de atajar a su mascota con mucha suerte.

-La vida de ese animal no me importa en lo absoluto.

-Claaaaaro.- decía su compañero desviando la mirada.- Es OBVIO que no te importa en lo más mínimo.

-Silencio, Kisame.

-¡¿Primero te pones a jugar con el perro y ahora me cayás?!

-Si.

-¡Eres malo, Itachi! ¡Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos pero a vos sólo te importa el nueve colas y ese perro! Es eso ¿no? ¡Querés más a ese animal que acabás de conocer que a mí! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Kisame. Después de esta misión le voy a pedir al jefe que me cambie de equipo.

-¡No!

-Si. Creo que Tobi sería mucho mejor compañero que tú.

-¡¿Tobi?! ¡Ese sujeto tiene la mentalidad de un niño de diez años!

-Si pero él no tiene ningún condenado pariente.

-¡No insultes a mi familia!

-Eto. . .- los interrumpió Naruto desde el otro lado de la calle.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti nueve colas.

-¡Por favor, Itachi! ¡Es obvio que te olvidaste de él! ¡No engañás a nadie!

-Naruto, vendrás con nosotros.

-Tengo una mejor idea.- lo sorprendió el Uzumaki.- Si me enfrento contigo estoy casi seguro de que podría vencerte. Pero si hago eso alguien se enojará mucho conmigo y realmente no quiero que eso pase.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, nueve colas?

-Te propongo que nos reencontremos mañana en las afueras de Konoha y yo llevaré a esa persona que quiere enfrentarte.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa persona va a enfrentarse conmigo en tu lugar?

-Si.

-¿Estás conciente de que estás usando a uno de tus amigos como escudo?

-Si quieres ponerlo de ese modo, hazlo pero te aseguro que el resultado no cambia.

-Aunque aceptara no puedes asegurarme de que no huirás de Konoha esta noche.

-No huiré. Pero si llegara a hacerlo. . .

-Si huyes me quedo con tu perro.

-¿Eh?

-Ya me escuchaste, nueve colas. Huyes y me quedo con tu perro.

-Bien. De todos modos eso no sucederá.

-Y si yo acabo con esa persona que quiere enfrentarme no dudes que iré por ti luego.

-Jeje No deberías subestimarlo.

-Si. Itachi se enfrentará a un tipo de Konoha.- hablaba Kisame por teléfono.- No, no tenemos ni idea de quien es pero sabemos que no es el nueve colas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kisame?

-Estoy hablando con Kakuzu

-¿Con Kakuzu?

-Si y con un poco de suerte lo voy a convencer de apostar en tu contra y así podré ganarme algunos ryo.

-Estamos trabajando, Kisame.

-Espera un momento, Itachi.- le dijo poniendo especial interés en lo que decía Kakuzu por el teléfono.- No, el doble o nada. ¡Dije que el doble, Kakuzu! Si, tengo el dinero. ¿Por qué voy a mentirte? ¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Kisame. . .

-¡Perfecto! Entonces quedamos así. ¡Sayonara!

Y colgó el teléfono para después guardarlo dentro de su abrigo.

-¡Voy a ser rico!

-Nueve colas.- le habló Itachi a Naruto ignorando a su compañero.- Mañana al atardecer en las afueras de Konoha. Si faltas, me quedaré con tu perro. No te atrevas a olvidar nuestro pequeño trato. De lo contrario no te prometo la seguridad de los aldeanos.

-No te preocupes. Allí estaré y también esa persona que quiere acabar contigo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte quién será?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Uy, tu hermano!- exclamó Kisame.

-Ya sé quién es, Kisame.- le dijo mirándolo mal al azul.- Hasta entonces, nueve colas.

Y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta junto con el ninja de la aldea de las olas y desaparecieron al instante sin dejar el menor rastro.

Continuará. . .

Otra vez no dejé final abierto ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me estaré volviendo. . . buena? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Buajajajajaa! XD Ya saben como es esto, cuando el mar está muy tranquilo es porque se acerca un tsunami. ¡Y se acerca uno gigante! ¡Buajajajajaja!

Itachi vs Sasuke ¿Quién ganará? Ya todos sabemos el resultado de la historia original ¡Pero esta no es la historia original y cualquier cosa puede pasar! ¿Sasuke se enfrentará a su hermano como un tierno perrito? ¿Itachi se quedará con él? ¿Naruto perderá su mascota? ¡Sasuke se recuperará de su vacuna? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Karin en todo este tiempo? ¿Y Kabuto? ¿Kisame le encontrará pareja a su amigo? ¿Quién será? ¿Kakuzu ganará la apuesta, se hará rico y abandonará Akatsuki? ¡¿Y eso que importa?! XD

En fin, todo esto y mucho más en el capitulo 8 donde. . . *Splash!* ¡TSUNAMI! XD

¡No se olviden de dejar sus reviews que ya estamos llegando a los 100! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos los que ya me mandaron sus reviews con sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, confusiones, amenazas de muerte y de suicidio! XD ¡Y especialmente gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron uno por cada cap! Quiero que sepan que ustedes son los que me llenan mi bandeja de entrada y me hacen feliz día a día. ¡Son lo + dattebayo!

¡Chau!


	8. Obedece a tu dueño

N/A: ¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores! ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Superamos los 100 reviews! ¡No lo pedo creer! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡No saben lo felíz que me hacen! Los quiero tanto que hasta le traje un regalito ;) En este capitulo hay una sorpresa que. . . ¡No les voy a decir nada! ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata? ¡Léanlo y no se van a arrepentir!

Capítulo 8: Obedece a tu dueño

-Jajaja Bien. Ya llegamos.- dijo Naruto haciendo girara una llave dentro de la cerradura y abriendo la puerta.

Shita saltó desde los brazos del rubio hasta el piso y entró tranquilamente en su casa mientras que Naruto se ocupaba de cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-Jajajajaja

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir riéndote?- le preguntó Sasuke luego de haber deshecho su técnica de transformación.

-Jajajaja Es que fue muy gracioso como te abrazó Itachi Jajajaja

-Si, fue gracioso pero llevas riéndote seis cuadras.

-Jajajaja Es que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Itachi tan cariñoso.

-Antes. . . Él era así conmigo siempre.- dijo por lo bajo con la mirada perdida en el piso como si allí hubiera algo interesante que el Uzumaki pasaba por alto.

-Lo querías ¿Verdad?

-No seas dobe.- exclamó cambiando por completo la expresión en su rostro.- Es la persona que más odio en todo el mundo. Lo odio más que a Sakura, Sai, Ino, Kabuto y Karin.

-Odias a mucha gente dattebayo.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tal vez pero te amo a vos.

Y diciendo esto, el ojinegro fue directo hacia Naruto y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio. Acercó sus labios a los del ojiazul y lo besó con todo el amor que llevaba dentro. El Uzumaki no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el beso casi de inmediato mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y estrechaba su pecho con el del ojinegro.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto separándose del Uchiha de un salto.- ¡Todavía no me dijiste qué pasó con Karin!

-Ah. Eso. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es. . . complicado. No tenés que preocuparte. Dejámelo a mí.

-¡Nada de eso baka! ¡No me gustan los secretos dattebayo!

-¿De qué sirve que te lo diga? Estás mejor sin saberlo.

-¡Te equivocas! Si no me lo decís me voy a preocupar mucho. . .

-Ya te dije que no tenés que preocuparte por mí usuratonkaichi. Yo sólo puedo solucionarlo.

-¡¿Por qué querés hacerlo todo sólo, Sasuke?! ¡Ya estuviste solo demasiado tiempo!

-Tengo una buena razón para no decirte nada.

-¡¿Y se puede saber cuál es?!

-Es. . . algo arriesgado.

-¡No me subestimes baka! ¡Me he vuelto muy fuerte en estos años y. . .!

-¡Estabas entrenando con las hojas de los árboles, Naruto!

-¡No te metas conmigo, Sasuke! ¡Kakashi sensei y Yamato taichou me están entrenando y. . .!

-¡¿Cómo puedes llamar entrenamiento a cortar hojas por la mitad?!

-¡De la misma forma que tu llamas entrenar a estar todo el día con tu Chidori!

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi Chidori?

-¡Qué siempre estás presumiendo y es sólo electricidad! ¡Las libélulas pueden hacer electricidad, Sasuke!

-¡No me compares con una libélula!

-Entonces ¿Qué sos? Ah si ¡Una pila! Y no de esas del conejito ese que duran un montón. No, vos sos de las que se acaban con sólo verlas.

-No me hagas empezar con tu kage bunshin.

-¿Qué tienen mi kage bunshin?

-Que siempre estás presumiendo como si fuera la gran cosa y todos podemos hacer esa técnica.

-¿En serio? Porque yo nunca te vi usándola.

-Es porque para mí no es más que un enorme gasto de chacra inútil. Yo no tengo el chacra de Kyuubi de mi lado como otros.

-¡¿Ahora es mi culpa tener a Kyuubi?!

-Te guste o no tienes a Kyuubi en tu interior y es por eso que no puedo decirte lo que pasó con Karin.

-¡No me importan tus malditas excusas dattebayo! Es que. . . No entiendo porqué no me lo cuentas. Me dijiste que estaría mejor sin saberlo pero. . . ¡Quiero saberlo dattebayo!

-Aún así. . .

-¿Por qué no entendés que no tenés que enfrentarte a Karin solo? ¿Por qué no te das cuanta de que estoy con vos?

-Naruto. . .

-Por favor Sasuke.- le dijo mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules.- Decime la verdad.

El Uchiha intentó apartar la mirada de los ojos de Naruto pero le fue imposible. Esos brillantes ojos azules parecían seguirlo y hasta tener cierto poder sobre él. ¿Lo controlaba con sólo mirarlo? No, más bien era el lazo que había entre ellos lo que lo obligaba una y otra vez a verse reflejado en los espejos azulados de Naruto y cada vez que lo hacía dudaba más acerca de lo que debería hacer.

Sasuke tomó una buena bocanada de aire y. . .

-Karin me dijo que debía irme con ella o iría tras de ti.

Naruto se quedó perplejo por el cambio repentino en el Uchiha y más aún al escuchar aquello.

-No quería decírtelo porque no quiero que te involucres y sufras más.

-Sasuke. . .

-Te amo, Naruto. Y no soportaría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa te pasó algo malo.

-Pero. . . Sólo es Karin. Juntos podríamos vencerla fácilmente si ella legara a. . .

-Karin no es el problema.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Lo que sucede es que ella me dijo que si yo no la acompañaba, se contactaría con Kabuto.

-¿Kabuto? ¿Él sigue vivo?

-Si y él es el que me quiere a mí.

-¡¿Ahora te quiere Kabuto?! ¡¿Qué sos vos?! ¡¿El más buscado?!

-No te pongas celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Kabuto sólo quiere que vaya a él para asesinarme.

-Ah.- suspiró aliviado.- ¿Y qué si Kabuto quiere matarte? El cuatro ojos no es nada sin Orochimaru.

-Te estás olvidando de un detalle muy importante. Kabuto solía espiar a Akasuna no Sasori para Orochimaru. Eso quiere decir que para él no debe ser muy difícil contactar a Akatsuki.

-¡Itachi y Kisame llegaron hoy a Konoha!

-Si pero no creo que Karin tenga algo que ver en eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Karin sabe que tomo la forma de un perro negro cuando estoy en público pero Itachi obviamente no lo sabía.

-¡Bien!- exclamó levantando ambos brazos hacia arriba.- ¡Tenemos un punto a nuestro favor dattebayo!

-En realidad, no.

-¿Eh?- dijo bajando los brazos.

-Supuestamente debía irme de la aldea con Karin hace horas. Me reuní con ella en las afueras de Konoha pero vos me encontraste antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Así que por eso es que estabas con Karin en ese momento. . .

-Pude haberme ido en ese mismo instante pero no quería dejar las cosas como estaban.- dijo con una sonrisa.- No quería que estuvieras triste.

-¿Pero eso no significa que ya nos libramos de Karin?

-No. Ella me hizo prometer que me iría con ella y como no lo hice probablemente alertará a Kabuto y éste a Akatsuki.

-¡Entonces tendríamos el doble de Akatsukis en la aldea!

-Por eso es que te dije que era peligroso. Akatsuki sólo se interesa en atrapar a los bijuus pero no dudará en atacar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Además si el número de Akatsukis se incrementa. . . Tal vez no pueda protegerte.

-No necesito que me protejas baka. Yo sólo puedo. . .

-¡No seas dobe! Sé que puedo vender a Itachi y Kisame no es la gran cosa pero hay muchos más Akatsukis que ni siquiera conocemos. Probablemente tengan un líder. Alguien más fuerte que todos los demás que los guía. Y si Itachi es controlado por esa persona. . . No hay forma de que le ganes.

-Entonces. . . ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mañana acabaré con Itachi. Kisame no me preocupa. Y en cuanto a Karin. . . Ya veré que hago con ella.

-No me dirás que piensas hacer ¿Verdad?

-Sólo confía en mí, Naruto. Puedo con esto.

-De acuerdo.- le respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.- Pero prométeme que me pedirás ayuda si ves que las cosas se ponen difíciles ¿Si? No tienes que soportar toda la carga tú solo.

Cuando acabó de decir esto, el ojiazul fue directo hasta Sasuke y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sólo palabra más. Aunque parecía que todavía se comunicaban a pesar de no hacer ningún sonido. Simplemente permanecieron así por unos minutos que les parecieron eternos. Ninguno parecía querer soltar al otro sino continuar juntos por siempre hasta que. . .

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

-¿Eh?

Al cambiarse de lugar, Naruto había dejado a la vista un pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared y que Sasuke acababa de percibir. Gracias a ese insignificante objeto había descubierto que por alguna razón aún llevaba el brillante collar que Naruto le había comprado en la veterinaria.

-¡¿Por qué tengo esto?!- dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Qué? ¿El collar?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Si.- respondió como si nada.- Lo traes puesto desde que te lo puse en lo de Hana.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste?

-¿Debía hacerlo?

-¡No quiero ir por ahí con un collar de perro alrededor del cuello!

-Creí que te gustaba. Vos lo elegiste.

-¡Lo elegí para usarlo como perro no como humano!

Sasuke estaba fuera de sí intentando por todos los medios sacarse el brillante objeto pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Pero. . . A mi me gusta como te queda.

Entonces Naruto se acercó al Uchiha lo suficiente como para tomarlo del collar y acercarlo a sus labios para besarlo suavemente.

-¿Sabes qué significa esto?- le preguntó el rubio sin soltar el collar del ojinegro.

-¿Qué?

-Que soy tu dueño.- le susurró.

El Uzumaki lo besó de nuevo pero esta vez de una forma única, apasionada y sensual.

-Dejame ser seme.

-¡No!- saltó de inmediato Sasuke separándose del ojiazul.- ¡Nunca!

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó colocando un único dedo sobre su labio inferior como haciendo puchero.

-Aunque pongas esa cara la respuesta es no.

-Pero. . .-le decía sacándose la remera que llevaba puesta y la dejaba caer al piso para luego caminar directamente hacia Sasuke y acercando sus labios a los de él.- ¿Estas seguro de que no querés jugar conmigo como la otra vez?

-Naruto. . .

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y depositó un beso sobre los labios del rubio. Un simple beso que cada vez fue durando más y más hasta que ambos perdieron la cuenta del tiempo. Había comenzado como uno tierno y se había transformado en uno apasionado que los envolvía a los dos en una especie de sueño del cual no querían despertar.

Sasuke, al igual que Naruto, se había alejado del resto del mundo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de otra persona justo detrás de él que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Sorprendido, rompió el beso con el Uzumaki y se volteó sólo para verse reflejado nuevamente en un par de ojos azules.

-¿Naruto?

-Jeje ¿No sabes distinguir un kage bunshin del original?- le dijo el verdadero Naruto besándolo nuevamente.

El kage bunshin no se quedó atrás y empezó a depositar tiernos besos en el cuello del Uchiha a la vez que estrechaba su cuerpo con el ojinegro.

-¿Te gusta, Sasuke?- le preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna mordiéndole la clavícula.

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de algo como esto.

-¿Te sorprendí?

-Mucho.

-Jeje

-Ah- dejó escapar un gemido Sasuke cuando el kage bunshin le clavó los dientes en la piel.

-Eres mío, Sasuke.- le dijo Naruto lamiéndole el cuello y también el collar azul que brillaba aún más por la saliva del rubio.

"No puedo escapar. . . Me tiene. . . Kuso. . ."

-Sería muy complicado hacerlo de pié. Siéntate, Sasuke.- le ordenó el ojiazul.

El dócil Uchiha no podía negarse. Aquella era una oportunidad única. . . Era verdad que no le agradaba ser uke pero si lo hacía con SU Naruto entonces no importaba. Él era la única persona a la que le permitiría hacerle lo que quisiera. Sólo Naruto podía. . . Sólo su dueño.

Ya en el suelo, el Uzumaki le abrió la camisa al ojinegro y empezó a darle cortos besos a su pecho y a lamerlo en todos esos lugares deseados por tantos pero que sólo Naruto conocía tan bien.

-Espero que lo estés disfrutando usuratonkaichi porque esto no se va a repetir nunca.

-Mmm. . . Tus palabras me dicen algo pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.- decía Naruto sentado sobre la entrepierna de Sasuke.

-¡Ah! Decile a tu kage bunshin que se detenga.

-¿Querés que pare?- le preguntó inocentemente el kage bunshin besándolo en el cuello mientras con sus manos recorría el pecho del Uchiha.- Pensé que te gustaba.

-Silencio dobe. . .

Aquello era demasiado para Sasuke. A penas si podía con uno y ahora estaba ligando con dos. Dos Narutos. Eso era demasiado incluso para Uchiha Sasuke.

El Uzumaki sabía muy bien como complacerlo y las consecuencias ya las estaba sintiendo.

-Naruto.- lo llamó.- No me tortures más y hacelo de una vez.

-Jeje ¿Ansioso?- le preguntaba el rubio tocando suavemente el pantalón del Uchiha.

-¡Kuso!

-Lo haré si me lo pedís por favor. . .

-Estás abusando.

-Eso no es lo que quería escuchar. . .

-¡Hacémelo Naruto por favor!

El Uzumaki no se hizo rogar más tiempo y deslizó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa a Sasuke dejando ver la potente erección de éste. Luego, algo avergonzado al principio, acercó su boca a la longitud del ojinegro.

-¿Realmente vas a. . .?

Naruto rozó con su lengua el pene de Sasuke muy lenta y sensualmente. Parecía que le gustaba hacer sufrir a su "mascota".

-Mmm. . . Naruto. . . Sigue. . .

Entonces el kage bunshin sentado por detrás del Uchiha lo obligó a girar un poco la cabeza y lo besó fuertemente en los labios.

-¿Seguís pensando que el kage bunshin no es más que una pérdida de chacra inútil?- le preguntó.

-Sólo a vos se te puede ocurrir utilizar un ninjutsu para algo como esto.

-¿No te gusta?

-No dije que no.- le respondió rozando la lengua del kage bunshin con la suya.- Aunque me siento algo extraño besar a un kage bunshin.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no soy el verdadero?

-Deja de hablar y no me confundas usuratonkaichi.

Mientras el falso Naruto lo besaba en los labios para luego bajar hasta el cuello y morderle la clavícula produciendo que Sasuke dejara escapar algunos gemidos que intentaba retener inútilmente, el verdadero se llevó a la boca toda la longitud del Uchiha sin previo aviso.

-¡Ah!

Finalmente no pudo seguir así por más tiempo y liberó aquel líquido blanco dentro de la boca de Naruto.

-Sos un asqueroso.- le reprochó con la mitad de la cara mojada.

-No es mi culpa que me excites tanto.

El rubio, algo sonrojado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para subir por el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta llegar a sus labios y los besó con todo.

-No te detengas, Naruto.

-Jeje ¿Todavía querés seguir?

-¿Aunque seas uke?- completó la frase el kage bunshin.

-Si sos vos. . . está bien para mí.- le respondió sonriéndole.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitarlo y lo besó nuevamente. Lo amaba demasiado.

Entonces el ojiazul se quitó lo último de ropa que tenía y acomodó las piernas del Uchiha sobre sus hombros para penetrar con más facilidad en él. No esperó más y entró en él.

-¡Ah!

-¿Te duele?

-¡Por supuesto que me duele usuratonkaichi!

-No te preocupes. Pronto todo el dolor se convertirá en placer.

-¡¿Quién fue el baka que te dijo eso?!

-¡Vos dattebayo!

-¡Ahhhh!

-¿Querés que. . .?

-Más. . .

-¿Qué?

-Más, Naruto. ¡Ah!

-Jeje Sos un pervertido. Y uno peor que ero senin.- agregó con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Ya te lo dije. No es mi culpa que me excites tanto, Naruto. Te amo.

-Yo también dattebayo.

-¡Ah! ¡No te detengas!

-Voy a ir más rápido. . .

Al decir esto tomó a Sasuke de las caderas y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo y penetró aún más en él. Poco a poco aceleró las embestidas causándole tal placer que no pudo más y se vino dentro del ojinegro. Éste sintió como un líquido tibio recorría todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente nueva para él.

-¡No hemos terminado, Sasuke!

Naruto continuó con las embestidas que hasta parecían ir con más fuerza cada vez. El Uchiha hacía todo lo posible para soportar aquello pero era demasiado para él y dejó escapar varios sonidos desconocidos para Naruto hasta ese momento.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el rubio llegó a su límite y se dejó caer a un lado del ojinegro. Éste se acercó a donde él estaba y lo besó sin contenerse ni un poco. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-¿Qué pasó con tu kage bunshin?

-Deshice la técnica hace mucho. Consumía demasiada chacra y. . . ¡Era muy difícil hacerlo mientras controlaba al kage bunshin dattebayo!

-¿Estas cansado?

-ZZZ

Naruto no consiguió responderle antes de quedarse profundamente dormido allí, en medio del piso de la sala, completamente desnudo. Pero por alguna razón no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo quería soñar.

-Dobe.- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole al dormido rubio.

____________________

-Grrr ¡Guau!

-Mmm. . .

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-No. . .

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-¡Cállate de una vez, Shita!

Diciendo esto y sin levantarse de la cama, Naruto tomó una bota que había encontrado en el piso y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al molesto animal que no paraba de ladrar. El pobre perro no pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque de su dueño. Pero éste no comenzó a llorar como haría cualquier otro perro sino que de un salto subió a la cama del rubio y empezó a saltar sobre él.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Levantate de una vez dobe!*

-No molestes. . . Quiero dormir. . .- decía Naruto tapándose como podía con las sábanas.

-¡Guau! *¡No puedo esperar más!*

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía después de lo que hicimos anoche?

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Es urgente usuratonkaichi!*

-¡Bajate de mi cama!- le gritó cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar más a su mascota.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Shita tomó con sus dientes la almohada y se la sacó a la fuerza. El Uzumaki intentó recuperarla pero no parecía tener fuerzas.

-Mmm. . . No me importa. Podes quedártelo.

El animal se llevó consigo la almohada del rubio hasta la puerta para llevar su atención y de inmediato comenzó a rasgar la puerta mientras ladraba sin parar.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Quiero salir!*

-¿Ahora?

-¡Guau! *¡Te dije que es urgente!*

-¿No podes deshacer la técnica por un momento y abrirte la puerta vos solo?

-Grr. . . ¡Guau! *¿Y que me descubran los anbus? ¡Nunca!*

-Está bien. Ya voy.

Y en medio de un largo bostezo caminó hasta donde se hallaba esperándolo ansioso Shita y luego abrió la puerta. De inmediato el perro negro salió corriendo por entre las piernas de Naruto y éste, refregándose los ojos, simplemente vio como el animal se perdía de vista en cuestión de segundos.

-Esto del perro te está afectando.- dijo para sí antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a la cama caliente.

____________________

Muy lejos de allí, en una habitación que casualmente no tenía ni una ventana y que sólo era iluminada por una solitaria vela, una chica escribía una carta.

-A ver como me quedó. . . "Encontré a Uchiha Sasuke en Konoha. Lo amenacé para que me acompañara hace un par de horas pero parece ser que no funcionó en él. Sin embargo, conozco su punto débil y voy a obligarlo a que venga conmigo a la aldea del sonido sin importar como. Para esto solicito permiso para quedarme en Konoha un poco más." Bien, creo que no me olvidé de nada. Kabuto quería un informe y yo le doy un informe. Puede que se enoje un poco porque no pude llevarle a Sasuke kun aún pero. . . No creo que sea algo malo. ¡Así podré quedarme aquí con él más tiempo! ¡Kyaaa!- exclamó abrazando la carta con fuerza.- ¡Y tendré más oportunidades para conquistarlo! ¡Sasuke kun será mío! Aunque Kabuto me dijo que lo llevara a la aldea del sonido lo más pronto posible ¡Me quedaré con él para mí sola! Puede que hasta nos vayamos a vivir junto al mar. . . a una isla desierta. . . solos. . . sin que ese rubio nos moleste. . .

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando golpearon la puerta suavemente.

-¡No me importa quién seas! ¡Estoy ocupada!

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¡Volvé después!

-Karin.

Al escuchar aquella conocida voz, la chica no lo dudó un segundo y, escondiendo primero la carta, atravesó la habitación a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Y allí estaba él. El hombre que estaba siempre en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó apoyándose sobre un lado de la puerta.

-Quería. . . preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Entonces Sasuke se arrodilló en el piso y tomó entre sus manos las de Karin.

-Karin ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Continuará. . .

*¡Splash!* TSUMANIIIIIIIIIIIII XD Yo les advertí. . . ¡Mi maldad no se acaba nunca! ¡Buajajajjajaaja! ¡Qué mala soy! ¡Qué final! Más abrierto imposible ¿No? ¡Por favor que no se suicide nadie! ¡Aléjense de las katanas, de los kunais, de las ventanas, de los balcones y hasta de los puentes! Ésto todavía no se acaba. No, mis queridos lectores. Ésto sigue en el próximo capítulo. ¿Y saben qué? ¡Va a haber boda! ¡Siiiiiiiii! Y ustedes están invitados. ¡No se pierdan la continuación más esperada de todo el fic!

¿Y qué les pareció mi regalíto? Jajajajaja Sasuke uke simplemente no tiene comparación XD ¿A que nadie se lo esperaba? Jajajajaja ¿Quién dijo que los kage bunshins sólo sirven para gastar chacra? XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, que los suicidas me den tiempo para escribir la continuación y que me dejen muchos reviews con sus amenazas que ya estoy acostumbrada XD

¡Chau!


	9. La más malvada venganza jamás pensada

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Por fin llegó el más esperadísimo capítulo de todo el fic! ¡No tienen idea de la cantidad enorme de amenazas y quejas que recibí! ¡Rompí mi record! XD Y nacie se acercó a lo que realmente va a pasar. ¡Y es que no di ni una pista! Cuando digo que soy mala, soy mala ¡Buajajaja! El último capítulo los dejé con el corazón en la boca y ahora les traigo la conti tan deseada por todos mis queridos lectores. Ya van a ver que no estoy loca. . .

Capítulo 9: La más malvada venganza jamás pensada

Karin se quedó inmóvil con los ojos clavados en los labios del Uchiha a la vez que esas simples palabras resonaban en su cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No era posible que algo como eso realmente estuviera sucediendo. Pero ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si no era un sueño? ¿El mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio? ¿A ella? Le parecía imposible pero aún así ella lo escuchó. No lo había imaginado. Realmente estaba pasando.

Debía responder. Debía decir algo. Pero no podía articular un solo músculo y hasta se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse en medio de la entrada. A penas podía sostenerse en píe ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hablar? Aunque fuera sólo una palabra. La conocía muy bien. La había dicho tantas veces. Entonces. . . ¿Por qué precisamente en ese instante se quedaba muda?

Y finalmente estalló.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! le gritó lanzándose al ojinegro con tanta fuerza que acabó por derribarlo.

-Ka. . . Karin. . . Me estás. . . asfixiando. . .

-¡Uy! Gomen Jeje ¡Es que soy muy feliz!

Entonces la de gafas se puso en cuatro patas sobre Sasuke y lentamente bajó la cabeza para que sus labios casi rozaran los de él. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían escuchar el latir de sus corazones. Karin se acercó un poco más y. . .

-¡Espera!- saltó el Uchiha evitando aquel beso tapándole la boca a la chica con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasu?

-Es que me gustaría que en nuestro primer beso vistieras de blanco.

-¡Kyaaaa! Como en las películas. ¡Qué romántico que sos!

-Y. . . ¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casemos?

"¡Qué pregunta! ¡Si fuera por mí, me casaría ahora mismo! Pero supongo que me tengo que comprar el condenado vestido blanco y ¡Ah! ¡Las alianzas! Bueno, que de eso se encargue Sasuke que para eso es hombre que yo me tengo que ponerme linda. ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Me voy a casar!"

-Cuando vos quieras está bien.

-No te voy a mentir, Karin. Yo quiero casarme hoy mismo.

"¡Ay me muero!"

-Quiero que seas mía esta misma tarde. Quiero tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mis días y compartir cada segundo con vos. Es que. . . No puedo esperar más. He vivido sin ti por tanto tiempo que ahora que te conozco. . . No puedo soportar un solo segundo sin tus ojos y tus caricias. . . Te amo demasiado, Karin.

"¡Si me sigue mirando así me desmayo y kyaaaa las cosas que dicen son tan kawai que me voy a morir antes de la boda!"

-¡Yo te amo mucho mucho mucho Sasu!- le decía aferrándose lo más posible al cuerpo del ojinegro.

-Me encantaría quedarme así con vos por siempre. . .

-¡A mi también!  
-Pero no puedo.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Si queremos casarnos hoy, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno. . . Estaba pensando en ponerme extensiones. . .

"Me muero. . . Sasuke con extensiones. . . ¡Kyaaaaa!"

-Y también tengo que comprar las alianzas. Quiero que la tuya tenga una delicada "K" y que al reverso diga "I love you".

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Te amo en inglés.

"Lo único que falta es que me hable en italiano. . ."

-¿Te gustaría?

-¡Si! Sos muy lindo ¿Sabes?

-Si yo soy lindo. . . Vos sos Afrodita, la diosa griega de la belleza.

-¡Sasu, que dulce que sos!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Mientras yo me encargo de todo, te voy a pedir que hagas un imposible.

-¿Un imposible?

-Que te pongas todavía más linda.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ya me quiero casar con vos, Sasu! Sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntos.

-Si estoy con vos, seré feliz. Lo demás no importa.

-Sasu. . .

-Pero primero. . .

-¿Qué? Decime cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea. ¡Haré realidad todos tus deseos!

-Levantate. . . No puedo respirar. . .

-¡Ay! Gomen.

Algo sonrojada, se puso de pié y de inmediato Sasuke hizo lo mismo de un salto. Se observaron por un rato sin saber que decirse. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y repentinamente.

-Hoy en la puesta de sol, vení a las afueras de Konoha. . . Y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.- le dijo alejándose de la puerta-

-¡Adios Sasu!

-Hasta pronto. . . mi Afrodita.

-¡Kyaaaa!

El Uchiha se dio vuelta mirando de reojo a la de gafas y luego se alejó velozmente por donde había venido. Así sin más, dejó a Karin en medio de un suspiro hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba redactando un informe para Kabuto.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, cerró la puerta y volvió al escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y tomó entre las manos el papel que había escrito. Lo contempló por unos instantes pero de inmediato lo hizo bola y lo arrojó al tacho de basura.

Entonces sacó otra hoja y escribió casi sin pensar:

_Kabuto:_

_¿A qué no sabes? Me encontré con Uchiha Sasuke y ¡No me dijiste que era tan lindo! Me enamoré en seguida y ¡No me llames loca porque él siente lo mismo por mí! ¡Y hablo en serio! Es cierto que tuve algunos problemas con un rubio metido pero ¡Me acaba de pedir matrimonio! Obvio que acepté. ¡Yo me voy a casar y vos seguís soltero! Jajajaja_

_Me caso durante la puesta de Sol ¡Es muy romántico mi Sasu! Si querés podes venir. Pero ¡Si me llegas a arruinar el casamiento, te mato!_

_Karin_

_P.D. Si venís, no te olvides de mi regalo de bodas._

Leyó la carta varias veces y, decidida, la llevó hasta un halcón que tenía guardado en una jaula con cientos de sedantes para que no molestara. El animal demoró mucho en reaccionar pero finalmente consiguió ponerse de pié. En cuanto Karin abrió la jaula, el ave salió volando rápidamente para clavarle las garras a su dueña.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme cicatrices hoy que me voy a casar, bicho estúpido!

Karin atrapó al pobre animal y, sacándole algunas plumas, consiguió atarle a una pata aquel mensaje.

-¡Enviale esto a Kabuto!- le ordenó al halcón que inició su viaje a una velocidad admirable.

____________________

A varios Km. de distancia, dos sujetos esperaban impacientemente a un tercero a la vez que se escuchaba el tema de Roky "'Eye of the tigre".

-¿Cómo te sentis Itachi san?- le preguntaba el más alto mientras le daba masajes en la espalda y en los hombros para que se relajara.

-Aturdido. ¡Hace media hora que estamos escuchando esa odiosa canción!

-Pero le da ambiente de pelea a todo esto.- dijo inocente el azul.- No sé vos pero yo estuve pensando una estrategia.

-Yo ya tengo una.

-Si, bueno. Mostrarle una película de lo que pasó hace como 7 años no lo va a afectar en nada. Es muy retro y seguro que ya lo superó.

-Estas equivocado, Kisame. No usaré un nivel de mangekyou tan bajo. Esta vez pelearé con todo mi poder contra Sasuke.

-¿Lo vas a matar?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Si.

-¿Me puedo quedar con el cadáver?

-¿Para qué lo querés?

-¡Para vendérselo a Kakuzu! Ese tipo está re loco y me va a pagar una fortuna por eso. ¡Voy a ser rico!

-¿Para qué querés tanto dinero?

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Para comprarme un submarino!

-¿Un qué?

-¡Un submarino! A las chicas les encantan los chicos con autos ¿No? ¡Imaginate todas las que voy a tener cuando vean mi submarino!

-¿Y por qué no te compras un auto? Es más barato.

-Porque un auto lo tiene cualquiera. Decime ¿Cuántos chicos viste en tu vida con un submarino?

-Ninguno.

-¡¿Ves?! Yo soy original y por eso me compro un submarino. Y así voy a poder llevar a las chicas a conocer el fondo del mar. ¡Eso no lo podes hacer con un auto!

-¿Te mataría apagar la música, Kisame?

-Bueno, bueno. Ya la apago.

-Bien.

-¡Escuhemos "Bajo el mar" que me dieron ganas de cantar!- exclamó acercándose peligrosamente al equipo de música.

-¡No!

Entonces Kisame cambió los discos. . . Puso play y. . .

-Bajo del maaaaar, bajo del maaaaaar. . .- desentonaba el Hoshigaki.

-Te lo advierto, Kisame.

-Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliiiiiz. Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar

-Voy a contar hasta 3.

-Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos. Bajo el maaaaar

-1, 2, 3 ¡Mangekyou sharingan!

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Me cayo! ¡Me cayo!

-¿Vas a dejar de cantar?

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo prometo!

Itachi desactivó su kekegenkai y dejó en paz a su pobre compañero.

-Fue horrible. . . Horrible. . .- titiritaba el azul mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.- Toda mi vida acaba de pasar frente a mis ojos. . . Cuando nací y el doctor me quería comer. . . Cuando los chicos de la academia se burlaban de mí y me llamaban Nemo. . . Cuando fui a las audiciones para entrar en Akatsuki creyendo que eran para el papel principal de Jaws. . . Y también cuando espié a Deidara en el baño. . .

-¿Espiaste a Deidara en el baño?

-¡Creí que era mujer, Itachi san!

-Te faltan ojos, Kisame.

-¡Fue horrible y en sima vos me lo haces revivir! ¡Sos malo, Itachi san!

Pero el Uchiha ya no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado percibiendo una presencia extraña. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había visto. . . ¿Quién era?

De inmediato sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia él, se dio vuelta y. . .

-¡Te encontré!- le decía una chica de gafas que había conseguido colgarse del cuello de Itachi.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó el azul a su compañero.

-Eso me gustaría saber.

-¡Uy! ¡Ya te pusiste extensiones!- exclamó acariciando el largo y oscuro cabello.- La verdad que no te podía imaginar con extensiones pero ¡Te quedan muy bien!

-¡¿Tenés extensiones, Itachi san?!- se sobresaltó Kisame.- ¿Siempre me decías que mi pelo azul era raro y ahora resulta que el tuyo es falso? Jajajaja ¡El tuyo será más lindo pero el mío es verdadero!

-¡No son extensiones!

-Es sierto, no parecen extensiones.- observó la chica.- Pero ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No pudiste dormir bien o. . .?

-¡Te dije que a las chicas no les gustan tus ojeras!- saltó de nuevo el Hoshigaki.

-¡Las tengo desde que nací!

-Si si como no.

-¿No me digas que no pudiste dormir por la emoción? Kyaaaa ¡Te amo tanto!

-Eto. . . ¿Se puede saber quién sos?- preguntó Kisame.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. Nosotros no nos conocemos. Soy Karin.- le dijo la de gafas extendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Kisme.- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Soy su prometida.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Mi qué?!

-¿Prometida? Que bien escondida la tenías, Itachi san.

-¡Yo no la conozco!- se defendió intentando por todos los medios sacarse de en sima a Karin pero ella se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Entonces ¿Recién se conocen? ¡Amor a primera vista! ¡Que lindo! ¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-Ahora mismo.

-Estás rápido ¿Eh, Itachi?

-¡Yo no me voy a casar con esta loca!

-No me digas que te olvidaste de tu propio casamiento.- lo miró mal Kisame.

-¿Eso significa que no va a haber boda?- preguntó a punto de largarse a llorar la de gafas.

-¡Nada de eso!- saltó por tercera vez el azul.- ¡Mi amigo Itachi va a tener una boda como Dios manda así me cueste la vida! ¡Yo mismo voy a organizarles el casamiento! ¡Y lo juro por el submarino que todavía no me compré!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Kisame?!- se sobresaltó completamente aterrado el Uchiha.

-Ya me escuchaste. Hace años que te estoy buscando una chica y de repente aparece una que te ama. ¡No voy a permitir que te pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz!

-¡Yo soy feliz así como estoy!

-El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas. . . Estas en medio de una misión y se te aparece la persona que estabas buscando por tanto tiempo. . .Lo que daría porque algo como esto me pasar a mí. . .

-¡Te la regalo!

-No. Es TU prometida y ella te quiere a VOS. Se van a casar. . . Se van a comprar una linda casa en la playa con vista al mar. . . Y van a tener muchos hijitos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¡Espero que sean todos igual de lindos que vos!- exclamó Karin que parecía sólo escuchar lo que ella quería.

-¡Y van a ser muy felices!

-¡Prefiero morir!

-¿Estas seguro que querés ser nuestro organizador de bodas?- le preguntó Karin a Kisame.

-¡Dejamelo todo a mí! Voy a mandar las invitaciones a todos los de Akatsuki. . . Tengo que encargar la torta de bodas. . . Llamar a un cura. . . Alquilar el salón para la fiesta. . . Comprar la comida. . . Contratar a un DJ. . . Necesitamos algún que otro espectáculo. . . La maquinita de humo. . . Muchas luces. . . Alguien que filme el casamiento. . . Otro que saque fotos. . .

-¿Y las alianzas?

-De eso también me encargo yo porque si Itachi no se acordaba de vos, menos se va a acordar de los anillos.

-Tenés razón.

-¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto!- exclamó Itachi con una súper vena en la frente.

Fuera de sí, tomó a Karin por los hombros con mucha fuerza y la estampó contra un árbol. Acercó su rostro al de ella morándola fijamente.

-¡MANGEKYOU SHARIN-

-¡ITACHI!- se apresuró Kisame a taparle los ojos impidiendo el poderoso genjutsu.

-¡No puedo ver, Kisame!

-¡Esa es la idea!

-¡Soltame!

-¡¿Finalmente encontrás a la mujer de tu vida y lo primero que haces es torturarla?!

-¿Torturarla? ¡La quiero muerta!

-¡Y estoy muerta! ¡Muerta por vos!- agregó Karin abrazándolo con mucha fuerza como para que no respirara.

-¡Dejame, loca!

-¡Loca por vos!

-Muy bien. Si no puedo usar el mangekyou, entonces. . . ¡KATON! ¡GOUKAKYUU NO-

-¡ITACHI!

Antes de que el Uchiha acabara de formar los sellos, Kisame levantó su pesada espada y lo golpeó con toda sus fuerzas en la cabeza. El pobre ojinegro terminó en el piso totalmente desmayado y con pajaritos volando alrededor de la cabeza.

-¡Sasu!- gritó Karin corriendo a donde estaba su prometido.

-¿Sasu? Mmm. . . Un poco raro el sobrenombre pero no hay nada peor que Nemo. *Snif Snif*

-¿Estas bien, Kisame?

-Si si. Sólo es un momento que. . . Ya está, ya está. Ya estoy bien. Es sólo que. . . El amor que se tienen es muy lindo. Perdonalo a mi amigo es que se tiene problemas en amar. Para él todo es odio.

-Bueno, conmigo va a conocer lo que es el amor.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aprovechemos ahora que está inconciente a hablar de la boda. Contame un poco como es que siempre te imaginaste tu casamiento. Así me doy una idea. Porque la verdad es que Itachi nunca supo como festejarme un cumpleaños, menos sabe como festejar un casamiento.

-¿No te parece romantiquísimo?

-¿Itachi san? Para nada. Es lo más alejado a eso.

-Que raro. . . Hace unas horas me había dicho tantas cosas lindas. . .

-Es increíble lo que hace posible el amor. . .

-Bueno, para empezar. . . Quiero a mi novio conciente.

-No te preocupes por eso que para hoy a la noche ya se despierta.

-¿Me voy a casar esta noche?

-¿No querías casarte pronto?

-Si pero ¿Vas a poder con todo en tan poco tiempo?

-¡Claro que si! Organizar una boda es fácil.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Eto. . . ¿No tenés una prima o una amiga soltera por ahí. . .?

- No ¿Por qué?

-No por nada *Snif Snif*

____________________

A una distancia considerable de Konoha, un halcón atravesó una ventana velozmente para luego depositarse dócilmente en el brazo de su dueño.

Se trataba de un chico alto con el cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo. Traía puestas unas ropas violetas y unas gafas redondas que brillaban cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellas.

Él acarició un poco al cansado animal y luego buscó en su pata un pequeño papel atado. Con mucho cuidado lo desenrolló y dejó ir al halcón quién voló hasta un perchero de madera para descansar.

Leyó la carta a toda prisa pero cuando acabó, decidió volver a leerla otra vez y otra vez. Parecía que no entendía del todo lo que decía. A la tercera vez que lo hizo comprendió que no había cometido ningún error de comprensión la primera vez que lo había leído sino que continuaban siendo las mismas palabras.

Aunque de alguna manera odiaba lo escrito en ese papel porque significaba que su subordinada no había conseguido cumplir con lo que él le había ordenado, se sentó en una cómoda silla para observarla mejor.

"Karin. . . Idiota. ¿Por qué me molesta con algo como eso? ¿Para qué quiero saber que se casará? Como si fuera a ir. . . Y además me pidió un regalo. Está loca. . ."- pensaba mientras escudriñaba la carta.- "Pero ahora que lo pienso bien. . . No me imagino a Sasuke kun pidiéndole casamiento a nadie y menos a Karin. Me parece muy sospechoso. . . Y eso del rubio metido. . . Obviamente es Naruto. Un momento. . . Sasuke kun y Naruto kun. . . ¿Juntos? Podría ser. . . A estas alturas nada me sorprende. De cualquier modo, la felicidad o la desdicha de Karin no es mi problema. Por otro lado. . . Sasuke kun sigue siendo el asesino de Orochimaru sama y no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya así de fácil. Creo que voy a tener que hacerle una visita a mi antigua aldea pero. . . no iré sólo."

Continuará. . .

¿Entendieron? ¡Si señoras y señores! ¡Sasuke ideó todo esto! Bueno, en realidad fui yo pero ustedes me entienden XD ¡Acabo de alejar a la maldita Karin de Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo condené al pobre de Itachi a una vida miserable y horrible con la perra más grande del mundo! ¿Quién me ama? ¿Quién me odia? Jajajaja Ya saben que amo a Itachi pero Jajajaja ¡No lo pude evitar! Jajajaja Además ya no lo quiero tanto desde que se descubrió que era más bueno que dormir la siesta. ¡Yo lo quería porque lo torturaba a Sasuke! Jajaja Me sentía identificada porque yo hago lo mismo con mis hermanos ^^ ¡Soy mala! ¡Buajajaja!

En fin, lo que quieren es un spoiler. Proximo capítulo. . . ¡Casamiento en vivo de Itachi y Karin! Ya se imaginarán lo que puede pasar. . . Los que extrañan a Sasuke y Naruto, no se preocupen que se van a colar al casamiento. ¡La conti se viene con todo! Pero. . . ¡No se olviden de Kabuto! Va ir a Konoha ¿Con quién? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo ¡No se lo pierdan y dejenme muchos reviews que me alegran el día aunque sean amenazas! XD

Nos vemos. . . ¡Chau!


	10. La boda parte 1

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajajaja Los tengo que saludar así para que me escuchen porque hace mucho que no nos vemos. Gomenasai pero ya saben como es esto. 3 fics. . . secundaria. . . inglés particular. . . Ustedes me entienden.

Llegó la boda! En realidad es la recepción. Es que empecé a escribir y a escribir y depués me di cuenta de que era muy largo así que lo dividí en dos. La segunda parte sería el casamiento en la iglesia. Les cuento que acá aparece todo Akatsuki y la feliz pareja XD y al final se sabe con quién va Kabuto a Konoha. ¿Y Naruto y Sasuke? Ellos aparecen en la parte 2 :S

No los entretengo más y los dejo leer este capitulazo y espero que les guste :)

Capitulo 10: La boda parte 1

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Kisame?!- gritaba Karin corriendo de un lado para el otro con un ramo de flores azules en la mano.

Cuando encontró al Hoshigaki, éste se encontraba en medio de una charla con Kakuzu quien se negaba a continuar con el asunto de la boda por lo costoso que era.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- repitió más que alterada.

-Es un ramo de flores.

-Gracias por la inteligente observación. No me había dado cuenta. ¡Ya sé que son flores!

-¿Y qué tienen de malo las flores?

-¡Que son azules!

-¿Y?

-¡Te dije que fueran rosas para que combinaran con mis zapatos!

-Pero si tu vestido de novia es tan largo que te tapa los pies. Nadie se va a dar cuenta. . .

-¡Yo me voy a dar cuenta! Así que quiero que vayas a comprarme flores rosas para mi ramo y el resto del salón.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- salto Kakuzu.- ¡¿Tenés idea de lo costoso que es eso?! Agradece que te alquilamos este salón que es carísimo.

-¡No me importa si se quedan sin un ryo! ¡Es mi boda y se hace lo que yo quiero!

-Pero hay un problema.- los interrumpió Zetsu.- Las flores que vos querés no son de esta estación.

-¡Entonces compralas importadas!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡No me importa si las tenés que traer desde España! ¡Yo quiero esas flores y si no me las comprás me vas a arruinar el casamiento!

-¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poco? Son sólo un montón de flores. . .- decía Kakuzu.

-¡¿Sólo un montón de flores?! ¡Éste día es el más importante de toda mi vida y todo tiene que salir perfecto! Y si algo sale mal, será su culpa y los voy a matar a todos si eso pasa.

-¿Y si le preguntamos al novio si podemos dejar las flores azules como estaban?- preguntó Zetsu.- A mi me gustan.

-¡Me importa un comino si a vos te gusta o no! ¡Es MI boda y sólo importo YO! ¡Y soy YO la que decide si se quedan o se van las condenadas flores! ¡Y las flores se van!

-Perdón que interrumpa pero. . .- comenzó a hablar Konan que acababa de aparecer.- El carruaje con caballos blancos que pediste para la salida. . .

-¿Si?

-Todos los caballos blancos están trabajando en el zoológico ahora así que tendrán que ser grises.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Grises?!

-Pero es casi lo mismo.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo quiero caballos blancos! ¡Tienen que ser blancos porque quiero que todo sea bien de princesa! ¡Porque yo soy una princesa! ¡Y las princesas no usamos caballos sucios!

-Pero no están sucios los pobres caballos.- los defendió Konan.- Son grises.

-¡Par de inútiles! ¡Me van a arruinar el casamiento! Si alguien me llega a decir alguna otra mala noticia. . .

-Entonces mejor no te contamos lo que pasó con el sacerdote.- le dijo Kakuzu entrecerrando los ojos listo para lo que venía.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La desquiciada de las gafas se fue maldiciendo a los gritos a todo Akatsuki dejando solos a quienes le preparaban la boda lo mejor que podían. Todos ellos tenían la mirada clavada en Kisame por haber traído a esa loca y además haberlos obligado a tomar parte en lo que sería el peor casamiento de sus vidas.

-Les juro que es una chica buena.- les decía el Hoshigaki con una gota en la cabeza.- Lo que pasa es que está con mucha presión. . .

______________________

Varias horas después. . .

-Eto. . . Danna ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cámara, hum?- le preguntaba Deidara a un Sasori muy elegante que sostenía con una mano una pequeña cámara de video.

-Kisame me pidió que grabara toda la fiesta.

-¿No se suponía que iba a contratar a un camarógrafo profesional, hum?

-Si pero Kakuzu no lo dejó porque era demasiado costoso.

-Ah. Pero aún falta para que empiece. Creo que Konan está ayudando a la novia e Itachi sigue inconciente, hum.

-Ya sé pero tengo que grabar toda la fiesta y eso incluye la recepción.

-Y. . . ¿Por qué me estás filmando a mi, hum?

-Porque también tengo que grabar a los invitados. Así que empezá a hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-¿Dónde estamos, Deidara?

-En una boda.

-¡Entonces hablá de la boda!

-Bueno, bueno. No te enojes danna.

-A ver. . . ¿Qué le dirías a Itachi ahora que se casa? Ustedes dos hace tiempo que se conocen.

-¡Que tiene mucha mala suerte! Jajajaja ¡Se va a volver loco con esa desquiciada, hum!

-¿Ya la conociste a Karin?

-¿Quién no la conoció? Esa perra está corriendo de un lado para el otro sin parar y no deja de gritar y de quejarse como si todo lo que planeamos fuera una porquería. ¡Hasta insultó mi regalo!

-¿Y qué era?

-Una mariposa de arcilla.

-¿De casualidad hiciste que explotara?

-¡Por supuesto, danna! ¡El arte es una explosión!

-Deidara, no le podés regalar a una novia que se casa una mariposa que explota. Le tenés que dar algo para la casa. Yo le regalé una licuadora.

-¡¿Una licuadora?! Si le regalás una licuadora a una mujer, le estás diciendo que las mujeres solo sirven para cocinar. Se va a enojar. . .

-¿En serio? No pensé en eso. Había elegido la licuadora porque con lo idiota que es, seguro que acaba cortándose algún dedo o toda la mano.

-¡Qué malo sos, danna!

-Es lo menos que se merece por haber llamado a Hiruko "montón de basura". Espero que se corte las venas y se muera.

-¡Te amo, Sasori!

-Yo también, Dei.

Entonces, el pelirrojo alejó un poco la cámara para luego besar apasionadamente al ojiazul sin dejar de filmar. Deidara entrelazaba sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del Akasuna y lo abrazaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas. De inmediato se olvidaron de la boda, de la cámara y de todo lo demás. Ellos estaban envueltos por un aura de amor que los alejaba por completo del resto del mundo hasta que. . .

-¡DEIDARA SENPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El enmascarado de Akatsuki hizo su aparición saltando por todo el lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba el rubio para después colgarse del cuello de éste y dejarlo casi sin aliento.

-¡Soltame Tobi, hum!

-¡Yo también quiero un beso de mi senpai!

-¡Te dije que te bajes, hum!

-Tobi ¿Le querés decir algo a la cámara?- le preguntó Sasori de vuelta a su trabajo de camarógrafo.

-¡Hola, cámara!- saludaba con la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No, Tobi. Que le digas algo a los novios a través de la cámara.- le explicó Deidara.

-¡Ah! Bueno. A Karin no le deseo nada malo. No quiero que muera incendiada por un katón un día después de su boda a eso de las 10 u 11 de la noche. Y tampoco quiero que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa. Ni me gustaría pensar que moriría después de 72 horas de tortura en el mundo Tsukuyomi ni nada parecido.- terminó.

-Tobi. . . ¿Estás pensando en asesinar a Karin?

-¡¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir, Deidara senpai?! Sólo porque Karin me llamó infantil, innecesario y una vergüenza para Akatsuki no quiere decir que vaya a hacerle algo malo.

-Bien. Ahora estamos todos tranquilos.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza Sasori.- ¿Y a Itachi?

-Le deseo una mejor vista. ¡Porque debe estar más ciego que un murciélago para haber elegido a esa puta. . .!

-¡Tobi!- saltaron los otros dos.

-¿Qué? Tobi dijo la verdad porque Tobi es un buen chico.

-¿Lo grabaste, danna?

-Si. Y hablando de grabar. Tengo que seguir con los demás invitados.

Y diciendo esto, Sasori dejó solos a Deidara y a Tobi y caminó a través del enorme salón de la recepción. Todo allí estaba decorado obedeciendo todas y cada una de las exigencias de Karin quien estaba completamente loca por el asunto del casamiento. Tanto que hace tiempo que ninguno de los Akatsukis querían acercarse a ella por miedo a como reaccionara.

Silenciosamente pasó frente al cuarto donde descansaba Itachi totalmente inconciente. Continuó caminando un poco más y finalmente encontró a Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu hablando juntos.

-Hola.- los saludó viéndolos a través del lente de la cámara.- ¿Algunas palabras para los novios?

-¡Si!- saltó de inmediato Hidan.- Quiero agradecerles que me dejaran ser quien los case y por supuesto a Jashin sama por darme esta oportunidad. . .

-Eso sólo fue porque era muy costoso llamar a un sacerdote. Debíamos pagarle el viaje al cretino.- agregó Kakuzu quién aún de fiesta tenía casi todo el rostro tapado.

-¡Nada de eso! Pasó porque Jashin sama me envió esta muestra de fe. Porque hay que tener mucha fe para querer casar a esa loca.

-¿Vos también odias a Karin?

-¡¿Quién no la odia?! ¡Esa cuatro ojos me obligó a abrocharme el traje y a ponerme corbata!

-Pero. . . Esto es un casamiento.

-¿Y qué? Podría ser el cumpleaños del Papa por lo que me importa. Si Jashin sama nos creó sin abrigo ¡Así deberíamos quedarnos!

-¡¿Qué querés?! ¡¿Qué andemos desnudos por la vida?!- le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Cuando usamos ropa lo estamos contradiciendo! ¡Y yo no voy a contradecir a Jashin sama por esa perra!

-Pero siempre estás usando el uniforme de Akatsuki.- observó Zetsu.

-Pero yo no uso nada debajo.

-No me digas que. . .

-Uso pantalón sólo porque Jashin me dio permiso. Es que Pein me dijo que lo perturbaba sin ropa interior ni nada. No sé que problema tiene si tengo un cuerpo muy bien cuidado y unos músculos que. . .

-¡A nadie le interesa eso, Hidan!- le interrumpió Kakuzu.- Sólo tenías que decirle algo a los novios.

-¡A mi nadie me interrumpe, Kakuzu! ¡Y menos cuando. . .!

-De todos modos ya lo grabé todo.- le aseguró Sasori.- Entonces. . . Kakuzu ¿Algo para decir?

-Si. Esa loca desquiciada derrocha dinero me tiene harto con sus caprichos. ¿Tenés idea de lo que costó este lugar? ¡¿Y para qué tan grande si somos 10 personas?! ¡Y pusimos tantas flores en todo el salón que parece una florería!

-A mi me gusta.- comentó Zetsu.

-¿Y vos, Zetsu? ¿Algo para decirle a la feliz pareja?

-Creo que lo único que queda por decir es que el amor es ciego. Nunca creí que alguien tan tranquilo, inteligente y hábil como Itachi terminaría junto a alguien tan malvada como Karin.

-¿Malvada?- repitió Sasori.- ¿No acabas de decir que te gustaban las flores?

-Es que. . . es que. . .- comenzó a decir a punto de llorar.- ¡Pensó que era un arbusto y me mandó a la entrada principal para decorar!

-No llores, Zetsu.- le dijo Kakuzu dándole una palmadita en la espalda al hombre planta.

-Jashin sama te hizo así por una razón. Él tiene algo muy especial preparado para vos. ¡Esa perra no tiene derecho a burlarse así de la gente!

-Chicos, los dejo que tengo mucho trabajo.

Sasori se alejó del lugar filmando con su cámara el delicado salón buscando a cierta persona. Kakuzu tenía razón. Ese sitio era demasiado grande para tan pocos invitados. Pero Karin quería ser tratada como una reina y se ponía tan histérica cuando se le negaba algo que los Akatsukis preferían simplemente obedecerla.

-¡Pain sama!- lo llamó el pelirrojo cuando divisó al líder de la organización cruzado de brazos y con la vista fija en el piso.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Sasori?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Kisame me pidió que filmara a todos los invitados diciendo algo de la boda y. . .

-¿Tengo que hablar de la boda?

-Si. Si querés decirle algo a los novios. . .

-A Karin.

-¿Y a Itachi?

-No, con él no tengo ningún problema. Karin, por otro lado, apareció de la nada y de repente me cambió todos los planes que tenía. Pensaba enviar a Itachi y a Kisame a atrapar al ocho colas y ahora ya no puedo porque Itachi se va a casar. . . Después, está la luna de miel. . . Se va a comprar una casa con su mujer. . . Va a tener hijos. . . Se va a quejar del salario porque no le alcanza para mantener a su familia y va a renunciar. ¡Por su culpa me quedo sin el miembro más poderoso de mi organización! Sin contarme a mí, por supuesto.

-Eto. . . ¿Y yo que soy?

-El segundo.- dijo cortante.- Y si Itachi renuncia, Kisame se queda sin compañero. ¡Voy a tener que hacer audiciones de nuevo! ¡No quiero volver a sufrir esa pesadilla!

-No te pongas tan dramático. . .

-¡Voy a volver a vivir ese infierno por culpa de esa zorra!

-Pein sama. . .

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sasori no esperó a que la cosa se pusiera peor y dejó solo a su líder lanzando maldiciones. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Kisame pero no lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Lo buscó en cada sitio de ese gigantesco salón pero no encontró ni rastro del Hoshigaki hasta que. . .

-¡Itachi, quedate quieto!- se escuchaba la voz de Kisame detrás de la puerta del cuarto donde hace unos minutos estaba el Uchiha desmayado.

-¡Nunca! ¡No importa lo que digas! ¡No me voy a casar y menos con esa perra!

-¡No hables así de la mujer de tus sueños!

-¡Es la mujer de mis pesadillas!

-¡No exageres y ponete el traje!

-¡Jamás! ¡Si tan bien te cae, casate vos!

-¡Ella te ama a vos, Itachi! ¡Aprovechá lo que tenés! ¡Una mujer así no se encuentra dos veces en la vida!

-¡Espero que eso sea verdad!

-¡Dejá de saltar en la cama y ponete el traje que te casas en 15 minutos!

-¡Nunca!

-¡¿Por qué sos tan testarudo?!

-¡Porque yo no quiero trabajar! ¡No quiero ir a estudiar! ¡No me quiero casaaaaaar! ¡Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día! ¡Y que la gente se enamore de mi vooooooz!

-¡Ya estás hablando incoherencias, Itachi! ¡Bajate de ahí y arreglate para el casamiento!

-Kisame ¿Podés salir un momento?- lo llamó Sasori aún filmando.

-¡Ya voy!

Unos segundos después salió de la habitación el Hoshigaki vistiendo un elegante traje aunque no se había sacado su banda de la cabeza y su peinado seguía siendo un desastre.

-¿Es mi turno de hablar?

-Si.

-Bueno. Espero que Itachi madure un poco viviendo junto a Karin porque no puede ser que tenga que venir a buscarlo para que se vista en su propio casamiento.

-¿Pensaste que tal vez él no quiera casarse?

-¿Por qué decís eso?

-Porque hay tanta gente que odia a Karin que podríamos abrir un club.

-Estás exagerando. Además, Itachi si quiere casarse. Lo que pasa es que se hace el difícil.

-Si, claro.

-Es perfectamente normal que Karin esté paranoica si se casa en 10 minutos. ¡10 minutos! ¡Tenemos que ir para la iglesia!

-¿Hay una iglesia?

-¡Es detrás del salón! ¡Hay que correr! ¡Yo les aviso a todos!

Entonces Kisame corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta perderse de vista. Sasori, quién se negaba a dejar de filmar hasta haber cumplido su trabajo, caminó velozmente para el lado contrario dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde la novia se estaba preparando.

-Permiso. . .- dijo Sasori abriendo la puerta y entrando en el cuarto de Karin.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¡No vi nada! ¡No vi nada!

-¡Salí de acá, Pinocho!

-Maldita hija de. . .

-¡Andate de una vez!

Karin ya estaba a punto de lanzarle una lámpara al pobre pelirrojo pero Konan consiguió sacárselo de la mano, dándole tiempo a Sasori para que se alejara de la bestia. Él cerró la puerta de inmediato y caminó lentamente alejándose de ese sitió mientras maldecía a la cuatro ojos.

-Karin ¡Espero que Tobi te torture durante 72 horas, que Deidara te haga explotar y que te cortes con mi licuadora hasta morir!- gritaba enojado a la cámara.- ¡Y que Kakuzu te haga sufrir físicamente lo que a él le hiciste financieramente! ¡Que Hidan te clave su hoz hasta en el culo! ¡Y que Zetsu. . . te haga algo malo y. . .!

-¡Sasori!- lo llamó una voz de mujer que corría para alcanzarlo.

El Akasuna se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con el único integrante femenino de la organización.

-Si querés que me disculpe con esa perra. . .

-¡No!- negó con la cabeza varias veces.- ¡Esa puta es una maldita infeliz! Desde que llegó que no hace más que molestar a todos. ¡A mi me dijo solterona! ¡¿Qué se cree que es?! ¡Si no me casé es porque pienso que no necesito a un hombre a mi lado para ser feliz, no porque sea fea! ¡Si yo soy mucho más linda que ella! ¡No sé que le vio Itachi para haberle prometo casamiento!

-Esperá, Konan.- le dijo que el pelirrojo enfocándola con la cámara.- Ahora sí. Decí lo que quieras.

-¡Karin es una puta que se mete en los asuntos de los demás! ¡Siempre critica a los que están a su alrededor y no se da cuenta de sus propios defectos como si no tuviera ninguno! ¡Es re tarada, fea, no sabe usar ningún jutsu, tiene marcas de dientes por todo el cuerpo, siempre está hablando de lo maravilloso que es su Sasu y. . .!

-Casi lo olvido. Kisame me dijo que tenemos que ir a la iglesia ahora.

-Entonces mejor lo dejamos acá porque si sigo se te va a acabar toda la batería. Vamos.

_______________

En un lugar distante, Kabuto oprimía varios botones y bajaba palancas. Se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, sólo iluminado por la luz de una vela de cera y sin una sóla ventana que permitiera la entrada del Sol. Frente a él, había un estanque alto lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona cupiera sin problemas. Y efectivamente, allí había una figura delgada flotando en un líquido azul verdoso. Ninguno de los dos se miraban, como si jamás se hubieran visto.

De repente el estanque comenzó a vaciarse dejando a la vista al sujeto que yacía dentro. Tenía el cabello grisáceo, los ojos verdes, dientes puntiagudos y un buen cuerpo totalmente desnudo que salía de su prisión completamente mojado.

-Siempre supe que algún día dejaría este lugar pero nunca imaginé que sería gracias a ti.- comentó acercándose a Kabuto.

-No mal entiendas las cosas. No te estoy liberando.

-Por como lo veo yo, eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. ¿Qué sucede, Kabuto? ¿Ya no obedeces las órdenes de Orochimaru?

-Orochimaru sama está muerto.

-Así que la vieja serpiente murió.

-Y quiero que me ayudes a vengar su muerte eliminando por completo a su asesino.

-Y. . . ¿Quién es ese?

-Uchiha Sasuke. Creo que lo conoces.

-Si. Lo vi un par de veces. Es un enano con el pelo muy bien peinado adelante pero atrás es un desastre y que siempre sigue de cerca de la vieja serpiente. Es como tu reemplazo, Kabuto.- se burló.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke kun se ve algo diferente ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Creció un poco y alguien le mostró lo que es un peine?

-Quiero decir que es más fuerte ahora.

-¿Y por qué pensás que te voy a ayudar?

-Porque sino lo haces te volveré a encerrar en ese estanque.

-Sabes muy bien que no tenés una oportunidad contra mí.

-Tal vez pero. . . No creo que vayas a traicionarme, Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué no? Esa agua sucia era lo único que me mantenía acá. Ahora no hay nada que me detenga.

-¿Estas seguro? Ni siquiera. . . ¿Eso?- le dijo señalando con la cabeza una cámara que los estaba filmando desde arriba.

-¿Una cámara de vigilancia?

-Una cámara de vigilancia que te ha estado observando desde hacía años sin parar y a la que yo puedo acceder fácilmente.- le dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Un momento. . . No me digas que tú. . .

-Así es, Suigetsu. Si no venís conmigo voy a subir ese video a youtube y el mundo entero te va a ver como viniste al mundo.

-No serías capaz de algo así.

-Cree lo que quieras pero luego no vengas llorando cuando te identifiquen por la calle. Quedarás marcado de por vida. . .

-Está bien. Está bien.- dijo de mala gana.- Te acompaño a buscar a Sasuke y a matarlo y todo eso pero después. . .

-Después quedas libre. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos.- le aseguró volteándose para salir por la puerta.

- ¡Esperá, Kabuto!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Vos no pretendes que salga así afuera ¿O si?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Si. Estoy desnudo.- le respondió como si nada.- Y no pienso salir así.

-Creí que te habías acostumbrado.

-¿Te mataría darme algo de ropa?

-¿Me viste cara de shopping?

-Creéme que no querés saber de que te vi cara.

-Bien. Ya vuelvo pero si cuando regreso no estás. . .

-Si si. Ya sé. El video.

Con un ojo puesto en Suigetsu, Kabuto se fue por donde vino y volvió a los pocos minutos con una pequeña pila de ropa.

-Algo de esto te tiene que quedar. A ver. . . ¿Este chupin?

-¿Te parezco flogger?

-¿Ahora te pones exigente? Y. . . mmm. . . ¿Esto?

-Depende ¿Es tuyo?

-Si.

-Entonces no lo quiero.

-Sos difícil ¿Eh?

-Es que tenés mal gusto.

-¿Y esto?

-¡Es de chica!

-¡Era de Orochimaru sama!

-Debí adivinarlo. ¿Tenés algo más?

-Tengo un traje de Anbu.

-Otra vez con lo mismo. Sólo porque me parezco al hermano de Sai tengo que usar ropa de Anbu ¿No?

-Esto es lo último que me queda.- le dijo mostrándole una remera violeta sin mangas y un pantalón blanco.

-Bueno. Me quedo con eso porque sino nos quedamos acá toda la vida y yo quiero estirar las piernas.

Desanimado tomó la ropa que le daba Kabuto y se vistió con ella para luego salir de esa habitación detrás del de gafas, seguramente para no volver jamás.

Continuará. . .

¿Les gustó? Jajajaja Ya saben que lo mío es la comedia pero todavía falta lo mejor! La parte 2 la subiré en una semana. Voy a ser muy puntual esta vez porque ya tengo ese cap escrito en la compu. No lo subo todo junto porque soy mala Buajajajaja! XD

¿Itachi y Karin se casaran de verdad? ¿Alguien lo impedirá? ¿Cúanto tiempo durarán juntos? ¿Tendrán hijos? XD Todo esto y muchísimo más en la conti imperdible que se viene muy prontito ^^ ¡Y aparecen Naruto y Sasuke! Pero. . . ¿Cómo? Si van a una boda en la que está todo Akatsuki ¿No sería algo peligroso para el Uzumaki? ¿Y más para el Uchiah vengador quien condenó a su hermano a vivir un infierno por el resto de su vida? Ya verán como encuentran la forma de colarse sin problemas ^^

Aclaro una pequeña cosita antes de irme. Hay quienes me mandaron en sus reviews que si podían poner este fic en algún blog o sacar la idea para otro fic. . . No tengo ningún problema con eso pero me gustaría que me avisaran primero y que después digan en sus fics o blogs que La mascota de Naruto es MIA! Jajajajaja Entiendan que es mi primer gran éxito.

Por cierto. Llegamos a los 142 reviews! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LOS AMO! LOS QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO! SON MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR! Bueno, no sé si tantoi pero ustedes me entendieron. Y obvio que ya estoy esperando sus reviews de este cap con lo que sea que quieran decirme y también acepto amenazas XD

Nos vemos pronto, mis queridos lectores. Chau!


	11. La boda parte 2

N/A: Hola a todos mis archi recontra queridos lectores que me dejan muchos reviews y los quiero mucho mucho!!! Les prometí la continuación y aquí se las traigo bien puntual. No creo que vuelva a pasar. . .

Importante advertencia: Este fic no es apto para quienes tienen problemas de corazón. XD ¡Mejor tarde que nunca!

Capitulo 11: La boda parte 2

En algún sitio camino a Konoha. . .

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le preguntó Kabuto a su compañero quien se estaba acomodando tranquilamente debajo de un árbol.

-Tomemos un descanso ¿Si?

-¡¿Otro?! ¡Si seguimos así no llegaremos nunca a la aldea de la hoja!

-Hey Vos fuiste el que quería que lo acompañara ¿No? Entonces vamos a mi ritmo. No te gusta, no te acompaño más y vos solo te enfrentas a Sasuke ¿Está bien?

-¡No me amenaces, Suigetsu! ¡Tengo un video tuyo y no dudaré en usarlo!

-Corrección. Tenés un video mío en la guarida. Acá no tenés nada con que chantajearme.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no me abandonaste todavía?

-Porque me gusta tener sirvientes. Ahora andá y traeme algo para tomar que tengo sed.

-¿Ahora soy tu sirviente?

-Si, gafítas. Y si querés que te ayuda con Sasuke, comprame algo rico.

-¿Sprite te parece bien?

-¡¿Estás loco?! No no no. Yo no tomo nada con gas. ¿No ves este cuerpo? Hay que mantenerlo ¿Eh?

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta la coca cola por ejemplo?

-Me encanta pero sólo si es sin gas. Sino, no la tomo.

-Pero si le sacás el gas ya no tiene el mismo sabor.

-Vos seguí pensando así y tomando coca cola con gas y te vas a inflar como un globo.

-Eso es mentira. . .

-Pensá un poquito, Kabuto. Vos tomás gas y tenés un físico que la verdad que es un desastre. Sos horrible. No quería decírtelo pero no me gusta mentirle a la gente. Yo en cambio me cuido y mirá que bien que estoy.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo yo. . .

-Orochimaru piensa igual que yo. Y sino me crees preguntale a tu reemplazo el señor no-me-sé-peinar cuando lleguemos a Konoha. Por algo es que la serpiente vieja lo eligió a él como su nuevo cuerpo y no a vos. ¿O creíste que no te elegía nunca porque le eras útil?

-Sos malo, Suigetsu. . .

Y diciendo esto, Kabuto dejó a su compañero descansando mientras él se dirigía al kiosco más cercano.

-¡Coca cola zero, gafitas!- le gritó el ojiverde.- ¡Zero o nada!

____________________

Mientras Sasori y Konan caminaban a grandes zancadas hacia aquel sitio, una chica rubia de cabello largo, con muy buen cuerpo y hermosos ojos azules se acercó a la entrada de ese mismo salón. Traía puesto un kimono rojo corto que dejaba ver buena parte de sus piernas y con un pronunciado escote. Traía en una mano un pequeño bolso que le hacía juego y un lindo perro negro en la otra, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la enorme puerta decorada con varias flores y golpeó unas cuantas veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¿Me podés ayudar en algo, preciosa?- le dijo un chico que se le acercó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que tengo una muy buena llave y estoy buscando un buen cerrojo donde probarla.

-GRRRR ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAR!*

El aparentemente inofensivo animal saltó de los brazos de su dueña y hundió todos sus colmillos en aquel sujeto. Éste intentó sacárselo de en sima pero sin importar lo que hiciera, parecía que el perro jamás se cansaría.

-Abajo, Shita.

De inmediato obedeció a la rubia y el chico, libre pero completamente traumado, huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

-No tenías que ser tan rudo con él.- le dijo la ojiazul.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Nadie se mete con MI Naruto y sale con vida.*

Shita corrió hacia los brazos de su dueña y ésta lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el perro le daba tiernos besos con su lengua.

-Ya te dije que no necesito que me protejan todo el tiempo.- le dijo acariciándole el lomo.- Pero te lo agradezco.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y apareció un Zetsu trabajando de portero de mala gana.

-Buenas noches.- los saludó.

-Buenas noches. Yo soy. . .

-¿Amiga de Karin?

-Si. No sé si te contó de mí pero. . .

-Pasá.

Y sin más ni menos, el hombre planta los dejó pasar.

-No tengo nada en contra de los animales pero si hace pis sobre las plantas. . .

-No te preocupes. Está muy bien entrenado.

-Eso espero. Es por acá.- les dijo caminando por delante de la chica.

-No estás de muy buen humor que digamos ¿No?

-Nadie lo está.

-Pero. . . Es un casamiento ¿No deberían estar felices?

-No con esa Karin metiéndose en donde no la llaman.

-Si. Ella siempre fue así. Le gusta meterse en los asuntos de otras personas. . . en las relaciones de otros. . . ¡A mi me intentó robar el novio dattebayo!

-¿Y cómo es que son amigas?

-Es. . . complicado.

-De todos modos no quiero saber nada más de esa puta. No hace más que causar problemas. Sólo quiero que se termine el casamiento de una vez para no tener que volver a verla nunca más.

-¡Guau! *¡Ya me caíste bien!*

Continuaron caminando a través de varios cuartos, pasillos y más cuartos. Ese sitio era tan inmenso que acabaron por perderse y tardaron un buen rato en encontrar el camino correcto.

Varios minutos después, hallaron la iglesia. Abrieron la puerta lentamente y vieron que la novia aún no había hecho su aparición. Entonces entraron y de inmediato todos los presentes se giraron para ver a la invitada inesperada.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó la rubia.- Soy Naruko, la amiga de Karin y él es Shita.

-¡Guau! *Hola Vengo a vengarme de mi querido nii san."

-Hola.- saludaron todos.

-¿Por qué no apagamos las luces?- decía Hidan acercándose peligrosamente hacia Naruko.- Porque con la belleza que emitís, vasta para iluminar todo el universo.

-No digas esas cosas.- le decía la rubia desviando la mirada.

-Pero si es la verdad. Las más hermosas estrellas son simples luciérnagas comparadas con tu hermosura.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Yo nunca miento y menos a una chica tan linda como vos.

-Hidan ¿Podés dejar tranquila a la pobre chica que no quiere saber nada de vos?- lo interrumpió Kakuzu.

-¡No te metas, Kakuzu! Que vos seas viejo y no consigas novia no significa que yo no pueda.

-Si yo soy soltero es porque elijo serlo.

-¡Eso lo dicen los solterones!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Hidan?!- saltó de inmediato Konan.

Naruko decidió no meterse en aquel lío y se alejó varios metros de ellos. Fue entonces cuando se le acercó Sasori con la cámara en mano.

-Hola, Naruko. Soy Sasori.- se presentó.

-Hola.

-Estoy filmando a los invitados mientras dicen algo acerca de la boda o de los novios. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

-Si. Karin- comenzó a hablar mirando a la cámara.-, seguramente no te acordás de mí pero no importa. Te deseo lo mejor y que seas feliz y. . . ¡No! ¡No voy a mentir, dattebayo! ¡Yo te odio, Karin! ¡Te odio por lo que nos hiciste a mi novio y a mí! ¡Te odio por ser una puta metida que no hace más que molestar! ¡Por tu culpa estuve a punto de perder a la persona que más amo en todo el mundo! ¡Quiero matarte y revivirte para volver a matarte!

-Es suficiente.

-¡Pero todavía quiero decirle muchas cosas dattebayo!

-Pero se me está acabando la batería y todavía tengo que filmar todo lo que Hidan va a decir y. . .

-¡Todos sentados que va a entrar la novia!- exclamó Kisame arrastrando a Itachi hacia el altar.- ¡Levantate y caminá, Itachi!

-¡Resistiré! Para seguir viviendooo. Me vovleré de hierro para endurecer la piel. Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte, soy como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pie ¡RESISTIRÉ!- cantaba el mayor de los Uchihas negandose a tener tal cruel destino.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Sasori, guardame una copia del video.*

Kisame llevó a Itachi a donde Hidan lo esperaba con un pesado libro que comenzó a hojear velozmente. Y Sasori se colocó frente a la puerta de la iglesia para grabar la entrada de la novia mientras comenzaba a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Karin, perfectamente bien peinada y con un largo vestido blanco entró en escena. Todos los invitados giraron la cabeza para verla bien excepto por Itachi que no paraba de negar con la cabeza.

La novia continuó caminando sin detenerse hasta que llegó al altar y se detuvo para ver a quien sería su esposo. Él evitaba la mirada a por completo pero a ella parecía no importarle y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-Queridos amigos.- comenzó a hablar Hidan levantando los brazos.- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta hermosa pareja en santo matrimonio. . .

-Se me está por acabar la batería.- lo interrumpió Sasori.

-¡Apurate y andá directamente al final, que es lo que importa!- le ordenó Karin al jashinista.

-¡No!- se negaba Itachi.

Entonces el mayor de los Uchihas quiso darse media vuelta e irse lejos de aquel infierno pero Kisame lo tenía aprisionado por completo.

-Bueno. Paso al final. A ver. . . Las alianzas.

-¡Yo las tengo!- saltó felizmente Kisame sacando del bolsillo dos pequeños anillos de plata con pequeñas inscripciones.

El Hoshigaki le dio una a Karin y la otra a Itachi pero éste se negaba por completo a seguir con eso. Sin embargo, Kisame no estaba dispuesto a que todo su trabajo fuera tirado por la borda a esas alturas y él mismo tomó la mano de Itachi y lo obligó a colocarle el anillo a Karin.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-Me lo vas a agradecer, Itachi.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es muy lindo!

-Antes de unir para siempre a estas dos personas.- continuó hablando Hidan.- ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?

-¡Por favor! ¡Quien sea! ¡Alguien que detenga esta locura, por favor!- gritaba desesperado Itachi.

-¿Alguien?

-¡Deidara!

-¿Eh?- levantó una ceja el rubio.

-Siempre me odiaste ¿No? Desde que fui con Kisame y Sasori a buscarte a Iwa y te obligamos a unirte a Akatsuki. Por mi culpa no tuviste más remedio que venir con nosotros.

-Si ¿Y?

-¡Si me caso ahora, no te vas a poder vengar nunca porque voy a tener que vivir con esta loca y me va a obligar a renunciar a Akatsuki para poder pasar más tiempo con ella y no nos vamos a ver más!

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Itachi.- decía divertido Deidara.- Según lo veo yo, dejar que te cases con Karin es la mejor venganza que pude haber tenido.

-¡Nooooooo!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Esperé tanto tiempo para verte sufrir de esta manera, Itachi!*

Aunque Shita estaba más que inquieto sobre las piernas de su dueña, Karin no tenía oídos más que para escuchar lo que decía Hidan. Para ella, ese era un sueño hecho realidad y nada ni nadie podía arruinarlo.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe. Puede besar a la novia.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Itachi no lo dudó un segundo y se dio media vuelta para escapar de tal horrible destino pero Karin estaba atenta y de inmediato corrió hacia él y lo besó con todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

-¡Guau! *¡Ahora, Naruto!*

La rubia ya estaba lista desde hacía rato con una cámara de fotos en la mano y disparó el flash una y otra vez sin poder evitar alguna que otra risita.

La marcha nupcial se volvió a escuchar en toda la iglesia y Karin tomó a Itachi del brazo y corrió a toda prisa hasta salir por la gran puerta mientras Kisame dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¡Vamos a tirarles arroz a los recién casados!- decía feliz Tobi.

-¡¿Arroz?!- repitió Kakuzu.- ¡¿Con lo caro que está?! No, no. Papel, Tobi.

-¡Papelitos de colores!

Kakuzu le alcanzó una pequeña bolsa al de la mascara y éste se fue a toda velocidad hacia donde se habían ido los novios. Sasori, recordando su trabajo de camarógrafo, lo siguió con la cámara en la mano.

-¡El ramo!- exclamó de repente Konan.

-¿Qué pasa con el ramo? ¿Se murieron las plantitas? Las plantitas están bien ¿No?- preguntaba preocupado Zetsu.

-Si, si. No les pasa nada a las plantas. ¡Lo que pasa es que Karin va a tirar el ramo y si no voy rápido. . .!

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué pasa con el ramo?

-¡Ignorante! Se nota que sos hombre. ¡La soltera que ataja el ramo es la siguiente que se va a casar!

-¡¿Otro casamiento más?! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Vamos a quedar en banca rota!- se lamentaba Kakuzu al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad crees en esas cosas, Konan?- preguntó Deidara.

-No pierdo nada en intentarlo.

-¿Un montón de flores van a decidir si te casas o no?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-¿No ves la falta de lógica en eso?

-Cuando atrape el ramo y me case, yo te doy tu lógica.

Y diciendo esto, Konan se dio media vuelta y caminó decidida hacia la puerta. Pero entonces pasó junto a Naruko y. . .

-¿Vos sos soltera?

-Eto. . . Si, todavía no me casé.

-¡Entonces vení que si no hay competencia no es divertido!

La de cabello azul no esperó un no por respuesta y tomando por el brazo a Naruko, corrió desesperada hacia la salida de la iglesia mientras Shita las seguía corriendo con sus patitas a toda prisa.

-Oe, Deidara.- lo llamó Hidan.- Vos sos casi una mujer. ¿Por qué no vas a atajar el ramo?

-No te metas, Hidan.

-Pero si te morís por ir. ¡Andá y divertite con las otras chicas!

-¡Yo no soy una chica hum! Y aunque lo fuera, jamás haría algo tan estúpido como correr para agarrar un tonto ramo.

Cuando acabó de decir esto, Deidara se levantó de su asiento y salió caminando lentamente por la puerta de la salida de la iglesia.

-Kakuzu.- lo llamó Kisame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto apostas?

-¿A qué?

-A que Deidara fue a agarrar el ramo.

-¿Vos vas a apostar?

-Si. Necesito el dinero para comprarme el submarino para conocer muchas chicas.

-¿Y te vas a casar?

-Dije conocer no casar.

-Bien pero que no sea como la última vez.

-¡Aposté a que Itachi ganaba pero nunca hubo ninguna pelea!

-Si si. Yo creo que me estás mintiendo. Itachi perdió y no me lo querés decir.

-Te digo la verdad. A demás ¿Para qué te voy a mentir?

-Está bien. Mmm. . . ¿Cuánto tenés?

-Unos 200 ryo.

-Está bien. Pero no creo que Deidara. . .

-¡TENGO EL RAMO HUM!- irrumpió Deidara con las flores en la mano.

-Voy a seguir siendo soltera.- se lamentaba Konan entrando detrás del rubio.

-¡Te gané, Kakuzu! ¡Entregá los 200!- le exigió triunfante el Hoshigaki.

El ninja de la cascada murmuró algunas palabras y de mala gana le entregó el dinero a Kisame quien no dejaba de saltar de felicidad.

-¡Ya me falta menos para tener mi submarino!

-¿Alguien vio a Sasori?- preguntaba Deidara mirando para todos lados.- Hace un momento nos estaba filmando y después desapareció.

-¡Si te vio atajando el ramo, seguro que fue a tirarse de la terraza!- se burlaba Hidan.

-Cerrá la boca, jashinista de cuarta.

-¡No te burles de mi dios!

-¡Y vos no hables así de danna! ¡Él me ama y nunca. . . .! Nunca. . .

Dejó la frase en el aire y se fue corriendo por donde había venido al grito de ¡NO LO HAGAS DANNAAAAAAAA!

_____________________

En algún otro lugar del enorme salón. . .

-Yo quería el ramo dattebayo.- se lamentaba Naruko inflando los cachetes.

-Grrr ¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Si alguna vez llego a ver de nuevo a Deidara. . . voy a hacer que lamente profundamente el día que atajó ese ramo.*

-No estoy diciendo que me quiero casar. . . ahora.- agregó mirando de reojo a Shita.- Es que. . . Las bodas son tan lindas. . . y románticas y. . . Cuando dos personas se aman de una manera tan especial que quieren unirse para siempre. . . Ya no sé ni qué estoy diciendo dattebayo. De todos modos es imposible que me case.

-¿Guau? *¿Por qué decis eso?*

-Sasuke. . . Yo. . . De todas las personas. . . Con la única que me imagino haciendo algo como esto. . . Es con vos.

-Guau. . . *Naruto. . .*

-Yo te amo más que a nada. . . Simplemente no puedo pensar en vivir lejos de vos ni por un instante. . . No puedo. . . Moriría antes. Pero. . .

-¿Guau? *¿Pero? Naruto, si querés casarte nos casamos y listo pero no te quiero ver triste.*

-Pero es imposible casarme con vos, Sasuke.- decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que algunas brillantes lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y luego se derramaban.- Si hacemos algo tan llamativo como una boda. . . Los anbus. . . ¡Ellos te atraparían y. . .! ¡Y. . .! ¡Jamás volvería a verte dattebayo! ¡Te llevarían lejos de mí y hasta podrían matarte!

Naruko no podía soportarlo más y estalló en lágrimas. Debido a que tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo a su mascota, no podía limpiarse. Pero entonces Shita se acomodó sobre los brazos de la ojiazul y comenzó a darle tiernos besitos dejando el rostro de su dueña sin una sola lágrima.

-Arigató. Ya estoy bien.- le dijo acariciándole el lomo al animal que empezaba a mover su cola de un lado al otro.

Entonces continuaron caminando despacio debido a los tacos altos que en ese momento usaba Naruko. Buscaban la salida pero estaban más perdidos que cuando habían entrado. Habían preferido no pedirle a ningún Akatsuki que los llevara hasta afuera por miedo a que preguntaran algo y descubrieran la verdad de todo el asunto. Sin embargo ya llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas sin saber el camino correcto.

Doblaron en una esquina cuando encontraron a los recién casados en su rinconcito de amor al pié de la escalera que conducía a la terraza del salón. Itachi parecía estar completamente en otro mundo. Tenía la vista perdida en el piso en lugar de en los ojos de su mujer. Ella estaba reabordando de felicidad y no hacía otra cosa que hablarle y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

-Decime una de tus frases románticas.- le pedía Karin sacudiendo a Itachi de un lado al otro.

-. . .

-Decime que soy tu Afrodita.

-. . .

-¿Y si me hablás en inglés?

-. . .

-Decime algo lindo, Sasu.

Entonces Itachi reaccionó de inmediato. Bajó de las nubes y repasó una y otra vez las últimas palabras que había dicho Karin. Pensó que no tenían sentido o que no había escuchado bien pero. . . ¿Y si no?

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Que quiero que me digas algo lindo como la vez que me propusiste matrimonio. ¿No te acordás?

-No no no. Eso no. Lo que dijiste después.

-¿Sasu?

-¿Sasu? ¿Dijiste Sasu?

-Si. ¿No te puedo llamar así?

-Karin ¿Cómo me llamo?

-Sasuke.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*CLICK*

Naruko le sacó una última foto a Itachi, tomó a Shita y se alejó corriendo de allí.

-¡Guau! *¡Nos vemos la próxima vez, nii san!*

Shita saludaba felizmente al recién casado moviendo una patita hacia los lados mientras Itachi sufría un ataque y Karin actuaba como si nada.

Por algún milagro, Naruko encontró la salida a los pocos segundos. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y salió a la calle con su mascota en brazos riéndose a más no poder.

Continuará. . .

Antes que nada, un par de aclaraciones de los anteriores capitulos que me olvidé de decir: Cuando Itachi estaba a punto de utilizar el mangekyou sharingan sobre Karin, Kisame lo impide tapándole los ojos. En realidad Itachi puede hacer genjutsus sin tener contacto visual con su víctima pero creí que de esta forma sería más gracioso :) Y cuando apareció Suigetsu, estaba adentro de un tubo. Me olvidé de aclarar que Suigetsu estaba en su forma líquida en ese momento y por eso no se debería ver su forma humana. No cambia mucho la historia pero quería aclarar las cosas para que nadie piense que no leo el manga como es debido o algo así. Me había equivocado en esto porque simplemente me había olvidado.

Ahora sí vamos a lo nuestro. ¿Les gustó? Espero que si :) Ya saben lo que opino de los reviews ¡Conta más mejor! XD ¡Ya superamos los 150! Si llegamos a los 200 al final del fic me muero de felicidad XD

Y las preguntas que se hacen todos ustedes son. . . ¿Kisame se comprará su submarino? ¿Sasori se tiró de la terraza? ¿Itachi realmente pasará el resto de su vida con Karin? ¿Tendrán luna de miel? ¿Y qué pasa con Naruto? ¿Se casará con Sasuke? Y hablando de Sasuke ¿Qué hará Itachi ahora que sabe quién es el culpable de su sufrimiento? Todas estas preguntas NO se responderán en el próximo capitulo ¡Buajajajaja! Soy muy buena siendo mala! XD Lo que si les digo es un pequeño sploiler: ¡Kabuto y Suigetsu llegan a Konoha ¿Se encontrarán con Sasuke? ¿Habrá pelea? ¿Quién ganará? Todo esto en la conti.

Acá abro un paréntesis. El que quiere se puede ir (pero primero dejenme sus reviews por favor) Parece ser que nadie o casi nadie se metió en mi profile porque me llegan reviews con preguntas acerca de mí y bueno. . . Aquí las respondo. Me llamo Fátima. Tengo 17 años (aclaro que esto lo escribo en 2009) y cumplo el 15 de octubre (5 días después de Naruto!) Soy de libra. Estoy en último año de secundaria. Me encata dibujar y escribir así que estoy viendo que carrera sigo ¿Escritora o dseñadora gráfica o ilustradora? Soy una artista hum (dinujo, pinto y hago esculturas) y ODIO a mis foolish little brothers (Si, escucharon bien brotherS. Tengo 2 _ ) Físicamente hablando no me parezco a ningún personaje de animé/manga pero si hablamos de personalidad. . . Deidara e Itachi por lo que dije antes. Me gusta jugar con mi pelo con los dedos igual que lo hace Near de Death Note. Soy tímida así que yo diría que tengo algo de Hinata. Me encantan los chcolates y dulces por lo que soy medio como L y Mello de Death Note. También me parezco a ellos porque soy inteligente :) Transformo la basura en algo lindo ¡Sin usar círculos de transmutación! Acá me pueden comparar con Edward de Full Metal Alchemist. Adoro los video juegos así que me parezco a Youji de Loveless. En cuanto a mi forma de ser, soy más bien callada y no soy de andar en grupos muy numerosos. . . soy de esas personas misteriosas. . . Y estoy en medio de la oscuridad y la luz (ya vieron que puedo ser muy mala y muy buena) Lo digo por lo que pienso, escribo, y los animés que veo. Me parece que soy muy parecida a Riku de Kingdom Hearts en cuanto a esto. Soy adicta a Naruto ¡Y lo admito! XD Y mis amigas del cole ni lo conocen _

Uff! Me escribí la vida. Espero que eso les haya servido de algo como para conocernos un poco mejor :) El que quiere me puede agregar al msn (mi dirección está en mi profile) No me conecto mucho pero los milagros suceden XD Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. . . Ya estoy esperando sus reviews con comentarios y demás. . . Los quiero mucho mucho ¡Chau!


	12. ¿Seguimos la fiesta?

N/A: Hola! Hola! Hola! Y mil holas más para todos mis fans que me dejan sus hermosísimos reviews y me hacen super feliz todos los días! A los que no me dejan reviews. . . No los saludo XD Jajajajaja ¡Merezco un premio señoras y señores! Pasaron sólo ocho días y ya estoy subiendo la conti! Un aplauso, por favor. . . En fin, acá les traigo el cap siguiente con. . . ¿Lemon? *////* ¡Averíguenlo ustedes mismos!

Capitulo 12: ¿Seguimos la fiesta?

-Qué mala suerte. . . Yo me quería quedar a la fiesta pero hubiera sido muy arriesgado.- se lamentaba Naruto aún con su henge no jutsu activado mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves del departamento.- Aunque. . . podríamos seguir la fiesta acá. ¡Las encontré!

Levantó en alto la llave de la entrada y la colocó en la cerradura. Entonces la hizo girar y con un ligero sonido, la puerta se abrió.

Como de costumbre, Shita fue quien entró primero seguido por su dueño quien rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta bajo llave. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, su pequeño perro negro había desaparecido y en su lugar había un sujeto alto, con cabello oscuro y algo despeinado hacia atrás que lo miraba fijamente con un par de ojos penetrantes que parecían escudriñar cada rincón del cuerpo del ojiazul como buscando algo con la mirada.

-No me mires así. Esta bien que es la primera vez que ves el Sexy no jutsu pero creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a verme así. . .

-Dámelo.- le ordenó el Uchiha tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Eh?

-Que me lo des.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Las fotos, Naruto! ¡Quiero ver las fotos!

-¡Ah!

Nuevamente Naruko abrió su bolso rojo. Metió la mano en él y comenzó a moverla en todos los sentidos posibles. Parecía que aquella pequeña cartera no tenía fin hasta que sacó de él una cámara de fotos digital.

Sasuke ya sonreía incluso antes de que el rubio le entregara aquella codiciada máquina. En cuanto consiguió rozarla con los dedos, la tomó fuertemente entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratara y se dejó caer sobre la cama desordenada de Naruto.

-Al menos sacate los zapatos.- le decía Naruto al ojinegro.

-Ahora lo hago. . . ¡Mirá esta foto! Jajajaja ¡Mirá, Naruto! ¡Mirá!

-Ahora no. Me tengo que sacar el vestido y. . .

-¿Me lo das?

-¿Para qué lo querés?

-Para romperlo.

-¡Es de Sakura chan!

-Por eso lo digo.- sonrió volviendo a las fotos.- Jajajaja ¡Ésta es la mejor!

Sin prestarle más atención, Naruto se fue al baño a cambiarse con mucho cuidado de no hacerle nada malo al vestido de su amiga. Ya se sentía culpable porque Shita le había roto uno durante el cumpleaños de Tsunade. Lo último que quería era hacer enojar aún más a la pelirrosa. Se volvía muy violenta cada vez que eso sucedía. De hecho, la chica ya era violenta sin estar enojada.

Se miró al espejo. Había tardado tanto en maquillarse y ahora debía quitárselo. Abrió la canilla de agua fría, metió ambas manos debajo y se llevó el agua a la cara. Se refregó los ojos varias veces para que no quedara el menor rastro de maquillaje. Pero entonces se vio en el espejo y. . .

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sasuke sin moverse de la cama y aún con la cámara en mano.

-Na. . . Nada. No pasa nada dattebayo.

-No te habrás limpiado el maquillaje con agua. ¿No?

-Etto. . .

-¿Lo hiciste?

-. . .

-Dobe. Si haces eso, el maquillaje se corre y te queda peor.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saber eso Sasuke baka?! ¡Yo nunca me había maquillado dattebayo!

-Yo tampoco y aún así lo sé.

-¡Eso es porque Orochimaru te vestía de geisha!

-¡Yo no soy una geisha dobe!

-¡Eso no es lo que dice tu ropa!- le gritó limpiándose los rastros de maquillaje con una toalla.

-¡¿Qué tiene mi ropa?!

-Nada nada.- le decía Naruto deshaciendo la técnica para luego vestirse con ropa más cómoda.- Me gusta como te queda Jeje.

El ojazul caminó hacia el Uchiha y se sentó a su lado provocando que éste finalmente dejara en paz la cámara y se fijara un poco más en él. Ya no tenía la apariencia de mujer de antes sino que volvía a ser el mismo chico de siempre. Traía su corto cabello despeinado, una remera suelta con una espiral en el centro y unos boxers naranjas. Sin embargo, éstos no eran quienes llamaban la atención de Sasuke.

-Jajaja

-¿De qué te reís?

-Todavía tenés un poco en los labios.

-¿En serio? ¡Kuso! ¡No termino más dattebayo!- exclamó haciendo ademán de levantarse de la cama.- Ahora tengo que ir al baño de nuevo y. . .

Pero entonces, Sasuke lo detuvo sujetando su mano y obligando a sentarse otra vez al pié de la cama junto a él.

-Yo te limpio.

Y diciendo esto, el Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto. Sin soltarle la mano, se aproximó más y más al ojiazul hasta que sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro. Allí se detuvo Sasuke sólo para cerrar los ojos y escuchar los latidos del Uzumaki. Éstos cada vez eran más rápidos y fuertes. . . Todavía lo ponía nervioso a Naruto y eso sólo lo hacía desear más y más aquel beso. Quería sentirlo, saborearlo, jugar con él, apoderarse de su cuerpo una vez más y hacerlo suyo para siempre. Si, tal vez él también quería casarse.

Finalmente no lo soportó más y selló los labios de Naruto con un beso que comenzó siendo suave y acabó por ser uno de los más apasionados que se habían dado. Se amaban tanto que no querían parar por ningún motivo pero al cabo de un tiempo se hizo notar la falta de aire y el rubio se separó del ojinegro.

-Jeje Ahora vos también tenés un poco en los labios.

-A mi no me importa.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó saltando de la cama de un golpe y señalando a Sasuke con el dedo.- ¡Te gusta el maquillaje!

-¡Qué no dobe!

-¡Sos una geisha, admitilo!

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Orochimaru era el del maquillaje!

-Si, claro.

-¡Es en serio!

-Te creo baka.- le dijo Naruto dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Sasuke como si aún estuviera transformado en Shita.- Oi, ya que estamos despiertos. . . ¿Seguimos con la fiesta?

-¿Y si mejor vamos a la casa de Sakura y. . .?

-¡No molestes más a Sakura chan!

-¿A Ino?

-¡A nadie!

-¿Cuál es tu idea de una fiesta?

-¡Ah! ¡Me acabo de acordar de algo! Hace dos semanas vino Kiba a dormir y. . .

-¿A dormir?

-Yo dormí en mi cama y él en el piso en una bolsa de dormir. ¡No te vengues de Kiba por algo que no hizo!

-¿Quién se va a vengar de Kiba?

-¡No te hagas el inocente ahora Sasuke baka!

-Seguí contando la historia usuratonkaichi.

-¡Ah, si! Vino Kiba y trajo como diez cervezas y como sobró la mitad, me las quedé y las tengo guardadas en la heladera. Ahora las traigo.

"¿Tiene cinco cervezas en la heladera? ¿Qué pasó con MI inocente Naruto?"

El rubio fue hasta la heladera de la cocina, abrió la puerta y de inmediato encontró las latas de cerveza. Kiba lo había obligado a quedárselas simplemente porque él no podía regresar a su casa con alcohol sin que su hermana, su madre y sus perros lo descubrieran. En ese momento lo había hecho para ayudar a su amigo, pero ahora Naruto realmente agradecía que el Inuzuka fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no poder esconder un par de latas aún siendo un ninja.

Tomó las cinco cervezas, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y le paso una a Sasuke. Él abrió la lata un instante después y se la llevó a los labios. Poco a poco el líquido bajó por su garganta refrescándolo. No era la primera vez que tomaba. Cuando estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru, algunas noches beber era su único medio de escape de aquel infierno y así volver a Konoha con Su Naruto aunque fuera sólo a través de un sueño. Por otro lado, Naruto no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas y al segundo sorbo un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo me voy a poder sacar este collar?- le preguntó mostrándole el brillante objeto que aún llevaba alrededor del cuello.

-Yo que sé baka.

-Pero. . . Me lo voy a poder quitar en algún momento ¿Verdad? No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con un collar de perro. . .

-Prometiste que serías mi mascota.- le dijo con ojos bien grandes y brillosos.

-Si pero esperaba que al menos en tu caza podría ser yo mismo.

-Oi, Sasuke.

-¿Hum?- le preguntó tomando un buen sorbo de cerveza.

-Cuando salíamos del casamiento. . .

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi collar?

-¡Nada pero quiero que me respondas algo!

-Bueno. Te escucho.

-Decía que cuando salíamos del casamiento, Karin dijo que cuando le pediste casamiento. . . le dijiste cosas muy lindas.- empezó a decir Naruto jugando con sus dedos estilo Hinata.- ¿Por qué vos nunca me decis ese tipo de cosas?

-Porque el lazo que nos une es tan fuerte que no necesito palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo.

-¡Eso lo decis para cambiar de tema Sasuke baka!

-¡¿Tenés idea de cuánto tiempo tardé en inventar esos piropos?! ¡No se me ocurría nada para decirle a esa perra!

-¡Pero al final se lo dijiste! ¡Se lo dijiste a ella y a mi no!- le gritó tomando un largo trago.- ¡¿Qué soy para vos, Sasuke?!

El Uchiha dejó a un lado la lata de cerveza y tomó las manos de Naruto entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente. El rubio no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Él sólo se quedó petrificado observando aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que parecían ser capaces de ver a través de él.

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

-Naruto, vos sos la razón por la cual estoy vivo. Sos la persona más importante en todo el mundo. Si no fuera por vos, estoy seguro que jamás hubiera sido capás de escapar de Orochimaru y estaría muerto en este preciso instante. Gracias a vos estoy vivo porque me das fuerza. Cuando siento que no puedo seguir y que el camino se acaba, vos me construís uno nuevo. Sos como un rayo de esperanza que siempre ha estado para mí. Gracias a vos sé lo que es amar. Sin vos. . . El odio y la venganza me consumirían por completo. Hice tantas cosas malas en mi vida y sin embargo me perdonaste de inmediato. Sin importar cuantas veces te hería, vos siempre me esperaste con los brazos abiertos. Y yo te amo por eso y mucho más. Naruto, jamás vuelvas a pensar que no sos nada para mí porque. . . si no te tuviera yo. . . no sé que haría. Moriría antes de perderte.

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

-Sasuke. . .

-Me llevó horas decirle un par de frases a Karin que en realidad no significan nada pero me vasta con mirarte a los ojos para decirte tantas cosas como estrellas hay en el cielo.

_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

-Decime algo más Sasuke, por favor. Seguí.

-Esa ráfaga de viento quisiera ser, para tocar tus cabellos sin que tú me puedas ver.

-Jajaja Otra otra.

-A las puertas de tu alma no dejaré de golpear, como golpea en las rocas, enamorado el mar.

_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

-¿Desde cuándo sos poeta, Sasuke?

-Es que cuando estaba con Orochimaru sólo pensaba en vos. Algunas noches simplemente tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a escribir todas las cosas que siempre había querido decirte pero que nunca te había dicho.

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy._

-¿Me escribías poemas?

-Si. Como éstos tengo cientos pero sólo recuerdo algunos.

-¿Te acordás de otro?

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

-En ti pensando me duermo, pensando en ti me despierto, y te busco como agua en el desierto.

-¡Gaara!

-¡¿QUIÉN?!- exclamó sobresaltado alejándose un poco de Naruto.

-Gaara. Por lo del desierto me acordé.- explicó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que mencionarlo en un momento como éste usuratonkaichi?!

-Hace tiempo que se fue de Konoha. . . Me pregunto como estará. . .

-¡¿Y desde cuándo pensás tanto en él?!

-Jeje Es sólo mi amigo. No te pongas celoso, Sasuke.- le dijo poniéndose en cuatro patas sobre la cama acercándose al ojinegro para depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios de éste.

Sasuke lo aceptó sin reprochar y se lo devolvió mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior. Naruto, quizás por el efecto del alcohol, perdió el equilibrio y acabó por caerse empujando hacia atrás al Uchiha y terminó recostado sobre su pecho.

-Oi, Naruto.- lo llamó mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda del rubio sensualmente hasta llegar a los boxers de éste.- ¿Querés jugar un jueguito?

-¡Si! ¡Juguemos al Twister!- exclamó alegremente saltando sobre la cama con ambos brazos levantados hacia el techo.

-¿Twister?- se le quedó mirando Sasuke con cara de WTF?

-¡Si!- repitió bajando de la cama un poco mareado pero aún conciente.- Kiba se lo olvidó hace semanas y todavía no lo vino a buscar. Jeje Podemos usarlo y nunca se va a dar cuenta.

-¿Twister?- repitió atónito.

-¡Qué si baka! ¿Nunca lo jugaste?- le preguntó buscando el juego debajo de la cama.

-Si pero. . .

-¡Entonces no te quejes y vení a jugar Sasuke baka!

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, el Uchiha abandonó la cama y ayudó a SU inocente Naruto a extender la lona de colores.

_________________________

-Oe, Sasori. No es fácil ser inmortal ¿Eh?

-Cierra la boca, maldito jashinista.

Hacia un par de horas Sasori realmente se había tirado de la terraza olvidando por completo que eso no mataría una marioneta. Aquel estruendo había provocado que todo Akatsuki saliera del salón para ver la divertida escena. Allí, en medio de la calle, el cuerpo del marionetista estaba completamente desarmado debido a la fuerte caída.

-¡Oe, Pinochio! ¿Una sonrisita para la cámara?- se burlaba Kakuzu quien había tomado el puesto de Sasori como camarógrafo.- ¡Todavía me quedan cinco minutos más de batería!

-¡Espera a que me reconstruya y te voy a destruir miembro por miembro!- le gritaba Sasori agitando el único brazo que estaba en su lugar.

-Tranquilizáte, danna. Si te movés tanto me cuesta mucho ponerte la pierna hum.- se quejaba Deidara mientras tomaba una pieza de la marioneta al azar y la trataba de enganchar con otra.

-¡Esa es mi pieza V2 Deidara! ¡Va con la X12, no con la B4!

-¡Hablá en un idioma que entienda danna hum!

-¡Que el cosito que parece una piedra va con el otro cosito que parece una piedra pero que es más grande, no con el otro cosito que es como una ramita chiquita!

-¡Ah!- asintió el artista uniendo la primera pieza con otra bastante similar.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-¡¿Qué hice?!

-¡Esa no es, Deidara! ¡Te dije la que es igual pero más grande!

-¡¿Y yo que hice?!

-¡Me pusiste la que es MUCHO más grande! ¡Sacámela que me voy a romper más!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- se apresuro a obedecerlo Deidara.- ¿Mejor?

-Si. Pero ¿Nunca construiste algo en tu vida?

-¡No! ¡El mecánico acá sos vos! ¡Yo soy el artista hum!

-¡Yo también soy artista!

-No, danna. El arte es una explosión y el que hace explosiones acá soy yo.

-¡Que no! ¡Eso no es arte! ¡¿Cómo podés4 llamar arte a algo que desaparece al segundo después de ser creado?!

-¡El arte es un instante que. . .!

-Deidara, dejá de pelear con Sasori y terminá de reconstruirlo de una buena vez.- le ordenó Pein con la misa tranquilidad de siempre.- Acabo de perder a mi mejor subordinado. No quiero también perder al segundo.

-Si Deidara, date prisa que no me gusta esperar.

-Vos siempre con lo mismo. . . ¡Esto es muy difícil!

-No es tan difícil ¿Nunca jugaste al cubo mágico?

-No.

-¡Eso SÍ es difícil! Nunca lo armé. . . Lo intenté por años y nunca lo lograba. . .Me enojé tanto que asesiné al Kazekage para descargar mi ira. . .

-¡Danna!

-¡Si! ¡Lo hice por ese condenado juguete que vuelve loco a cualquiera que lo juegue! Iba a regalárselo a Itachi pero para volverse loco tiene a su esposa.

-¡Qué malo sos para hacerle algo como eso a Itachi! ¡Cada vez te amo más hum! ¡¿Por qué no se lo diste?!

-Porque lo tiré a la basura. . . Es que lo odio mucho. ¡Me vuelve loco!

-¿Y te tiraste de la terraza por ese juego también?

-Etto. . .No.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque. . . Le temo al compromiso.

_________________________

-¡Listo! Tu turno, Sasuke.

El Uchiha, algo aprisionado por el cuerpo de Naruto, se las ingenió para alcanzar la ruleta y hacerla girar.

-Pie derecho verde.

Y diciendo esto el ojinegro movió su pie un poco hasta tocar el círculo del color indicado por la ruleta. Habían estado jugando por un tiempo así que ambos ya estaban bastante enredados pero el juego no termina hasta que uno de los dos cae y ninguno de ellos quería mostrar debilidad frente al otro. Se amaban pero en el fondo aún eran los mismos eternos rivales de siempre.

-Tu turno usuratonkaichi.

-No es justo. . . La ruleta está más cerca de vos que de mí. . . No llego. . .

-Estirate un poco más dobe.

-¡No llegó baka!

¡PUM!

De un segundo a otro Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó a un costado de la lona arrastrando también al Uchiha. Y por azares del destino, Sasuke acabó en sima del rubio apisonándolo por completo con su cuerpo. Naruto no podía escapar pero parecía que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto sino que le sostuvo la mirada aún conservando en sus mejillas cierto sonrojo por el alcohol.

-Gané.- dijo al fin Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Sólo porque la ruleta estaba muy lejos.- replicó inflando los cachetes.

-De cualquier forma gané y ahora reclamo mi premio.- le dijo acercando sus labios al cuello de Naruto para luego besarlo suavemente.

-Pero. . . Sasuke. . . No tengo nada para darte dattebayo. . . ¡Ah!- dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dulces besos se transformaron en pequeñas mordidas.

-Si tenés, Naruto. Sólo dejate llevar como la otra vez.

-Pero. . . Sasuke. . .

-No digas nada más y juguemos Twister a MI manera.

Aún aprisionando al ojiazul con su cuerpo, Sasuke rozó los labios de éste con los suyos para luego besarlo con pasión y lujuria entrelazando su lengua con la de Naruto y llenando la boca de éste con su amor envuelto en saliva. El Uzumaki a penas podía moverse pero consiguió abrazar fuertemente la espalda del ojinegro atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te gusta jugar conmigo este tipo de juegos ¿Verdad usuratonkaichi?- le preguntó deslizaba su mano por debajo de los boxers del rubio.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

- Esto te excita ¿No?

-Uff Sasuke. . . Necesito saberlo. Alguna vez. . . ¿Hiciste esto con alguien más? ¿Tuviste sexo antes de hacerlo conmigo cuando volviste?

Hacía algún tiempo que tenía esa pregunta dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Desde la academia el Uchiha siempre había sido muy popular y no sería raro que siguiera siéndolo aún fuera de Konoha. Lo había pensado varias veces. . . Sasuke estaba con él ahora pero. . . ¿Antes? Debía saberlo. . . Aunque al mismo tiempo no quería enterarse.

-Si, tuve sexo antes de ese día. . .

-. . .

-Sólo si cuenta el haber soñado contigo haciendo el amor Jeje.

-¡Qué pervertido sos dattebayo!

-Ya te lo dije, no es mi culpa que me excites tanto usuratonkaichi.

-Por un momento pensé que lo habías hecho con Orochimaru. . .

-¡No menciones a ese tipo ahora dobe que me desconcentro!

-¿Te desconcentras? Jajajaja Y yo que te creía un experto Jajajajaja

-Shhhhh.- lo silenció con un beso en los labios de esos que te sacan el aliento mientras que con su mano continuaba masturbando al Uzumaki.

-Mmm. . .

-Nh. . .

-¡Ah!

-Naruto. . .

DING DONG

"¡Otra vez el condenado timbre! ¡Lo voy a romper un día y me voy a vengar por todas las veces que me interrumpe! ¡Si llega a ser Kakashi lo voy a electrocutar con el chidori hasta los huesos! ¡Y si es Sakura, no la salva nadie!"

-Sasuke. . . No te detengas. . .

-Pero. . . ¿Y la puerta?

-No importa. . . Sólo. . . Seguí, Sasuke.

-A tus órdenes, Naruto.- le dijo levantándole la remera hacia arriba dejando a la vista el pecho del ojiazul. Entonces acercó su boca al cuerpo de Naruto para besarlo y. . .

DING DONG

-¡¿Pero quién demonios es a esta hora?!- saltó el Uchiha ya harto del asunto y listo para asesinar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

-Abrí la puerta, Uchiha Sasuke. Sé que estás ahí.

Continuará. . .

¡Volvieron los finales abiertos! ¡Siiiiiiiii! A que ya los extrañaban. Jajajaja Ya saben que puedo ser muy mala a veces Jajajaja no no ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, si! Buajajaja! Ya está! Ya me acordé como era mi risa malvada XD ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no la usaba! Jajajaja Pero ahora regresaron mis finales abiertos que hace que la gente se suicide Buajajajaaja!¿Quién está del otro lado de la puerta? Mmm. . . ¡No se los voy a decir pero les aseguro que ya dejé una pista en el cap anterior. . . ¡Esta es fácil! :P Y Sasori no se murió! XD Lo quiero mucho pero no pude resistirme a desarmarlo ^^ ¡Y el pobre de Sasuke se quedó sin "jugar" con SU Naruto! ¡No tienen idea de lo mucho que me gusta hacerlo sufrir! Jajajaja

Momento de aclaraciones. . . Las piezas que menciona Sasori son completamente inventadas. No las busquen en Internet porque no las van a encontrar. ¿Conocen el cubo mágico? Es ese cubo de colores en el que tenés que dar vuelta los lados para que coincidan los colores. Si nunca lo jugaron. . . ¡No lo hagan! ¡Es imposible dattebayo! El otro juego que aparece en este fic es Twister. Para quienes no lo conoces, es una lona blanca con circulitos de colores. Uno gira una flecha en una ruleta que te dice que parte del cuerpo tenés que poner en que color. Uno se va enrredando a medida que avanza el juego. Pierde el que se cae. Son juegos conocidos. . . ¡Volvieron las canciones! Ya saben que son sólo para rellenar y por eso hace mucho que no las ponía pero cuando escribí este cap me acordé de esta canción. Se llama "Eres" de Cafe Tacuba.

Abro un pequeño paréntesis. Ya saben como es esto: el que quiere lo lee y el que no que se vaya ¡Pero que me deje un review antes! XD Volviendo al paréntesis. . . No se si sabían pero yo leo muchos doujinshis (mangas hechos por fans) en especial SasuNaru :3 A lo que voy es que. . . Me encanta dibujar y soy muy buena en eso. . . ¿Qué les parece si hago un doujinshi de La mascota de Naruto? Desde ya les digo que tardaría un raaaaaato en hace un sólo cap pero soy enemiga mortal de la censura así que iría TODO lo que escribí en este fic. Bueno, sólo quiero saber que opina mi público ^^

Esto es todo por ahora. No se olviden de sus reviews! Siempre los leo y respondo dattebayo! Y me alegran el día :D ¿Quieren que se casen Naruto y Sasuke? Es que ya se me ocurrieron un par de cosas para la boda y si pude casar a Itachi y Karin puedo casar a cualquiera XD Nos vemos en la conti. Los quiero mucho mucho MUCHÍSIMO! Chau!


	13. El acuerdo

N/A: Hola! Si, volví! Jajajaja ¿Saben porqué tardé tanto esta vez? Estaba caminando para el coleguio y ¿A qué no saben qué? ¡Me atropelló el tren de la alegría! Y entonces me quedé en coma O.o ¡Pero ya desperté! XD Esto no se lo cree ni Kakashi XD En fin, no los entretengo más. . . ¡Empecemos!

Capitulo 13: El acuerdo

Aquella voz resonó en los oídos de ambos por un largo tiempo. Naruto y Sasuke permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles con la vista clavada en la puerta de entrada. Esperaron unos segundos y nada ocurrió. Quizás habían imaginado todo el asunto. . . Uno puede esperar cualquier cosa del alcohol. Pero entonces. . .

-Sasuke. . . No seas malo y dejame entrar.- se volvió a escuchar la misma voz fuera de la casa.

Los otros dos se miraron atónitos. No lo habían imaginado. Allí realmente había alguien. Y no se trataba de cualquiera sino de alguien que conocía su secreto. Ambos sabían que no podrían ocultar al Uchiha por el resto de su vida y sin que nadie se enterara pero jamás habían creído que alguien los iba a descubrir tan pronto.

-Sasuke. . .- susurró Naruto lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo el ojinegro lo escuchara.- Quedate conmigo.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Que no se fuera. Que no lo abandonara nunca más. Naruto había pasado por demasiadas cosas para que Sasuke finalmente regresara a su lado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir fácilmente. Ahora era el momento de actuar.

-Sasuke, no te hagas el difícil.- continuaba hablando aquella persona mientras golpeaba varias veces la puerta con el puño.- No querés que la aldea entera se entere de que estás acá. ¿No? Pero si sigo haciendo tanto ruido. . .

-¿Suigetsu?- preguntó Sasuke a pesar de que Naruto le hacía señas para que no hablara.

-No, el delivery. ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡¿Quién más va a ser?!

El ojinegro intentó ponerse de pié pero Naruto lo tomó de la mano fuertemente para que no se apartara de su lado. No le dijo nada pero bastaba para mirarlo a los ojos para saber que era lo que le pedía Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas: No te atrevas a dejarme otra vez.

Sasuke le sonrió como para tranquilizarlo un poco, apartó la mano de Naruto de la suya y luego caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó Naruto poniéndose de pié también. Pero entonces algo lo obligó a desviar su mirada.- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Era algo realmente asqueroso. Un líquido extraño estaba pasando por debajo de la puerta para luego entrar en la casa frente a los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke. Esa cosa se escurría y se movía avanzando lentamente hasta que estuvo en medio de la habitación. Entonces comenzó a esturarse hacia arriba y rápidamente ese líquido tomó forma humana. Lo que se veía ya no era simple agua sino un chico alto de cabello blanco y lacio, ojos verdes y colmillos afilados que asomaban por su boca que los miraba tranquilamente.

-¡Es Terminator dattebayo!- exclamó el ojiazul apuntándolo con el dedo mientras los otros dos se les caía una gota grande de la cabeza.

-Naruto. . . Él no es. . .

-¡Es un arma salvaje del futuro salvaje!- decía el Uzumaki abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke.- ¡Y viene a llevarte como el hombre de la bolsa!

-El hombre de la ¿Qué?

-¡No voy a dejar que el coco se lleve a Sasuke lejos de mi dattebayo!

-Naruto, dos cosas.- le decía el Uchiha tomándolo por los hombros.- La primera, ves demasiadas películas. La segunda, es Suigetsu, un tipo que Orochimaru tenía encerrado dentro de una pecera gigante para hacer experimentos y que no tengo idea de cómo salió.

-¡Ah, eso! El cuatro ojos me dejó salir.- respondió como si nada el peliblanco.

-¿Kabuto? ¿No lo habías asesinado, Sasuke?

-No, sólo a Orochimaru.

-¡¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas a medias, Sasuke baka?!

-Por cierto. . . ¿Dónde está Kabuto?

-El gafitas se fue a buscarme una gaseosa dietética sabor uva. Es bastante servicial.- agregó con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus colmillos.

-¡¿Y se puede saber porque ensuciaste mi piso?!- saltó Naruto señalándole un charco que iba desde la entrada hasta donde estaba Suigetsu de pie.

-Eso es lo de menos. Sé de un par de cosas que te van a importar un poco más, Naruto.

-¿Cómo. . .?

-¿Cómo sé tu nombre? ¡Todos en la isla del sonido lo saben! ¡Es imposible olvidarse de ese nombre!

"Suigetsu. . . Si valoras tu vida te vas a callarte en este preciso instante."

-Sasuke siempre estaba hablado de vos. Que cada vez que te miraba a los ojos azules, se perdía en un océano encantado como un pequeño velero. . . Que no podía ver tu cabello rubio por mucho tiempo porque era como mirar al sol directamente. . .

-Suigetsu. . .

-Que cuando habían peleado en no sé que valle te habías sentado sobre él y que eso provocó que se le parara en medio del combate y no sé que más. . .

-¡Suigetsu!- lo detuvo a tiempo Sasuke totalmente rojo.

-Todos los días lo mismo. . . Era insoportable. . . ¡Y peor cuando venía con sus poemas por favor! ¡Estaba adentro de una pecera y escuchaba todo con eco! ¡Él no paraba nunca!

-¿Le decías esas cosas a éste?- le preguntó Naruto al ojinegro.

-¡Era a él o a la pared, Naruto!

-Ejem.- se aclaró la voz Suigetsu.- Volviendo a mi asunto. . . Sasuke. . .

Entonces y en menos de un segundo, el ojiverde se hizo agua nuevamente y se colocó detrás de Sasuke antes siquiera que pudieran verlo.

-Vengo a asesinarte.

Aquellas palabras marcaron un silencio de ultratumba que parecía no tener fin hasta que. . .

-Si querés asesinar a Sasuke. . .- comenzó a decir Naruto.- ¡Vas a tener que pelear contra mi primero dattebayo!

Y diciendo esto Naruto tomó impulso y le dio un buen golpe en el medio de la cara a Suigetsu. Era un golpe directo. Estaba seguro de que era imposible fallar. Sin embargo, en cuanto Naruto tocó el rostro del ojiverde, lo atravesó sin el menor esfuerzo.

- . . .

El Uzumaki no sabía lo que había sucedido. Lo había golpeado, estaba seguro de eso. Pero de alguna forma, sin moverse ni un centímetro, Suigetsu había conseguido evadirlo por completo.

-Jejejeje- se burlaba el peliblanco aún detrás de Sasuke amenazando con realizar algún poderoso jutsu que acabaría con la vida del Uchiha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No seas dobe. No tiene caso pelear contra alguien como él.- Le dijo el ojinegro sin preocuparse demasiado.- Suigetsu es capaz de pasar al estado líquido voluntariamente antes de que puedas verlo. Cada vez que intentes golpearlo, sólo lo atravesarás.

-Vámonos, Sasuke.- le dijo el peliblanco obligándolo a caminar hacia delante empujándolo suavemente. Por su parte, Sasuke no dudó en obedecerlo y comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Naruto.

-Sólo será un momento, Naruto.- le aseguró el Uchiha caminado hacia la puerta.

-Si yo no le hice nada ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que vos si?!

-Gracias a mi elemento rayo, no me tomará más que unos minutos librarme de él. Sólo esperá aquí y. . .

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué soy yo el que siempre tiene que esperar?!

Entonces Sasuke se detuvo para mirar al ojiazul. No estaba llorando pero parecía estar a punto de hacerlo.

-Estás pasando todos estos problemas por mi ¿No? Por mi culpa dejaste la aldea del sonido. Porque yo te pedí que regresaras. . . Por mi es porque tenés que andar disfrazado de perro todo el día. Karin te perseguía y ahora Suigetsu. . .

-No seas idiota. Yo deseé vivir así. No es tu culpa que. . .

-¡Si estás pasando por todo esto por mi, al menos dejame ayudarte!

-Ya te dije que no necesito que me ayudes contra tipos como él. Puedo vencerlos yo sólo.

-¡Baka! No estoy diciendo que seas débil. Sólo que. . . No quiero ser siempre la princesa en peligro. ¡No pasé toda la vida entrenando para que me salven siempre! ¡Dejame ayudarte, Sasuke! ¡No estás solo!

-Dobe. . . No te protejo porque creo que seas débil. Es que. . . No puedo soportar que te lastimen mientras estoy cerca.

-Sasuke. . . Sólo. . . Tomame más en cuanta ¿Si? Después de todo ¡Voy a ser el nuevo Hokage dattebayo!- le sonrió.

-¡Sólo estuve con ustedes cinco minutos y ya me quiero morir!- exclamó Suigetsu mirando hacia el techo.- ¡No puede ser que sean tan cursis! Vos.- señaló a Sasuke.- ¡Deja que tu novio te ayude de vez en cuando! ¡No vas a ser menos hombre porque él te proteja a veces!

-. . .- Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el piso.

-Y vos- señaló a Naruto.- ¡Si tu novio quiere matarse por vos, dejalo que se mate!

-. . .

-¡Listo! Acabo de ahorrarles una fortuna en psicólogo para parejas. Volviendo a nuestro asunto ¡Vamos, Sasuke!

Entonces, Suigetsu tomó al Uchiha de la mano obligándolo a seguirlo. Sin embargo sólo consiguió dar un par de pasos hasta que se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo: Naruto se había interpuesto entre él y la puerta de salida.

-Naruto, entiendo que quieras ayudar a Sasuke y que no querés ser una carga para él pero tenés que entender que tengo un asunto pendiente con el erizo este y que no tiene nada que ver con vos.

-Pero aún así. . . No puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. . . ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer!

-Dobe. . .

-¡¿No me digas así, Sasuke baka?!

-¡Sos un dobe, es la verdad! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejarte así nada más?!

-Pero. . . De repente viene un tipo cualquiera a buscarte y vos te vas sin decir nada. . .

-¡¿Y qué querés que haga?!

-¡Que te niegues dattebayo!

-Estas exagerando, Naruto. Voy y vengo. Es sólo un momento. O es que. . ¿Crees que no le puedo ganar a Suigetsu?

-¡¿Qué no ves que se hace agua?! ¡Se hace agua dattebayo! ¡¿Cómo le vas a ganar a alguien así?! ¡Vos mismo dijiste que yo no podía contra él!

-Vos y yo somos dos personas totalmente diferentes usuratonkaichi.

-¡¿O sea que yo soy más débil?!

-Esto va a tardar mucho más de lo que pensé. . .- se lamentaba Suigetsu tapándose la cara con una mano.

_________________________

-Señores. . . y Konan.- agregó Pain mirando de reojo a su compañera.- Tenemos un serio problema financiero. Kakuzu.

-Si. Como pueden ver en esta gráfica.- comenzó a decir mostrándoles un papel enorme con una flecha roja que bajaba en picada hasta que se salía del dibujo.- El capital proveniente de nuestros ingresos de este mes debía ser utilizado para pagar el alquiler de la cueva, nuestros viajes y el barniz de uñas además de la comida. Pero lo hemos gastado todo en la boda de Uchiha Itachi y ahora debemos un total de $15.285.996.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron todos menos el líder que siempre guardaba la calma.

-Me temo señores. . . y Konan.- siguió hablando el ninja de la cascada.- que si no hacemos algo pronto acabaremos en la calle.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó el líder a lo que varias manos se levantaron.- Hidan.

-Yo digo que saquemos a Kakuzu.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Tiene cinco corazones así que necesita más energía diaria que los demás. O sea que el obeso de Kakuzu come mucho más.

-¡Yo no estoy gordo, maldito jashinista!

-¿Y si vendemos las marionetas de Sasori?- inquirió Zetsu.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- saltó de inmediato el pelirrojo golpeando con ambas manos la enorme mesa en la que estaban todos reunidos.- ¡Es mi arte!

Deidara estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar con otra de sus interminables discusiones artísticas pero en cuanto vio la cara de Pain, prefirió callar. No era buena idea hacerlo enojar.

-¿Qué les parece si organizo un curso de origami?- preguntó Konan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No.- se negó el líder.

-Pero podemos ganar mucho dinero. . .

-No.

-Podrían venir mis amigas a pasar un rato y además nos pagarían. . .

-No.

-Sólo necesitaríamos papel. ¡Es algo muy económico!

-¡Ya te dije que no, Konan! ¡Hacer figurotas de papel es lo más afeminado que podríamos hacer!

-¡Viajemos alrededor del mundo repartiendo amor y felicidad con canciones de Barney el dinosaurio!- exclamó Tobi levantando ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

-¡Eso SI es lo más afeminado que podríamos hacer!

-A mi me gusta Barney el dinosaurio. . .

-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea?

-Te quiero yo. . . y tu a mi. . .- cantaba en voz baja el enmascarado.

-¿Alguien?

-Nuestra amistad es lo mejor. . . Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré. . .

-¿Nadie?

-¡Mi cariño yoooooooo teeeeeeeee dooooooooooy!

-¡Deidara!

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Y diciendo esto, el rubio fue hasta donde estaba Tobi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo ató de pies y manos a la silla y le cubrió la boca. Daba la impresión de que aquella no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Ya esta, hum.

-Bien. ¿De verdad nadie tiene una buena idea de hacer dinero rápido?

-Supongo que podríamos vender nuestros uniformes.- decía Zetsu.

-¡Nunca!- se negó de inmediato Kakuzu.- ¡¿Tenés idea de cuanto tiempo tardé en coser los condenados uniformes?!

-¿Y si hacemos un club nocturno?- preguntó Hidan con mirada cómplice.- Podríamos poner a la rubia como la bailarina estrella. . .

-¡KATSU!

*KABOOOM!*

En menos de un segundo, un pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo pájaro salió volando desde la palma de la mano de Deidara hasta llegar al peliblanco para luego hacer explosión.

-¡Deidara! ¡Con lo que nos cuesta el alquiles de la cueva y vos explotando todo!- lo reprendió Kakuzu.

-Él se lo buscó, hum.

-Etto. . . ¿Y Kisame?- preguntó Zetsu buscando con la mirada al azul de la malvada organización.

-Se fue con Itachi.- le dijo Sasori.

-¿Se coló en la luna de miel?

-No. Itachi lo quiso llevar con él. Creo que hasta lo obligó para no estar solo con Karin en medio de la montaña en una cabaña encerrado durante un día entero.

-¿Se imaginan eso?

-Seguro que esa puta quería tener sexo con él todo el día. . . Pobre Itachi. . .- decía Kakuzu.

-¡Con razón se llevó a Kisame, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!- agregó Hidan.

-Oigan. . .- comenzó a hablar Sasori.- ¿Kisame no estaba ahorrando para un submarino?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras recordaba que el ninja de las olas les había mencionado un sin fin de veces que quería comprarse un submarino y que tenía una buena suma de dinero guardada. Si pudieran apoderarse de esa enorme cantidad de billetes. . .

-Ahora que lo pienso, Kisame me ganó una apuesta y me dijo que necesitaba el dinero para su submarino. ¡Con ese dinero estamos más que salvados!

-Pero es el dinero de Kisame. . .- decía Konan.

-Es eso o comenzamos a usar barniz de segunda.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando para usar los ahorros de ese tiburón con patas?!

Todos los allí reunidos estaban a punto de ponerse de pié para asaltar la habitación del Hoshigaki en busca del dinero que sería su salvación pero algo los obligó a sentarse nuevamente. En medio de toda esa atmósfera de alegría, el holograma de Kisame hizo su aparición.

-¡Hola!

-Ah, hola. ¿Qué contás, Kisame?- intentó disimular Hidan.- ¿Cómo te trata Jashin sama?

-Muy bien. Acá hace bastante frío y por eso estamos todo el día en la cabaña calentita con fogata y todo. ¡Hasta tiene yacuzzi! Pero Itachi no se quiere meter nunca porque dice que tiene frío. . . Creo que está enfermo porque en la cabaña hace mucho calor pero él no se saca ni el uniforme. . . Tal vez le hizo mal el aire a montaña. . .

-O tal vez a perra, hum.- comentaba por lo bajo Deidara.

-Kisame ¿Dónde guardas tu alcancía?

-¡Kakuzu!- lo reprendieron los demás.

-¿Qué? El dinero es más importante que los sentimientos de un pez gigante.

-Ustedes. . . ¿Querían robarme?

-Si.- afirmó de inmediato Kakuzu.- Tenemos problemas financieros gracias a la boda que VOS organizaste y VOS sos el único que tiene dinero así que. . . ¿Y tu alcancía?

-¡Nunca van a tener mi dinero! ¡Lo necesito para conocer chicas!

-Kisame.- lo llamó Pain consiguiendo que todos se guardaran silencio.- Te guste o no, fuiste vos quien trajo el problema del casamiento de Itachi. De no ser por vos, no estaríamos debiendo semejante cifra de dinero. Kakuzu.

-$15.285.996

-¿Todo eso debemos?

-Si. Y te recuerdo que perdí al miembro nº 1 de mi organización por tu culpa. Así que, a menos que tengas un plan para conseguir todo ese dinero antes de que termine el mes. . .

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Kisame.

-Te escucho.

-¡Organizo otra boda!

-¡¿Otra boda más?!- se quejaba Kakuzu.

-¡No una! ¡Muchas más!

-¡¿Te volviste loco, Kisame?! Queremos ganar dinero, no hacer un mundo lleno de amor.

-Esperen. . . Creo que entiendo la idea de Kisame.- comenzó a decir Konan.- Si reducimos los gastos. . . y les cobramos a los recién casados mucho dinero entonces. . .

-¡VAMOS A SER RICOS!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, no sé si tanto como eso pero seguro que podemos pagar la deuda. Además, el 50% de lo que ganemos por cada boda va para mi submarino- aclaró Kisame.

-Eso lo discutimos después.- le dijo Pain como restándole importancia.- Ahora creo que deberías ir a ver a Itachi.

-¡Uy! ¡Es cierto! Lo dejé solo en la ducha y me había pedido que lo esperara en la puerta. . . Mejor vuelvo antes de que note que rompí mi promesa. ¡Adiós!

El azul se despidió con la mano y un instante después, desapareció dejando al resto de la malvada organización con una preocupación más grande que la que tenían con el dinero.

-Ya perdimos a Itachi. . .- se lamentaba Pain cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

_________________________

-Tengo cerveza. . . jugo de naranja. . . leche. . .- comenzó a enumerar Naruto observando el interior de la heladera.

-No, gracias. Con agua estoy bien.

Entonces el Uzumaki fue hasta la canilla de la cocina, la abrió y llenó un baso para luego dárselo a Suigetsu.

-Arigato.- le dijo llevándose a los labios el baso mientras el refrescante líquido bajaba por su garganta humedeciéndola.-Ahhhhhh. Que rico. . . Si esperaba a que Kabuto regresara con lo que le pedí, me moría de deshidratación.

-Jeje. Esto si que es raro. . . Alguien que está con un tipo como Kabuto, sentado en mi cocina hablando conmigo tan tranquilamente. . . Si la gente hiciera esto más seguido, se acabarían las guerras.

-Bueno, eso es porque ahora si podemos hablar con tranquilidad. Hace un momento estábamos todos gritando. . .

-Si, es que a veces Sasuke me saca de quicio dattebayo. . .

-¡Naruto! ¡Dejame salir!- se escuchaba la voz del Uchiha desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-¡No importa lo que hagas, no vas a salir hasta que yo lo decida!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Por favooooooor! ¡Prometo no morderlo demasiado!*

-¡Aunque ladres con esa voz tan dulce, no vas a conseguir nada!

-¡Guau! *¡Narutoooooo!*

-Que bueno que lo encerraste. . . – decía Suigetsu tomando un poco más de agua.- Es demasiado agresivo. Si no pudiera hacerme agua ya estaría en el hospital.

-Si, todo lo arregla a la fuerza dattebayo. . . Bueno, volvamos a nuestro asunto.

-Mirá, Naruto. Yo no tengo nada en contra de vos y en cuanto a Sasuke. . . Lo odio por haberme torturado con sus poemas y esas cosas pero no lo odio tanto como para querer asesinarlo por eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Kabuto me ordenó que lo asesinara para vengar la muerte de Orochimaru.

-¿Qué Kabuto no se puede vengar él mismo?

-¿Conoces a Kabuto? Ese tipo es un cerebrito chupa medias, nada más. Sin la vieja serpiente, no es nada.

-Pero, no parece que él te caiga bien. ¿Por qué lo obedeces?

-Porque no tengo otra opción. ¡El maldito tiene un video mío en el que estoy como vine al mundo!

-¡¿Por qué todos los que se acercan a Orochimaru se vuelven pervertidos?!

-Yo me salvé porque estaba adentro de mi pecera ¡Bendita sea!

-Entonces. . . ¿No podes hacer nada porque tiene ese video?

-Estoy con las manos atadas.- le sonrió mostrándole todos los colmillos.

-Pero. . . ¡Te haces agua dattebayo! ¿No podés. . .? No sé. . .

-¿Matarlo? Kabuto es débil pero no tanto. . . Necesito algo más que volverme agua para asesinarlo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno. . . Siempre quise saber que se sentía tener una bomba nuclear en mis manos. . .

-Una ¿Qué?

-Si, ya sé que es difícil conseguir una así que. . . ¿Una ametralladora?- le preguntó sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiéndole a su madre un juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Está bien. Me conformo con una 9 mm.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡¿Quién estuvo en una pecera casi toda su vida?! ¡¿Vos o yo?!

-Gomen. Es que no entiendo de qué me hablás. . .

-A ver. . . Algo más fácil. . . ¿Una espada?

-¡En eso si te puedo ayudar dattebayo! ¿Qué tipo de espada querés?

-Bueno. . . Siempre me gustaron las que son muy grandes. . . pesadas. . . con un lindo diseño. . .De esas que con sólo ver a un tipo con una así decís "Con éste no me meto" Vos me entendés ¿No, Naruto?

-Jeje Ya tengo tu espada, Suigetsu.

-La de Zabuza ¿No?- volvió a hablar Sasuke desde el baño.

-¡Yo lo iba a decir, Sasuke baka!

-¿Zabuza?- repitió Suigetsu con aire pensativo.- ¿Un tipo alto, con la piel gris, cara de zombi y muchos vendajes?

-¡Si, ese! ¿Lo conoces?

-Era mi sensei.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Hasta que me secuestró Orochimaru. Después creo que se consiguió una chica. . . Haku se llamaba.

-Era un chico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si. A nosotros nos costó mucho trabajo descubrirlo.

-No puedo creerlo. . . Toda mi vida viví una mentira. . . ¡Me reemplazó con un travesti!

-Entonces. . . ¿Te interesa la espada?

-Pero es de Zabuza. Les va a costar sacársela.

-Él ya está muerto.- le decía Sasuke sin salir de su prisión.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?!

-Te lo estamos diciendo ahora, mal agradecido.

-Bueno, en ese caso no les será demasiado difícil conseguirla y menos si saben donde está su tumba.

-Claro que sabemos donde está. Nosotros la hicimos.- agregó Sasuke.

-¡En sima que fuiste vos el que la hizo no me decís nada!

-A ver si entendí todo bien.- habló de nuevo el rubio.- Si te consigo esa espada. . . ¿Nos dejás en paz?

-Si. Y como soy muy bueno les voy a dar un regalito extra y me voy a encargar de Kabuto para siempre.- les aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Entonces está decidido ¡Nos vamos a la aldea de las olas!

Continuará. . .

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo. ¡Esto no es relleno! ¡Acá no hay relleno! Todo este asunto de la espada de Zabuza no lo escribí para que ustedes me dejen reviews o para que me lea más gente. ¡No! Esto es para desarrollar una idea muy importante queridos lectores! ¿Cuál es la idea? Buajajajaja! Tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo! ¿Y qué pasó con Kabuto? ¿Qué boda va a organizar Kisame? ¿Pein seguirá perdinedo gente? ¿Akatsuki quedará en la ruina? Y la pregunta que va a hacer que mis lectores se suiciden ¿Qué pasó en la ducha con Itachi? Buajajajaja!

Una cosa más, les agradesco a todos los que me apoyan con lo del doujinshi :D Pero, como les dije antes, no sé cuando voy a empezar o si lo voy a hacer. . . ¡Yo les aviso si llego a hacer algo dattebayo!

Gracias por sus reviews! Me ponen muy pero muy feliz! :D ¡Y ya estamos cerca de los 200! ¡Y todo gracias a ustedes! ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede! XD En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap y ya estoy esperando sus reviews! No se pierdan la conti! Nos vemoooooos Chau!


	14. La espada de Zabuza

N/A: Holaaaaaaaa! Volví! Jajajajaja XD Ustedes ya saben como es esto. . . Hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero es imposible actualizar cada semana. ¡Pero aquí les traigo la conti! Siiiiiii ¡Fiesta fiesta! XD Bueno ya saben lo demás. . . Gracias por los reviews que me mandaron y todas las suscripciones. . . ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 14: La espada de Zabuza

-No pensás salir así ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Sasuke a un Naruto que salía de su casa con el mismo conjunto naranja de siempre.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada si lo que querés es llamar la atención de toda Konoha. ¡Queremos salir de la aldea sin que nos vean usuratonkaichi!

-¡Somos ninjas Sasuke baka! ¡Pasar desapercibido es lo que hacemos mejor!

-No si usas ropa naranja con la que te pueden ver desde la otra cuadra.

-A mi me gusta dattebayo. . .

-Y a mi también pero necesitamos algo más discreto.

-¿Cómo qué, señor discreción?

Sasuke se quedó pensativo un momento y luego le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio que daba miedo.

-En. . . ¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke?

-Creo que vos lo sabes muy bien.

-Etto. . . No. Todavía no aprendí a leer mentes, Sasuke baka y verte con esas sonrisa. . . la verdad que no sé que pensar. . .

-Bueno. . . podrías transformarte en un lindo zorrito. . .

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Lo digo porque me gustan los zorritos!

-Lo que a vos te gusta es otra cosa.- susurró mirando hacia el otro lado.

-No te escuché quejarte mientras jugábamos al Twister.

-¡Oigan!- los llamó a los gritos Suigetsu que salía del baño con una toalla como falda y otra sobre la cabeza.

-¿Te mataría ponerte algo? Estás en mi casa ¿Lo sabías?- le recordó Naruto.

-Me puse una toalla ¿No? Bueno, lo que les quería decir es que. . . ya que se van por un tiempo. . .

-Un día.- le aseguró Sasuke dejando en claro que volvería para cumplir con el acuerdo.

-Bueno, un día. Pero se van a ir de la aldea y van a dejar la casa sin que nadie la cuide. . . Podría entrar un ladrón.

-Ya entraste vos y sobreviví.- le dijo el Uzumaki.

-Pero podría venir alguien preguntando por Naruto y. . .

-¿Querés quedarte en mi casa?

-Sólo hasta que vuelvan.- le prometió con una sonrisa estilo Sai.

-¿Para qué querés quedarte acá se puede saber?- le preguntó Sasuke dudando de la inocencia del peliblanco.

-¡Para descansar qué más! Te recuerdo que pasé la mitad de mi vida en una pecera. Creo que es más que comprensible que quiera dormir en una cama bajo techo.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Yo digo que se quede.- afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Arigato, Naruto. No te vas a arrepentir. Te voy a cuidar muy bien la casa y si alguien pregunta digo que estás enfermo y que te estoy haciendo de enfermero.

-Pero deciles que no es muy graves por si se preocupan.

-Entonces todo arreglado. Ya se pueden ir tranquilos.- les aseguró empujándolos por la espalda hacia la puerta de salida.- Vuelvan cuando quieran. Si se quieren quedar una noche más en un hotel, no es ningún problema. Tengan cuidado en los callejones oscuros. No tomen mucho. Miren ambos lados antes de cruzar. . .

-Podemos caminar solos, Suigestsu.

-Los quiero. No se olviden de mí. ¡Sayonara!

*PUM*

Y sin decir una palabra más, el ojiverde les cerró la puerta dejando a Sasuke y Naruto en la calle. En ese momento ya era muy tarde por lo que ellos dos eran los únicos afuera en la oscura y helada noche.

-¿Estás seguro que querés dejar a Suigetsu en tu casa?

-Si. Él tiene razón dattebayo. Alguien podría preguntar por mí y no podría mantener un bunshin por un día entero así que es lo mejor. Además. . . ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que Suigetsu esté en mi casa un día entero? No creo que sea capaz de hacer algo malo.

-Se nota que no lo conoces.

-No es malo dattebayo. Si lo fuera no hubiéramos llegado a ningún acuerdo y te hubiera atacado sin llamar a la puerta.

-Es malo pero estúpido.

-Creo que me cae bien.

-No te encariñes demasiado dobe.

-Jajajaja Vos sabés que estoy loco por vos Sasuke baka. Nunca te cambiaría por Suigetsu ni por nadie dattebayo.

-Estás tan muerto por mi que no querés transformarte en zorrito para no llamar la atención.

-Es que eso llamaría la atención Sasuke baka. Un zorro por acá no es algo muy común y menos por la tierra de las olas. Mejor otro animal.

Cuando acabó de decir esto cerró los ojos y formó varios sellos diferentes con las manos. En cuanto terminó, el cuerpo del Uzumaki fue envuelto en una nube de humo impidiendo que Sasuke viera en que se había transformado. Poco a poco, el humo se fue dispersando y allí ya no estaba Naruto sino un pequeño perro blanco que miraba al Uchiha con un par de ojos azules brillantes. Se trataba de un animal de lo más tierno con su pelo corto y revuelto, sus cuatro patitas y su cola que no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro. Era cierto que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho la idea de SU Naruto transformado en un lindo zorrito pero no podía quejarse. Aquel cachorrito estaba para comérselo a besos.

-Que original usuratonkaichi.- le dijo Sasuke arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura y acariciarle la espalda.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Es tu turno baka. Apurate que no tenemos toda la noche.*

Por supuesto, el Uchiha no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía el ojiazul por lo que continuó revolviéndole el cabello y tocándole las orejas y obligándolo a poner caras graciosas.

-Grrr. . . ¡Guau! *¡No soy un juguete Sasuke teme!*

Entonces el tierno animal abrió sus fauces e hincó todos sus dientes en la mano del ojinegro dándole a entender que no había tiempo para sus caricias por mucho que le gustaran. Quería acabar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

-No tenías que ser tan agresivo usuratonkaichi.

-¡Guau! *Lo aprendí de vos.*

Lo que menos quería Sasuke era que lo mordieran de nuevo así que se puso de pie nuevamente y, al igual que el rubio, formó una serie de sellos complicados para luego verse envuelto en una nube de humo espesa. Cuando ésta se disipó dejó a la vista a un perro negro del mismo tamaño que el blanco, con ojos negros y un hermoso collar azul que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

-Guau Guau. *Ahora que lo pienso, si me atrapan vamos a tener problemas porque no tengo un collar.*

-Guau Guau *Como si yo fuera a dejar que te atrapen tan fácilmente.*

-Guau *Jeje ¿Vamos?

-¡Guau! *Vamos.*

___________________________

DING DONG

El sonido del timbre de la residencia Uzumaki se escuchó por toda la casa por un largo rato hasta que finalmente su ocupante decidió abrir la puerta.

-Ya me estaba preguntando donde estabas.- lo recibió Suigetsu, ya vestido, a su invitado haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- ¿A dónde te habías metido?

-Para que sepas, tuve que ir hasta Tanzaku Town para conseguir tu preciosa bebida.- se quejaba Kabuto entregándole en la mano el susodicho objeto.

En ese instante Kabuto ya no parecía ser el mismo temible secuaz de Orochimaru de antes sino un leal sirviente. Estaba completamente despeinado. Llevaba los anteojos torcidos y algo rotos. Su ropa olía muy mal y él estaba hecho agua de tanto sudar.

-Y. . . ¿Puedo preguntar porque estás así?- le preguntó Suigetsu guardando cierta distancia del de gafas.

-¡Si! ¡Por tus estúpidos caprichos tuve que correr para llegar antes de que cerrara el supermercado! ¡Y en sima tuve que pelear para apoderarme de esta condenada botella! ¡No tenés idea de la cantidad de gente que la quería!

-Así que lo tuyo fue toda una odisea.

-¡Si!

-¿Y sabés que? Te tengo otra.

-No lo decís en serio. . .

-Si.

-Pero. . . Te traje la bebida. ¡La maldita bebida que me pediste!

-Si pero. . .

Entonces el ojiverde se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Y casi de inmediato sacó de él un papel blanco que estaba doblado varias veces. Lentamente lo fue desdoblando mientras poco a poco el papelito se hacía más y más grande. Kabuto simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella no tan inofensiva hoja de papel. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Para vos.- le dijo Suigetsu alcanzándole el papel que casi llegaba al piso.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una lista.

-Si ya sé pero ¿Para qué?

-Pensá un poquito, cuatro ojos. ¿Para que va a ser una lista como esta?

-No me digas que. . . ¿Querés que compre TODO esto?- le preguntó con temor aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-Si.- le respondió con una sonrisa estilo Sai.

-Pero. . . ¿TODO?

-¡Si cuatro ojos TODO LO DE LA LISTA!

-Pero. . . pero. . . ¡¿Para qué querés 40 botellas de detergente?!

-Si te lo digo no va a ser divertido.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.

-Que mal porque a mi si. Y más te vale que compres todo antes de mañana a la noche porque. . . si no lo haces. . .

-Si no lo hago ¿Qué? Te recuerdo que todavía tengo ese video tuyo.

-Y yo te recuerdo con quien estás hablando. Fuera de la guarida de Orochimaru no tenés ningún poder sobre mí. Y. . . si no querés que adelante tu reencuentro con la serpiente vieja, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. ¿Me hice entender?

Y con aquella frase amenazadora, Suigetsu se fue hasta la cama algo desordenada de Naruto y se recostó en ella como quien llevaba un buen tiempo sin dormir cómodamente. No fue hasta ese momento que Kabuto cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraban.

-¿Y Naruto kun?

-Con el señor no-sé-lo-que-es-un-peine.

"No puedo creerlo. . . No sólo asesinó a Sasuke kun sino también a Naruto kun. . . Es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. . . Será mejor que lo obedezca por el momento. . . Al menos ya me encargué del asunto de la venganza."

___________________________

-¡Danna, te voy a extrañar hum!

-Y yo a vos Dei

-¡Ai danna te amo tanto! ¡No sé como voy a sobrevivir sin vos!

-¡Qué exagerados que son! ¡Solamente te vas por un día Deidara!

Amanecía. Los Akatsukis se habían reunido fuera de su base para despedirse del amante de las bombas. Y como era de esperarse, los enamorados sólo hacían la pequeña misión algo muy difícil de lo cual se quejaba especialmente Pein quien simplemente quería que todo el problema económico se resolviera.

-Deidara, obedecé a tu líder y apresurate a hacer esa condenada escultura tuya.

-No le digas así hum. ¡Es arte!

Y diciendo esto, sacó de su pequeño bolsito una buena cantidad de arcilla. La devoró con la boca de su mano derecha y la fue modelando para luego formar un pequeño pájaro blanco. Luego hizo un movimiento con su otra mano y en medio de una nube de humo, su escultura aumentó de tamaño y cobró vida ante los ojos de los otros Akatsukis.

-¡Esperá, Deidara!- salió a los gritos Konan con un montón de papeles en la mano.- ¡Ya los terminé!

En cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba Deidara a punto de subirse a su vehículo de arcilla, le entregó la enorme pila de papeles y una bolsa que contenía aún más. El rubio les echó una mirada mientras la peliazul esperaba ansiosa su veredicto.

-¿En serio vamos a repartir esto por todo el país del fuego?

-Y por todo el mundo si es necesario.- agregó Pein.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?- le preguntó Konan entre enojada y triste.- ¿No te gustan?

-Es que. . .

-A ver como son los folletos.- saltó Sasori arrebatándole a Deidara uno de los papeles de Konan.

- Los hiciste vos ¿Verdad, Konan?- le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Si- agregó orgullosa.- Me llevó toda la noche. . . ¡Esperá un momento! ¡¿Qué intentas decir con que si los hice yo?!

-Que es muy obvio.- dijo pasándole el papel de colores a Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetzu.

Cada uno de ellos lo escudriñó con la mirada un rato para después dedicarle una mirada de "Al menos hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo" al miembro femenino de la organización.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Konan buscando con los ojos la respuesta en los rostros de sus compañeros. Pero todos ellos evitaban mirarla directamente.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Díganme algo!

-Bueno es que. . .

-¡Son horribles!- saltó Hidan sin poder contenerse un segundo más.

El resto de Akatsuki lo miraba mal como diciendo "¿Por qué tenías que ser tan directo?".

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad y todos piensan eso! Konan, nadie te hecha la culpa pero es obvio que Jashin sama no estuvo de tu lado la noche pasada. ¡Te dije que rezaras más seguido pero nunca me hacés caso!

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que no les gusta?

-Para empezar los ositos hum.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?

-No es lógico. ¿Cómo es que dos osos se visten tan formales y se casan? ¡No tiene sentido hum!

-Pero van con el tema. . . Y a mi me parecieron muy tiernos.

-¡Y gastaste toda la tinta color de la impresora!- saltó Kakuzu.- ¡¿No sabés lo que cuesta?!

-Se llama "invertir", tacaño. Gastar para después ganar más.

-Yo no sé que es eso.

-¿Qué no podías hacer algo un poco más. . . masculino?- le preguntó Hidan.

-¿A qué te referís?

-La letra en cursiva y dorada no es muy de hombres que digamos ¡Y esta es una organización de hombres!

-¡¿Y yo qué soy?!

-¡Una solterona que sólo está aquí porque es la mejor amiga del líder! ¡Y sólo por eso!

-¡Ya verás maldito jashinista!- lo amenazó corriendo hacia el peliblanco para golpearlo. ¡Yo te voy a llevar a conocer a ese dios tuyo!

-¡Estás enojada con Jashin sama sólo porque no te acompañó mientras hiciste estos condenados folletos pero vos tenés la culpa por no rezarle!

-A mi me gustan.- dijo finalmente Tobi haciendo que todos se callaran.

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustan. Son muy lindas.

-Si, y hasta pusiste una frase con rima y todo.- agregó Zetsu.- Y lo hiciste con papel ecológico.

-¡Y tiene perfume!- exclamó el de la máscara.- Y lo hiciste vos solita.

-¡Los quiero mucho, chicos!

Y diciendo esto, la peliazul corrió hasta los brazos de Tobi y lo abrazó fuertemente cortándole la respiración por un largo rato. Después lo soltó y repitió los mismos pasos con Zetsu. ¡Qué feliz que la hacía que alguien en esa maldita organización reconociera lo que hacía!

-¡Por fin alguien ve el trabajo que hago en este lugar!

-¿Qué trabajo? Pein nunca te manda tras un bijuu o algo así.

-¡Si él no me manda no es mi culpa!

-Ok Ya estoy harto de todos sus problemas.- los interrumpió Pein a punto de despedir a todos en un ataque de ira pero como siempre él debía guardar la calma.- Deidara, tomá los folletos de Konan. Les guste o no, van a tener que servir. Alguien los va a leer y así vamos a conseguir un trabajo decente para ganar dinero. Sino, no sé que vamos a hacer con todo el asunto de los bijuus. Bueno ¿Y qué estás esperando?

-Ya me voy, ya me voy hum.

Y obedeciendo al líder una vez más, el rubio se subió al ave enorme y con una bolsa llena de los folletos artesanales y emprendió vuelo dejando atrás a los otros miembros de la organización.

-Primero somos asesinos y ahora organizamos bodas. . . En cualquier momento me suicido. ¡Mi medicina, Konan!

-¡Voy a buscarla!- gritó desesperada corriendo hacia la cueva a tomar el susodicho objeto.

-¿Le pasa algo al líder?- preguntó el inocente de Tobi.

-Creo que esa es la razón por la que Konan siempre está cerca de Pein.- le susurró Sasori.

-Y nosotros que creíamos que eran novios.

___________________________

-Grrr ¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡¿Cómo ***** hacen los perros para caminar en cuatro patas?!*

-Guau *Mirá que sos dobe.*

Por centésima vez, Naruto acabó en el suelo tras una fuerte caída y Sasuke se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de superioridad tan común en él. Como si él no se hubiera caído varias veces hasta entender el truco para mantenerse en pié y caminar en esa forma.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¿Me vas a escuchar ahora usuratonkaichi?*

-Grrr *Bueno pero esto no significa que seas mejor que yo. Es sólo que tuviste suerte. . .*

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Primero esta pata.*

-¡Guau! *Bien. Ya está.*

-¡Guau! *Ahora la otra.*

-¡Guau! *Si si. Ya entiendo.*

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *Muy bien. Una a la vez. Despacio al principio.*

-¡Guau! *Y ahora ésta ¿No?*

-¡Guau! *Bien. No es tan difícil ¿Verdad usuratonkaichi?*

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Lo estoy haciendo Sasuke! ¡Estoy caminando en cuatro patas!*

-¡Guau! *Me alegro por vos. Ahora a caminar que aún estamos en la frontera de Konoha. No vamos a llegar nunca si no nos apuramos.

Lento pero seguro avanzaron los dos ninjas disfrazados de simples perros vagabundos en dirección a la tierra de las olas. Les esperaba un largo viaje hasta la tumba de Zabuza y sería aún más largo si no apresuraban el paso. Habían partido en la noche y auque era de mañana aún les faltaba más de la mitad del camino.

Pero al poco tiempo, Naruto aprendió a coordinar sus cuatro patas y ya comenzaba a caminar a un buen ritmo. Y, siendo el imper-activo ninja nº 1, empezó a correr de aquí para allá y alrededor de Sasuke presumiendo a más no poder. Parecía que realmente disfrutaba todo eso.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha era más tranquilo y prefería caminar lentamente y sin alejarse del camino de tierra para no perderse. De vez en cuando le advertía a Naruto que si no se apresuraba lo dejaría atrás o que no se alejara demasiado o algo así pero la verdad no hablaba mucho porque estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Y es que tenía algo muy importante en que pensar.

Esa vida. . . La que ahora compartía con Naruto no seguiría así por mucho más. No era que no le gustaba. De hecho aquellos eran los días más felices que había tenido en toda su vida. Superaban por completo cualquiera de sus sueños y no quería que se acabaran nunca pero eso no lo decidía él.

Lo que recientemente había sucedido con Suigetsu era la prueba de que descubrirlo era sólo cuestión de tiempo. A esa casa podría entrar cualquier ninja. . . Y en ese mismo momento estaban a la vista de todos. Si, transformados en perros pero no podrían mantener su forma animal por mucho más tiempo. Pronto deberían volverse humanos de nuevo y allí tendrían que ocultarse. Pero eso era lo que menos quería. Deseaba mostrarles al mundo entero que eran novios y que se amaban con locura. Pero no, debían esconderse.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Si continuaba escondiéndose por más tiempo se volvería loco. . . No podría bajar la guardia nunca porque si lo descubrían entonces todo se acababa. Sería separado de Naruto y lo más probable era que lo mataran por ser un ninja renegado. Pero la verdadera muerte sería alejarse por siempre de su amado rubio.

Además. Naruto lo había estado manteniendo en su casa desde hacía varios días. A los ojos de cualquiera Naruto no era más que su cómplice. Había ayudado a un ninja renegado y en Konoha eso es lo mismo que traicionar a la aldea. ¡Qué estupidez! Naruto había hecho más por esa aldea que cualquier Hokage. Pero aún así si se descubría toda la farsa de su nueva mascota el destino del ojiazul no sería diferente al del Uchiha. Acabarían los dos muertos y por culpa del ojinegro.

Sasuke no podía arrebatarle la vida a Naruto. . . Simplemente prefería morir antes. Si iba a ser atrapado de cualquier forma entonces que lo atraparan pero que dejaran fuera del asunto a Naruto. Si él no podía ser feliz junto al amor del ojiazul, bien. No lo sería y moriría por la vida del rubio pero si lo hacía quería que Naruto siguiera con su vida., que siguiera adelante. Aunque. . . Si conocía bien a Naruto. . . Él tampoco podría olvidarlo nunca como él no había olvidado al Uzumaki en tres largos años.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Sasuke baka, apurate que te dejo atrás!*

Levantó la vista y vio que varios metros delante de él un perro blanco de su tamaño le ladraba con ánimos para que se diera prisa. Se había detenido en medio del camino sin darse cuenta.

Entonces le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Naruto para que no lo esperara y así lo hizo el Uzumaki. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba corriendo de un lado al otro aunque avanzando mientras que Sasuke seguía yendo a paso lento completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Al menos ahora caminaba.

Pero nuevamente algo lo distrajo de lo que pensaba, de su misión, del camino y hasta de Naruto. Con la vista fija en el piso logró ver una enorme sombra como de un ave gigantesca que volaba justo sobre su cabeza. Sin perder la calma, miró hacia arriba y de repente cayó sobre sus ojos un molesto papel. Rápidamente movió la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro y finalmente quedó libre. Frente a él, descansando en el camino de tierra, había un folleto que capto su atención de inmediato.

_Organización de bodas_

_AKATSUKI_

_Yo te puedo hacer feliz,  
no dudes en probarlo amor  
Dame una oportu__nidad,  
te voy a inundar de amor  
Ay! que voy a hacer  
si estoy reenamorado?_

Poquito a poco  
te llevo al cielo amor.  
Poquito a poco, yo  
te inundaré de amor.

Si la primera persona en la que pensás cuando te despertás en la mañana es la misma en la que pensás justo antes de acostarte en la noche. . .

_Si no podés sacarte de la cabeza a aquella persona tan especial por mucho que el tiempo pase. . ._

_Si una sóla mirada de ese alguien te llena por dentro mucho más que las caricias lujuriosas de cualquier otra persona. . ._

_Si cuando estás lejos de ese ser amado te estás muriendo y cuando estás cerca renaces de las llamas. . ._

_Entonces dejame decirte que estás enamorado/a de esa personita. El lazo que los úne es algo mágico que nunca desaparecerá y apuesto a que lo que desesas en el fondo de tu corazón es pasar hasta el último aliento junto a aquel ser amado._

_Nosotros te queremos ayudar a hacer ese sueño realidad. . . Llamanos, nos conocemos y cumplimos tu deseo en un día pero la felicidad que te traerá te durará para toda la vida._

Más abajo, también en letras doradas que contrastaban con el blanco perla del fondo, estaba escrito un teléfono. Y a un costado había una pequeña pareja de osos vestido con ropa de bodas que se abrazaban tiernamente.

Sasuke leyó una y otra vez el delicado folleto mientas un hermoso olor a vainilla entraba en su cuerpo y lo recorría por dentro.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Sasuke teme! ¡¿Podés mover esas patitas y venir hasta acá?!*

Una vez más levantó la vista. El mismo perro blanco lo miraba enojado a la distancia. Le ladró otro poco y corrió lejos de allí hasta perderse de vista. Si el Uchiha no se apresuraba como dijo que haría, tardaría una eternidad en encontrarlo nuevamente.

Resignado, dejó atrás el papel con aquel curioso nombre y corrió de trás del ojiazul como loco para alcanzarlo no sin antes memorizar bien el número telefónico escrito al pié del folleto. Lo hizo casi sin pensar y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqe lo había hecho. Sólo lo hizo.

Continuará. . .

Ya me conocen. Me encanta dejarlos pensando. . . ¿A Akatsuki les irá bien con eso de organizar bodas? ¿Qué piensa hacer Sasuke? Y la pregunta del millón. . . ¡¿Para qué **** quería Suigetsu tanto detergente?! XD Todo esto se sabrá en la conti así que ya saben. . . ¡Déjenme reviews y les prometo una continuación como la gente pero con mis típicos finales abiertos que hacen que la gente se suicide! ^^ ¡Si! ¡Me escucharon bien! ¡Volvemos con los finales abiertos a partir del próximo capitulo! ¡Buajajajajajaja! XD

Tema doujinshi. ¡Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores! Hay mucha gente que me está dando ánimos para que empiece a dibujar como loca y lo voy a hacer dattebayo! Sólo que no pidan que termine un cap para la proxima semana porque es imposible dattebayo! Pero la intención está ^^ ¡Lo voy a hacer! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Y lo prometido es deuda! He ha aquí un secretito. . . ¡Ya hice la portada! Los que la quieran ver, pasen por mi profile que allí está ^^ Así se dan una idea de como dibujo y eso.

Nos vemos en la conti. . . No se olviden de sus reviews! Ya saben que me hacen muy feliz (autora felíz, actualización rápida y lectores contentos :) ). . . Los quiero dattebayo!. . . Chau!!!!!


	15. Misión: Delivery

N/A: ¡Hola a todoooooooooooos! ¡Por fin pude subir este cap! Les cuento todo lo que tuve que sufrir: ¡Inglés particular en "vacaciones"! ¡Me preparo para 8 cuatrimestrales que tengo que dar en 4 días seguidos! ¡Subí un video a youtube! (no entendía como hacerlo y me tuvieron que explicarme como hacerlo por chat) ¡Hace mucho frío! (parece una estupidez pero estoy escribiendo con guantes dattebayo ¡Veanlo por favor!) ¡Me anduvo mal el Internet por un día entero! ¡Mi foolish little brother me persiguió por toda la casa tirandome cosas, pegandome y escupiéndome y me borró un juego de la PS2! ¡Y me cortaron la luz ayer! Uff. . . ¡Agradezcan que les traigo un cap nuevo por favor!

Capitulo 15: Misión: Delivery

-¡Ne Sasuke!- lo llamaba Naruto moviendo las manos de un lado al otro.- ¡Apurate o te voy a dejar atrás!

-Shhhhhh No grites usuratonkaichi.

Habían pasado un largo día fuera de Konoha para apoderarse de la espada de Zabuza. Se vieron obligados a viajar durante la noche y esconderse durante el día. No tenían otra opción debido a que ninguno de los dos podía ser visto. Era bastante problemático, como diría Shikamaru, pero no difícil. Habían logrado pasar inadvertidos y ya tenían en su posesión la susodicha espada.

-¡No podemos descansar más tiempo Sasuke teme! Si no nos apuramos. . .

-¡No te quejes dobe! Después de todo soy yo el que está llevando esta condenada espada.

"Tantos años en la academia de ninja y entrenando con Orochimaru y termino trabajando de delivery."

-Vos te ofreciste.

-No creí que pesara tanto. . .

-¡Ya casi llegamos dattebayo!

-Shhhhhhh ¡No grites!

-¡Sos vos el que está gritando Sasuke baka!

En ese momento estaban a sólo un par de cuadras de la casa del Uzumaki. Su viaje casi terminaba pero por desgracia la espada era muy pesada y cierto moreno se estaba demorando demasiado.

Naruto ya estaba harto de todo ese asunto. Transformarse en perro todo el día requería de mucha chacra por lo que estaba muy cansado. Por esto es que Sasuke había accedido a llevar el pesado objeto aunque comenzaba a arrepentirse.

-Etto. . . ¿Sasuke?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- repetía el Uchiha casi sin aliento y a varios pasos detrás del rubio. Empezaba a molestarlo el que Naruto siempre lo apurara a pesar de que era él quien llevaba la enorme espada. Después de todo, la idea de intercambiarla había sido del Uzumaki.

-¿Konoha no está demasiado silenciosa?

-Son las 3 de la madrugada. Es normal que no haya gente en las calles.

-Pero. . . Creí que al menos nos encontraríamos con alguien.

-Es mejor así usuratonkaichi.

Llevaban algunos minutos en la aldea pero no habían visto ni un alma desde que habían llegado. Era cierto que era muy tarde como para que la gente aún estuviera paseando por ahí y también muy temprano para que comenzaran a trabajar. Todos deberían estar dormidos porque los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquellas calles vacías eran algunos animales y sus propias voces. Todo era silencio y oscuridad. . .

Tal vez eso era mejor para pasar inadvertidos y regresar a su casa pronto y sin problemas pero no tiene gracia esconderse si no hay nadie que pueda verte. Habían decidido regresar a su forma humana ya que era imposible cargar la espada de Zabuza siendo tan pequeños. Y aunque eso era más cómodo, también era más arriesgado. Sin embargo el peligro de poder ser atrapados en cualquier momento era algo que le gustaba a Naruto. Él siempre había sido el inocentón y el bueno y por una vez en la vida quería hacer algo que estuviera mal. Salirse de Konoha sin el permiso de la Hokage era perfecto pero lamentablemente no había nadie en toda la aldea afuera de sus casas en ese preciso momento. Quizás por eso gritaba tanto. Para despertar a alguno y tener esa divertida sensación que aparece cuando uno sabe que está haciendo algo mal.

-¡Ya llegamos dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto cuando finalmente pudo ver su casa a una cuadra de distancia.- ¡Sólo un poco más, Sasuke! ¡Mové esas piernas!

"Lo amas. . . Lo amas. . . Recordalo Uchiha Sasuke"- se decía a sí mismo el ojinegro mientras lentamente avanzaba arrastrando la enorme espada con ambas manos.- "No lo mates. . . Todavía no. . . Si lo haces te vas a arrepentir después. . . Seguile la corriente un poco más y luego tu pesadilla se acabará. . ."

-Arg No vamos a llegar nunca a mi casa si seguís caminando a ese ritmo tan lento.- se quejaba Naruto.- Seguramente si estuviera con Gaara ya estaría en mi cama calentita en este momento dattebayo. . .

-¡A mi no me compares con ese mapache de la arena!

Aquello era demasiado. Si había alguien a quien realmente odiaba era a Subaku no Gaara. En realidad odiaba a mucha gente y su lista de venganzas siempre tenía espacio para alguien más pero su odio hacia cierto pelirrojo se había multiplicado por 10000 después de haberlo visto besándose con SU Naruto.

De inmediato tomó aquella espada con ambas manos y la levantó en el aire con una fuerza que quien sabe donde la tenía escondida.

-¡Por el poder de Grayskull!

Y sin dejar que la espada tocara el suelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde se encontraba Naruto. Éste no lo dudó un segundo y comenzó a correr también en dirección a la casa. No quería desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de oro.

-¡Llegamos!

Y tras decir eso Sasuke dejó caer el pesado objeto junto a la puerta de la casa del Uzumaki para luego caer en el piso rendido. Había llegado a su límite.

-Jeje Sabía que podías hacerlo si te lo proponías.- le decía Naruto arrodillándose a su lado.

-No molestes usuratonkaichi.- murmuraba el ojinegro sin mirarlo a los ojos.- No tenés idea de lo que pesa esa cosa.

-No te quejes Sasuke teme. Ayer estabas dispuesto a morir por mí así que al menos deberías ser capaz de llevar una espada por unas horas ¿No?

"No entiendo porque pero cuando se trata de vos siempre soy impulsivo."

-Además.- continuó Naruto.- El psicólogo me dijo que si te querías matar por mi que te dejara. Y la verdad que ese consejo no me parece tan malo dattebayo.

-¿Qué psicólogo?

-Suigetsu.

-¿Y desde cuando lo que él dice es palabra sagrada?

-Na na. No te enojes tanto Sasuke baka. Después de que le entreguemos su espada ya no nos molestará. Y no tendremos de que preocuparnos nunca más. Ya nos deshicimos de Orochimaru, de Itachi y de Karin. Sólo nos queda Kabuto.

Entonces el rubio tomó al Uchiha obligándolo a despegar su mirada del piso para verse reflejado en un par de ojos azules brillantes. Y luego acercó sus labios a los de él y depositó en ellos un tierno beso cargado de amor.

Sasuke estaba cansado pero ni aún al borde de la muerte podría negarse a un beso de SU Naruto. Lo amaba demasiado siquiera como para romper aquel beso y respirar con normalidad. ¿Quién necesita respirar cuando podía jugar con la boca del rubio de sus sueños a su antojo? Él no.

Le devolvió el beso de inmediato con más fuerza y abrazándolo fuertemente atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo para rodearlo con sus brazos por completo. Naruto entrelazaba los suyos alrededor del cuello del ojinegro a la vez que introducía su lengua juguetona en la boca del Uchiha para tocar con ella la lengua de éste y hacerla bailar.

Ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese beso pero al cabo de unos minutos debieron separarse debido a la falta de aire. Pero para Sasuke ese increíble beso no era suficiente. Dejó los labios de Naruto para comenzar a besar su cuello. Lo mordía suavemente provocando que el rubio dejara escapar algunos gemidos.

-Sasuke. . .

El Uchiha quería seguir bajando por el cuerpo del ojiazul pero la ropa lo estorbaba así que bajó el cierre del buzo del rubio rápidamente para probar su piel nuevamente.

-Sasuke. . . Aquí no. . .- dijo en medio de un gemido.

El ojinegro levantó la vista. Naruto tenía razón. Debía detenerse ahora que aún podía. Si hacían ese tipo de cosas afuera cualquiera podría verlos o escucharlos. Y si eso sucedía, todo se acababa.

-Vamos adentro.- volvió a hablar el Uzumaki algo sonrojado.

El Uchiha no pudo negarse a aquellos ojos. Le sonrió y lo besó una vez más.

-Te encanta ¿No?- le dijo poniéndose de pié junto con Naruto.

-¿El qué?- preguntó el rubio buscando las llaves de su casa dentro de su bolsillo.

-Torturarme.- le susurró al oído.- Siempre me haces esperar.

-Es lo justo.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Vos me hiciste esperar más de dos años dattebayo.

Entonces Sasuke lo abrazó por detrás. . . Naruto abrió la puerta y. . .

-¡SUIGETSUUUUUUU!

-¡Ah, Naruto! ¿Ya volviste?

Un Suigetsu muy distinto al que conocía abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que el Uzumaki. Llevaba puesto una maya deportiva verde agua y estaba muy mojado como si acabara de salir de una pileta. Tenía un leve sonrojo que daba a entender que había estado bebiendo. Y no estaba solo. Llevaba a nada menos que a Ten Ten en igual de condiciones abrazada fuertemente a su cuerpo. Al verla, Naruto no lo dudó un instante y empujó a Sasuke a un lado para que ella no lo viera. El Uchiha acabó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero eso no pareció importarle al rubio.

-Si si. Ya volví dattebayo.- afirmó el ojiazul intentando disimular. Pero ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando en mi casa?!

A pesar de que Suigetsu y Ten Ten estaban en la entrada, Naruto podía ver parte del interior de su casa. Ahora entendía porque las calles de Konoha estaban tan vacías y silenciosas. . . ¡Todos sus amigos estaban en su casa! Lee bailaba sobre la mesa diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre la flor de la juventud junto con Sakura, Ino intentaba sacar a bailar a Sai aunque sin mucho éxito, Shikamaru estaba dormido en un rincón a pesar de que la música estaba muy fuerte, Choji se atragantaba con comida, Kiba hacía lo que podía para convencer a Hinata de que probara la cerveza que había traído y otros como Shino y Neji que eran más tranquilos, se limitaban a hablar y a mirar a los demás. La mayoría de ellos estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que Suigetsu y todos vestían bikinis de colores o mayas ¿Por qué? Porque en el piso había unos 10 centímetros de agua y millones de burbujas flotando por todos lados.

Naruto vio todo el desastre y simplemente se quería morir allí mismo y en ese preciso momento.

-¡¿Qué. . .?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó de nuevo el Uzumaki a punto de matar a Suigetsu.

-Esto- comenzó a explicar el ojiverde tranquilamente.- es el resultado de 30 detergentes, 10 jabones, mucho agua. . .

-¡Y 5 burbujeros!- agregó Ten Ten soplando por un pequeño aro de metal formando una colorida burbuja.

-Sigo sin entender que están haciendo en MI casa.- decía Naruto cruzado de brazos viendo de reojo a Sasuke como diciéndole que se ocultara rápido.

-¡Ah, eso!

-Si, eso.

-¡Es una fiesta para celebrar tu primera misión como chunin!- le dijo la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si, les conté a tus amigos. . . compré un par de cosas. . . ¡Y te estamos esperando hace 5 horas!

-Suigetsu. . .

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hablar con vos afuera?

-¿Ahora? Estamos de fiesta. . .- se lamentaba poniendo cara de perro muerto.

-¡Ahora!

-Bueno bueno. . . Linda- se volteó para ver a Ten Ten.-, andá a bailar un rato y después te prometo que seguimos haciendo burbujas juntos en la bañera ¿Si?

-¡Si, yo te espero!- asentía emocionada la chica soltando a Suigetsu para luego perderse entre la gente de la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliblanco cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡¿Hiciste una fiesta en MI casa sin decírmelo y encima me preguntas qué pasa?!

-Estuve casi toda mi vida en una pecera ¿No puedo divertirme?

-¡No en mi casa dattebayo! ¿Y qué hacías con Ten Ten?

-Un hombre tiene necesidades Naruto y eso incluye estar con una mujer ¡Estuve en una pecera los últimos años de mi vida! ¡Lo que digo es totalmente normal!

-Si pero. . . ¿Por qué ella?

-Es muy linda y buena con las armas y además. . . Fue la única que aceptó hacer burbujas conmigo en la bañera. . .

-¡¿En mi bañera?!

-Me gustan las burbujas ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿De verdad hace 5 horas que estás en una fiesta y lo mejor que pudiste hacer era jugar con burbujas?- se burlaba Sasuke.

-¡No hables mal de mis preciadas burbujas Sasuke perro!

-Shhhhhhhh.- lo silenció Naruto cubriéndole la boca con una mano.- No menciones a Sasuke tan fuerte. Podrían escuchar. . .

-¿Ellos? No después de todo lo que tomaron. Menos esa chica de pelo violeta y el rarito con cejas enormes, todos bebieron bastante.

-Sabía que no debíamos confiarte la casa.- decía el Uchiha.

-No tenían otra opción. Lo que me recuerda. . . ¿Y mi espada?

-Aquí la tengo.

Sasuke levantó con algo de dificultad la pesada espada y la elevó en el aire para que el ojiverde pudiera verla. Éste de inmediato corrió a tomarla con sus propias manos.

-¡La tengo! ¡Tengo la preciosa espada de mi sensei!- exclamaba saltando de un lado al otro levantando la enorme espada con una sola mano sin problemas. Estaba tan feliz como un niño pequeño en Navidad.

"¡¿Cómo hace para levantarla con una mano?! Yo a penas pude. . . ¡Y el muy desgraciado me hace quedar mal en frente de MI Naruto! ¡Kuso!"

-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el Uzumaki al notar el aura negra alrededor del ojinegro.

-No. . . No pasa nada Naruto. . .- negaba el Uchiha apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Como sea. . . Ahora que conseguiste tu espada no tenés motivos para asesinar a Sasuke ¿Verdad?

-¡Qué linda que es mi espada! ¡Es tan grande!

-¡Oe te estoy hablando dattebayo!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si si. Ahora que tengo mi espada los voy a dejar tranquilos, en serio.- les aseguraba Suigetsu abrazado a su nuevo juguete.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Kabuto?- preguntó Sasuke al recordar al único que aún tenía intensiones de matarlo.

-¿El cuatro ojos? Pensaba en asesinarlo por haberme encerrado por tanto tiempo en una pecera sucia y por chantajearme pero después de ver lo bueno que es para servirme como el rey que soy, decidí quedármelo.- terminó con una sonrisa al estilo Sai.

-O sea. . . ¿Cómo sirviente personal o algo así?

-Si. Es bastante bueno para el trabajo. A veces tengo que amenazarlo pero con esta espada. . . Buajaja ¡Será aún más fácil!

-Ya me estás cayendo bien.- sonrisa malvada de parte del Uchiha.

-Bueno. . . Estaba pensando. . .- comenzó a decir el peliblanco jugando sus dedos como solía hacer Hinata.- Ya que tengo mi espada. . . Ahora no tengo nada en contra de ustedes dos. . . Y acaban de volver de un largo viaje. . . Y hay toda una fiesta con sus amigos. . .

-¿Querés quedarte?

-¡Gracias Naruto!- exclamó felizmente corriendo a abrazar al rubio con fuerza.- ¡Eres la primera persona que es tan amable conmigo en años y. . .!

-¡Dejá a MI Naruto en paz, Suigetsu!

Sasuke, cansado pero no lo suficiente como para dejar pasar aquel abrazo por alto, fue hasta donde estaba el peliblanco y lo separó del ojiazul en un segundo.

-Nosotros no estamos como para fiestitas.- se quejaba el ojinegro.- ¡Tuve que llevar tu maldita espada todo el condenado camino, Suigetsu! ¡Lo único que quiero es darme un baño caliente y dormir todo el día sin parar!

-Pero que aburrido que sos y justo cuando organizo una fiesta tan buena con burbujas para ustedes. . .

-¡A mi no me pueden ver baka!

-No te enojes tanto que te vas a arrugar. . .

Mientras tanto en la fiesta. . .

-¡Ponele Play, Shino!- le decía Lee parado sobre la mesa de la cocina al Aburame que hacía de DJ.

-En reuniones como esta, una canción que sepa la mayoría de los invitados es la mejor opción así que voy a poner música un tanto retro para comenzar.

Y diciendo esto, el hombre mosca colocó un CD en particular dentro del reproductor para luego presionar el botón con la palabra "Play" escrita.

-First I was afraid, I was petrified.- cantaba el cejudo con un micrófono de karaoke en una mano.- kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.

-¡Vamos Lee!  
-But then I spent so many nights thinking in how you did me wrong and I grew strong and I learned how to get along.

-¡Se acabó la fiesta dattebayo!- entró el Uzumaki con Shita en brazos y Suigetsu detrás.- ¡Salgan de mi casa AHORA!

-¡Naruto volviste!  
-Si, volví y ustedes se van.  
-And so you're back from outer space.- seguía cantando Lee caminando hacia el rubio moviendo mucho el cuerpo.- I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face.

El ojiazul le quitó el micrófono a Lee para después caminar hasta donde se encontraban los parlantes y los apagó como si sus amigos no estuvieran allí.

-¡Mala onda!- le gritaba Kiba.

-Escuchen. No es que no me quiera divertir con ustedes pero viajé todo el día desde muy lejos, son las 3 de la mañana y quiero dormir un poco dattebayo.- les dijo con cara de perro muerto que realmente daba lastima.

-Naruto, no seas baka.- le decía Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza como siempre hacía.- Es completamente entendible que quieras descansar después de tu primera misión como chunin. No esperaba menos de vos.

-Gracias por entenderme, Sakura chan. . . ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Y eso qué significa?!

-Jeje Sólo que sabía que el día en que te darían una misión de verdad estarías tan cansado que no querías levantarte de la cama por una semana.- le respondió con sinceridad.- Eso si la completabas.

-Sos mala Sakura chan. . .

-¡Guau! *¡Te lo dije mil veces pero nunca me haces caso, Naruto!*

-Bueno. . . No quiero parecer el malo de la película pero. . . ¿Podrían. . .?

-Si si. No tenés que decirlo de nuevo. Ya nos vamos.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Otro día lo repetimos ¿Si?

-¿Me puedo llevar esto?- le preguntó Choji refiriéndose a toda la comida que podía cargar con sus brazos.

-Sólo si te llevas a Shikamaru.

El Nara continuaba dormido sin darse cuenta de nada. El Akimichi aceptó la propuesta de Naruto y tomó a su amigo como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

-¿Alguien puede ir por Ten Ten que está en el baño?

-¡Yo voy!- saltó de inmediato Suigetsu.

-¡Pero nada de jugar con burbujas!

Poco a poco y uno a uno fueron abandonando la casa del rubio lentamente. Algunos insistían en quedarse unos minutos para hablar de la supuesta misión de rango chunin del ojiazul pero éste no paraba de decir que estaba cansado y que les contaría todo al día siguiente. Finalmente, los únicos que quedaron eran Naruto, Sasuke de vuelta a su forma humana y Suigetsu.

-¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué tenías que inundar mi casa?!

-No se puede hacer una buena fiesta de burbujas sin agua. Y como no tenías pileta. . .

-¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!

-Oe Ahora que tenés tu famosa espada. . . ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejás en paz de una buena vez?

-¿Qué no empezábamos a llevarnos bien? Bueno, ya me voy. Pero primero. . .

El peliblanco comenzó a caminar hacia el armario del rubio. Lo abrió de par en par y allí estaba nada menos que Kabuto totalmente amarrado de pies y manos y con una venda que cubría su boca y ojos. Suigetsu se lo colgó al hombro sin desatarlo como si fuera su equipaje de viaje y se volteó hacia Naruto y Sasuke que lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.- No quería que tus amigos lo vieran y lo mataran así que lo escondí. Le salvé la vida y ustedes me miran como si eso estuviera mal.

-¡Es porque está mal dattebayo!

-De cualquier forma ya me voy. Gracias por todo, chicos. ¡Sayonara!

El ojiverde se fue hasta la puerta de salida y la cerró detrás de él dejando solos a los otros dos con un verdadero desastre.

-No debí haberle pedido que se fueran todos. . . ¡Podrían haberme ayudado a limpiar al menos!- se quejaba Naruto notando que había papeles, botellas de cerveza y vasos sucios por toda la cocina y algunos hasta en el piso cubierto de agua. De hecho, toda su casa estaba completamente mojada y las múltiples burbujas aún no desaparecían. Le llevaría el resto de la noche ordenar todo eso incluso con la ayuda de Sasuke. Y por si fuera poco, ahora debía inventar una historia creíble para decirles a sus amigos cuando pregunten por su primera misión como chunin. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas. . .

-Naruto, dejemos esto para mañana ¿Si?- le decía Sasuke abrazándolo por detrás posesivamente.- Ahora vamos a darnos un baño caliente ¿Qué te parece?

-Si. Eso suena tan bien. . .

El Uchiha se le acercó aún más para besarlo pero el Uzumaki se lo quitó de encima como si nada y se fue directamente hacia el baño.

"Lo hace apropósito. Estoy seguro."

El ojinegro se quedó en medio de la abarrotada cocina con la gota gorda mientras escuchaba como el ojiazul encendía las canillas de la bañera.

-Estoy tan cansado dattebayo. . . A penas si puedo permanecer de pié. . .

En cuanto el agua caliente llenó la bañera por completo, Naruto se quitó la ropa rápidamente con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía y se metió dentro.

-Ah. . .- suspiraba aliviado el rubio.

Aquello se sentía tan bien que parecía un sueño. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se daba un baño decente que podría morir en ese momento y moriría feliz. Cerró los ojos para sentir el agua caliente cubriéndolo todo con mayor facilidad. Además era muy tarde por lo que había un silencio casi absoluto. Sólo podía escuchar el tranquilo movimiento del agua y su propia respiración. Podría permanecer así por horas. . . Incluso dormir allí. . . No quería levantarse para ir hasta la cama. Soñar en ese lugar sonaba mucho mejor en ese momento.

Entonces sintió que alguien más entraba en la bañera con él. Y un segundo después sus labios rozaron los de alguien más. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban de cerca.

-Ahora no me vas a venir con excusas. ¿Verdad usuratonkaichi?

Naruto simplemente sonrió y Sasuke lo besó de nuevo pero esta vez el beso fue más profundo. El rubio se abrazó a la espalda del ojinegro para que su cuerpo estuviera lo más cerca del del moreno posible.

El Uchiha no paraba de besarlo en todos lados. Comenzó con los labios del ojiazul pero luego siguió por su cuello dejando en él pequeñas marcas rojas. Cuando comenzó a bajar por su pecho dándole cortos besos en cada porción de su piel, Naruto no pudo evitar gemir de placer en más de una ocasión. Y eso a Sasuke le encantaba. Le encantaba ser el único que podía hacer esas cosas con el Uzumaki. Era su único dueño. El único que lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Naruto realmente era suyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!- exclamó el rubio cuando el Uchiha mordía un pezón como un bebé hambriento.- Espe. . Esperá un momento. . .

El moreno se detuvo para mirar aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Brillantes y azules igual que el collar que estaba obligado a usar. . . Quizás por eso lo había elegido.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? Creí que estas cosas te gustaban.

-Me gustan pero. . . Quiero probar algo nuevo.- le confesó con una sonrisa zorruna.

El Uzumaki lo tomó de los hombros al ojinegro empujándolo hacia atrás. Lo besó fuertemente en los labios quitándole el aliento. Aquel era uno de esos besos que Naruto sólo daba de vez en cuando y sólo a una persona en especial. Y obviamente ésta no opuso la menor resistencia mientras sus lenguas se movían, se entrelazaban y se separaban en la unión de sus bocas.

Entonces el rubio le abrió las piernas al Uchiha sin dejar de besarlo. Luego se separó para poder respirar nuevamente. Y sin decirle una palabra al ojinegro, tomó el miembro de éste y lo introdujo en su cavidad dejando escapar un gemido.

-Naruto. . .

-Es que. . . desde que fui seme aquella vez. . . Jeje Me gustó ser el activo y esto es lo más que puedo serlo siendo uke.

-Realmente esto se nos está volviendo una costumbre ¿No?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada.- le aseguró besándolo una vez más.

Sin romper ese beso profundo, el rubio comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el pene de Sasuke cada vez más rápido. Por su parte, el Uchiha no permaneció sin hacer nada sino que colocó sus manos en las caderas del Uzumaki y lo ayudó a moverse con más facilidad. Y es que esta vez no le dolía tanto como en las anteriores gracias a que el agua que cubría sus cuerpos le servía de lubricante.

-Creí que estabas muy cansado.

-¡No me subestimes teme!

Naruto se abrazó fuertemente al ojinegro consiguiendo que sus cuerpos rozaran uno contra el otro. Luego se arrodilló en la bañera para estar en una mejor posición y desde allí comenzó a subir y bajar con más velocidad. El miembro del Uchiha, completamente erecto, entraba y salía del rubio penetrando en él con fuerza provocando gemidos de placer de parte de ambos.

-Sasuke. . . Abrí más tus piernas. . .

El moreno no replicó en lo absoluto y obedeció al ojiazul abriéndose como podía en la pequeña bañera. Pero el tamaño de la bañera no era ningún problema sino que los ayudaba a cercarse más y más y acabaron unidos fuertemente por un abrazo.

El Uzumaki continuó moviéndose y sin detenerse depositó un besó cargado de amor en los labios de Sasuke ahogando un gemido. Dentro de sus bocas, cada quien jugaba con la lengua del otro como intentando dominarla. Se entrelazaban y se separaban para luego juntarse nuevamente. Y cuando finalmente no pudieron más, rompieron ese beso. Luego Naruto se apoyó sobre el hombro del Uchiha para lamerle con su lengua traviesa el lóbulo de la oreja al ojinegro.

-Más. . .- susurró débilmente.

-Si insistes. . .- le sonrió.

Después Sasuke tomó el culo de Naruto con sus manos y abrió aún más la entrada de éste para poder penetrarlo con mayor facilidad. Y no se detuvo ahí sino que también comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con el Uzumaki formando olas de distinto tamaño que golpeaban las paredes de la bañera y sus propios cuerpos.

-Ah. . . Sasuke. . . ¡Ah!

-Esto te gusta ¿Eh?

-Mucho. . . ¡Ah! Sa. . . Sasuke. . . Me corro. . .

-Uff. . . Yo también. . .

Entonces el Uchiha se liberó en el interior del ojiazul llenándolo todo de su esencia mientras que éste lo hizo entre ambos. Permanecieron así, abrazados simplemente hasta que recuperaron el aliento y finalmente se separaron por un momento pero sólo para nuevamente unirse en un beso profundo.

-Vamos a dormir ¿Si dobe?

Naruto asintió de inmediato y con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenían, salieron de la bañera, se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron y se dejaron caer en la tibia cama del rubio. Ésta era bastante pequeña como para que dos personas durmieran en ella pero aún así, se recostaron uno junto al otro y el moreno abrazó posesivamente al rubio atrayéndolo hacia a él. Y de esa manera ambos, entrelazados por sus brazos, cerraron los ojos a la vez.

-Te amo, Naruto.- le susurró al oído el Uchiha a pesar de que Naruto ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Aún así quería decírselo mientras pudiera.- Te amo y no lo olvides nunca.

Continuará. . .

¿Qué pasó? No apareció Akatsuki T^T ¡Pero les di lemon así que no se quejen! XD Además muy pronto van a saber más de ellos ^^

¡Se ha formado una nueva pareja! Ten Ten y Suigetsu XD Jajaja ¡A que a nadie se le ocurrió! Jajaja Obvio, sólo a mi. Y es que me encanta Suigetsu y Ten Ten es una de las pocas mujeres que nos dejan bien paradas a nosotras las mujeres en este animé y se lo merece porque Neji no le da ni la hora ¡Y con Suigetsu hace burbujas! Jajajaja

Tema Doujinshi: ¡Mil gracias a todos los que me apoya con esto! ¡Los quiero mucho y realmente los valoro! Kyaaaaaaaa Pero. . . Les cuento que no ando con mucho tiempo libre así que vamos a hacer esto: Yo me concentro en los dos fics que estoy haciendo ahora ("La mascota de Naruto" y "Segunda oportunidad") Y mientras les prometo que voy a dibujar el primer cap pero a paso tortuga :S (ustedes me entienden) Yo tengo una cuenta en deviant art y youtube (fatimataichou) así que cuando termine lo voy a subir ahí (primero en deviant art) Así que se fijan de vez en cuando. . . y algún día se llevan una sorpresita ^^ ¡No se enojen conmigo que estoy en último año de secundaria y justo en la mía nos toman cuatrimestrales! ¡Me quiero matar! Pero así es la vida *SNIF SNIF*

¡Millones de gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews y quienes me agregaron a favoritos y esas cosas! ¡Ustedes me inspiran a continuar! Esto es en serio porque antes iba a terminar la historia después de que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban y listo O.o Después pensé en cortarla luego del asunto de Gaara. Y más tarde me pasó lo mismo con Karin O.o ¡Y finalmente ya sé cuando terminar de seguro! Y creo que TODOS van a estar muy felices con el final :3 ¡Spoiler! Ajá, les dejo un spoiler y todo. Hoy estoy buena ^^ ¡Voy a hacer MUY pero MUY feliz a sierto moreno sexy que es más bueno que dormir la siesta! ¿Quién? Si no lo saben, no es mi problema ¡Buajajaja! XD

En serio garcias por leerme. ¡Los quiero MUCHO MUCHO! ¡No se olviden de sus reviews! ¡Y nos vemos en la conti! ¡Chauuuuuuuu!


	16. La sorpresa de mi vida

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡Volvi dattebayo! Si, es que estube con muchos trabajos prácticos y demás pero regresé ¡Y con un capitulazo! Lo único que debo decirles antes de que empiecen a leer es que. . . ¡Soy mala! Buajaja XD Simplemente tenganlo presente pero ya saben que esto es un fic sasunaru así que. . . Mejor no les digo nada más y los dejo leer ^^ ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 16: La sorpresa de mi vida

-Naruto ¿Y Sasuke?- preguntaba la pelirosa abrazando con fuerza al rubio.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿No lo amabas?

-¿Qué? Sólo porque nos acostamos un par de veces no significa que lo ame o algo así.- respondió desinteresado el ojiazul tomando a Sakura por la cintura.- Además. . . ¿Quién necesita al teme si puedo tenerte a vos?

-Naruto, lamento mucho como te traté antes. No sé porque actuaba tan inmadura. . . No lo sé. Creo que estaba ciega por no ver quien estaba a mi lado.

-Jeje No importa lo que sea que hayamos echo en el pasado. Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos.

-¡Te amo tanto!

-¡Y yo a vos Sakura chan!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba fuera de sí Sasuke despertando de aquel horrible sueño.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- preguntaba sobresaltado el Uzumaki saltando de la cama con un kunai en la mano listo para atacar.

No fue hasta ese momento que el Uchiha comprendió que simplemente había tenido una pesadilla. Una de las peores que había tenido en toda su vida pero no dejaba de ser un simple sueño. Él aún continuaba en el dormitorio de Naruto y al juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana, era de día.

-Etto. . . Nada nada. No pasa nada dobe.- intentaba tranquilizarse el moreno.

-¡No me asustes así por nada Sasuke teme!

-¿Siempre dormís con un kunai debajo de la cama?

-Etto. . . ¡Si yo no te preguntó que ***** soñaste para gritar así, vos no me preguntes eso baka!

-Que mal humor. . .

-¡¿Y dónde está mi ramen?! ¡Quiero mi ramen dattebayo!

-¿Y de dónde querés que lo saque?

-¡De Ichiraku baka!

-¡¿Y porqué tengo que ir yo?!

-¡Por que la última vez que dormimos juntos acá, me despertaste con un tazón e ramen dattebayo! ¡Ya se convirtió en un hábito!

-¡¿Y cómo es que pasó eso si sólo lo hice una vez dobe?!

-¡Menos charla y más ramen!

-¡Yo no puedo ir al condenado Ichiraku como perro usuratonkaichi! ¡No me van a vender nada!

-¡Tenés razón Sasuke! Entonces voy yo dattebayo.

Y así sin más, Naruto se vistió con lo que primero encontró, tomó su billetera con forma de rana y se fue dejando al moreno con la gota gorda. Así de raro era SU Naruto. Y así de raro era como él lo amaba.

La tienda no estaba demasiando lejos de la casa del rubio por lo que éste no debería tardar mucho. Sin embargo, Naruto podía demorarse horas enteras tan sólo eligiendo que ramen quería.

"El dobe se va a tardar mucho considerando su mal humor. . . ¡No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada hasta que regrese! ¡Kuso! Debería haberlo acompañado. . ."

El departamento de Naruto continuaba patas arriba debido a que nadie se había ocupado de ordenar. Había mucha agua por todos lados aunque las burbujas finalmente habían desaparecido. También había comida regada por todos lados y muchas cervezas vacías y llenas probablemente de Kiba.

"¡No pienso limpiar este lugar! Debe haber otra cosa que pueda hacer. . ."

Entonces vio debajo de la puerta de calle un par de hojas que se asomaban. En cuanto de acercó lo suficiente comprendió que se trataba de un diario un tanto mojado. No lo pensó demasiado y se lo llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina.

Pasó las hojas una por una simplemente leyendo los títulos. A penas se podía leer algo ya que estaba muy mojado y la tinta se escurría aunque había algunas noticias que habían sobrevivido. Pero ninguna le llamaba la atención siquiera y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que. . .

"No puede ser posible. . ."

-¡Ya llegué dattebayo!- entraba Naruto con varias bolsas en ambas manos, tantas que el ojiazul a penas podía caminar con ellas.- No me decidía así que compré todos los sabores que pude comprar. ¡Tengo para toda la semana dattebayo! ¡Desayuno, almuerzo y cena!

-¡Naruto esto es increíble!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Jamás pensé en comer sólo ramen toda una semana! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

-¡Eso no dobe!- se acercó rápidamente hacia él con el diario en las manos.- ¡ESTO!

El Uchiha, más emocionado y feliz que un niño pequeño en Navidad, le puso el diario justo en frente de los ojos del rubio, tan cerca que éste tuvo que alejarse un poco. La noticia decía:

_Horrible asesinato no conmueve a nadie_

_Recientemente se ha hallado un cuerpo a penas reconocible en medio de un cráter que se cree, se formó debido a una enorme explosión. Gracias a la autopsia podemos decir que era una mujer joven y al juzgar por el anillo que llevaba, estaba casada. _

_El cadáver en cuestión es algo tan repugnante que los forenses no nos permitieron verlo aunque uno de ellos accedió a darnos una detallada descripción la cual daremos a continuación:_

"_¡El cadáver estaba echo un asco! Y eso que vi cadáveres feos ates pero ninguno supera este. Probablemente ya era fea mucho antes de morir. . . Tenía quemaduras muy graves debido a un incendio gigantesco o una explosión muy muy grande. Le faltaban tres dedos. Por como son los cortes, creo que se lastimó con una licuadora o algo así. . . Debió haber sido muy estúpida en vida. . . Y también tenía otros cortes por todo el cuerpo como cuando uno se corta con papel, de ese tipo. Creemos que fue punk porque tenía piercings hasta en el culo, hablo en serio. Y algo muy llamativo fue que encontramos varios mensajes cerca de donde se encontró el cuerpo. Debido a la escritura y los dibujos, estamos casi seguros que son frases dedicadas al dios Jashin. Quizás esto fue obra de algún devoto suyo. Otro tema para mencionar es un cartel que había a un lado del cuerpo que decía "Vegetales al poder" por lo que pensamos que el asesino era vegetariano o simplemente un desquiciado más. Una cosa muy extraña es que le falta el corazón. Quien sea que la haya asesinado realmente se tomó muchas molestias ya que hasta parece que la hubieran torturado por tres días._

_Pero lo más asombroso de todo es que parece que no le importa a nadie la muerte de esa chica ya que nadie se ha acercado a la jefatura de policía por el momento en relación al cadáver. . . "_

Naruto dejó de leer y nuevamente subió la vista para ver a un Sasuke que no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Crees que es. . .?

-¡Es Karin, Naruto! ¡Estoy seguro!

-No me digas que. . . ¿Lo habías planeado todo desde un principio para matar a Karin sin ensuciarte las manos?

-Siempre supe que Itachi no tardaría en volverse loco y la asesinaría pero nunca imaginé que muriera de esta forma. ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que jamás soñé!

-Y hasta parece que más de uno se involucró.

-Si, todo Akatsuki acabó odiándola Jajaja ¡Se lo merece por intentar alejarme de vos!

-Jajaja Eso no lo voy a negar dattebayo pero ¿Qué pasa con todo eso de vengarte de Itachi? Yo al menos pensaba que estaría con Karin un año pero no llegaron a la semana.

-Ya pensaré en algo, ahora sólo quiero festejar.

Sasuke, con aquella sonrisa lujuriosa, se acercó hacia Naruto y lo estampo contra la pared besándolo con todo el amor que llevaba dentro obligándolo al ojiazul a dejar caer las bolsas con el sagrado ramen. Estaba tan feliz que simplemente no era capaz de abandonar los labios de Naruto. Ahora no había nadie que los separara. Estarían juntos por siempre. ¡¿Qué importaba sin tenía que salir a la calle en forma de perro si podía estar al lado de su amado Naruto?! Él sería feliz tan sólo estando con el ojiazul. No necesitaba nada más, nada en lo absoluto.

"Finalmente. . . Podré estar con él sin que nadie se meta en el medio. Nadie. . ."

DING DONG

-¡KUSO! ¡ESE ENDEMONIADO TIMBRE OTRA VEZ!

-¡Ya voy dattebayo!- decía Naruto haciendo a un lado al moreno para llegar hasta la puerta.

-¡Juro que un día lo voy a destruir! ¡Lo juro!

-¡Es un timbre dattebayo!

-¡Aún así lo voy a matar! El muy maldito ya está en el segundo lugar de mi lista de venganza.

-¿Y el primero?

-¡Sakura!

DING DONG

-¡Y no se detiene! ¡Lo hace a propósito!

-Ya voy, ya voy.

________________________

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia, un grupo de ninjas se reunía para festejar lo que parecía ser Navidad.

-Te lo dije Deidara, una licuadora era el mejor regalo.- decía Sasori mostrándole al rubio una especie de caja de vidrio con tres dedos dentro.- Quería que se cortara toda la mano pero no me quejo.

-Jajaja Yo hasta le saqué una foto a mi arte.- sonreía el ojiazul enseñándole una foto de una enorme explosión al pelirrojo.- ¡Y en esta salgo yo hum!- agregó mostrándole otra en la que estaba él junto al cadáver de Karin con su típica pose sacando la lengua.

-Jajaja Saliste muy lindo, Dei.

-¡SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba a todo pulmón Tobi.- ¡Quiero ver la foto de mi Deidara senpai!

-¡No Tobi, hum!- se negó escondiendo la foto debajo de su abrigo de Akatsuki mientras el de la máscara saltaba alrededor sin descanso- ¡La vas a romper!

-¿Y vos que te trajiste de recuerdo, Tobi?- le preguntó Sasori.

-¡Una hermosa experiencia!- respondió con su ojito feliz.- ¡Una hermosa experiencia de 72 maravillosas horas que atesoraré en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida!

-Que tierno Tobi, hum.

-¡Mi senpai piensa que soy tierno! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba de alegría saltando encima de Deidara rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-¿Un par de dedos, una foto y una experiencia? Esos no son buenos recuerdos.- se burlaba Kakuzu acercándose a ellos con un gigantesco tarro de vidrio con algo moviéndose en su interior.- ¡Miren esto!

-¡Su corazón! ¡Mira senpai! ¡Es su corazón!- saltaba de alegría el enmascarado.

-Lo estoy viendo, Tobi hum.

-Como es una don nadie que nadie quiere no voy a poder vender esto por un buen precio.- Se lamentaba el ninja de la cascada.- Pero creo que va a quedar muy bien en la mesa de las reuniones.

-Dámelo, yo lo llevo.- se ofreció Hidan apareciendo de la nada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vas a ayudar a Kakuzu?- repitió atónito la marioneta.

-¡Es que me siento muy feliz!- exclamó levantando los brazos en alto.- ¡Porque Jashin sama está complacido por mi labor! Él quería que lo reuniera con esa perra para castigarla él mismo ¡Yo lo hice posible!

-Y. . . ¿Estás lo suficientemente feliz como para regalarme tu sueldo?- preguntó esperanzado Kakuzu.

-¿Qué sueldo? Ese maldito de Kisame ya me sacó todo lo que tenía en un juego de cartas.

-Bueno, eso es porque necesita el dinero para su submarino.- saltó Konan defendiendo al azul.

-Vos sólo lo apoyas en eso porque tal vez algún soltero se suba al condenado submarino.- se burlaba Hidan.

-¡No tiene de malo no perder la esperanza y aprovechar las oportunidades!

-¿No estabas ayudando a Pein?

-¿Me estás echando, Tobi?- mirada asesina.

-No no. Yo solamente soy curioso y un buen chico.

-En ese caso, si pero es que ya no necesita de mis cuidados. ¡Es como un milagro! De un momento a otro ya no esta deprimido. Creo que le hizo muy bien descargar su furia sobre Karin.

-¡Les dije que la muerte de esa perra era una bendición de Jashin sama y que nos iba a ayudar a todos!- exclamaba Hidan juntando las manos como si estuviera rezando.

-Bueno. . . casi todos.- aclaró Konan señalando al Hoshigaki que estaba hablando con Itachi con una pared en medio de ambos ya que el Uchiha se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Itachi. . .- hablaba Kisame lentamente como si las palabras fueran a dañar a su amigo.- De verdad. . . De verdad lamento mucho mucho mucho lo que pasó.

-. . .

-Ustedes dos acababan de volver de su luna de miel y mientras dormíamos. . . eso pasó pero no es tu culpa ni la de nadie. Son cosas que pasan.

-. . .

-Yo nunca perdí a ninguna de mis novias porque nunca tuve una pero creo que sé como te sentís. . . El dolor probablemente te esté consumiendo poco a poco pero lo mejor es agradecer que aún estas vivo y seguimos juntos. Porque yo no sé que haría sin vos. Sos mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

-. . .

-Por favor, Itachi. No podés quedarte ahí todo el día. Sé que es difícil pero no vas a traerla de vuelta a la vida tan sólo llorando por ella en tu cuarto. Tenés que enfrentar la realidad de que. . . que no va a volver.

-. . .

-Al menos seguimos juntos y. . . Todavía sos joven así que. . . Bueno, sé que parece imposible pero seguramente hay otra mujer que te amará tanto como lo hacía Karin, que en paz descanse, y te vas a enamorar de nuevo. Y no te olvides de mi submarino. ¡Vamos a conocer a muchas chicas con él! Cuando lo tenga. . . Pero hasta entonces. . . ¡Tenés que salir de una vez Itachi!

- . . .

-¡Decime algo!

- . . .

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me cansé de hablarle a la pared!

Y diciendo esto, Kisame abrió la puerta de la habitación de Itachi de un golpe. Estaba listo para encontrarse con su amigo llorando a mares por la perdida de su esposa con quien acababa de casarse y probablemente hasta pensando en suicidarse pero lo que vio fue algo muy diferente. Allí, filmándose con una cámara web y usando un peine como micrófono, estaba Uchiha Itachi en medio de su debut como cantante.

_-Libre, como el sol cuando amanece, yo soy libre como el mar. . . como el ave que escapó de su prisión y puede, al fin, volar. . . como el viento que recoge mi lamento y mi pesar, camino sin cesar detrás de la verdad y sabré lo que es al fin, la libertad._

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba Kisame agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Itachi está tan mal que ya está diciendo incoherencias de nuevo!

________________________

Naruto fue hasta la puerta de calle pero antes de abrirla se volteó para ver a Sasuke y ordenarle con la mirada que se transformara en perro una vez más. Éste debió entenderlo porque rápidamente formó una serie de sellos con la mano y de un segundo a otro pasó a ser Shita. Entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con la pelirrosa quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Sakura chan ¿Qué te trae por. . .?

-¡NARUTOOOOOO! – exclamó lanzándose hacia el rubio para abrazarlo como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-Sa. . . Sakura. . . No. . . No puedo. . . respirar. . .

-Perdón, Naruto pero es que. . . ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Grrr ¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, puta!*

-Oww Shita también está emocionado.- decía Sakura mirando al tierno pero peligroso animal que no paraba de ladrar.

-Etto. . . Sakura chan. . .

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Podrías levantarte? Es que me estás aplastando dattebayo. . .

-¡Ay! ¡Subimasen! ¡Subimasen!- se disculpaba mientras se ponía de pié seguida por el ojiazul.- Es que no puedo contenerme ¡Estoy tan feliz por vos, Naruto!

-¿Por mí?

-Jajaja Incluso ahora sos modesto Jajaja

-Sakura chan. . . Etto. . . La verdad es que. . . No tengo ni idea de porque estás tan ansiosa dattebayo. . . ¿Pasó algo?

-Jajajaja Que si pasó algo ¡Que gracioso, Naruto! Jajaja

-. . .

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó al ver que el rubio la observaba seriamente.- ¿De verdad no lo sabés?

-No. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que saber?

-Nada más y nada menos que. . . ¡TE NOMBRARON HOCKAGE!

Aquellas pocas palabras aturdieron por completo a Naruto. Por un instante pensó que había oído mal pero al verse reflejado en los sinceros ojos de su amiga le demostraron que lo que le estaba pasando no era un sueño sino la realidad. No lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. . .

Sakura no le haría una broma acerca de ser Hokage. Estaba seguro que decía la verdad. La verdad. . . Aquello realmente estaba pasando. . . No era una mentira. . . ¡Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus ojos! Los sueños de verdad se vuelven reales si uno persevera y él nunca lo había abandonado ni por un segundo. Por momentos había sido algo muy difícil y hasta pudo morir pero ¡Todo valió la pena! ¡Finalmente todo su esfuerzo era reconocido! ¡Finalmente él sería reconocido por alguien! ¡Todos en la aldea reconocían su existencia y lo habían nombrado Hokage!

No sabía como reaccionar. Si debía aparentar que ya lo sabía o si debía actuar con calma ya que era el kage de la aldea pero al final hizo lo que primero pasó por su cabeza.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó fuera de sí abrazando a Sakura con tanta fuerza que acabó por tumbarla al suelo.

-Jajajaja

-¡¡¡¡¡SOY HOKAGE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SOY HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN SOY HOKAGE!!!!!

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY FELIZ, NARUTO! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO FESTEJAS CONMIGO EN LUGAR DE CON LA PUTA ESA?!*

Shita corrió de inmediato hasta donde estaba el Uzumaki y comenzó a ladrar como si su vida dependiese de ello hasta que finalmente consiguió que su dueño se volteara para verlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡SOY HOKAGE!!!!!!- continuaba diciendo Naruto abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño perro negro que a penas podía respirar.

-¡Naruto, vas a matarlo!

-¡SOY HOKAGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡GUAUUUUUU! *¡AYUDAAAAAAAA!*

Debió pasar cerca de una hora para que el ojiazul se tranquilizara un poco. Y gracias a la intervención de Sakura, ningún animal resultó herido por la buena noticia.

Cuando Naruto fue capaz de sentarse en una silla en lugar de saltar en ella, la Haruno le explicó que Tsunade había decido retirarse luego de descubrir la cantidad de dinero que le darían por su jubilación. Ella tomó el dinero felizmente diciendo cosas como "¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de eso?!" y en ese preciso momento se estaba preparando para irse a gastar su fortuna en un "viaje de negocios" con Shizune.

-¡Qué irresponsable es la oba chan dattebayo!

-Pero gracias a eso es que ahora sos Hokage, Naruto. Deberías agradecerle.- lo reprochó la Haruno.- Ella fue quien dijo que eras el ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha, que habías conseguido más logros que algunos de los anteriores kages y que incluso serías un mejor líder que ella porque tenés cierta habilidad para conseguir que la gente confíe en ti. Alguien al que la gente le agrada tanto seguramente no iniciará ninguna guerra sino que conseguiría la paz. Y por ser Jinchuriki podemos decir que estaremos en buenas manos sin importar que enemigo aparezca.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente dijo todas esas cosas solamente para poder irse con el dinero sin que nadie la molestara. . .

-¡No hables así de Tsunade sama!- le gritó Sakura golpeándolo con su puño.

-¡Eso duele dattebayo!

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡NO LE PEGUES A NARUTO!*

Shita ya no soportaba que Sakura lo tratara tan mal al Uzumaki además de haberse caído sobre él. Corrió a toda marcha y saltó hasta estar a una altura considerable y. . .

-Ne ¿Qué te pasa, Shita?- le preguntó Naruto atrapándolo en el aire.- ¡Sakura es una amiga dattebayo! ¡No podés atacar a cualquiera que no te caiga bien!

-Jejeje- se reía por lo bajo la pelirosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada nada. Es sólo que. . . La manera en que hablás con él como si fuera una persona de verdad. . . La forma en que resolvés las cosas. . . Estoy segura de que vas a ser un buen Hokage.

Y sin decir más, le dedicó una última sonrisa al ojiazul y se fue por donde había venido dejando a los otros dos solos. Naruto fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba la puerta de calle, la cerró y se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con el moreno en su forma humana.

-¡SOY HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!- le dijo como si el Uchiha no se hubiera enterado aún.

Sasuke simplemente le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego besarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Lo besó hasta que se quedó sin aliento y cuando se separaron por unos instantes, fue sólo para poder unirse otra vez. Se besaron profundamente hasta no poder más.

_________________________

-¿Venís?- le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke unos minutos más tarde ese mismo día.

-No.- negó este sin verlo a los ojos.- Toda la aldea estará ahí. Sería demasiado arriesgado aún en forma de perro.

-Es cierto.- le dijo intentando no parecer decepcionado.- Lo más importante ahora es que nadie sepa que estás aquí.

Y diciendo esto, se acercó al moreno para darle un bello beso de despedida antes de irse hacia la enorme fiesta en la que lo nombrarían oficialmente Hokage frente a todos los aldeanos de Konoha. Entonces lo dejó solo al Uchiha en el departamento sumido en sus pensamientos.

En realidad él se moría por ir y ver a SU Naruto alcanzar su más grande sueño pero. . . ¿Y si alguien lo descubría? ¿Y si se le acababa el chacra? Los anbus se lo llevarían lejos o hasta podrían matarlo. . . Y nunca más volvería a ver a Naruto. . . Ese era sin duda el peor de los castigos para él. Pero quedarse allí sin hacer nada. . . Eso tampoco le gustaba.

Estaba tan solo en aquel departamento. Sin el imperativo de Naruto cerca. . . El tiempo simplemente pasaba y para Sasuke aquello era una verdadera tortura.

Él comenzó a pasearse por el silencioso sitio por unos minutos observando lo que lo rodeaba hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el teléfono. De inmediato recordó el número telefónico que se había memorizado hacia unos días. . . Lo recordaba perfectamente. Después de todo, aquel simple número lo había mantenido despierto hasta tarde la noche en que había leído ese folleto.

Poco a poco un millón de pensamientos, recuerdos e ideas inundaron su mente y todo era acerca de la misma persona. . . Naruto.

Sasuke miró de reojo el teléfono con sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki presentes en su corazón. Luego apartó la mitrada pero rápidamente sus ojos regresaron al teléfono. Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia él. . . Extendió su mano para rozar aquel objeto con la punta de sus dedos. Pero de inmediato se detuvo bruscamente.

"No. . . No puedo hacerlo. No aún. . ."

_________________________

Era de tarde. En el cielo no había ni una sola nube que tapara la brillante luz del sol. No hacía frío y tampoco soplaba mucho viento. Naruto no había podido pedir nada más para el día en que su más grande sueño se hiciera realidad.

Desde donde estaba lograba ver a toda la aldea reunida frente al edificio donde trabajaba Tsunade. Ella aún no se había ido con Shizune simplemente porque esta le había dicho que como ex-Hokage debía ser ella quien anunciara a Konoha el nuevo kage. Por ello es que la rubia, resignada, había acabado en la sima de la terraza de aquel edificio a modo de escenario. Ella miraba hacia abajo, donde millones de personas no hacían otra cosa más que hablar del nuevo Hokage. Todos parecían muy entusiasmados pero ninguno lo estaba tanto como el Uzumaki. Él se hallaba dentro del edificio comiendo ramen a más no poder con la excusa de que ello lo ayudaría a no verse tan ansioso.

-Naruto.- lo llamó Shizune acercándose a él.- Tsunade está a punto de anunciarte. ¿Estás listo?

-¡Hace años dattebayo!- respondió de un salto haciendo a un lado el plato de ramen vacío.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza. . .

-. . . y por eso es que debo retirarme y abandonar mi trabajo de Hokage.- decía Tsunade inventando una historia un tanto más creíble que las que solía decir Kakashi.- Sin embargo, no tengo la menor duda de que Konoha estará en buenas manos. He elegido a mi sucesor y a decir verdad, no tuve que pensarlo demasiado. Él ha hecho más por esta aldea a su corta edad que muchos ninjas en toda su vida. . .

-¡SOY HOCKAGE DATTEBAYO!- irrumpió en el lugar Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad con los brazos en alto hasta donde estaba la rubia.

-¡BAKA!- lo reprendió Tsunade levantando el puño en alto amenazándolo.- ¡Aún no había terminado mi discurso y. . .!

El ojiazul bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos como preparándose para recibir la paliza de su vida pero ésta nunca llegó. Pensaba que sentiría toda la furia de Tsunade sobre su cabeza pero en lugar de eso, sintió como algo suave se posaba sobre él. Entonces abrió los ojos y comprendió que aquello que aplastaba su cabello era el sombrero rojo de Hokage.

-Siempre tan imperativo. . .- decía la rubia.- Pero aún así, les demostraste a todos que estábamos equivocados y que eras mucho más que el jinchuriki del nueve colas.- hablaba sonriéndole.- Eres nuestro héroe y de ahora en más, nuestro líder.

-¡OBA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- exclamó abrazándola coma nunca la había abrazado.

-¡Naruto!

En seguida todos los de la aldea comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y saltar de alegría. Tiraban papelitos de colores por todos lados y hasta algunos empezaron a golpear unos tambores gigantes. Cuanto más ruido hicieran, mejor.

A pesar de que ya era Hokage, el rubio aún no se lo podía creer. Aquello era increíble. Toda su vida había esperado por ese momento. Finalmente era respetado y aclamado por todos. Ese era sin duda el día más feliz de su vida. Realmente creía que nada podría mejorarlo aún más pero estaba equivocado.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Usuratonkaichiiiiiiiiiii!*

No podía creerlo pero era cierto. De alguna forma Shita había llegado hasta ese ligar y en ese preciso instante estaba corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad. Luego saltó por los aires y Naruto lo atrapó con los brazos.

-¡Viniste dattebayo! ¡Viniste! ¡De verdad viniste!- decía una y otra vez estrechando a Shita contra su pecho lo más fuerte que podía.- Soy tan feliz. . .

-Guau *Gomenasai, Naruto*

De la nada, una nube de humo oscura cubrió por completo al Uzumaki y su mascota en un segundo. Todos los aldeanos se quedaron perplejos observando cada detalle de lo que sucedía pero no podían ver nada. La nube era demasiado espesa pero poco a poco comenzó a despejarse y en cuanto eso ocurrió, un escalofriante silencio de ultratumba inundó el lugar.

En la terraza, Uchiha Sasuke había aparecido de la nada y abrazaba a Naruto posesivamente mientras el rubio lo miraba perplejo. Pero esto no parecía importarle en lo absoluto al ojinegro que se acercaba más y más hacia el ojiazul hasta rozar sus labios con los de Naruto.

-Gomen.- susurró antes de besarlo frente a toda Konoha.

Continuará. . .

¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! XD ¿A que todos ya me están amenazando con kunais? Jajajaja Ah, no ¿Cómo era? Ah, si. Ya me acordé ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de dejarlo así?! ¡Sasuke besó a Naruto frente a toda la aldea! ¡Noooooo! ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Se lo lleva a Naruto de Konoha para vvir solos y lejos de la aldea? ¿Naruto termina su relación con Sauske por lo que hizo? ¿Sasuke se suicida después de su confesión de amor? ¿Lo matan los anbus? ¿O simplemente se lo llevan y Sasuke jamás vuelve a ver a Naruto en toda su vida? ¿Naruto rechaza el puesto de Hokage y huye de la aldea con Sauske? ¿O resulta que nada de eso estaba pasando y era una pesadilla? ¿Es un sueño dentro de otro sueño? ¿Nada de esto es real y los estube torturando por 16 caps para nada? ¡Buajajaja! ¡No les voy a decir nada! XD ¡Pero no se enojen que al menos asesiné a Karin! Si, está muerta y los muertos se quedan muertos en mis fics ^^ ¡Le dimos lo que se merecía! Buajajaja XD ¡Y ahora Itachi es soltero de nuevo! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Bueno, hice felices a los/las fans de Itachi por lo menos. . . ¡Sepan agradecer! Jajaja Es que me encanta dejarlos con estos finales abiertos. . . Si queridos lectores ¡Me gusta recivir amenazas! Jajaja Y ya las estoy esperando así que. . . ¡Envíenme muchos reviews así me pongo contenta y escribo la conti porque esto no se termina acá! ¡No! ¡Esto sigue! ¿Cómo? ¡Eso no se los voy a decir! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! XD ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Chau!

¡Otra cosa! Si, ya casi me olvido. Tengo tres preguntas para ustedes ¡Los que me las responden se ganan un spolier :D

1) ¿Se dice doujinshi o doujin? Voy a hacer uno por si no se acuerdan y esto lo tengo que saber. . . ¡Ayuda! XD

2) ¡¿De donde ***** salió el ItaDei? Me gusta verlos juntos y todo eso pero no entiendo de donde salió esta pareja. En caso de que no se acuerden, Deidara odia a Itachi porque es su culpa que acabara en Akatsuki. Él no quería trabajar ahí pero debido a que perdió en una pelea contra Itachi es que tiene que unirse a la organización. En fin, ¿De dónde salió?

3) ¿Alguien conoce Kingdom Hearts? ¡Yo amo este videojuego! Pero no sé de nadie que lo conozca. . . ¡Es que soy fan del RikuXSora! ¡Son hermosos juntos! :3 Y simplemente quiero saber si alguien más le gusta para poder hablar un poco de esta pareja ^^

Ahora si, me despido. . . ¡Manden reviews que estamos muy cerquita de los 200! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Los amo! Y espero "verlos" pronto cuando suba la conti. . . ¡Chau!


	17. La propuesta

N/A: ¡Holas a todos todos lo que me leen desde sus casas o trabajo o lo que sea! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y les pido mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto en actualizar :S Ya saben como soy. Me gusta hacer muchas cosas a la vez y después no puedo terminar ninguna ¡Pero esta vez la culpa la tiene el colegio con sus malditos exámenes! Grrr ¡6 cuatrimestrales en una semana y sin descanso de por medio! ¡Rendí 2 por día! ¡Es en serio! Uff. . . Por suerte ya terminó y aquí regresé con un súper cap que espero que les guste mucho mucho. ¡Ah! Y antes que me olvide ¿Se aceurdan de las preguntas que les hice la otra vez? Bueno, creí que nadie me iba a contestar pero muchos me ayudaron ^^ ¡Arigato! Y por sierto, los que me dijeron que les gustaba el RikuXSora ¡Agregenme al msn onegai! Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos y así más fuerte poder cantar XD Si, ya saben de donde sacó Itachi lo de cantante Jajajaja Y también les cuento que me gusta el AxelXRoxas del mismo videojuego que me había olvidado de mencionarles. . . ¡No los entretengo más! ¡Me fui! XD

Capitulo 17: La propuesta

Sasuke despegó sus labios de los del Uzumaki lentamente casi como su lo hiciera por última vez. Sin dejar de abrazar al rubio, permaneció en silencio a unos pocos centímetros de él. Sus ojos negros no se apartaban de los azules. Ni siquiera parpadeaba por miedo a no poder volver a ver aquellos ojos nunca más. . . Y es que sabía muy bien en lo que se había metido.

Él era un ninja renegado. Había traicionado a toda la aldea al irse con Orochimaru años atrás. Y aún si él les dijera a todos que había asesinado a la asquerosa serpiente y había regresado a Konoha sólo para poder estar con SU Naruto. . . Aún si hacía millones de misiones y ayudaba a los aldeanos una y otra vez. . . Ellos seguirían viéndolo como un criminal. . .

Y para empeorar las cosas, acaba de besar al nuevo Hokage frente a toda la aldea. . .

Quizás había sido una decisión estúpida pero él quería estar allí, junto con su novio en el día en el que su anhelado sueño se cumpliría. No se lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

Además, desde siempre había querido hacer público sus sentimientos por el rubio. Tardó mucho tiempo en reunir el valor para hacerlo y por poco se quedaba en el departamento sin hacer nada pero finalmente había tomado cartas en el asunto. Si él amaba al ojiazul ¿Por qué debía ocultárselo al resto del mundo? ¿Por qué debían esconder lo que uno sentía el uno por el otro? Ah, si. Por los anbus.

Y tal y como lo había previsto el Uchiha, en un instante se vio rodeado por al menos treinta anbus y no tenía duda alguna de que muy pronto aparecerían muchos más. . . Todos ellos se veían muy fuertes. Claro que él también lo era pero no tenía la menor oportunidad si se enfrentaba a todos los ninjas de Konoha al mismo tiempo.

Moriría allí, estaba seguro de eso. Pero aún así había decido ir. . . de cualquier forma, estaba preparado para cualquier jutsu. . . cualquier técnica que utilizaran contra él. . . No se rendiría sin luchar hasta el último aliento. . . Estaba preparado para todo. Para todo menos para lo que de verdad ocurriría.

-¡TEME!- le gritó Naruto tan fuerte que su voz resonó por todo el lugar.- ¡TEME! ¡TEME! ¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!

-Naruto, yo. . .

Pero Naruto no lo dejó continuar y lo golpeó directamente en la cara para el asombro de todos.

-¡No me interrumpas! ¡TEME! ¡TEME! ¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó frotándose donde Naruto lo había golpeado.

-¡¿Para esto es que viniste hasta acá?! ¡BAKA!- le gritó una vez más.- ¡¿Qué parte de "no quiero perderte de nuevo" no entendés?! Los dos sabíamos que si venías iba a hacer muy arriesgado dattebayo. Me gustó que vinieras. . . Pero ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sasuke baka?! ¡Si tanto me querías besar, hubieras esperado a que regresara a casa!

-No quería perderme este día. Es muy importante para ti ¿O no?

-¡Eso no importa dattebayo! No me importa ser Hokage. . . Es cierto que quise convertirme en uno desde que tengo memoria pero. . . ¡Vos sos mil veces más importante!- lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Por eso no quería que vinieras! ¡Porque sabía que si lo hacías ellos. . .!- señaló a los anbus.- ¡Iban a aparecer y te iban a llevar lejos de mi otra vez! Y yo. . . ¡No puedo soportar ver como alguien me arrebata lo que más amo en todo el mundo por segunda vez dattebayo!

-Hokage sama.- lo llamó uno de los anbus.- Uchiha Sasuke es un ninja renegado aliado de Orochimaru. No podemos dejarlo ir.

-Si.- asintió Naruto.- Sasuke es un ninja renegado pero Orochimaru ya está muerto y. . .

-¡¿Orochimaru está muerto?!- saltó otro anbu de inmediato.

-Si, yo lo maté.- decía Sasuke quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero. . . Pero. . . Orochimaru era uno de los tres sanin. . . ¿Cómo pudiste acabar con él solo?

-Con un kunai.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Que con un kunai! ¿Qué querés? ¿Qué te cuente toda la historia?

-De cualquier forma. . .- continuó hablando el primer anbu.- Y aunque Sasuke haya asesinado a Orochimaru, él sigue siendo un traidor y debe ser tratado como tal.

Y diciendo esto, una gran cantidad de anbus aparecieron junto a Sasuke en un instante y lo tomaron por la fuerza apisonándolo por completo. Lo encadenaron y aplicaron un extraño jutsu que impedía que el Uchiha pudiera moverse libremente.

-¡Esperen!- decía el Uchiha intentando soltarse inútilmente.- ¡Al menos déjenme decirle algo a Naruto!

-Nos lo llevamos con nosotros, Hokage sama.- le explicaba un anbu.- Lo más seguro es que posea valiosa información dentro de su mente después de estar bajo el control de Orochimaru.

-Esperen un momento.- los detuvo Naruto.- Etto. . . Ahora que lo pienso. . . Soy Hokage ¿No?- preguntó mirando a Tsunade que asentía sin dudarlo.- Eso significa que lo que yo diga es palabra santa ¿No?

-Bueno. . . Yo no diría santa pero. . .- murmuraba por lo bajo la rubia.

-Entonces si yo les digo que dejen que Sasuke me diga lo que me vino a decir ¡Me tienen que obedecer dattebayo!- les recordó a los anbus quienes, debajo de sus máscaras, lo miraban titubeando un poco acerca de la orden que se les había dado.

-¿Está. . .? ¿Está seguro, Hokage sama?

-¡Por supuesto dattebayo! Si Sasuke baka vino hasta aquí dejando que los anbus lo atrapen tan fácilmente. . . Debe tener una buena razón y quiero escucharla.

En ese preciso momento, los anbus que aprisionaban a Sasuke lo liberaron sin pensarlo ya que era una orden directa del Hokage les gustara o no. Y luego se alejaron un tanto del Uchiha aunque sin dejar de vigilarlo. Sólo por si acaso, estaban atentos a cada movimiento que realizara el ojinegro.

Todos en la aldea los miraban desde abajo, desde las calles, ventanas y terrazas, sin poder decir una sola palabra. Un silencio total inundaba Konoha y parecía que jamás acabaría. Los aldeanos observaban en silencio aquella impredecible escena sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenían demasiadas preguntas. . . Y la gran mayoría no entendía lo que ocurría. . . ¿Por qué el nuevo Hokage se andaba besuqueando con un ninja renegado de la aldea?

Sin embargo, quienes conocían muy bien al moreno y al rubio tenían una ligera sospecha de cómo acabaría todo ese asunto. Algunos de sus amigos contemplaban la escena con sonrisas. Estaban felices de que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente se dieran cuenta de que debían estar juntos. . . que se amaban con locura y que eran tal para cual. Por otro lado, había quienes desaprobaban por completo aquel bello beso de antes. Haruno Sakura aún seguía en shock por eso y por el hecho de que Shita era en realidad Sasuke.

-¡Ese infeliz me rompió el vestido!

-¡SILENCIO!- la callaron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez.

Y Sakura se quedó muda de espanto totalmente avergonzada. Estaba a punto de llorar por haber perdido al amor de su vida definitivamente pero algo la hizo detenerse. De repente sintió como una mano se posaba levemente en su hombro. Entonces se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Lee que le sonreía despreocupadamente como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Lee siempre había estado allí para ella y ella lo había rechazado infinitas veces cuando lo único que el había echo era animarla. Y ella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era tener a alguien que la comprendería y la consolara. . . Hasta hacia unos instantes creía que ese alguien era Sasuke, su gran amor. Pero no. Él nunca le había prestado atención y siempre la trataba mal. Era más que obvio que la odiaba a más no poder. Pero ella, inocente y estúpida como siempre, había continuado insistiendo. Y ella continuaba sufriendo. . . Siempre salía herida cuando se trataba de Sasuke. . . Quizás era hora de olvidarse de una buena vez del Uchiha. . . Y tal vez. . . Sólo tal vez. . . podría darle una oportunidad a Lee. Se la merecía por ser tan insistente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa al cejudo mientras se limpiaba las silenciosas lágrimas que caían a los costados de su rostro.

-¿Y bien, Sasuke?- le preguntó Naruto cruzado de brazos.- No tengo todo el día. Soy un hombre ocupado ¿Lo sabías?

-Hump- le sonrió.- Dobe. . .

-¡No me digas así baka!- infló los cachetes.

Sasuke no le prestó atención y caminó lentamente hacia él hasta estar lo más cerca que pudo de él. Los anbus no se movieron de sus lugares pero estaban listos para atacar en cualquier instante. No permitirían que el moreno asesinara al Hokage frente a ellos y justo después de ganarse ese cargo.

-Usuratonkaichi. . .- comenzó a decir Sasuke.- Hace años que te conozco y que te amo con locura pero por azares del destino, tuve que separarme de ti por un tiempo. Quizás sólo fueron dos años para vos pero. . . Para mi fue una eternidad. . . Una eternidad lejos de vos es la peor de las torturas, Naruto. Por eso es que me quería ir. . . Pero al mismo tiempo. . . Quería tener mi venganza. . . Creo que eso y el deseo de querer volver a verte era lo que me mantenían vivo.

"¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?"- se preguntaba Naruto.

-Pero finalmente decidí que lo que realmente quería era estar a tu lado otra vez. Por eso regresé. Y he estado viviendo contigo varios días y aunque fueron sólo días los que compartimos como pareja. . . Confieso que me sentí más vivo en este tiempo viviendo como tu mascota y tu novio, que en toda mi vida. Por primera vez en años volví a ser feliz, a sonreír y a disfrutar de la vida.

-Jeje La pasamos bien ¿No?- le sonrió Naruto recordando por todo lo que habían pasado.

-Si. . . Lo que vivimos juntos no lo olvidaré jamás. . . Mis mejores recuerdos son aquellos en los que vos estás. Y todos ellos son muy importantes para mí. . . Y quiero hacer más recuerdos, Naruto, muchos más.

-Si tanto querías seguir conmigo. . . ¡¿Por qué tuviste que venir teme?!- le gritaba Naruto esforzándose por no llorar frente a toda la aldea. No quería perderlo. . Él no podía expulsar a Sasuke ni mucho menos matarlo pero. . . Ahora era kage. . . ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Vine por una muy buena razón. Quería preguntarte algo.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo preguntabas en casa cuando estuviéramos solos?!

-Porque no quiero esconder lo que siento por vos ni un minuto más y sé que vos sentís lo mismo. Si nos amamos ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-¡No era amor lo que quería ocultar, Sasuke baka! ¡Era a vos a quien estaba escondiendo! ¡Y lo hacía porque te amo y no quiero que estos anbus te lleven lejos de mí o. . . o que te maten dattebayo!

-¿Quién lo diría, Kakashi?- le preguntaba Iruka al peliplateado mientras observaba a Naruto y Sasuke desde una calle no tan lejana.- Ellos dos SI estaban juntos después de todo.

-Si, yo siempre lo supe. . .

-Que tierno ¿No? Que se confiesen frente a toda Konoha. . .

-Si, Sasuke es muy bueno en llamar la atención. Siempre lo fue. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. . . Sasuke es un ninja renegado ahora y Naruto acaba de volverse Hokage.

-Si, ya sé de que estás hablando. Como Hokage, él no puede dejar que Sasuke kun viva en Konoha como si nada nunca hubiera pasado pero. . . Naruto realmente ama a Sasuke kun ¿No es así?

-Si. . . Ése es el problema de Naruto. Y creo que Sasuke hizo todo esto a propósito para ver que es lo que hace. . . Si lo elije a él o a su sueño.

-¡Que malvado es Sasuke kun! Obligar a que Naruto kun elija de esa forma y frente a toda la aldea. . .

-O tal vez lo hizo por otra razón y de verdad no quiere esconder más sus sentimientos. . .

-Ambos estuvieron en tu equipo ¿No, Kakashi? Deberías saber que es lo que va a pasar.

-"Aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria pero aquel que abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria" Me pregunto si Naruto recordará aquella vieja lección.

-Naruto. . .- continuó hablando Sasuke.- Quiero. . . Preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Entonces Sasuke tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas como si sostuviera algo realmente valioso y muy despacio se arrodilló en silencio frente a él. Levantó la mirada hasta aquellos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban atónito y no pudo evitar sonreírle una vez más.

-Usuratonkaichi ¿Llenarías mi vida de recuerdos felices tal y como lo hiciste estos días?

Silencio absoluto. Ya ni los anbus interrumpían.

-Sasuke. . . ¿Estás. . .? ¿Realmente estás. . .?

-Hump Si que sos un dobe.- se burlaba aún sosteniendo sus manos con ternura.- ¿Querés que te lo pregunte más fácil?

-. . .

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Todos en la aldea permanecieron en silencio esperando la respuesta ansiosos. . . Incluso las aves dejaron de cantar y el viento paró de soplar. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el Hokage.

Naruto no dijo una palabra. Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y se lanzó sobre Sasuke provocando que éste cayera al piso.

-¿Esto es un si?- preguntó Sasuke siendo aprisionado por completo por el cuerpo de Naruto.

El rubio lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le quitaba el aire al ojinegro. Daba la impresión de que se negaba por completo a solarlo aunque fuera por sólo un segundo.

El Uchiha buscaba la mirada del rubio casi con desesperación. Quería ver cuál era su expresión después de haberle prometido matrimonio. Pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara, Naruto ocultaba totalmente su cara hundiéndola lo más que podía contra el pecho de Sasuke.

-Naruto. . . Quiero verte. . .

-¡No!- sollozaba Naruto ocultándose con las ropas de Sasuke.- No voy a dejar que me veas así y menos en un momento como este. . .

-Dobe. . .

-¡No me digas así!

Sin darse cuenta salió de su escondite y se mostró a Sasuke sin más ni menos. Y la razón pro la que no quería que lo viera era obvia. El rostro del rubio estaba cubierto de lágrimas que brillaban a la luz del sol.

-¿Por qué llorás?

-¡Porque soy muy feliz baka!- exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente de nuevo.- Yo también te amo mucho mucho mucho Sasuke. . . Pero no quería que me vieras llorando así como una chica. . . No quiero que me veas tan. . . débil. . .

-Dobe.- se rió Sasuke obligándolo a que nuevamente Naruto se volteara a verlo directamente a los ojos.- No sos ni remotamente débil. Si alguien es débil aquí, soy yo por haber tardado tanto en decirte lo que sentía por vos.

-Sasuke. . .

-Cuando te veo. . . Aunque estés llorando como ahora. . . Siempre veo al mismo Naruto insoportable, inquieto, molesto, usuratonkaichi que me tiene locamente enamorado desde hace años.

-No digas nada más que me vas a hacer llorar más baka. . .- sollozaba el Uzumaki.

-¿Puedo decirte que te amo?

-Jeje Eso si teme.- lo besó en los labios con ternura.- Y yo también te amo muchísimo.

Entonces el ojinegro tomó al rubio de la nuca para acercarlo más hacia él y le devolvió el beso pero esta vez el beso fue tan apasionado y lleno del amor más sincero que hay. Aquel beso fue como el primero: inolvidable.

Un instante después, casi toda la aldea estalló en aplausos y gritos festejando la unión de esos dos. Muchos los conocía desde que eran pequeños y ansiaban que al menos volvieran a estar juntos. Y aunque más de la mitad de Konoha estaba más que feliz con la propuesta del Uchiha y como el Hokage había reaccionado, una pequeña minoría los miraba con asco como si lo que ellos estuvieran haciendo fuese grotesco. . .

Había cientos de mujeres que lloraban a más no poder al ver que Uchiha Sasuke era gay y que además se casaría con Naruto. No les deseaban nada malo, sólo que querían ser ellas quien lo acompañara en el altar. . .

Por su parte, Sakura parecía estar a punto de llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho pero se esforzaba lo más que podía por ser fuerte y enfrentar la cruel realidad. . . Pero simplemente no podía seguir en ese sitio ni un instante más. Entonces se volteó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la multitud que continuaba aplaudiendo. Creía que si se iba podría superarlo todo pero a la vuelta de la esquina se encontró con Kiba reconfortando a Hinata que estaba llorando desesperadamente. El Inuzuka la abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarla pero sin mucho éxito.

La Haruno no pudo más y dejó escapar sus lágrimas una por una hasta que no pudo controlarse y acabó llorando en el hombro de la Hyuuga. Ambas pasaban por un dolor que les rompía el alma y les desgarraba el corazón pero en fin, un dolor que las unía.

____________________________

-Y. . . ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¡Ramen dattebayo!

-Jeje Siempre lo mismo. . .

-¡No tiene nada de malo comer ramen teme! ¡Yo no dije nada de tus tomates rellenos con no se que!

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda Konoha varias horas más tarde de ese mismo día. Habían decidido salir a comer afuera para festejar el hecho de que estuvieran comprometidos y que muy pronto se casarían. Otro día harían una fiesta con sus amigos pero esa noche era de ellos.

Después de pedir lo que querían comer, la camarera se perdió de vista y volvieron a estar a solas.

-¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresita?

-¡Casi me muero del susto dattebayo! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer NUNCA!

-Pero te dio gusto al final ¿No es así?

-Si pero. . . Si yo no fuera Hokage ahora, de seguro esos anbus te hubieran asesinado en ese preciso momento.

-Suerte para mí que me enamoré de alguien tan poderoso.

-¡No es motivo para hacer chistes Sasuke baka!- lo reprendió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Lo que hiciste. . . Si me hizo feliz pero pude haberte perdido hoy sólo porque vos. . .

-Es que no lo soportaba más tiempo, Naruto.- lo tomó de la mano.- No quería seguir escondiéndome. . . Escondiendo lo que siento por vos. No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando para simplemente traerte a un lugar como este y tomarnos de las manos sin que nadie me mire como a un asesino.

-Etto. . . Sasuke.- le dijo disimuladamente señalando con la cabeza a varias personas que los miraban con desconfianza como si en cualquier momento Sasuke fuera a apuñalar a todos en el restaurante.

-Jeje Gomen, Naruto. Por mi culpa muchos creen que no eres un buen Hokage.

-Bueno. . . Que piensen lo que quieran. De todos modos ya soy Hokage así que realmente no importa. . . Ya les enseñaré de lo que estoy hecho en otra ocasión. Además. . .- se acercó más hacia Sasuke.- Gracias a vos es que éste se volvió el día más feliz de mi vida dattebayo.

-Y se va a poner todavía mejor.- los interrumpió una voz detrás de Naruto.

El rubio se volteó y se encontró con que todo Akatsuki los había seguido hasta ese lugar.

-¡AKATSUKI DATTEBAYO!- saltó el rubio de inmediato apuntándolos con un kunai que había sacado de quien sabe donde.

-Dobe, baja el kunai.- intentaba tranquilizarlo Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué lo baje?! ¡Son Akatsuki baka! ¡Me quieren sacar a Kyuubi y me van a matar en el proceso! ¡¿Y vos querés que baje el kunai?!

-Etto. . . Arg. . . No sé como decirlo pero. . .- tartamudeaba el líder de la organización.

-¡Ahora organizamos bodas!- saltó Tobi como un niño pequeño.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Naruto atónito.

-Necesitábamos dinero y como nos fue tan bien con la boda de Itachi. . .- explicaba Kisame.- ¡Y con lo que ganemos me voy a comprar un submarino!

-¿Eh?- repetía Naruto más confundido que nunca.

-Por el momento cambiaron de trabajo y ahora van a organizar nuestra boda usuratonkaichi.- dijo como si nada el menor de los Uchiha.

-Ah. . . Ya entiendo. . .

-Si, los llamé hace poco y quedé con ellos en vernos aquí para discutir todos los detalles de la boda.

-¡¿Y no podías haber contratado a alguien que no me quisiera matar?!

-¡¿Me caso con vos y encima te quejás?!

-¡¿Casarte conmigo es una tortura acaso?!

-No se casaron y ya están peleando. . .- los interrumpió Itachi.- Les falta comunicación.

-¡Pero si nos estamos comunicando dattebayo!

-No, están gritando que no es lo mismo.

-Silencio, viudo.- lo mandó a callar Sasuke.

-¡No me digas así que me hace sentir viejo!

-Bueno bueno. Dejen de pelear que tengo a otra pareja que se va a casar y no puedo perder mucho más tiempo acá.- decía Kisame tomando una silla para luego sentarse a un lado de la feliz pareja. Y pronto lo siguieron el resto de Akatsuki.- Empecemos por lo primero. Les voy a explicar como trabajamos ¿Ok?

Los dos asintieron.

-Zetzu se encarga de los arreglos florales.- explicó señalando al hombre planta.- ¿Tienen pensado algo o. . .?

-A mi me gustan naranjas. . .

-Azules.- lo cortó Sasuke de inmediato.

-¡¿Azules?! ¡¿Te das cuenta como va a quedar todo con flores azules?! ¡Horrible!

-¡¿Y crees que naranja es mejor?! ¡Toda tu vida estuviste vestido de naranja dobe! ¡Animate a cambiar!

-Y me lo dice alguien que se viste como geisha. . .

-¡Yo no me visto así!

-Si lo haces.- lo contradijo Akatsuki entero.

-. . .

-¿Y si combinamos flores naranjas con azules?- les propuso Zetzu.

-Bueno.- respondieron los dos.

-Muy bien.- decía Kisame anotando todo en una pequeña libreta.- Nuestro camarógrafo se encargará de filmar la boda y la fiesta durante toda la noche, si quieren.- les decía señalando a Sasori.

-Me da igual.- respondió Sasuke.- Mientras no se le acabe la batería en medio del casamiento. . .

Entonces Kisame, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez, escribió en letras grandes "COMPRAR BATERÍAS DE LARGA DURACIÓN".

-Como pagarle a un cura es muy costoso, Hidan se encargará de eso.- señaló al peliblanco.

-Etto. . . Nosotros no somos jashinsitas dattebayo. . .

-¡Jashin sama es quien hizo posible que te encontraras con Sasuke de nuevo y es responsable de toda tu felicidad!- le aseguró Hidan.

-¿En serio? No tenía idea.- se quedó pensando.- Entonces creo que está bien.

-Konan es la encargada de las invitaciones así que cuando tengan la lista de invitados, se la envían a ella por mail para que pueda comenzar lo antes posible ¿Si?

-Tarea. . .- suspiraba Naruto algo deprimido.

-Y tienen que decidir el tipo de letra, el color, el tamaño, si quieren que tenga algún dibujo o un laso. Si gustan, también puedo escribir un poema o una frase o lo que ustedes quieran.- les mencionó Konan.

-Más tarea. . .

-¿Y el salón?- preguntó Sasuke.- Por teléfono dijiste que eso estaba todo cubierto.

-Si, el salón es cubierto.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Maldito!- le gritó casi saltando sobre Kisame.- ¡Me engañaste bastardo!

-¡Sasuke!- lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza.- ¡No lo podés matar dattebayo! ¡Nos va a organizar el casamiento!

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta Kisame para poder seguir.- En la fiesta después de la boda, Itachi san se ocupará de ser el DJ ¿Está bien?

-¿Y si no quiero que venga a nuestra boda?- preguntó Sasuke clavándole su penetrante mirada al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Pero Sasuke, es tu hermano. . .- le decía Naruto.- Ya sé que lo odias por lo de la matanza y eso pero ya te vengaste y. . .

-¡Tenés razón dobe!- se apresuró a decir tapándole la boca a su prometido bruscamente.- ¡Es mi nii san después de todo! ¡¿Cómo no lo voy a invitar si es la última familia que me queda?!

Pero a pesar de sus intentos de disimular, Itachi era muy inteligente como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que trataba de ocultar inútilmente Sasuke. Sin embargo, el mayor no dijo ni una palabra y apartó la mirada en silencio.

"Lo último que falta es que todo Akatsuki se entere de que yo fui el culpable del casamiento de Itachi y me hagan pagar extra por eso. . ."

-Si quieren. . .- comenzó a hablar Itachi sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke.- Puedo cantarles algo en vivo.

-Como si quisiera que dejaras a todos los invitados sordos.- decía Sasuke.

-Ustedes nunca se van a llevar bien ¿No?- decía Kisame.- Es una lástima. . . Son hermanos y son la última familia que les queda. . . y. . . y. . .

-¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Es muy triste senpai!- lloraba Tobi abrazando a Deidara quien intentaba sacárselo de encima a toda costa.

-Mmm. . . Así que todos ustedes tienen una función. . .- decía pensativo Naruto.- ¿Vos que. . .?

-Voy a. . . Voy a. . .- tartamudeaba Pein.- Voy a cocinar.- cerró los ojos.

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡No te burles! Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Todo esto es tú culpa, Kisame.- lo miró fijamente.- Yo soy el líder de una malvada organización de ninjas asesinos ¡No un cocinero teme!

-Pero es que. . . Pein sama tiene a los otros Peins y. . .

-¿Y todos podríamos cooperar juntos y hacer una torta de dos pisos?- se burlaba el pelinaranja.

-La verdad que yo siempre quise una de cinco pisos dattebayo.

-¡Tres o te saco el Kyuubi ahora mismo!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- se apresuró a decir Naruto.

-Volviendo al tema de la boda. . .- atrajo su atención Kisame.- Deidara insistió en hacer un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales durante la fiesta.

-¡No son fuegos artificiales! ¡Es arte hum!

-¡Es lo mismo!- lo calló Sasuke.- Como sea. . . ¿Ya terminamos? Esta noche pensaba estar a solas con MI Naruto, si no les molesta. . .

-¡Vos nos llamaste teme!- le gritó Pein.

-Si pero no para que se quedaran a comer.- decía mirando a cierto rubio que disimuladamente comía el preciado ramen de Naruto con las manos.

-¡Mi ramen dattebayo!

-Ahora es mío.- se lo comió todo de un solo bocado.

-¡TEME!- se lanzó contra Deidara.- ¡Devolveme mi ramen bastardo!

-¡Dejá en paz a Deidara!- saltó en su defensa Sasori abrazando posesivamente al rubio.

-¿Podemos terminar de una vez?- preguntaba Sasuke con la gota gorda.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él.- asintió Pein de inmediato.- Terminemos con todo esto. ¿Falta algo?

-Yo.- respondió tranquilamente el ninja de la cascada.

-¡Ah, si!- asintió Kisame como quien se acuerda de algo muy importante.- Kakuzu se encarga de la vestimenta.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Naruto otra vez confundido.

-Sé coser ¿No?- se encogió de hombros Kakuzu.- No se necesita nada más.

-¿Cómo que "vestimenta"? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Eso. Vestimenta significa vestimenta.- decía Kisame.

-O sea, lo que usas en la boda.- explicó Kakuzu.- Bueno, al menos uno de ustedes.

-Ahora estoy más confundido que antes dattebayo. ¿Uno tiene que ir desnudo al casamiento?

-Eso quisiera. . .- decía por lo bajo Konan.

-¡Nadie va a ir desnudo a una boda que YO organicé!- exclamó Kisame.

-Lo que quería decir. . .- comenzó a hablar Kakuzu.- Es que yo hago vestidos y además ya tengo uno hecho así que no más me dicen quien de los dos lo va a usar, le arreglo las medidas y listo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo no voy a usar un vestido de mujer teme!- se negaba el Uzumaki.

-Vos sos el uke así que si alguien lo va a usar ése sos vos dobe.- lo contradijo el menor de los Uchiha.

-¡Vos sos el que usa ropa de geisha baka!

-¡Yo soy quien te propuso casamiento usuratonkaichi!

-¡Y yo acepté así que me debes una!

-¡Yo regresé a la aldea así que sos vos el que me debe una a mi!

-Etto. . . Si quieren puedo coser un traje formal para hombre y listo.- intentaba tranquilizarlos Kakuzu.

-¡VOS NO TE METAS!- le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok. . . Mejor los dejamos solos. . . Cualquier cosa nos llaman ¿Si?

Y diciendo esto, Akatsuki se fue del restaurante para reunirse con otros dos que acababan de comprometerse también y seguir trabajando mientras que la "feliz" pareja continuaba discutiendo a los gritos y llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-¡Yo no me voy a poner un puto vestido Sasuke baka!

-¡Pero vos sos el uke usuratonkaichi! ¡Esto es SasuNaru!

-¡Pero yo fui seme una vez!

-¡Y yo lo fui muchas más veces que vos!

-¡Pero yo soy Hokage y te ordeno que te pongas el vestido de novia!

-¡Pero si a vos te encanta vestirte de mujer! ¿No tenías una técnica en la que te transformabas en una?

-¡Si pero eso es una técnica dattebayo! ¡No voy a vestirme así el día de mi boda!

¡Al menos ponete un arreglo floral en el pelo!

-¡Yo no me pongo ni un pendiente dattebayo!

-Arg. Así no vamos a llegar a nada, Naruto.- decía Sasuke esforzándose por conservar la calma.- Debe haber una forma más inteligente de decidir esto.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- saltó felizmente el rubio mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-. . .

- . . .

-Bien.- acabó aceptando al ver la adorable expresión con la que lo observaba el ojiazul.

Ambos levantaron los puños en alto y se miraron fijamente. Lo que estaban haciendo era algo muy serio.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Continuará. . .

¿Qué les pareció? Hermoso ¿No? Aclaro una cosa ¡Odio a Sakura! Sólo la hice ver bien por un momento porque me da lástima Lee T^T Y lo mismo con Hinata. La odio Grr ¡Pero más a Sakura! ò_ó Aún no entiendo porque no se murió en ningno de mis fics :S

¡Spoiler! Ya se sabe que Naruro y Sasuke se van a casar. Eso significa que voy a escribir el ansiado casamiento y hasta tal vez haga la despedida de soltero XD Pero hay un tema que NADIE se esperaba. . . ¿Quién hará el papel de la novia? Y con "papel" me refiero a que va a desfilar por el camino de altar, va a usar alguna que otra flor en el pelo Jiji Y obviamente va a lanzar el ramo al final de la boda ¿Quién lo atrapará? ¿Quién lo va a lanzar? ¡¿QUIÉN GANA EL PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA?! Apuesto a que ese va a ser el tema central de sus reviews-amenazas XD Pero hay una pregunta muy pero muy imprtante que seguramente todos ustedes pasaron por alto ¿Quiénes son esa otra pareja que mencionaba Kisame? Buajajajaja Ahora los dejé pensando a todos ¿No? ¡Es que soy mala! XD Les voy a dar una pista chiquita ¡Los conocen! O sea, que ya aparecieron o los nombré en este fic. A ver quien adivina y quien se suicica ^^

Nos vemos muy pronto con al esperada conti y tal vez termine el primer cap del doujinshi cuando haya terminado el fic completo : S Es que sólo tengo hasta que se muere Orochimaru. . . ¡Pero me está quedando muy bien! ^^ ¡Me voy! ¡Dejen reviews que ya superamos las 204 carajo! ¡Mil millones de gracias mi querido público! ¡Chau!


	18. Los preparativos para el gran día

N/A: ¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaa mis queridos lectoreeeeees!!! Gracias a todos por mandarme sus reviews, agregarme a favoritos y esas cosas lindas n_n ¡¡¡Los quiero dattebayo!!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo súper cap como siempre :D ¡Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 18: Preparativos para el gran día

"¡Teme! ¡Baka! ¡Tramposo! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Infeliz! ¡Cobarde! ¡Presumido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Inmaduro! ¡Desquiciado! ¡Demente! ¡Maldito! ¡Joder!"- lo insultaba Naruto por dentro en todos los idiomas.

-¿Te falta mucho, Naruto?

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy dattebayo! Ponerse esto es más difícil de lo que parece. . . ¡Kuso!

-¿Querés que te ayude? Un buen amigo siempre debe estar dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros sin importar nada.

-Si bueno. . . En esto no, Sai.- le respondió con una gotita bajándole por la nuca.

-Pero si tenés problemas es mi trabajo ayu-

-¡No entres Sai!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El moreno hizo a un lado la cortina que mantenía oculto a Naruto y los ojos negros se encontraron con el rubio usando un bello vestido blanco impecable que acentuaba su hermosa figura con los hombros desnudos al igual que la espalda y hasta un poco más abajo ya que el ojiazul no conseguía abrocharse el corsé por sí solo.

La vista que tenía Sai en ese momento superaba cualquier otra que había tenido tanto en la realidad como en sus fantasías. Ver a Naruto arqueando la espalda descubierta de aquella manera y para colmo usando un vestido tan comprometedor le provocó al moreno un desangramiento masivo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Querés. . .?- balbuceaba Sai con una mano en la nariz para parar la sangre.- ¿Querés que te ayude a. . .?

-¡No!

Y de una patada el rubio sacó a su compañero del pequeño cambiador.

-¡La cortina cerrada significa que no podés entrar baka!- le gritó antes de regresar a su pelea con el corsé.

No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, no conseguía abrochárselo del todo. Entonces levantó la vista hacia el espejo frente a él y su propia imagen le devolvió la mirada. Aún no podía creer que fuera él quien acabara usando el vestido de novia.

"¡Yodo por culpa del teme dattebayo!"

De inmediato el Uzumaki recordó como había terminado su pequeño juego del Piedra, papel y tijera. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Él había elegido tijera y casi se muere cuando vio la mano cerrada de Sasuke frente a la suya. Había perdido y su mundo se había desmoronado en un instante. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando abandonó la mano del Uchiha para verse reflejada en sus ojos. Naruto estaba listo para la arrogante mirada de Sasuke de "yo soy mejor que vos" pero se encontró con que el ojinegro lo observaba a través del sharingan.

"¡El muy teme hizo trampa! Y no sólo eso. Cuando se lo dije, me aseguró de que no iba en contra de las reglas ya que nunca habíamos dicho que no se podía hacer eso. ¡Pero creí que era obvio que no! Pero claaaaaaaaaro. Si Uchiha Sasuke dice que no es trampa entonces no es trampa porque es un kekegenkai y no sé que más me dijo ese baka. . . ¡Un día. . .! ¡Un día. . .!"

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz proveniente del otro lado de la cortina.

-¿Sakura chan?

-Si, soy yo.

Sabía que debía enfrentar la realidad y hablar con la pelirosa tarde o temprano. Lo sabía muy bien. Sólo que no quería que sucediera tan pronto. Hacía un par de días que Sasuke le había pedido casamiento frente a toda Konoha y Naruto era conciente de que Sakura se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Nunca le había mencionado lo que sentía por el Uchiha y hasta quizás la pelirosa creía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Probablemente había sido un golpe duro para la Haruno pero necesario al fin.

No estaba seguro de cómo hablarle o mirarla a los ojos ahora que ella conocía la verdad así que acabó por decirle lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Oe Sakura chan. Etto. . ¿Podés ayudarme con este corsé?

-Claro.

La pelirosa hizo a un lado la cortina y entró al cambiador rápidamente evitando que Sai viera a Naruto de nuevo.

-Baka lo estás haciendo todo mal.- le dijo Sakura colocándose de tras del ojiazul para acomodarle la ropa.

-Gomen. Es que ésta es la primera vez que me visto así dattebayo. . .

-Excusas. . . Excusas. . . ¡Terminé!

Naruto se volteó varias veces para contemplar su imagen en el espejo de distintos ángulos. Debía estar seguro de que vestido llevar. Había llamado a Sai para que lo ayudara a decidir pero él sólo le decía cosas como "¿No es el mismo que te pusiste antes?" o "¿Por qué tiene que ser blanco si a vos te resaltan los colores oscuros?" Además, le sangraba la nariz siempre que salía con un nuevo vestido. Sai no era de mucha ayuda pero por otro lado, la Haruno era una mujer y podía ayudarlo a tomar una decisión de una buena vez.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo haciendo distintas poses como si fuese un modelo.

-No sé. . . Hay algo que le falta. . . ¡Ya sé!- exclamó juntando las manos.- Esperame un momento que ya vuelvo.

Y diciendo esto, la pelirosa salió por detrás de la cortina dejando solo a Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por alguna razón Sakura actuaba como si nada sucediera y lo estaba ayudando sin siquiera decir un comentario acerca de la boda o de Sasuke. ¿Eso era algo bueno? ¿Significaba que Sakura había aceptado los sentimientos del rubio por el moreno? ¿O ella hacía eso porque no era capaz de hablar sobre el tema?

Pensó en esto por varios segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que la Haruno regresó con una caja de cartón entre las manos.

-¡Bien! Algo de aquí te tiene que servir.

Sakura dejó la caja sobre un pequeño banco a un costado y poco a poco fue sacando de ella una gran variedad de accesorios. Collares, anillos, pulseras. . . Tobilleras. . . Dijes. . . Hebillas. . . Coronas. . . Allí había de todo. De oro. . . De plata. . . De tela. . . La Haruno debía tener media boutique en esa pequeña caja porque ella continuaba sacando más y más accesorios, se los colocaba a Naruto o a su vestido, permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en el espejo y luego rápidamente cambiaba de accesorio exclamando "¡¿Cómo pude pensar en algo así?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no!"

Se les estaban acabando las opciones cuando Sakura tomó entre sus dedos un adorno para el cabello con dos flores de tela de un color anaranjado aunque muy leve. El gancho con el que se sujetaba aquel accesorio tenía la silueta de un zorro como envuelto en sí mismo formando algo similar a una espiral.

Se trataba de un adorno muy extraño y no cualquiera podría usarlo pero a Naruto le quedaba perfecto. Tenía el tamaño justo para combinar con el cabello corto del rubio y el color naranja resaltaba perfectamente con el resto del vestido blanco.

-¡Te queda hermoso!- exclamó la pelirosa- Me gusta mucho lo del naranja. Así cortás un poco con el color blanco pero queda un poco colgado. . . Mejor te vamos a buscar unos zapatos blancos con algún detalle en naranja y así vas a quedar increíble.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Sakura chan. . .

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso. Es que. . . Me preguntaba. . . ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

-¡¿Cómo que porqué?! ¡Porque soy tu amiga!- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.- Te vas a casar y sé que eso debe traerte una presión enorme además de los nervios. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a elegir un accesorio y un par de zapatos.

-Pero. . . Sakura chan. . . ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

Le dolía en alma tener que hablar de eso con la pelirosa sabiendo que estaba abriendo una vieja herida pero debía conocer la respuesta y saber que pensaba Sakura. Tenía que saberlo porque de lo contrario no podría casarse con Sasuke. . . No sin pensar en que tal vez estaba haciendo sufrir a su amiga.

_Siempre pensando en los demás_

Si. Era tal y como le había dicho Sasuke. Él siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era su forma de ser. Aunque lo que más deseaba era casarse con Sasuke y vivir con él como Hokage de la aldea, nada de eso lo haría feliz si entristecía a Sakura. Si él iba a ser feliz también quería que lo fuera ella.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

"Baka. . ."

-No hagas como si no supieras de que estoy hablando.- le dijo tomándola del brazo para asegurarse que no se fuera aún.

-¿Qué? ¿Querés saber que si todavía lo amo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.- La verdad es que. . . Sentimientos tan fuetes como los que yo tuve por él. . . No desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. Pero Sasuke kun siempre me rechazó y me lastimó muchas veces. . . Hasta estoy segura de que me odia. Además ustedes dos están muy enamorados y no me cabe la menor duda de que serán muy felices juntos.

-Pero. . .

-¡Ni se te ocurra abandonar a Sasuke kun en el altar!- le gritó muy cerca del rostro.- ¡Sólo porque yo no fui feliz con él no significa que vos no puedas serlo!

-Sa. . . Sakura chan. . .

-Vos fuiste el motivo por el cual Sasuke kun regresó, Naruto. Él te ama tanto que vivió como un simple perro por varios días. . . Dejó a un lado su orgullo Uchiha por vos. Es obvio que te ama demasiado como para vivir lejos de vos un solo instante. Y si sentís lo mismo, de lo cual estoy segura, deberías estar saltando de alegría por todo esto del casamiento en lugar de preocuparte por mis sentimientos ¡Estoy olvidando a Sasuke kun poco a poco, Naruto! ¡Voy a estar bien así que dejá de sentirte mal por estupideces sin sentido! ¡Baka! ¡Y nunca te voy a perdonar si no te casas con Sasuke kun el viernes! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te voy a odiar siempre y cuando me muera me voy a convertir en fantasma para poder seguir odiándote y te voy a seguir hasta en el baño atormentándote por toda la eternidad y te voy a asustar y. . .!

-¡Ya entendí dattebayo!- le aseguró el rubio con cara de espanto y abrazando con fuerza a la pelirosa.- Me casaré con Sasuke y. . . Seré feliz dattebayo.- sonrisa sincera.

-¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Ahora. . . ¡A por esos zapatos!

-¡Si!

___________________________

-¿Y éste?

-No.

-¿Y el de acá?

-Mmm. . . No.

-¿Y el que está por allá?

-Tampoco.

-¡Nada te viene bien, Sasuke!

El Uchiha había conseguido arrastrar a Suigetsu hasta una joyería para buscar el anillo de compromiso ideal. Sin embargo ya llevaban varias horas allí y simplemente no encontraban lo que el moreno buscaba: lindo y accesible.

-Suigetsu, no te traje para que te quejaras. Lo hice para que me ayudaras a decidirme.

-Yo ni siquiera quería venir.- replicó cruzado de brazos.- No sé ni porqué estoy acá.

-Porque te prometí que te iba a comprar un lápiz-burbujero-luminoso a la vuelta.- respondió con la gota gorda.

-¡Ah, si! ¡Ya me acordé!- se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.- Con eso voy a poder hacer burbujas de noche y escribir al mimo tiempo.

-¿Y para qué vas a hacer eso?

-¡Uno nunca sabe con qué lo va a sorprender la vida!

Sasuke ignoró por completo al peliblanco y se volteó para dirigir toda su atención a los numerosos anillos del mostrador. Los había de todas formas y tamaños. Algunos eran de plata y otros hasta tenían incrustaciones de diamantes y piedras preciosas que resplandecían por la luz del sol que entraba en el negocio.

A decir verdad, había varios anillos que Sasuke hubiera comprado un instante después de verlos pero en cuanto veía el precio, rápidamente miraba hacia otro lado buscando algo que le devolviera la vida. ¡Aquellos precios eran demasiado altos! O al menos lo eran los realmente hermosos.

Suigetsu sabría mucho de burbujas pero no tenía la menor idea joyería. Él simplemente señalaba cuan anillo alcanzaba a ver. Pero es que a Sasuke no se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a nadie más. Al fin y al cabo, todos en Konoha lo odiaban y continuaban viéndolo con odio como si en cualquier momento fuera a asesinar a todos con su espada.

Una vez más, los ojos de Sasuke se detuvieron en un anillo de compromiso que parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas. Pero nuevamente el número anotado a un costado lo hizo bajar a la realidad. Debería robarle a un noble para poder comprar aquello. . .

Entonces la puerta de la joyería se abrió lentamente haciendo sonar una campanilla y por inercia, Sasuke y Suigetsu se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Al instante en que los ojos del moreno se encontraron con los del visitante, él apartó la mirada de inmediato y actuó como si observar los anillos del mostrador fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos de pasar desapercibido, el extraño de negro se acercó a él lentamente y se detuvo justo de tras del ojinegro.

-¿Comprando un anillo ototo?

-No, la verdad que estaba buscando una katana ¡Por supuesto que quiero comprar un condenado anillo! ¡¿Para qué voy a estar en una joyería sino?!

Sasuke se dio vuelta echo una furia y se encontró cara a cara con Uchiha Itachi que lo miraba con la misma expresión de superioridad de siempre.

-Baka.- lo insultó Itachi golpeándolo en la frente con un solo dedo tal y como solía hacer años atrás.- Lo estás haciendo todo mal.

-¡Itachi teme! Golpeándome de esa manera como si fuera un bebé. . . ¡¿Y qué es eso de que estoy haciendo todo mal?!

-Exactamente eso. Estás haciendo todo mal.- repitió tranquilamente.- Hace horas que estás parado en este local viendo los mismos anillos una y otra vez. Caíste en su trampa.- le susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Todo esto es parte del plan de los dueños de la joyería. Esperan a que el comprador esté desesperado para aparecer con su mejor mercancía. Te dicen que es el único modelo. . . te aludan un poco. . . Y cuando creés que estás haciendo la mejor compra de todas y que te vas a ir a casa finalmente. . . Te dicen el precio del anillo y que no podés pagarlo en cuotas ni en tarjeta de crédito y te hacen firmar un contrato en el que entregás hasta tu alma.

-. . .

-. . .

-No exageres, Itachi.

-¿Pensás que estoy mintiendo? Muy bien. Entonces no necesitás mi ayuda así que me voy porque tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer antes de la boda. . .

-Hum.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró mientras Itachi se movía lentamente hacia la salida del local. En cuanto llegó a la puerta permaneció unos segundos inmóvil como quien espera que suceda algo.

-Buenos días.

El menor de los Uchihas levantó la vista al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y fue allí que se vio cara a cara con una de las encargadas de la joyería que había desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo que él había entrado a comprar el susodicho anillo.

-Buenos días.- la saludó sin darle mucha importancia y volvió a los anillos que lo observaban del otro lado de la vitrina casi burlándose de él por no poder comprarlos con sus ahorros.

-Me he dado cuenta de que usted lleva un buen rato aquí.- comenzó a hablarle la empleada aunque Sasuke continuaba actuando como si no estuviera allí.- Parece que busca algo en especial y me preguntaba que sería. . . Tal vez yo podría ayudarlo.

-Quisiera comprar un anillo de compromiso.- respondió Sasuke después de un corto silencio.

-Y nada de esto lo convence.- le dijo la chica señalando todas las vitrinas frente a las que había pasado Sasuke un millón de veces.

-Digamos que no son exactamente lo que busco.

-Sasuke no es por apurarte pero. . . Quiero mi burbujero hoy ¿Si?- lo apresuraba Suigetsu.

-Si no dejás de molestarme te voy a meter el burbujero por el. . .

-Si quiere. . .- lo interrumpió la empleada.- Puedo traerle un anillo increíble que nos llegó hace poco. ¡Seguramente le va a encantar!- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-No puedo perder nada. . .

La joven empleada no lo dudó un instante y salió por una puerta con el letrero de "Sólo personal autorizado" y no regresó hasta varios minutos después. Daba la impresión de que disfrutaba hacerlo esperar.

-Siento la tardanza pero. . . Aquí lo traje.

La chica dejó caer una caja de cartón sobre el mostrador frente a Sasuke, la abrió y sacó de ella un par de bolsitas pequeñas. Las abrió con mucho cuidado y entonces mostró su contenido.

-Hermoso ¿No?- le preguntó mientras le pasaba el anillo a Sasuke para que éste lo viera de cerca.

Se trataba de un anillo de plata delgado con la mitad de un corazón sobre él y con las letras AM escritas. Realmente era hermoso. Hasta parecía brillar más intensamente que todos los otros anillos de las vitrinas juntos.

-El otro es exactamente igual pero con la otra mitad del corazón y las letras OR. Entonces cuando se junten se va a leer la palabra AMOR y el corazón estará completo. Si me lo preguntas, es el más lindo de toda la joyería.- hablaba la empleada.- Si algún día me caso quiero que mi novio me compre un anillo exactamente igual a este.

-Es muy lindo. . .

-¡Es hermoso! Pero por desgracia la persona que hizo este anillo decidió retirarse hace poco así que. . . Probablemente éste sea el único en su clase en todo el mundo. Siento envidia de quien lo use. . .

-¿Realmente es el último?

-¡Si! Me parece una estupidez que se retire cuando tiene tal don para la elaboración de anillos pero ni modo. El creador se retiró y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. . ¿Para quién es el anillo?

-Para Naruto.

-¡Hokage sama! No me digas que. . . ¡Vos eras el ninja ese desquiciado que salió de la nada y le propuso matrimonio frente a toda Konoha!

-Etto. . .Si, ése era yo.

-¡Kawaiiiii! Sos increíble, de verdad. Lo que hiciste fue de película. Todas mis amigas estaban como locas reclamándoles a sus novios de porqué no hacían algo tan romántico como eso. A decir verdad yo también le tengo envidia a Hokage sama. . . Tiene un novio tan tierno, romántico y sexy. . . Además es obvio que se aman mucho.- agregó con una sonrisa y juntando las manos como aplaudiendo haciendo una pose muy dulce.- Y estoy segura de que le encantará este anillo. Brilla tanto igual que sus ojos y es único igual que su amor. . . ¡Van a ser muy felices juntos!

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Naruto se vería muy bien con este anillo. . .

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Y es imposible que no le guste! Te puedo jurar que con este anillo no hay posibilidad de que se separen nunca porque este anillo es símbolo del lazo que los une y. . .

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-¡Puff! El precio. . . Es una estupidez lo del precio. . . Como si el amor se pudiera medir en billetes. . .Si fuera por mí, no te cobraría ni un ryo porque quiero verlos a vos y a Hokage sama juntos y felices pero si hago eso me quedo sin trabajo. . . Serían unos 650.000 ryo nada más.

-. . .

-Yo sé que el dinero no cae del cielo pero es una oportunidad única en la vida. Yo que vos no la dejo pasar. . .

-Sasuke. . .- balbuceaba Suigetsu.- Me estoy haciendo viejo de tanto esperar. . .

-Sé que me va a doler luego pero. . . Me lo llevo.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por su compra! ¡Le juro por mi vida que ustedes dos van a ser muy felices juntos y no se van a arrepentir!

-Esperen un momento.- los detuvo una voz de detrás de Sasuke.- No decidas aún ototo.

-Itachi, no molestes. Estoy harto de este asunto y voy a comprar este maldito anillo que me va a dejar en quiebra y fin de la historia.

-Caíste redondito en la trampa. . .

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

Haciendo caso omiso a Sasuke, Itachi lo hizo a un lado sin el menor esfuerzo y se puso en su lugar frente a la empleada.

-¿No podrías mostrarme los anillos que guardan atrás?- le preguntó con su voz melodiosa a la empleada apoyándose sobre el mostrador y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos apartando varios de sus cabellos negros dejando a la vista sus hipnotizantes ojos negros que parecían penetrar a quien fuera que los observara directamente.

La chica sólo asintió sonrojada y desapareció por una puerta distinta a la anterior dejando a Sasuke con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó el menor acercándose a su hermano sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.- ¿Un genjutsu? Qué rápido. . . No siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hiciste. . .

-¿Genjutsu? No, ototo. Eso se llama ser hot.

Mirada asesina de parte de Sasuke.

Segundos después se reunió con ellos la empleada, aún sonrojada, que esta vez llevaba una caja de madera pequeña que colocó sobre el mostrador. La abrió con cuidado y sacó de ella un par de anillos que no se parecían en nada al resto. Eran un poco más anchos que los que había mostrado antes aunque también de plata y en lugar de un corazón, llevaba cada uno un Ying naranja y un Yang azul. Ambos resplandecían bajo la luz de las lámparas del local llamando la atención de todo aquel que se acercaba.

Sasuke tomó ambos anillos entre sus manos y observó cada detalle con sumo cuidado. Entonces intentó de alguna forma juntarlos y vio que así se completaba el círculo perfectamente.

"Naruto es la única persona que me completa"

-Ototo.- lo sacó de sus pensamientos Itachi que lo moraba con atención.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me llevo estos.- finalizó convencido.

-¿No quiere saber el precio?- le preguntó la empleada.

-Ah, si. . . Por poco lo olvido. . .- decía Sasuke recordando la suma anterior.- ¿Cuánto sería?

-La mitad de los otros anillos que le mostré antes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado.

-Si. Es que nadie quiere comprar estos anillos. . . La mayoría prefiere lo típico con los nombres de la pareja escritos o algún diamante. . . Entonces ¿Se los envuelvo?

-Si.

La chica tomó los anillos y se fue hacia una esquina apartada de la joyería para buscar papel y ese tipo de cosas. Entonces Itachi se le acercó de nuevo a Sasuke.

-Estuviste a punto de comprar algo común a un precio altísimo y yo te salvé.

-Yo no te pedí que me salvaras.

-Gracias a mí ahora ya no estás en quiebra y estás completamente seguro de haber comprado el anillo ideal.

-Ni creas que por eso ahora voy a olvidar que masacraste a todo el clan y voy a comenzar a llevarme bien con vos como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

-Te ayudaré a vengarte de Sakura de la manera más cruel posible frente a todos sus amigos sin que Naruto se enoje por eso.

-Hecho.- respondió de inmediato.

___________________________

Ya era de noche cuando Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la casa del primero. Ambos sabían que el otro había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde preparando cosas del casamiento pero ninguno de los dos preguntó nada. Habían acordado que ciertos asuntos como el vestido y el anillo serían sorpresa aunque por otro lado. . . Juntos debían ocuparse del tema de las invitaciones.

-Usuratonkaichi, lo de las invitaciones es de lo más estúpido. . . Todos los que nos conocen ya saben que nos vamos a casar el viernes ¿Para que gastar tiempo y dinero en hacer las invitaciones si después seguramente las van a tirar?

-No te quejes Sasuke baka. Konan es quien va a hacer las invitaciones. Nosotros sólo tenemos que decidir como las queremos y a quienes se las vamos a enviar.

-Yo estuve toda la tarde ocupado y no pude pensar en nada. . .

-¡Vos nunca pensás en nada teme! Pero al menos yo, Uzumaki Naruto alias Hokage sama alias El héroe de la aldea alias El ninja más fuerte de Konoha alias. . .

-El ninja hiperactivo nº 1- terminó Sasuke.

-¡Teme! Vos sos la última persona que me puede hablar de orgullo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No te hagas el que no sabe con eso de "Soy el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha" y "Soy el único que puede vencer a Itachi" dejás muy en claro que tenés un problema de orgullo importante señor-buenas calificaciones y me-creo-el-mejor-del-mundo.

-Pero no digo esas cosas por ser arrogante. Yo sólo digo la verdad.- sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ahí va otra vez el orgullo personificado que no quiere poner el culo en la silla para hacer unas estúpidas invitaciones.- exclamó cruzado de brazos.

-No te enojes, Naruto. Es sólo que. . . Los invitados. . . Son todos TUS amigos.

-¿Eh? ¡También son tus amigos Sasuke baka!

-No. Apenas eran mis compañeros hace años y ahora ya no son ni eso. Y al menos la mitad de ellos debe odiarme. Decidí vos quien querés invitar. . . A mi me da lo mismo. . . Mientras vos estés ahí. . .- se acercó para darle un tierno beso al rubio.- nada más me importa.

-Sasuke. . . No quiero que te sientas así. . .- lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.- Kiba y los demás sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo para volver a confiar en vos dattebayo. Puede que ahora te vean como uno de los malos pero eso cambiará ¡Te lo prometo dattebayo!

-Y vos siempre cumplís tus promesas. . .- le sonrió.

-Además. . . Hoy me encontré con Sakura chan y realmente se está esforzando en olvidar el pasado para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes. Ella ya te perdonó dattebayo y muy pronto los demás también lo harán y antes de que te des cuenta todos se habrán olvidado de que alguna vez te uniste a Orochimaru.

-A veces me gustaría poder ser tan positivo como vos.

-Baka.

Nuevamente Naruto abrazó al ojinegro posesivamente y depositó sobre sus labios un beso cargado de deseo que envolvió al moreno y lo llenó por completo. Sasuke no se quedó atrás e introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio moviéndola con lujuria buscando la del ojiazul. En cuanto la encontró, comenzó una verdadera batalla de lenguas una intentando dominar sobre la otra.

Querían que ese beso apasionado jamás terminara pero a medida que se volvía más salvaje, su respiración se agitaba más y más y acabaron separándose unos centímetros aunque manteniendo el abrazo.

-Naruto.- lo nombró el Uchiha con lujuria tomándolo por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al de él provocando más roces entre ellos.- ¿Podemos. . . dejar lo de las invitaciones para después?

-¡Ni hablar!- saltó el Uzumaki de inmediato separándose de Sasuke rápidamente.- ¡Nos casamos el viernes y tenemos que tener todo listo dattebayo!

- Pero. . . Prometo ser más gentil esta vez.- mirada seductora.

-¡Ya te dije que no teme!

Sasuke cruzó los brazos, infló los cachetes y desvió la mirada enojado mientras que Naruto tomaba una hoja y un lápiz para comenzar a escribir los nombres de los invitados. El rubio escribía y escribía casi sin pensar y de vez en cuando se quejaba de que Sasuke no lo ayudara y en lugar de eso se dedicara a observarlo desde la cama como llamándolo con la mirada. Y sin embargo, Naruto continuaba con su difícil tarea sin prestarle atención.

-Mmm. . . ¿Crees que Tsunade obachan venga?- le preguntó Naruto mordisqueando el lápiz y mirando hacia el techo.- Se fue de viaje ayer así que quizás no pueda venir. . . No importa. Le enviaremos una invitación por si acaso.

Aunque el ojiazul continuaba hablándole, el Uchiha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos observando detenidamente como Naruto se pasaba el lápiz cerca de la boca y sin darse cuenta lo mordía en ciertos lugares y hasta a veces le pasaba la lengua. El rubio era tan inocentón que aquello lo hacía de la manera más sensual sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Y eso sólo hacía que Sasuke lo deseara más mientras su mente era inundada por fantasías eróticas que deseaba cumplir en ese mismo instante.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó de repente el rubio señalando la sangre que salía a chorros de la nariz del ojinegro.- ¡¿Podés concentrarte en los invitados Sasuke teme?!

El moreno no hizo más que ignorarlo y se limpió la sangre con la manga de la camisa sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-De todos modos se supone que vos estabas haciendo la lista de invitados. Y ambos conocemos a las mismas personas así que con que lo haga uno de nosotros es suficiente.- se excusó Sasuke como si nada.

-¡Pero la boda es de los dos dattebayo! ¡Se supone que esto lo tenemos que hacer juntos! ¡Quiero que me ayudes dattebayo!

-Bueno bueno. . .- se rindió sentándose en una silla junto a Naruto.- Dejame ver que escribiste.

Sasuke le tendió la mano y Naruto le entregó el papel con varios nombres ya escritos. El Uchiha los releyó varias veces en silencio hasta que se percató de algo.

-Te falta Sakura.

-Si bueno. . . Sé que no te cae bien así que quería hablar con vos acerca de ella. . . Ya te dije que Sakura chan está intentando olvidarte pero. . . Es algo muy difícil para ella. . . Ella misma me lo dijo hoy. Y etto. . . No sé si sea lo mejor invitarla y que nos vea a nosotros juntos y. . .

-¡¿Cómo no la vamos a invitar, Naruto?!- saltó de repente Sasuke golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano.- ¡Es nuestra amiga!

-¿Sasuke? ¿Te sentís bien?

-Por supuesto que si ¿Tan raro es que quiera compartir el día más feliz de mi vida con un importantísimo ex integrante de mi equipo?

-La verdad es que si. . .

-Vos, Sakura y yo éramos el equipo 7. Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo y pasamos por muchas cosas. ¡El viernes me caso y quiero que ella esté presente, Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

El rubio se levantó de su silla de un salto y se lanzó contra el moreno tirándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él con fuerza.

-¡Maduraste!- exclamó Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Finalmente vas a aceptar a Sakura chan tal y como es y ya no te vas a vengar de ella dattebayo! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-No te prometo que me haga su amigo pero. . .

-Con que pueda invitarla a mi boda es suficiente dattebayo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oi ¿Naruto?

-¿Qué?

-El nombre de Sakura era el último ¿No?

-Creo que si ¿Por qué?

-Entonces. . . Eso significa que se acabaron las tares ¿No es así?

-Supongo. . .

Sasuke no necesitó escuchar una palabra más del rubio y lo besó con pasión entrelazando su lengua con la del ojiazul y abrazándolo por la cintura. Naruto ya no tenía excusas y se dejó hacer mientras sentía como el moreno le acariciaba la espalda bajando hasta sus pantalones los cuales fue deslizando por sus piernas lenta y sensualmente.

Tras cortar aquel increíble beso, el Uzumaki abandonó los labios de Sasuke para lamerle el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso y así hasta llegar a su pecho sin que las caricias del Uchiha cesaran.

DING DONG

-¡LO VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAR!- gritó a más no poder Sasuke saliendo de debajo de Naruto para caminar hacia la puerta con su espada desenvainada.

-¡Sasuke no rompas el timbre que lo necesito dattebayo!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estoy harto de este maldito timbre, Naruto! ¡Voy a hacerlo pedazos y. . .!

DING DONG

-¡Y voy a asesinar a quien sea que esté del otro lado de la puerta!

-¡Esperá Sasukeeeeeeee!

A pesar de los intentos inútiles de Naruto para que Sasuke se detuviera, él continuó avanzando y abrió la puerta de un golpe. El rubio estaba convencido de que la persona que había tocado el timbre moriría y que él mismo, como Hokage de la aldea, debería arrestar a Sasuke por asesinato. Y entonces todo lo que había echo para que los aldeanos perdonaran al Uchiha habría sido en vano.

Pero al contrario de lo que creía Naruto, Sasuke enfundó su katana de inmediato al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Nii san!

-¡Ototo!

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Sasuke abrazó a Itachi fuertemente. Si Naruto no los conociera, hubiera pensado que eran dos hermanos que se querían a morir y que siempre se habían llevado bien. Pero no, aquello era imposible.

-Bien.- habló Naruto cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose serio aunque continuaba en boxers.- Que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí.

-No pasa nada, Naruto.- le restó importancia Sasuke.- Es sólo que decidí hacer las pases con mi nii san.

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso de vos, Sasuke!- exclamó corriendo a abrazarlo de nuevo.- Primero intentás llevarte bien con Sakura chan y ahora con Itachi. . . ¡Realmente me sorprendés!

-Jeje No es para tanto. . .- sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Ahora siento que te amo más que nunca!

-¿Lo suficiente como para dejarme matar al condenado timbre?

-¡Nunca dattebayo!- se negó apartándose de Sasuke rápidamente.- Por cierto. . . ¿Por qué vino Itachi?

-La verdad es que Sasuke me dijo de venir mañana temprano pero es que no podía esperar para ver a mi ototo.- ojito feliz marca Kakashi.

-Itachi va a ayudarme a preparar algo muy especial para Sakura.- continuó Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer Sasuke. No sé que te pasó pero. . . ¡Esto es increíble dattebayo! ¡Pasaste de vengador desquiciado a una persona bondadosa!

-Es que ahora soy un chico bueno.

Continuará. . .

¡Uchihas unidos jamás serán vencidos! Jajajaja XD ¿Qué estarán pensando hacerle a Sakura? ¡Algo muy malo dattebayo! ¡Buajajaja! Y es que Sasuke es un chico bueno n_n ¡Y le va a dar su merecido a la perra del pelo chicle! òwó

¡Spoiler! El próximo cap se va a tratar de las despedidas de solteros y. . . ¡Tal vez muera el odoso timbre! XD La verdad que no sé que va a pasar porque no pensé en eso :S ¡Pero avacé mucho con el doujinshi dattebayo! ¡Ya voy por la mitad! :D

¡Nos vemos el próximo capitulo! ¡No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews! ¡Chauuuuuuuuuu!


	19. Despedida de soltero parte 1

N/A: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ H O L A A A A A A A A A A ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ¡Archi re contra queridísimos lectoreeeeeeeeeees! ¡HE VUELTO! XD Lamento muchísimo la demora u_u Me fui de viaje por 10 días y no tuve nada absolutamente NADA de animé durante ese tiempo así que cuando volví, mi mente estaba en blanco O.O Y siguió así por muchos días. Realmente no sabía que escribir ¡Nunca me había pasado! Pero después de varias dosis intensas de animé. . . ¡Me iluminé! XD Así es señoras y señores, se me ocurrió una idea buenísima para la fiesta de despedida de soltero Jeje ¡Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 19: Despedida de soltero (parte 1)

-¿Una fiesta?

Era de mediodía cuando el teléfono sonó y de inmediato el rubio corrió a atender la llamada. Por su parte, el Uchiha permaneció de brazos cruzados sentado sobre la cama con los ojos fijos en el ojiazul como intentando controlarlo con la mirada y así obligarlo a continuar aquella sesión de besos tan apasionada que los mantenía ocupados durante toda la mañana. Sin embargo, Naruto hizo caso omiso a Sasuke y continuó hablando por teléfono como si nada.

-¡Por supuesto hombre!- respondió una voz del otro lado del teléfono.- Es una tradición tener una despedida de soltero antes de casarte.

-Si pero me caso este viernes y no tenemos tiempo para organizar una fiesta dattebayo. . . Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Somos jóvenes y tenemos que disfrutar de la flor de la juventud!

-Y seguiremos siendo jóvenes después de la boda, cejotas. ¿No es suficiente la fiesta después del casamiento?

-¡Es que no es lo mismo! Cuando termine la boda ya estarás casado y no tiene caso hacer una despedida de soltero cuando ya no lo eres.

-Eso es verdad. . .

-Escuchá, Naruto. No tenés de que preocuparte. Dejámelo todo a mi que yo me encargo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡¿Qué no ves que estoy haciendo la "nice pose"?!

-No, cejotas.- decía Naruto con una mega gota en la cabeza.- No te puedo ver porque estamos hablando por teléfono.

-Cierto. . . De todas formas, estoy haciendo esa pose ¡Y eso significa que hablo en serio! ¡Es una promesa, Naruto!

-Arigató pero no tenías porque molestarte. . .

-¡Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo! ¡Y quiero disfrutar de la flor de la juventud con vos! ¡A las 6 en tu casa!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En mi casa?!

-. . .

-¿Hola?

-. . .

-¡Cejotas!

-. . .

-Me cortó. . .

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-El cejotas.

-¿Lee? ¿Y qué quería?

-No sé cómo pasó pero. . . Me va a organizar una despedida de soltero en mi propia casa.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿A qué hora?

-A eso de las 6. . . ¿Por qué pregutás?

Un segundo después de hacer esa pregunta, Sasuke saltó de la cama y corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente para luego besar al Uzumaki con pasión y lujuria hasta sacarle el aliento. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda del rubio hasta los boxers atrayendo aún más el cuerpo de Naruto al suyo y provocando más roses entre ellos.

Con su lengua juguetona tomó la de Naruto y la obligó a cooperar en aquel increíble beso mezclando su saliva con la del ojiazul. Entonces separó sus labios de los del rubio para recuperar el aire y ver el rostro encendido del kitsune a sólo unos pocos centímetros del moreno.

-Eso significa que sólo tenemos hasta entonces para pasar tiempos juntos. No debemos desperdiciarlo.

Y sin que Naruto pudiera decir una palabra, el Uchiha lo levantó del suelo tomando sus piernas y cargándolo como si de una princesa se tratase, lo llevó hasta la cama con aún las sábanas revueltas. Lo depositó sobre el colchó suavemente para luego besarlo con locura aprisionándolo contra la cama con su propio cuerpo.

Naruto se dejó hacer sin quejarse ni por un instante mientras el ojinegro abandonaba sus labios para depositar dulces besos en el cuello del rubio. Éste recorría la espalda desnuda del moreno pero cuando Sasuke comenzó a bajar sobre su cuerpo, Naruto dejó la espalda del Uchiha para entrelazar sus dedos con los cabellos oscuros de éste.

-Sasuke, perdoname por haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo.- decía Naruto dejando escapar un gemido al mismo tiempo que el ojinegro se llevaba a la boca un pezón.

-No es tu culpa usuratonkaichi. Nii san nos interrumpió anoche y se quedó hasta tarde. . .

-Aún así. . . Hubo otras veces en que sonaba el timbre. . .

-El jodido timbre.- lo corrigió.

-Y yo siempre contestaba dattebayo. Por eso. . .

De repente, Naruto tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y con fuerza lo tumbó de un segundo a otro. Ahora era el moreno quien se encontraba de bajo y a completa merced del rubio.

-Te voy a recompensar.- le susurró al oído el Uzumaki.

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido por el movimiento del kitsune que aún no reaccionaba. Por su parte, Naruto fue directo a lo importante. Tomó entre sus manos los boxers del moreno y los deslizó por sus piernas dejando a la vista el miembro de éste. Sin dudarlo un instante, rápidamente se lo llevó de lleno a la boca calentándolo y envolviéndolo con su lengua provocándole espasmos al ojinegro.

-Naruto. . . Lo haces tan bien. . .- murmuraba Sasuke colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio indicándole que quería que continuara.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonás?

-Mmm. . . No lo sé. . . Vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más. . .- mirada seductora.

Naruto dejó escapar una risita. Luego sujetó el miembro del Uchiha desde la base y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua de arriba a abajo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Aaaaa. . . Más, Naruto. . . Mucho más. . . Quiero sentirte más. . .- hablaba entrecortadamente Sasuke sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría de tanto placer. Y es que Naruto era un experto en hacerlo sentir de esa manera y más cuando se ponía así de pervertido con él.

El kitsune, obediente cuando le conviene, se llevó a la boca el miembro del moreno y comenzó a degustarlo como si fuese el más delicioso manjar.

Los gemidos de Sasuke se escuchaban claramente por todo el departamento mientras el ojiazul subía y bajaba por la longitud del ojinegro cada vez más deprisa.

-Naruto. . . No creo que pueda. . . aguantar más tiempo. . . ¡Ah!

Y sin más, Sasuke liberó su esencia dentro de la boca del rubio y éste se la tragó toda. Cuando acabó se quitó el miembro de la boca y continuó lamiéndolo para que no se desperdiciara nada de aquel líquido blanco. Naruto parecía un verdadero niño hambriento bebiendo hasta la última gota de semen.

-¿Ya terminaste? ¡Perfecto!- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

De inmediato Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon y a quienes tenían frente a ellos sino a Tobi y a Zetzu de pie como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo es qué. . .?! ¡¿Cómo es posible qué. . .?! ¡¿Qué están. . .?!- tartamudeaba Sasuke rojo como un tomate mientras intentaba vestirse nuevamente y Naruto hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué cómo entramos?- preguntó Tobi.- ¡Un mago jamás revela sus secretos!

-Se supone que somos ninjas, Tobi.- lo corrigió el hombre planta.

-¡Da igual! No importa lo que hagan ¡Jamás les diré cómo atravieso los objetos como si fuera un fantasma! ¡Jamás!

-Sólo para que sepan ¡Existen las puertas dattebayo!

-Si bueno. . . Lo que pasa es que Itachi san nos advirtió que Sasuke se pone de muy mal humor cuando alguien toca el timbre.- explicaba el de la máscara.- Y para que eso no pase, decidimos entrar sin tocar el timbre. A que soy todo un genio ¿No?

-Así que todo esto es culpa de Itachi. . .- murmuraba Sasuke rodeado por un aura negra.- Ya verá lo que le espera la próxima vez que lo vea. . .

-Pero ya se estaban llevando bien dattebayo.- se lamentaba Naruto.- No culpes a Itachi por un mal entendido. Él no tiene la culpa, Sasuke.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Eso es cierto.- exclamó con aire pensativo.- Entonces eso significa que. . .- se volteó a ver a Tobi para luego mirar a Naruto de nuevo.- Debo añadir a alguien a mi lista de venganza.- sentenció con los ojos brillantes.

-Como sea.- habló Zetzu- Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo así que. . . Tobi, la carga.

-¿La carga?- preguntaron a la vez Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Si! ¡Yo me encargo, Zetzu san!

Y sin más, Tobi se cargó a Sasuke al hombro como su fuera una bolsa de papas.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Bajame!- gritaba sin parar Sasuke mientras se movía de un lado a otro intentando zafarse inútilmente.

-Lo siento pero son órdenes de Itachi san.- explicaba Zetzu.- Él quiere pasar todo el día con su ototo para reconciliarse y nos pidió que se lo lleváramos.

-No entiendo porqué debemos hacer lo que Itachi nos dice.- se quejaba el lado oscuro de Zetzu.- Ni que fuera el líder de Akatsuki. . .

-Y además, Konan nos dijo que iba en contra de las reglas que la pareja se vea antes del casamiento.- agregó Tobi.

-Como si fuera a pasar algo por vernos antes de casarnos.- se quejó Sasuke.

-¡Trae mala suerte!- lo calló el de la máscara.

-¡Baka! ¡Nada malo va a pasar! ¡Estás exagerando! Naruto, deciles algo.

-¡Llévenselo rápido!- exclamó el rubio buscando la llave de la casa para abrirles la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No lo escuchaste Sasuke teme? ¡Nos va a traer mala suerte! ¡Y yo no quiero mala suerte en mi matrimonio después de por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar!

-¡Pero sólo son supersticiones usuratonkaichi!

-¡No se habla más del asunto! ¡Llévenselo ahora!- les dijo a los Akatsukis abriéndoles la puerta de un golpe.- ¡Es una orden directa de Hokage sama!

-¡Hi!- asintió felizmente Tobi para luego salir a la calle con Sasuke aún en boxers quejándose a los gritos mientras pataleaba como un niño pequeño.

-Ya nos da órdenes cualquiera. . .- se quejaba Zetzu.

-Algún día las plantas dominaremos el mundo y ellos serán quienes sigan órdenes. . .- continuó el lado oscuro de Zetzu con ojos brillantes.

Entonces el hombre planta siguió a su compañero y se marchó de la residencia Uzumaki tranquilamente.

_________________________

-¡Te digo que me bajes!

-Y yo te digo que no te muevas tanto o te vas a caer.- le advertía Tobi.- Te comportás igual que un niño pequeño. Deberías estar avergonzado de vos mismo.

-¡Teme! Puedo caminar sin tu ayuda así que. . . ¡BA-JA-ME!

-Lo siento pero no. Itachi san dijo que por ninguna razón te soltáramos porque escaparías y no queremos eso.

-¡Me da igual lo que haya dicho Itachi! ¡A mi no me interesa pasar el día con él!

-Mamá.- lo señalaba un niño con el dedo.- ¿Por qué grita tanto ese bebe grande? ¿Y porqué está en ropa interior en plena ciudad?

-No sé pero no quiero que te metas con esa chusma.

-Si, mamá.- se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke.- ¡Chusma! ¡Chusma!- y lo pateó con fuerza en una pierna para luego correr de regreso con su madre.

-¡Volvé aquí cobarde!- saltó el moreno.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a patear a Uchiha Sasuke?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es el sharingan?! ¡Vení para acá que te lo muestro!

-Sasuke, no le hables así a un pobre niño.- lo reprendió Tobi.

-¡Él empezó!

-¡No me importa quién empezó! ¡No me gusta que pelees!

-Etto. . .Tobi. . .- murmuraba Zetzu.- la gente nos está mirando raro.

-Eso es porque sos una planta que camina, Zetzu san.

_________________________

Un par de horas más tarde, los dos Akatsukis y Sasuke llegaron a la temible guarida de la malvada organización de ninjas de rango S.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Tobi dejando caer al moreno estrepitosamente.

Sasuke rápidamente se puso de pié y miró alrededor buscando una lúgubre cueva o un edificio alto y oscuro digno de Akatsuki pero frente a él se alzaba una simple casa como cualquier otra. No había nada que llamara la atención ni nada extraño en ella. Realmente parecía una casa común y corriente.

-¿Esto?- le preguntó a Tobi sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- respondió orgulloso.- Ahora vivimos en una casa muy bonita y reconfortante. ¡Ya somos una gran familia feliz!

-¡TOBI!- se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la casa.- ¡Entra de una buena vez antes de que llames más la atención! ¡No te olvide que somos una organización SECRETA!

-Ah. . . Jajaja Subimasen Pein sama.- se disculpó rascándose la nuca.- ¡Muévete Uchiha!- le gritó a Sasuke picándolo en la espalda con una ramita para hacer que avanzara pero éste no se movía y miraba al de la máscara con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Si no te movés me voy a volver un chico malo!

-¡Nooooooo!

En medio de una ráfaga de viento, Zetzu corrió hasta donde estaba Sasuke y lo empujó dentro de la casa.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa teme?!

-¡Te acabo de salvar la vida, mal agradecido!

-Nunca viste a Tobi cuando se vuelve un chico malo ¿Cierto?- le preguntó la mitad oscura de Zetzu.- Da miedo. . .

-¡Ototo!

Y de la nada, Itachi corrió hacia el moreno y lo abrazó posesivamente como si no lo hubiera visto en años y tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración.

-No. . . puedo. . . res. . . pi. . . rar. . .

-Lo lamento, ototo. Es que. . . ¡No puedo creer que vinieras!- exclamó dejando libre a Sasuke.

-No tenía opción. Esos dos me obligaron.- señaló a Tobi y Zetzu.

-La verdad es que. . . Toda la culpa la tiene Konan.

-¡¿Yo?!- saltó el azul.

-Konan dijo a Kisame que era de mala suerte que los novios se vieran faltando tan poco para la boda. Luego Kisame dijo que no quería que la primera boda que organizaba profesionalmente fuera arruinada por un imbécil así que. . . Digamos que aproveché la ocasión para pasar tiempo con vos después de tantos años que estuvimos separados. Sé agradecido.- agregó con los ojos brillantes como estrellitas amarillas.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Nii san ¿Tenés papel y lápiz?

-¿Vamos a dibujar?- preguntó ilusionado.

-No. Es sólo que quiero agregar un par de nombres nuevos a mi lista de venganza.

-Uff. . . La bendita lista. Ésa es más larga que la de Papá Noel. ¿Cuántos nombres ya escribiste?

-Y más importante ¿Quién la encabeza?- preguntó Zetzu acercándose mucho al menor.

-El número uno no es ningún misterio.- pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que todas las miradas se posaron en Sasuke.- Sakura Haruno.

-¿La loca esa sigue con vida?- preguntó Itachi.

-Si. . .- se lamentaba el menor.- Y tan insoportable como siempre. . . Pasaron casi tres años y las cosas siguen siendo iguales. Ella continúa golpeando a MI Naruto, sigue siendo frentuda, mala persona, criticona, agresiva, sumamente violenta y lo peor de todo. . . ¡Aún me quiere!

-¿La ignoraste?- le preguntó Itachi.

-¡Toda mi vida!

-¿La insultaste?

-¡La menosprecio siempre que puedo!

-Así que las palabras no funcionan. . . ¿Fuiste agresivo con ella?

-¡La desmayé en medio de la noche y la dejé en el banco de una plaza!

-¿Y nadie se la llevó?

-¡A ella no la quiere ni el demonio!

-Mmm. . . ¿Va a ir a la despedida de soltero de Naruto?

-Creo que si. ¿Por qué?

De inmediato, a todos los presentes se les pusieron los ojos como platos.

-No será que. . . ¿Nunca fuiste a una despedida de soltero ototo?

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si estuve con Orochimaru durante dos años?

-Buen punto pero eso no evita que Sakura vaya a esa fiesta.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Ototo.- lo abrazó por el hombro.- Hay un par de cosas de ese tipo de fiestas que deberías saber.

Y diciendo esto, lo condujo a través de la residencia hasta una habitación lejana ubicada en el piso de arriba. Todo en esa casa era muy común. Podría ser el hogar de cualquiera. . . Tenía un living con un sillón grande, un televisor en frente y parlantes enormes seguramente robados, una cocina con diversos electrodomésticos nada llamatcivos, dos baños de los cuales uno era para el uso personal de Konan y un cuarto para cada uno de los que vivían allí. Los hermanos Uchihas fueron rápidamente hasta la habitación del mayor. Pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar. . .

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ B O O O O O O O O O O M ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

La puerta de al lado salió despedida en medio de una explosión junto con parte de la pared dejando a la vista de todos, el interior de la habitación y a su ocupante.

-¡DEIDARA!

-¡Es mi arte y no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque vos lo digas, hum!

Ignorando por completo el desastre del rubio, entró a su habitación seguido por Sasuke. El cuarto de Itachi estaba muy bien ordenado y limpio. Tenía una cama grande en el centro, un armario a un lado de ésta y del otro lado, con vista hacia fuera, un escritorio. Sobre él, una computadora por el momento; apagada y en las paredes, varias katanas decoraban el lugar junto con un telar con el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

El mayor de los dos hermanos se recostó cómodamente sobre su cama y le hizo una señal al menor para que tomara la silla de la computadora. Éste lo obedeció y tomó asiento aunque justamente al revés, como abrazando el respaldo de la silla.

-Etto. . . ¿Por qué. . .?

-¿Estamos viviendo en este condenado lugar?- terminó la pregunta Itachi.- Porque no tenemos dinero para alquilar una cueva decente porque ALGUIEN todavía no nos pagó lo que nos debe.

-¡Lo voy a hacer muy pronto! Es que tuve que pagar los anillos y. . . ¡Eso no era lo que quería preguntarte!

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme que Sakura vaya a la despedida de Naruto?

-Porque en esas fiestas puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno. . . Hay alcohol de por medio y es muy común que vaya un striper o que se jueguen juegos sexuales o algo como eso. . .

Primero Sasuke lo miró con los ojos como platos sorprendido por las cosas que le decía su hermano pero rápidamente cambió su expresión y comenzó a reírse a más no poder.

-Muy gracioso nii san. Pero vas a tener que mejorar si querés que caiga en una de esas.

Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo pero en cuanto vio que la expresión de Itachi no cambiaba. . .

-¿No es mentira?

-¿Por qué te mentiría ahora que quiero hacer las pases con vos?

-Entonces. . . ¿Todo eso es verdad? No. . . No puede ser. . . No te creo. . .

-Te guste o no, ototo, la gente a veces puede hacer cualquier cosa después de un par de copas de más. . .

-Naruto no haría nada fuera de lo normal aunque fuera su despedida de soltero. Lo conozco.

-Veo que no vas a tomarte las cosas en serio hasta que te cuente "eso".

-¿Qué cosa? Itachi, me estás asustando.

-Bueno. . . Como seguramente sabes, hace poco celebramos mi casamiento y antes de eso mis compañeros me hicieron una fiesta de despedida de soltero. Estuvo muy divertida especialmente porque Karin no había ido. La puta esa se había quedado con Konan porque ella no la dejaba verme antes de casarnos. . . En fin, no sé cuantas copas tomé pero. . . Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente. . . Estaba en mi cama denudo y abrazando a Deidara.

-Jajaja ¡Qué gracioso, nii san!

-¿Te parece gracioso? Vamos a ver como te reís cuando te encuentres con Naruto y Sakura en la misma cama.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, abrió la puerta de un golpe y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y casi se cae al llegar al final. Atravesó a toda prisa el living saltando por en cima del sillón y entonces estiró la mano para alcanzar el picaporte que lo separaba de la calle y. . .

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! ¡SALÍ DE ACÁ!- le gritó a Konan quien se había interpuesto entre él y la salida.

-¡A mi no me hables en ese tono!

-¡No me importa que seas mujer! ¡Te voy a electrocutar hasta los huesos sino te apartas del camino!

Y sin decir una palabra, Konan lo pateó con fuerza en la entrepierna al moreno quien rápidamente cayó rendido al piso.

-¡Nii san! ¡Ayudame!

-Patético.- lo insultó Konan cerrando la puerta con llave para luego esconderla dentro de sus ropas.

-¡Ototo!- exclamó Itachi reuniéndose junto con su hermano pequeño.

-Ella me pegó. . .- murmuraba Sasuke disimulando algunas lágrimas que querían salir.

-¡Así es!- saltó victoriosa la peliazul.- ¡Te venció una mujer! ¿Cómo te quedó el orgullo? ¿Eh?

-¡Sólo quería salir por la puerta!

-Para ir con Naruto ¿No? ¡Pues no voy a permitirlo!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Porque si se ven antes del casamiento tan próximo, se llenaran de mala suerte! ¡Y su matrimonio fracasará!

-¡Esas son estupideces! ¡Sólo supersticiones!

-¡No me importa que sean supersticiones!- dijo Kisame entrando en escena.- Si van a evitar que mi trabajo se arruine, entonces bienvenidas sean.

-Lo siento, ototo. Pero lo que Kisame dice, se hace.- hablaba Itachi.- Te quedarás aquí hasta que comience el casamiento. Ahora, si me disculpan. . . Voy a salir un momento al kiosco. Quiero comprarme unos palitos de la selva. . .

-¡Nada de eso, Itachi!- lo detuvo Konan.- ¡Sé muy bien que vas a hablar con Naruto para detener la despedida de soltero y eso va en contra de la tradición! ¡Si sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta, ésta debe llevarse acabo! Y además. . . ¡Es una prueba de amor! Si Naruto te engaña esta noche. . . Evitarías vivir con un imbécil durante el resto de tu vida.- decía Konan intentando sonreír.

-¡Yo confío plenamente en Naruto!- le aseguró el menor de los Uchiha.- ¡En quien no confío es en Sakura! Esa perra es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que Naruto y yo estemos juntos.

-No me interesan sus excusas.- decía Konan mientras Kisame asentía con la cabeza.- Ninguno de los dos van a salir hasta el día de la boda. Y sólo para que sepan. . . Estaré cuidando esta puerta hasta entonces y no creo que quieras que se repita lo de antes.- lo miró maliciosamente a Sasuke quien inconcientemente se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos todo sonrojado.

_________________________

Nuevamente en la habitación de Itachi, el menor de los Uchihas se encontraba recostado en la cama boca abajo con la cara en la almohada como si quisiera ahogarse mientras el mayor caminaba de un lado al otro pensativamente.

-Me quiero morir. . .- murmuraba Sasuke.- Deidara estaba con Sasori cuando terminó en la cama con vos durante tu despedida de soltero. . . ¡Si eso me pasa a mi! No. . . Prefiero morir antes que eso. . .

-. . .- Itachi no decía nada. Seguía con la mirada en el piso mientras caminaba sin parar en todas direcciones.

-Sé que él nunca me engañaría pero. . . Sakura. . . Ella es muy peligrosa. . . Podría ponerle algo extraño a la bebida. . . ¡Y Naruto es un dobe! Él jamás se daría cuenta si su baso tiene droga. . . ¡Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle!

-. . .

-Si sólo pudiera salir. . . ¿Y si asesinamos a Konan? Seguro entre los dos podemos hacerlo. Y ambos ya matamos antes así que no hay ningún inconveniente moral ni nada parecido. . . ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó de repente Itachi golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano.- Jugo es un ninja muy poderoso y de gran tamaño que trabajaba para Orochimaru hasta hace poco. A pesar de que siempre anda con animalitos alrededor y habla con los pajaritos. . .

-Es medio marica ¿No?

-No interrumpas a tu nii sama.

Sasuke infló los cachetes como haciendo un berrinche.

-Como iba diciendo. . .Cambia de personalidad constantemente y eso sumado a que tiene la marca de Orochimaru, lo hace un tipo verdaderamente peligroso aunque con el sharingan es fácil dominarlo. . .

-Entonces lo controlamos. . . ¡Y hacemos que mate a Konan!

A Itachi se le apareció una enorme gota de la nada mientras miraba a Sasuke con si no pudiera creer lo que él había dicho.

-No, ototo baka. Lo mandamos a Juugo de infiltrado a la despedida de soltero y así evitamos cualquier trampa maligna de la puta de Sakura.

-¡Ya lo sabía! Sólo te estaba probando y. . . ¡Pasaste nii san! Jeje

_________________________

Esa misma noche, en un lugar no muy lejano de la residencia Uzumaki, un hombre alto de cabellera naranja peinada hacia atrás se movía entre las sombras hasta que se llegó a un callejón oscuro y se escondió allí. Entonces metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un wokitoki. Levantó la antena cuidadosamente y se la acercó a los labios.

-Blancanieves a Ardilla, responda Ardilla. Cambio.

-Aquí Ardilla.- respondió Itachi.- Y también Neko. Cambio.

-¡¿Neko?!- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke del otro lado aunque no tan clara como la de Itachi.- ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que ser Neko?! ¡Me gusta más Taka!

-¡Sos Neko y no te quejes más ototo baka!

-Etto. . . Estoy a sólo dos calles de Kitsune. Cambio.- informó Jugo ignorando aquella interrupción.

-Bien echo, Blancanieves. ¿Estás listo? ¿Tenés todo para la súper misión? Cambio.

-Traigo mi disfraz para pasar inadvertido, un abrigo para que nadie en la calle me vea antes de entrar a la fiesta y el wokitoki. Cambio.

-¿Por qué usamos wokitokis?- decía Sasuke.- Los celulares son mejores.

-¡Cuando yo era jefe de escuadrón de Anbu usaba wokitokis y nosotros usaremos wokitokis!- se defendió Itachi.- Prosigue con la misión, Blancanieves. Cambio y fuera.

-Entendido, Ardilla. Cambio y fuera.

Continuará. . .

¡Otra vez final abierto! Pero este viene con calmantes Jeje ¡No se quejen que no es tan terrible! Les adelanto algo. . . ¡Así es queridos lectores, voy a hacer un spoiler como la gente! En el próximo capitulo. . . ¡Sakura SI va a intentar separar a nuestra parejita preferida! No, no estoy hablando de Suigetsu y Ten Ten. . . ¡Esto es SasuNaru por Kami! Así que. . . La perra rosa se va a poner molesta pero. . . ¡Por suerte tenemos a Jugo de nuestro lado! Jajajaaja Seguramente todos ustedes ya pensaban que Jugo no iba a aparecer en este fic ¡Pero no! ¡Blancanieves tiene que aparecer! Jajajaja XD Por si no lo saben. . . Blancanieves es una de las princesas de Disney que siempre anda con animalitos cerca y les habla y ellos la tratan como si fuera su mejor amiga. ¡Igualita a Jugo! XD

Por cierto. . . Mucha gente me dejó comentarios (me olvidé de agradecerles. . . ¡Gracias! :D) diciendome que hacía mucho que no escribía lemons. Y es verdad. . . Así que. . . Ya me estoy preparando para un súper lemonaso para después del casamiento. Tendrán que esperar hasta entonces ¡Pero les prometo que será el mejor!

Tema doujinshi. . . No avancé Jeje u_uU ¡Gomen! Tengo hasta que Sasuke regresa a Konaha en forma de perro. . . Lo sé, es muy poco. . . Como me está llevando mucho tiempo (es que hago muchas cosas a la vez) Mmm. . . les puedo prometer que voy a dibujar hasta el segundo cap. Después de eso. . . No sé si lo haré o no. . . Ya veremos. Y para quienes quieren comenzar a leerlo. . . ¡Gomen! (de nuevo) No lo subí a ninguna página ni lo haré hasta que esté terminado (al menos el primer cap) Ya hago las cosas bien o no las hago. . .

Sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar pero prometo no hacerlo otra vez. ¡Ahora estoy inspirada de nuevo! Jeje ¡No se olviden de dejarme reviews! Porque. . . Un review = Autora felíz = Cap nuevo = Lector feliz n_n ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Chau!


	20. Despedida de soltero parte 2

N/A: ¡HOLA MIS SÚPER QUERIDÍSIMOS LECTORES! Una vez más aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic más famoso hasta el momento :) Pero ¿Saben una cosa? Este es especial. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque va dedicado a todos aquellos que me enviaron reviews pidiendo ItaDei! :D Lo sé, lo sé. Soy muy buena Jeje Espero que lo disfruten ¡Empecemos!

Capitulo 20: Despedida de soltero (parte 2)

En la cocina de la nueva base de Akatsuki, Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en el reloj de la pared que parecía avanzar muy lentamente. Hacía horas que él e Itachi habían comenzado con la misión de vigilancia y a esas alturas, necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible para mantenerse despiertos. En otras palabras: mucha cafeína. Y eso era exactamente lo que hacía el moreno en aquel sitio tan tarde. Esperaba que el café estuvieres listo para servirlo y luego regresar a la habitación de su hermano.

En aquella silenciosa noche sólo se oía el ruido de la máquina de café y el molesto sonido del TIC TAC del reloj mientras se movían sin parar sus agujas.

Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado tanto a aquel ruido que rompía con el silencio monótono de la noche, que se sobresaltó cuando Deidara entró en la cocina en boxers como si nada. El rubio le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio mientras buscaba un vaso de agua y después se fue sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Cuando el rubio ya se había marchado, sonó la alarma de la cafetera y Sasuke por poco se muere de un ataque al corazón por el susto. Entonces tomó la jarra con el líquido caliente y lo vertió en dos tazas idénticas, ambas totalmente negras con excepción de una nube roja.

Mientras subía lentamente las escaleras hacia arriba con cuidado de que no se le cayera el café, recordó lo que le había contado el mayor de los Uchihas antes. En su despedida de soltero Itachi había acabado en la cama con Deidara quien estaba de novio con Sasori. Según su hermano, ambos habían bebido demasiado aquella vez pero aún así ellos terminaron juntos y no con alguien más. Podría haber sido la culpa del alcohol pero ¿Y si se debiera a algo más? ¿Podría haber habido un sentimiento que los uniera a los dos? ¿Un lazo tan fuerte como el que lo había mantenido unido a Naruto a pesar de haberse alejado de él? ¿Realmente era posible algo como eso?

De nada servía pensar en ello solo. Podría pasarse la vida entera formulándose varias hipótesis de lo que habría sucedido esa noche o podría ir directo a la fuente. Y ya que Deidara lo había visto con tan mala cara, hablaría con Itachi. Aunque. . . no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para preguntarle que había pasado durante su despedida de soltero. O lo que era más importante aún, que había sucedido después, cuando se halló en una cama junto a Deidara.

Llegó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Itachi y con un movimiento lento y silencioso para no despertar a los demás Akatsukis, la abrió.

-Nii san traje el. . .

Pero dejó la frase en el aire al ver en qué estado se encontraba Itachi. El mayor de los Uchihas estaba tirado a un lado de su computadora con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta por donde salía un hilo de baba que caía hasta el piso.

-¡NII SAAAAAAAAAAAN!- corrió a ayudarlo de inmediato dejando sobre el escritorio las dos tazas de café.- ¡Reaccioná, nii san! ¡Onegai!

-Sassssssss.- murmuraba Itachi mientras Sasuke lo tomaba por los hombros e intentaba incorporarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Sasssssss.

Pero no había caso, el menor no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía el mayor. Entonces apartó la mirada hacia el monitor de la computadora encendida pero de repente una mano lo tomó con fuerza y lo obligó a voltearse. Itachi movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Es demasiado horrible para que lo veas.

Sasuke hizo ademán de ver la computadora de nuevo pero una vez más lo detuvo Itachi.

-No lo hagas, ototo. Aún sos muy joven.

Pero aquella advertencia no sirvió de nada. La curiosidad que sentía Sasuke en ese momento era demasiado grande para poder simplemente ignorarla. Hizo a un lado las palabras de su hermano sin mucho esfuerzo y giró la cabeza hacia el monitor para encontrarse con algo tan espantoso y horripilante que ni siquiera podía compararse con presenciar la muerte de todo su clan. No, aquello era mucho peor. . .

En la computadora del mayor había un video abierto que mostraba lo que filmaba Jugo desde la despedida de soltero de Naruto. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa para Sasuke quien estaba al tanto de la estrategia de su hermano. Él se las había ingeniado no sólo para controlar al pelinaranja desde su prisión a pesar de la distancia sino también para que él utilizara todo el equipo necesario para llevar a cabo una misión de espionaje. En otras palabras: un wokitoki y un celular con el cuál filmar todo lo que sucediera esa noche.

Sin embargo lo que mostraba en ese momento el video. . . No se lo habría imaginado nunca el menor de los Uchihas.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Haruno Sakura traía puesto un disfraz de conejita play boy. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar disfraz ya que en realidad a penas llevaba ropa puesta. La desgraciada usaba un diminuto bikini blanco con piel y unas orejitas y cola de conejo del mismo color y material felpudo.

Y por si fuera poco estaba de pie sobre una mesa alta bailando alrededor de lo que a simple vista parecía un caño aunque en realidad era el palo de la escoba del Uzumaki. La pelirrosa danzaba con movimientos lentos y "sexys" mientras el ojinegro la miraba atónito sin poder creer que el imbécil de Jugo fuera a sentarse precisamente debajo de la mesa por lo que el Uchiha tenía una vista de primera del trasero de la ojiverde vistiendo tan sólo una pequeña tanga que le quedaba injustamente apretada.

Sasuke sentía que se moría allí de pie en el cuarto de Itachi junto a su cuerpo cadente de vida que de vez en cuando murmuraba algo como "_Yo te avisé y vos no me escuchaste_" para después caer inconciente nuevamente.

Realmente creía que no podía ponerse peor hasta que por azares del destino, Sakura se volteó hacia donde estaba la cámara como si supiera que él la estaba viendo a través del pequeño lente, bajó muy despacio hasta estar en cuatro patas como la perra que era y luego se llevó un solo dedo a los labios. Lo lamió degustándolo con placer mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido. En cuanto sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, lo sacó de su boca lentamente para luego deslizarlo por su pecho hasta por en entre sus senos provocando que estos se movieran un poco. . . Y cuando Sasuke ya creía que se quedaría siego de por vida, la Haruno colocó su otra mano en el mismo lugar que la primera y sin más preámbulos se abrió a la mitad el pequeño trozo de tela dejando todo su ser a la vista.

Sasuke ya no pudo soportar más aquella horrible tortura. De inmediato sintió como algo se movía dentro de su estómago y subía por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca. Sentía que ese líquido ácido saldría de su boca con una fuerza incontenible y el moreno se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos a la vez que su piel se tornaba de un tono blanquecino.

Entonces dijo algo in entendible, abrió la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo a toda prisa hasta el baño.

_____________________

Varios minutos de sufrimiento después, Itachi volvía a estar conciente y Sasuke regresaba a la habitación con el rostro aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Por qué me hiciste ver algo así nii san?!- se quejaba dejándose caer sobre la cama de Itachi con la vista perdida en el techo para nada interesante.- Ya bastante traumando estoy como para ver esas cosas. . .

-Para empezar, ototo baka, yo te dije que era algo demasiado horrible para que lo vieras.

-¡Si pero eso sólo hizo que me diera más curiosidad!

-Baka.

-Como sea. . . ¿Alguna novedad de la fiesta?

-¿Además del strip dance de Sakura?

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor.

-Hinata está un tanto deprimida, creo que por todo el asunto de que Naruto se case pronto y no con ella.

-Perdés el tiempo si querés hacerme sentir mal.

-Parece que Neji intenta conquistarla ahora que Naruto está fuera de juego.

-¡Pero son primos!

-Técnicamente todos somos parientes de alguna forma, ototo baka. Y además. . . _El amor no entiende de conceptos no razones. Se alimente de pretextos y le falta pantalones._

-No te atrevas a cantar en mi boda, Itachi.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me da lo mismo.- le miró con frialdad.- Kiba se hizo el gracioso y le puso alcohol al Actimel de Rock Lee. Ahora está desmayado en una esquina junto con Choji que también está inconciente porque comió demasiado. . .

-No cambiaron nada.- sonrió.

-Ino sacó a bailar a Sai. . . Ese chico me asusta. ¡No deja de sonreír el subnormal!

-Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

-Hace rato que no veo a Suigetsu y a Ten Ten ¿Crees que. . .?

-Seguramente están haciendo burbujas por ahí. . .

-¿Así se divierten los de tu generación? Cuando tenía tu edad. . .

-¡Ya estás hablando como un viejo, maldito viudo!

-Seré viudo. . . Pero uno muy sexy.

"Arrogante hasta el final"

-Nii san, no me interesa si Shino se metió en un concurso de Karaoke o si Shikamaru se quedó dormido en medio del pasillo- comenzó a hablar Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente.- Sólo quiero saber como está Naruto.

-Tu novio se porta muy bien.- resumió Itachi.- El que me preocupa es Kabuto que parece que en cualquier momento se cuelga. . . Mejor voy a buscar algo para grabarlo.

Itachi hizo ademán de levantarse de su silla cuando la mano de Sasuke se posó en su hombro impidiéndole ponerse de pié. El mayor volteó para mirar al menor a los ojos.

-Si tan preocupado estás. . . Naruto a penas bebió alcohol, bailó un buen rato pero no se pegó a nadie. En cuanto a roces. . . Los hubo sólo si consideras que abrazó a los invitados como cualquier persona normal haría. Hace cosa de una hora quiso participar en un juego sexual pero cuando se enteró que debía tomar un hielo con los dientes directamente del pecho de Sakura, puso la misma cara que vos cuando la viste bailando. Él es más bueno que Tobi. No sé porqué estás tan tenso. Podemos decirle a Juugo que dé por terminada la misión y salga ahí antes de que alguien descubra que no es ningún primo segundo de Naruto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante esas palabras. Naruto jamás podría engañarlo y ni siquiera la zorra de Sakura podía cambiar eso. Después de horas y horas de vigilancia, cansancio y nervios a montón, podría calmarse. . . Era tan feliz que hasta se sentía un completo baka por haber contratado a Jugo para que espiara la despedida de soltero de su novio. Pero es que el relato de Itachi había logrado atemorizarlo un poco. . . sólo un poco. . .

El simple recuerdo de aquello lo hizo volver en sí. Poco a poco su sonrisa desapareció y tomó su lugar un rostro serio marca Uchiha.

-Eso no me sorprende. Sabía que el lazo que me une a Naruto no se cortaría ni esta noche ni ninguna otra. Sólo te seguí el juego porque me pareció divertido todo este asunto del espionaje.- mintió el moreno.- Pero ahora quiero preguntarte algo importante.

-¿Y qué es?

-Nii san ¿Qué es lo que sentís realmente por Deidara?

De repente el aire en esa habitación se llenó de un silencio casi tangible. El menor observó cada movimiento que realizaba el mayor con suma atención. Por otro lado, éste le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego cerró sus ojos. Quizás creía que si hacía eso, al abrirlos Sasuke ya no estaría allí. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, el menor continuaba de pié frente a él esperando ansioso una respuesta y no parecía ser capaz de aceptar un "no" por respuesta y mucho menos aquel silencio.

-Esa noche. . . Pasaron muchas cosas.- Itachi le hizo una señal a Sasuke para tomara asiento puesto que sería un relato largo. El menor lo obedeció sin quitarle los ojos de encima y luego el mayor continuó.- Hidan hacía graffitis por todos lados. Escribía cosas como "Se siente. Se siente. Jashin está presente." Y arruinó por completo el bar. Eso hizo enfurecer a Kakuzu que había gastado mucho dinero en alquilar el lugar. . . Todo eso terminó en una pelea enorme. . . Ya ni recuerdo quien fue el ganador. Mientras tanto, Tobi se había vuelto un chico malo e intentaba mojar el vestido de Konan hecho de papel. . . Y por eso Pein casi lo saca de Akatsuki. Kisame se la pasó la noche entera hablándome de lo feliz que sería con Karin. Por suerte, logré desmayarlo con una pastilla para dormir que puse en su vaso sin que él se diera cuenta. Sólo entonces dejó de molestarme. Y Zetzu. . . Zetzu hacía fotosíntesis.

-Claro. Y entre todos esos locos estabas vos. . . un loco más.

-No interrumpas a tus mayores, ototo baka.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Los únicos que estábamos concientes en ese momento éramos Deidara y yo.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sasori?

Itachi guardó silencio a la vez que intentaba asesinar con los ojos a Sasuke aunque sin activar el sharingan.

-Ok Me callo.- se resignó el menor.

-Como estaba diciendo. . . Deidara y yo estábamos juntos en la barra de un bar donde celebrábamos mi despedida de soltero. Al principio ni siquiera nos miramos porque él me tiene un profundo odio. . . A todos los Uchihas en general debido a nuestros ojos. Eso es así porque el sharingan es el motivo por el cuál él perdió ante mí y debió unirse a Akatsuki. Y aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Entiendo que esté enojado con vos por eso pero ¡¿Por qué conmigo?! Cuando me lo encontré en la cocina, me fulminó con la mirada con si yo lo hubiera intentado asesinar o algo así ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se uniera a Akatsuki!

-¿Puedo seguir?

Sasuke asintió.

-Ninguno de los dos quería iniciar una conversación porque eso sería como perder contra el otro. Así que permanecimos en silencio observando como el resto de la organización se divertía a su manera. Sin embargo, fue entonces que noté que habían transcurrido ya dos horas desde que habíamos comenzado y Sasori no aparecía. Entonces, sin darme cuenta, le pregunté a Deidara que había sucedido con él.- hizo una pausa como recordando lo ocurrido.- Me contó que Sasori no era del tipo de persona a la que le gusta las formalidades por decirlo de alguna manera. Él no había venido a mi despedida porque eso significa que estaría en una fiesta con Deidara como su novio y deberían abrazarse, tomarse de la mano, besarse y hacer ese tipo de cosas. En otras palabras: demostrar amor. Y es que eso no es algo que una marioneta pueda hacer. El corazón de Sasori es como una máquina. Impide que muera pero sólo sirve para eso.

-Pero yo los vi a esos dos en tu casamiento y. . .

-¡Sabía que vos eras ese perro infernal!- saltó de inmediato Itachi señalándolo con un dedo.- ¡Lo sabía!

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo sin cambiar su expresión como dándole a entender que aquel no era el mejor momento para pelearse. Ahora el menor quería discutir un tema de suma importancia. Aquello debió entenderlo el mayor porque lentamente volvió a sentarse en su silla, se aclaró la garganta como disimulando un poco lo que acababa de pasar y continuó contando la historia.

-En mi casamiento estaban juntos pero por si no te acordás, cuando Deidara atrapó el ramo, Sasori intentó suicidarse. A él le gusta andar junto a Deidara y besarse con él y hasta puede que sea romántico pero eso sólo en privado, como si su amor fuera un secreto. Cuando se trata de mostrarse en público, Sasori no demuestra el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Personalmente creo que eso va más allá de que sea una marioneta. No debemos olvidar que Sasori se transformó en una cuando tenía unos 17 años. Y eso fue hace 30 años. Eso quiere decir que Sasori no es más que un niño pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Vos también tenés 17!

-Me refería a edad mental, ototo baka. Una persona que es joven eternamente y sabe que jamás envejecerá. . . No madura psicológicamente de la misma forma que uno que sabe que tarde o temprano la vida se acaba. Deidara lo sabe muy bien. Incluso él quiere morir algún día. Y por ello es que quiere aprovechar cada minuto de su vida al máximo. Él desea casarse en el futuro y tener una vida amorosa estable. Pero eso sería algo imposible de realizar con alguien como Sasori, una marioneta estúpida que no puede sentir nada y tampoco se preocupa por el pasar del tiempo.

-Pero cuando Akatsuki se reunió con Naruto y conmigo en el restaurante, Sasori lo abrazó a Deidara cuando el usuratonkaichi quiso atacarlo por comerse su ramen.

-Sasuke.- lo nombró conteniendo una risa.- Vos le pediste matrimonio a Naruto frente a toda Konoha cuando aún eras considerado un ninja renegado. Te arriesgaste a ser asesinado por la persona más importante en tu vida. Eso es prueba más que suficiente del amor verdadero y sincero que sentís por él. No compares algo como eso con un simple abrazo. ¿Sabes? Cuando Naruto te dio el "si" en aquel momento, Zetzu estaba presente desde una distancia segura. Él volvió a la base y nos contó todo con mucho detalle. En ese instante Deidara no podía esconder su hermosa sonrisa. Le encantaba la idea de hacer público aquellos sentimientos. Pero. . . con Sasori. . . Digamos que hay más probabilidades de que Tobi sea el verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Deidara te contó todo esto?

-Si. Una vez que salió el tema, no pudo contenerse. Intentó disimularlo, pero lo vi llorar.

-Así que. . . ¿Te sentiste mal por él y lo consolaste?- mirada cómplice.

-¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!- exclamó indignado.- Yo jamás haría algo así.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo es que terminaron los dos en la cama?

-Buena pregunta. A mi también me gustaría saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que quiero decir es que. . . Ni Deidara ni yo recordamos exactamente como fue que acabamos por acostarnos juntos. De lo que estoy seguro es que después de verlo llorar de esa manera, lo abracé con fuerza y él me devolvió el abrazo. Entonces me dijo algo como "Si tan sólo Sasori me abrazara de esta forma" Y luego yo comencé a hablarle de cualquier cosa para distraerlo. Le conté sobre lo molesto que era Kisame y que yo realmente no quería casarme. . . Que odiaba a Karin más que a nadie en este mundo. . . Que preferiría morir a irme de viaje con ella a una solitaria montaña. . .Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos los dos muy cerca el uno del otro y riéndonos sin parar. Le dije que había pensado que aquella noche sería un total fracaso pero que acababa de cambiar de idea porque. . .

-Habías conseguido transformar sus lágrimas en la más bella sonrisa.- terminó la frase Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo sabías que le había dicho eso?!

-¿Heredé tu gran talento para seducir?

-En tus sueños, ototo baka.

-De cualquier forma, esas frases no son nada elaboradas. . .

-Lo siento mucho, "poeta sama".

-¡No me molestes, Itachi!

-Ejem, como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras. . . Poco a poco Deidara se fue olvidando de Sasori y la tristeza que él le provocaba. Y rápidamente yo también lo olvidé. . . No estoy seguro de cómo pasó pero tengo la baga imagen de estar con Deidara en uno de los sillones del bar, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él se recostaba sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos azules se encontraban tan cerca de mí. . . Y por un momento. . . realmente sentí que me miraba de una forma. . . especial. . .

Itachi permaneció en silencio con la vista perdida en un rincón de la pared como si recordara con claridad aquel instante. Y no sólo lo que había visto o dicho, también como se había sentido. El mayor de los Uchihas continuó absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que hacía varios minutos que había dejado la frase en el aire. Luego volteó para ver a Sasuke temiendo que se hubiera percatado de su ausencia. Entonces se encontró con su hermano menor que le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que solía hacer tan seguido cuando era pequeño.

-Te gusta.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó distraídamente Itachi.

-No es "qué" sino "quién".

-¿?

-Estoy hablando de Deidara.- agregó al ver que su hermano no comprendía.

-No seas estúpido, ototo baka. No se puede decir que me gusta alguien sólo porque pasé una noche con esa persona. Lo nuestro fue sólo sexo. Y para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera recuerdo eso.

-Tal vez no. Pero el momento en que estuviste hablando con Deidara y abrazándolo con fuerza está grabado en tu mente con fuego.

-Porque para entonces Deidara no me había ofrecido acompañarlo a beber "un poco".

-No tenés excusa, nii san.- se burló Sasuke.- Ambos estaban completamente sobrios cuando comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. Vos sentiste algo especial en ese momento y te recuerdo que eso sucedió antes que el alcohol y que Deidara se quitara la ropa.

- Sólo intercambiamos palabras, nada más.

-No me mientas, nii san. Los dos sabemos que para vos significó mucho más que eso.

-Pero para Deidara no.- confirmó desviando la mirada de los ojos negros de su hermano que lo miraban como intentándolo hacerle entender algo muy sencillo.- Él tiene a Sasori.

-Pero me acabás de decir que él sólo lo hacía entristecerse más. Para Deidara estar con Sasori era peor que permanecer en soledad.

-Baka.- lo insultó volteándose para ver nuevamente la pantalla de la computadora.- Vos no entendés nada.

-No, nii san.- le dijo apagando el monitor de inmediato para captar la atención de Itachi.- Sos vos el que no entiende. Decime, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que te gusta?

-Desde antes que él comenzara a salir con Sasori.

-Lo sabía. Así que eres un maldito cobarde después de todo. Sos capaz de asesinar a todo tu clan en una noche pero no podés expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos cuando estos son de amor en lugar de odio ¿No es así?

-Vos sos la última persona de la que quiero escuchar un sermón. ¡Vos te fuiste de la aldea con el enemigo porque te daba miedo decirle la verdad a Naruto!

-Es verdad y desperdicié dos años de mi vida entrenando con un pervertido de más de 60 años lejos de la persona que más me importa en el mundo por culpa del miedo. Yo tuve suerte y pude regresar a su lado y ahora somos muy felices juntos. Aún no es tarde para vos y Deidara. Si ambos sintieron lo mismo esa noche. . .

-Creeme ototo, él no sintió nada.

-Pero. . .

-Ya es suficiente, Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo podés renunciar a él tan fácilmente?!- exclamó el menor sin poder creer las palabras de su hermano.

-Escucha, ototo. Deidara está con Sasori ahora. No sé si sea lo correcto o no pero eso es un hecho. No me mal entiendas, Sasuke. Soy muy conciente de lo que me pasa con él. Pero. . . Seguramente vos también lo sentiste con Naruto. . . El miedo de no ser aceptado y que te destrocen el corazón. O hasta puede que yo acabe lastimando a Deidara porque desde hace tiempo mi corazón ya no puede sentir más que odio.

-Eso no es cierto. Hiciste a un lado el odio y me buscaste para arreglar las cosas conmigo y yo hice lo mismo porque te necesito junto a mí. . . porque te quiero, nii san. Y de la misma forma que ahora vos me querés, te diste cuenta que también querés a Deidara y mucho más que a cualquier otra persona en este mundo. . . Porque te hace sentirte de una forma única y especial. . . Aceptaste ese sentimiento y eso significa que sos capaz de amar.

-Ototo. Deidara es miembro de Akatsuki y eso significa que puedo verlo muy seguido. E incluso ahora mismo se encuentra descansando en su habitación al lado de la mía. Quizás no lo entiendas ahora y tampoco espero que lo hagas. . . Pero poder permanecer siempre junto a la persona que amo, es suficiente para mí.

-No te entiendo. De verdad que no te entiendo.- repitió negando con la cabeza varias veces para después caminar arrastrando los pies hasta la cama de Itachi donde se dejó caer con pesadez. Llevaba mucho tiempo despierto y sabía que razonar con su hermano era una batalla perdida incluso antes de empezarla. El sueño le había ganado esa vez y rápidamente se dejó llevar por él.

Itachi encendió el monitor nuevamente sólo para encontrarse con que la fiesta ya había acabado. Al parecer aquella charla había durado demasiado. Eso explicaba el cansancio de su hermano menor.

Por alguna razón sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj de la computadora. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que al día siguiente Sasuke se casaría. Se alegraba de haberse reencontrado con su hermano menor para ahora nunca separase otra vez. Pero también estaba muy feliz porque él y Naruto finalmente pudieran estar juntos y amarse como siempre habían querido.

Un pensamiento llevó a otro y sin poder evitarlo, Itachi acabó recordando la mañana en que despertó entre sábanas revueltas y Deidara recostado a su lado.

_La cabeza le dolía. . . El cuerpo le dolía. Y cuando intentó sentarse sobre la cama sintió que algo lo detenía. De inmediato se volteó hacia la izquierda y allí se encontró con Deidara junto a él._

_El ojiazul aún dormía. Tenía la cabellera rubia suelta y revuelta en todas direcciones. Y en cuanto a su ropa, no llevaba ninguna. Su figura desnuda era fácilmente percibidle a través de las sábanas de seda que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Descansaba tan plácidamente que no había notado que su compañero se había despertado._

_Itachi no entendía lo que sucedía hasta el momento que se percató que él también se hallaba tan sólo vestido por aquellas sábanas blancas._

_No era necesario ser un genio para comprender lo que había pasado allí unas horas atrás. Seguramente había bebido demasiado, se había dejado llevar por emociones sin sentido, y de alguna forma había terminado en esa cama con Deidara. _

_Por como se sentía su cuerpo pudo deducir que aquella había sido una noche muy agitada y placentera aunque no recordaba nada más allá del hermoso rostro de Deidara sonriéndole a la vez que lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Si, sólo tenía esa baga imagen, ese pequeño recuerdo de toda una noche de acción con el rubio pero es que él no necesitaba nada más._

_Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que amaba al rubio y desde hacia mucho tiempo. Antes creía que era simplemente una calentura del momento pero ahora ya no le quedaban dudas. Aquello era amor y del más real que había sentido jamás. Lo deseaba al rubio. Deseaba tenerlo y darle todo de él. Su corazón, su alma, su mente, su cuerpo e incluso su vida. No sabía como había pasado y tampoco le importaba. Simplemente estaba infinitamente agradecido por lo que había sucedido. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quien darle todo el cariño que había reprimido por tantos años. _

_Estaba pensando es eso cuando de repente sintió que algo a su lado se movía con pereza. Se giró rápidamente y allí vio al rubio abrir sus ojos con pesadez para luego dejar escapar un largo bostezo. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro para refregarse sus ojos y poder enfocar mejor lo que había a su alrededor. Y entonces. . ._

"_Es ahora o nunca, Itachi"- se repetía para sí el Uchiha.- Esperé demasiado tiempo para poder estar a solas con él y sin ese Pinochio cerca. Este es el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siento por él."_

_-Deidara. . . Escuchame. . . Yo. . ._

_Aquello si que era increíble. El poderoso Uchiha Sasuke hablando entrecortadamente por los nervios que le causaba el rubio. _

_Itachi consiguió llamar su atención pero cuando Deidara vio que el moreno estaba en iguales condiciones que él y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, se cubrió el rostro con una mano como quien quiere que la tierra se lo tragara._

_-Itachi. . . No tengo idea de cómo pasó esto pero. . . ¿Podemos simplemente olvidar todo esto? Yo. . . quiero serle fiel a Sasori._

_-Entiendo.- respondió el Uchiha sin cambiar su fría expresión de siempre como si realmente nada hubiera pasado.- Yo saldré primero de la habitación. Vos esperá unos minutos o una hora para salir. No queremos que Sasori se entere de esto ¿Verdad?_

_Deidara desvió la mirada sonrojado a la vez que se cubría aún más con las sábanas que dejaban ver claramente todo su ser a pesar de sus esfuerzos._

_Itachi se levantó de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Se vistió rápidamente sin mirar al rubio ni una vez y se salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse. Luego pasó por varios pasillos y puertas hasta salir del edificio donde se encontraban. _

_Cuando puso un pié fuera, sintió como una gota de agua recorría su rostro hasta finalmente caer sobre su ropa. Entonces miró hacia arriba buscando la lluvia causante de eso, o al menos una simple nube pero no había caso. Ése era un día soleado con el cielo de un color azul profundo y brillante como el de los ojos de cierto rubio que había conseguido lo que nadie más: hacerlo derramar una lágrima envuelta en tristeza._

Continuará. . .

*SNIF* *SNIF* ¡Yo también estoy triste, mis queridos lectores! TOT Lamento desilucionar a aquellos que esperaban un súper lemon o una historia de amor color rosa pero no, volvimos con el drama. Es que me gusta variar, gente. No se quejen ò_ó Además. . . ¿Quién sabe? Esto podría acabar de una tonalidad rosada o quizás un rojo pasión. . . No sé que me pasa hoy con los colores Jajaja Por cierto, no se crean que porque haya aparecido una nueva pareja, este fic vaya a durar mucho más. Para serles sinceros sólo quedan 2 caps más. A mi ya me agarra la depresión. . .

Les agredezco de todo corazón a quienes me enviaron sus reviews ¡Ya llegamos a los 247! Si llegamos a los 300 para cuando acabe el fic. . . ¡Voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo! *O* Así que a ponerse las pilas y dejar muchos reviews ;) Así me suben el ánimo y termino de una buena vez el doujinshi. Les cuento que va muy bien pero que aún me faltan unas cuantas hojas para acabar :S ¡Algún día terminaré! ¡Lo prometo! :D ¡Nunca me rendiré porque ese es mi camino ninja! XD

Eso es todo por ahora. . . Pero. . . ¿Qué pasará con Deidara e Itachi? Esa es la gran pregunta con la que voy a torturarlos por unas semanas ¡Buajajaja! XD ¿Sasori cambiará y se casará con Deidara? ¿Itachi se le declarará a Deidara? ¿Itachi y Deidara se casarán? ¿Sasori saldrá de en medio? ¿Sasuke intentará ayudar a su hermano? ¿Alguien más conseguirá cautivar el corazón destrozado de Itachi? ¡Todo esto y muho más en el próximo capitulo del fic que se volvió la adicción de más de uno! ¡Por la misma página de siempre pero con distinto horario porque siempre me demoro en actualizar! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Chau!


	21. La recepción

N/A: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ H O L A A A A A A A ! ! ! ! Lo sé, me he ausentado por mucho tiempo pero ya saben. . . el coleguio. . . la tarea. . . las pruebas. . . ¡Pero eso no importa! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque aquí les traigo un súper capitulo nuevo mucho más largo que lo normal! :D ¡Wiiiiiiiiii! Si, hoy me siento generosa n_n ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Aún hay más regalitos! ¡Tenemos la despedia de soltero de Sasuke! XD Es que me daba lástima que el pobre no tuviera una fiesta. . . ¡Y ya empezamos con el casamiento! Hoy nos toca la recepción ¡Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 21: La recepción.

-¿Tienen todo?

-Si.

-Bien. Pero recuerden no hacer ruido.

Tres sombras caminaron en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta estar frente a la cama. Con mucho cuidado y guardando silencio, se acercaron a la persona que dormía plácidamente sobre el colchón. Tomaron las sábanas y las deslizaron suavemente por el cuerpo del dormido hasta dejarlo completamente al descubierto. Sólo algunas ropas lo cubrían pero los tres sujetos no se conformaron con verlo en boxers y se apresuraron a quitárselos también.

-Hace años que no hacía esto. Jeje.

-Oi. Pasamela.

-Aquí está.

Temiendo despertar a quien sería la víctima de sus planes, uno de ellos tomó entre sus manos una pequeña prenda. A penas rozaba su piel con sus manos cuando lo vistió con ella y todo marchaba bien hasta que. . .

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Aquel grito fue suficiente para despertar a Sasuke. Éste abrió los ojos de par en par completamente sobresaltado mientras rápidamente se sentaba en la cama como a punto de atacar a los tres sujetos que se encontraban frente a él.

-¡Malditos enfermos! ¡¿Qué hora se creen que es?!

-¡Kuso! ¡Ya lo despertaste, Tobi!- se quejaba Hidan clavándole una mirada asesinar al de la máscara.- ¡Y ni siquiera es su cumpleaños!

-Gomen. Me equivoqué.

-Gzz ¿Qué? ¿Sólo vinieron a despertarme o. . .?

Entonces Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué mierda es ESTO?!- exclamó señalando la ajustada tanga negra que traía puesta.

-¡AHORA!

Y a la orden del mayor de los Uchihas, Hidan y Tobi saltaron sobre Sasuke. El ojinegro intentó zafarse pero no hubo caso, sus músculos aún estaban algo dormidos y sus reflejos eran más lentos de lo normal. No tenía ni una oportunidad contra los dos Akatsukis.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo victorioso el enmascarado cargándose al hombro al moreno como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

-¡Soltame de una buena vez! ¡Kuso!- maldecía inútilmente Sasuke.- Itachi ¡¿Qué Mérida significa esto?!

El ojinegro se acercó lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su hermano menor para luego susurrarle al oído.

-Es mi venganza por ser el culpable de mi más grande sufrimiento.

__________________________

Después de aquel sorpresivo ataque por parte de Akatsuki, Itachi le cubrió los ojos a Sasuke con una cinta negra gruesa para que no pudiera ver nada mientras Tobi se lo llevaba de aquí para allá cargándolo sin cuidado.

Incapaz de ver, sólo dependía de sus oídos para saber que estaba ocurriendo aunque eso no le servía de mucho sabiendo que se trataba de una venganza de su hermano.

-¡¿A dónde carajo me estás llevando, Itachi?!

-Paciencia, ototo baka. Muy pronto lo sabrás. . . ¿Vamos en tu auto, Hidan?

-No. El de Kakuzu es mucho mejor. Atraerá más la atención de la gente y además. . . ¡Siempre quise usarlo!

-¿Puedo ir en el baúl?

-Muy bien, Tobi. Pero si lo haces debes asegurarte de que Sasuke no escape. . . por ningún motivo.

-¡Bien!

-No no. Esperen ¡Quiero saber que está pasando! ¡Kuso!

-¡Silencio ototo baka! ¡Por una vez en la vida hacele caso a tu hermano mayor!

-Ya está todo listo. Tráiganlo.

De repente Tobi lo llevó con mucho ánimo a dónde provenía la voz del peliblanco y allí lo dejó caer estrepitosamente en un sitio algo más elevado que el piso. Intentó escapar en ese instante pero las manos del enmascarado rápidamente lo sujetaron con fuerza y le fue imposible oponer resistencia. Pasar casi toda la noche despierto con los nervios presentes lo había agotado por completo.

-Se me ponen todos el cinturón de seguridad que esto va rapidísimo ¿OK?

-¡OK!

-¡¿NANI?!

Sasuke ya se estaba cuestionando si podría hacerle frente a sus tres secuestradores con los ojos vendados cuando de un segundo a otro, el auto en el que estaba arrancó a una increíble velocidad y continuó acelerando más y más, tanto que de no ser por Tobi seguramente se habría caído.

-¡¿Qué pretenden montón de desquiciados?!

Pero por más que preguntaba una y otra vez, nunca conseguía respuesta.

Al pasar el tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta que recorrían varias calles y autopistas de Konoha y sus alrededores. No tenía ida de a dónde se dirigía y eso sólo conseguía ponerlo aún más nervioso. Sin embargo, al pasar media hora de viaje a penas si le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar tramando su hermano.

-¿Ya llegamos, Hidan?

-Si. ¡Sacale la venda, Tobi!

-¡A la orden!

Quería morir. . . Quería volverse invisible. . . Quería que la tierra se lo tragara. . . Quería desaparecer de aquel sitio. . . Esos eran los únicos deseos que no dejaba de susurrar Sasuke cuando descubrió el plan de Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchihas y sus dos cómplices lo estaban llevando a recorrer la ciudad usando tan sólo una tanga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y por si fuera poco, en el baúl del Max 5.

-¡SACAME DE ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE ITACHI TEME!

-Nada de eso, ototo baka.- le negó con la cabeza su hermano quien tenía en la mano una cámara de video con una pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba.- Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar la video cámara de Sasori antes de que él la perdiera.

-¡¿Me vas a filmar con eso?!

-Y no tenés idea lo difícil que fue dormir a Kakuzu a base de somníferos para que no se diera cuenta de que le robamos el auto. ¡Ese tacaño nunca comparte el Max 5! ¡Es el mejor auto del mundo! ¡Hasta tiene sierras eléctricas que cortan árboles!

-Pero funciona con monedas.- se lamentó Itachi.

-¡Ese Kakuzu es un tacaño!

-Esto es aburrido. . . ¡Pongan música!- pedía Tobi mientras se ubicaba detrás de Sasuke para sujetarlo mejor a la vez que lo obligaba a abrirse de piernas.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-¡Tobi tiene razón! ¡Se supone que tenemos que llamar la atención! ¡Y juro por Jashin sama que todos en la aldea te van a ver en tanga, Sasuke!

-¡No me jodas, Hidan!

-¡Ahí pasan Kakashi e Iruka!- anunció el peliblanco manejando el auto cerca de donde estaban los dos shinobis.- ¡Oi, Kakashiiiiiii! ¡Inútiiiiil!

-¡¿A quién llamas inútil?!

-¡A Iruka!

-Ah, bueno.- respondió con su ojito feliz pero rápidamente cambió su expresión cuando vio el "equipaje" de los Akatsukis. En el baúl del auto, Sasuke estaba todo sonrojado abriéndose de piernas en una pose muy sexy dejando a la vista su miembro tan sólo cubierto por un pequeño trozo de tela casi inexistente.

El Max 5 era verdaderamente veloz y en medio de una nube de humo desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos dejando a tras a Kakashi e Iruka quienes no podían cerrar la boca del asombro.

-Ahora si creo que lo vi todo en este mundo.- decía Iruka con una mega gota bajándole por la cien.

-No estés tan seguro.- le habló seductoramente Kakashi abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡Aún no estoy listo Kakashi!- le reprochó el chunin.

Los Akatsukis continuaron su viaje un poco más hasta que una parejita que cruzaba por ahí llamó la atención de cierto moreno.

-Pasá cerca de esos dos, Hidan.- le ordenó el Uchiha señalando un par de siluetas a la distancia.

El peliblanco obedeció y un instante después, Sasuke nuevamente era expuesto a los ojos de algún conocido. Pero esta vez, las espectadores no eran otros sino Lee y Sakura que parecían estar volviéndose juntos de la despedida de soltero de Naruto. Iban caminando muy cerca el uno del otro pero sus manos no estaban entrelazadas.

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó el jashinista a Itachi.

-Haruno Sakura y Rock Lee.

-¿Sakura? ¡Oi! ¡Puta!- la llamó Hidan.

Sakura se volteó casi sin pensarlo.

-¡Mirá el paquete que tenemos!

La pelirrosa estaba a punto de golpear a Hidan para luego abollarle el auto y dejarlo irreconocible por aquel comentario pero rápidamente cambio de idea cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con "el paquete".

-Sasu. . . ke. . . kun. . .

Sólo consiguió decir aquellas palabras incapaz de quitarle la vista al cuerpo bien marcado del Uchiha. Había soñado cómo se vería Sasuke sin ropa pero la realidad superaba por completo su imaginación. Estaba tan cerca de ella que casi podía tocar sus músculos con sus manos y acariciar sus cabellos negros a la vez que se intoxicaba con su aroma. . .

-Sakura san ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lee al notar la sangre que salía a chorros de la nariz de la Haruno.

-Si si. No es nada.

"¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Sasuke estaba en tanga y lo vi y estaba tan cerca que fue casi como si yo me hubiera acostado con él! Bueno, tal vez no. . . ¡Pero aún así este es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¡Jamás olvidaré este momento! ¡Y todo gracias a que le dije a Lee que le permitiría acompañarme a mi casa! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Que suerte la mía!"- inner Sakura.

"¡Sakura san está sonriendo! ¡Significa que se divierte conmigo! ¡Estoy a un paso de que sea mi novia! ¡Muy pronto estará orgulloso de mí, Gay sensei!"

-¿Ya te divertiste, Itachi?- le preguntó Sasuke después de su pequeño encuentro con la pelirrosa y Lee.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste, ototo baka? Esta es mi venganza.- dijo muy serio.- Si crees que con esto ya te salvaste de haberme causado el peor de los sufrimientos estás muy equivocado.- le clavó una mirada asesina.

-A ver. . . Ya van Kakashi, Iruka, Lee y Sakura. . .- decía Tobi apuntando algo en una libreta.- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a por los demás!

-No pretendes mostrarme a toda Konoha ¿Verdad nii san?- preguntó temerosos el moreno.

-Esta será una noche que nunca olvidarás, ototo baka. Ni vos. . . ni nadie de esta aldea. . . ni tus hijos. . . ni los hijos de tus hijos. . . ni el perro de los hijos de tus hijos. . . y mucho menos la pulga del perro de los hijos e tus hijos. . .

__________________________

Naruto había abandonado el sueño hacia unos cuantos minutos pero se sentía tan bien entre las sábanas de su reconfortante cama mientras los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro a través de la ventana que no quiso levantarse aún. Continuó allí como si quisiera regresar a su mundo de sueños y descansar otro poco pues la fiesta de la noche anterior había durado hasta altas horas de la noche y no había podido dormir lo suficiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarlo. Quizás ya era tarde para dormir y por ello el mundo le decía que debía levantarse. Pero, como solía hacer cada día que no tenía misión, simplemente se volteó hacia el lado opuesto de la ventana y así escapó de la fuerte luz del día.

Entonces sintió que había algo frente a él muy cerca suyo. Primero pensó que se trataba de una almohada pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello lo estaba observando detenidamente. Su presencia empezaba a ser molesta pero Naruto no quería abrir los ojos aún. Por ello, estiró una mano lentamente hasta alcanzar lo que dormía a su lado. Esperaba sentir algo suave como plumas pero eso se sentía igual a. . . ¿Una persona?

"Esto no es posible"- pensaba el Uzumaki recordando que todos sus amigos se habían marchado hacia varias horas. Él mismo se había despedido de cada uno de ellos antes de ir a la cama.

Por más que pensó y pensó al respecto no se le ocurrió quien podría ser el que estaba junto a él así que abrió un ojo perezoso lentamente.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto saltó de inmediato de la cama brincando hacia atrás del susto para luego caer al piso estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Sai?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa y durmiendo al lado mío?!

-Sólo quería agradecerte lo de anoche, Naruto kun.- respondió con una de sus características sonrisas.- Fue muy divertido y placentero.

Naruto se demoró unos segundos en tragar lo que le estaba diciendo el moreno pero al final no logró comprender muy bien a lo que se refería. Y ya que de costumbre, el anbu malinterpretaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor y como debía actuar, era común que sus amigos se preguntaran al menos dos veces de qué estaba hablando Sai.

-Etto. . . Sai. . . Exactamente ¿Qué fue divertido y placentero?

-Lo que me diste anoche cuando se fueron los demás.

-¿Lo que te di?- repetía cada vez más confuso.

-Si. La verdad es que no me esperaba algo así de vos pero estuviste increíble. No tengo idea dónde pudiste haber aprendido a hacer eso.

-¿Eh?- preguntó rascándose la nuca con pereza. Aún continuaba algo dormido y le costaba trabajo entender de lo que le hablaba el ojinegro.

-Fue algo realmente exquisito. No me arrepiento de nada, Naruto kun. Haber regresado a tu casa luego de que terminara tu fiesta fue lo mejor que me sucedió en mi vida.

-Sai. . . No. . . No me digas que yo. . .- tartamudeaba el rubio temiendo lo peor.

-Si.- continuaba sonriendo felizmente.- Y te prometo que será algo que jamás olvidaré.

-Pero. . . ¿Cómo sucedió?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No. . .- bajó la mirada.

-Fue algo increíble. Regresé a tu casa poco después de que terminara la fiesta y todos ya se habían ido. En ese momento te tenía para mi solo y toda tu atención estaba en mí. Me sorprendí mucho cuando accediste. Supongo que el alcohol influyó en tu decisión pero aún así estoy muy feliz.

-¡Pero no bebí nada de alcohol!

-Lee afirma lo mismo pero todos sabemos que Kiba colocó un poco dentro de su actimel. Lo mismo pudo haberte sucedido a vos.

-Pero. . . Es que. . . No puede ser verdad. . .

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido para Naruto. Sai había ido a verlo luego de la fiesta y a la mañana siguiente estaban durmiendo juntos en su cama. Él había accedido y Sai quería agradecérselo. . . ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido?!

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón de su cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza como quien intenta despertar de una pesadilla. No entendía como había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso y estando a sólo un par de horas de su casamiento con Sasuke. Después de tantos años de amar al Uchiha con locura en secreto y tras revelarle sus sentimientos y finalmente ser correspondido. . . Había echado todo a la basura en una noche. . . Había sufrido tanto. . . Y ahora todo eso no valía nada. . .

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Sai cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto estaba actuando extraño.

-¿Cómo pude ser capaz de traicionar a Sasuke de esta forma?

-¿A Sasuke kun?

-El me ama. . .- sollozaba el rubio.- Y yo a él pero aún así. . . Me dejé llevar. . . Y ahora. . . Y ahora yo. . . Sai. . .

En ese momento levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. Por su parte, Sai no estaba alterado en lo absoluto. Aquel sujeto no parecía poder sentir ningún sentimiento de ninguna clase. Y aquello lo molestaba al Uzumaki quien se sentía devastado por dentro. ¿Acababa de traicionar el amor de Sasuke por él y él no era capaz de siquiera disculparse o al menos sentirse mal o algo? No. Sai continuaba allí, frente a él casi como si disfrutara el hacer que el rubio se sintiera mal por dentro. . .

Naruto no pudo soportar más el ver al moreno con esa sonrisa falsa y actuando tan tranquilamente. Levantó el puño en alto listo para mandarlo al otro mundo cuando el anbu extendió su mano y le entregó un pequeño dulce al ojiazul. Éste permaneció un tiempo mirándolo como quien no entiende lo que sucede a su alrededor y finalmente levantó la vista hacia los ojos negros de Sai buscando una respuesta a aquello.

-Es un caramelo.

-Si, eso ya lo sé.

-Leí en un libro que cuando un amigo te regala algo amablemente, uno debe devolverle el gesto y así demostrarle que valora su amistad. Así que te traje un caramelo como el que me diste anoche después de que terminara la fiesta.

-¿Eh?

-¿Aún no lo recuerdas? Supongo que es porque era demasiado tarde y estabas cansado pero dejame decirte que me hizo muy feliz tu regalo.

-Etto. . . Sigo sin entender, Sai.

-Verás. . . Luego de que terminara la fiesta, yo me fui a mi casa pero antes de llegar recordé que había olvidado agradecerte la invitación. Leí en un libro que es de mala educación no dar las gracias cuando alguien te da algo sin pedir nada a cambio y el gesto se valora aún más cuando se trata de un amigo porque eso significa que realmente le importas. Entonces no quise esperar hasta el día siguiente porque simplemente no podría dormir. . . Fui a tu casa pero ya estabas a punto de irte a dormir y no querías ni abrirme la puerta. Pero entrar a tu casa por la ventana fue algo muy fácil. Aunque. . . creo que no te gustó verme a esas horas porque rápidamente me dijiste que debía irme aunque yo no tenía intención de hacer eso porque no podría dormir luego. Y para ayudarme a sentirme mejor, me regalaste el último caramelo que había quedado de tu fiesta. Y eso me hizo sentirme muy feliz.- finalizó sonriente.

-Entonces. . . ¿Te di un caramelo para que te fueras de mi casa y me dejaras dormir?

-¿Fue por eso?

-Y después te metiste en mi casa por la ventana y te acostaste a mi lado sólo para darme un caramelo como agradecimiento ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-¡Maldito Sai bastardo! ¡No me asustes de esa forma de nuevo! ¡B A K A!

Naruto fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba Sai y de empujones lo llevó hasta la puerta para obligarlo de una buena vez, que se largara.

-Ah, por cierto. Sakura san me pidió que te dijera que te quiere ver en su casa a las 14 para comenzar a prepararte para el casamiento- decía el moreno mientras era conducido violentamente hacia la salida.

-¡Sai teme! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes o es que un caramelo te parece más importante que mi casamiento, maldito bastardo?!- le gritó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

__________________________

-¡Sasori san! ¡Sasori san!- lo llamaba dando pequeños saltos y moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué querés, Tobi?

-¡Quiero que me filmes, Sasori san!

-Ok. . .

Y tras un largo suspiro, el pelirrojo enfocó con su cámara al otro Akatsuki. Esperó en silencio un buen tiempo pero su compañero permanecía inmóvil y sin decir una palabra. Esperó otro poco pero al final la paciencia se le acabó.

-¡Hacé algo de una buena vez!

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ser un chico bueno.- respondió con su ojito feliz.

Sasori estaba a punto de atravesar con una katana al de la máscara pero cuando la buscó debajo de su gabardina, la mano de Deidara se posó sobre la suya. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada casi reprochándole pero no pudo discutirle cuando se vio reflejado en aquellos brillantes ojos azules.

-Pein se suicidará si Akatsuki pierde otro miembro.

-Y nos paga bien. . .- recordó Sasori volviendo a su actitud tranquila.- Deidara. . .- lo enfocó con la lente de la cámara.- ¿Algo para decirle a los novios?

-¡¿Por qué me tenés que filmar a mi?!

-Sos vos o Tobi.

-Bien. . .- levantó la mirada hacia la cámara.- A Naruto. . . Realmente no lo conozco bien pero le deseo lo mejor. Y en cuanto a Sasuke. . . ¡Te odio Uchiha bastardo! ¿Por qué? ¡Por ser el hermano de ese Itachi teme que me usa todo el acondicionador y la planchita! Malditos Uchihas. . . Se creen mejores sólo porque tienen esos ojos. . . ¡Pero yo tengo algo que ellos no!

-¿Mal carácter?- inquirió Tobi.

-¡No! Lo que yo tengo es. . . ¡UN SCOOTER!

-. . .

-¡Es muy útil y me hace ver como un saiayin!

-¿Qué esa cosa no sólo sirve para hacerle zoom a los objetos lejanos?

-¡KATSU!

Y en medio de una explosión, el enmascarado salió volando atravesando el techo del salón hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Eso no le molestará a Pein?- preguntó Sasori observando el desastre que había causado el rubio.

-¡Que se joda Pein!

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HICERON CON EL TECHO?!- irrumpió Kakuzu seguido por Itachi, Hidan y Zetzu.

-_The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!_

-¡No se está quemando nada, Itachi san! Se nota que te afectó tanto la muerte de Karin que ahora tu vista empeoró.

-Pero si hay fuego. Miren ahí. ¡Ah!- exclamó cuando recibió un fuerte pisotón por parte de Deidara.

-¿Qué decías Itachi?

-Nada nada. . .

-Pero ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que destruir el techo?!- continuaba alarmado Kakuzu.- ¡¿Tienen idea de lo costoso que es?!

-¿Qué no lo había pagado Sasuke?

-. . .

-¡Tenés razón, danna!

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Deidara salió por la puerta dando saltitos mientras los demás lo miraban alejarse.

-Pobre ototo baka. . . Deidara no va a dejar un florero en pié.

-¡NO! ¡LAS FLORES NO!- saltó de inmediato Zetzu.

El hombre planta corrió rápidamente para alcanzar al rubio pero una marioneta se interpuso en su camino. Zetzu se volteó y allí lo estaba filmando Sasori quien negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

-No te podés ir hasta que no digas algo a los novios.

-¡Si las flores mueren por esta estupidez de video, los voy a llenar de polen hasta en el culo!

Y tras aquellas palabras, Zetzu se perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como algo de vidrio se rompía a la distancia.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Pein?- preguntó el pelirrojo.- Él y Konan también tienen que decirle algo a la cámara.

-Mejor te olvidas de eso.- le dijo Hidan.- Pein está cocinando para quien sabe cuantos invitados y está tan alterado que te enviaría con Jashin sama antes de que digas "Amen".

-¿Y Konan?

-Haciendo cálculos para descubrir dónde caerá el ramo cuando Naruto lo lance. . . Está completamente loca. . .

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!- entró en escena Kisame señalando con el dedo en enorme destrozo provocado por Deidara.

-Muy buena pregunta, Kisame. Lástima que deba acudir al llamado de Jashin sama.- hacía ademán de irse Hidan pero, como había sucedido antes con Zetzu, Sasori se interpuso en su camino.

-No me importa que tan urgente sea ese llamado, primero está el trabajo así que. . . ¡Hablá!

-Bien. . . ¡Pero si después de esto Jashin sama me abandona, vas a sufrir mi ira inmortal!

-Ok, creo que puedo con eso.- respondió desafiante el pelirrojo enfocando con la cámara a Hidan.

-Naruto, espero que Jashin sama te de todo lo que necesites para ser feliz. Y Sasuke. . . No me odies por lo de anoche Jeje Lo que pasó fue que recibí un llamado urgente de Jashin sama y por eso no tuve otra opción más que dejarte sólo y en tanga en medio de la autopista. Jeje

-Mmm. . . Mejor lo dejamos aquí porque de lo contrario perderíamos a otro miembro de Akatsuki y Pein se suicidaría.

Hidan no comprendió lo que acababa de decirle el pelirrojo pero no le importó. Había un verdadero desorden en el recibidor y no quería permanecer allí junto con Kisame por más tiempo. No estaba listo para reunirse con Jashin tan pronto. Y con ello en mente, el peliblanco huyó de la escena del crimen.

-¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE MIERDA LE PASÓ A ESTE LUGAR?!

-No te preocupes, Kisame. El salón lo pagó Sasuke a parte.- le recordó Kakuzu.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Yo organicé esta fiesta y todo tiene que salir perfecto!

-¿Y qué querés que hagamos? No podemos contratar un albañil justo ahora.

-No, pero podemos ocultar el desastre. . . ¡Kakuzu!

-Si, así me llamo.

-¡Organizá a tus corazones y deciles que se pongan aquí y escondan todo esto!

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si! ¡Ahora! ¡Y deciles también que tengan los abrigos de los invitados!

-¿Querés que hagan de percheros?

-¡Si!

-¡Pero son mis corazones!

-Bueno, señora reina de corazones, o hacemos eso o le pagamos a un albañil.

-¡Ok! ¡Trabajaré de guardarropa!

Ya resuelto el problema, Kisame se dirigió a la puerta que daba con la iglesia donde se casarían más tarde Naruto y Sasuke pero antes de que pudiera poner sus manos sobre la perilla, Sasori le cerró el camino.

-Bien. Diré algo pero cortito ¿Ok?

Sasori asintió satisfecho.

-A los dos les deseo que sean muy felices juntos. Espero que atesoren este momento de su vida por muchos años y. . . ¡No se olviden de recomendarme a sus amigos!

Y aquello fue todo. Kisame hizo a un lado al marionetista y entró en la iglesia con paso apresurado como quien tiene muchas cosas de que ocuparse.

-Kakuzu.- lo llamó Sasori acercándose al ninja de la cascada quien comenzaba a desatar sus costuras para dejar salir a sus otros corazones aunque de mala gana.- Faltas vos.

-¿Tengo que hablar?

-Si.

-Los guardarropas no hablan.

-¡No te hagas el ofendido y hablá!

-¡Escuchen temes!- comenzó a hablarle a la cámara.- ¡Me rebajé a perchero por ustedes así que más les vale que sean felices y no se divorcien para después volverse a casar porque esto no lo hago nunca más en mi vida!

-¡Se suponía que les ibas a decir algo lindo!

-Es lo que hay, Pinochio. No te quejes.

-¡Vos de mi no te escapas!- exclamó Sasori alargando el alambre que llevaba en su interior para luego clavarlo a escasos centímetros de la puerta y en un instante, ya se encontraba allí nuevamente impidiéndole la salida a uno de los invitados. Esta vez se trataba de Itachi quien había intentado escapar de la cámara aprovechando aquel momento de distracción pero el pelirrojo lo había descubierto antes de tiempo.

-¡Se supone que sos el hermano mayor de uno de los novios, Itachi! ¡Tenés que decir algo!

Itachi cerró los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera pensar con más claridad y así, organizar adecuadamente lo que iba a decir. Se quedó en silencio por un instante y después volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con la cámara de video de Sasori.

-Ototo, sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias anteriormente. . . Y estoy seguro que jamás desaparecerán tus sentimientos de odio hacia mí por mucho que yo lo intente. Asesiné a nuestro clan y te dejé sólo y sin ninguna explicación. Lamento mucho eso. Y. . . Sé que nunca podré remediarlo pero. . . Desde nuestro reencuentro hace un par de días. . . Me esforcé mucho por reestablecer aquel lazo de amistad que nos unía hace años. Ese lazo es muy débil y está casi roto ahora pero tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo volvamos a ser como éramos antes porque. . . Te quiero, Sasuke.

-Itachi. . . Eso fue muy hermoso.- decía Sasori.- Si pudiera estoy seguro de que lloraría en este momento.

Sasori, aún algo emocionado, se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Itachi. El mayor de los Uchihas desapareció de tras de la puerta y esta se cerró a su paso.

El pelirrojo se volteó para filmar a los graciosos corazones de Kakuzu quienes practicaban como hacer su trabajo utilizando en lugar de abrigos, las cortinas del salón las cuales despedazaban sin cuidado al menor descuido. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para distraerse ya que muy pronto llegaron más invitados.

-¡COMIDAAAAA!- entró apresuradamente Choji para luego abalanzarse sobre los deliciosos postres y aperitivos que yacían sobre la mesa frente a la puerta.

-¡Choji!- intentó detenerlo en vano Ino.- Ese hombre no tiene modales y. . .

En el momento en que la rubia cayó en la cuenta de que Sasori la estaba filmando, dejó la frase en el aire y comenzó a hacer poses y a modelar con tanto entusiasmo que cualquiera pensaría que la fiesta era para ella.

-Etto. . . Esto no es un concurso de talentos ni nada de eso.- le dijo el pelirrojo.- Sólo tienen que decirles algo a los novios a través de la cámara.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Ino cerda. Actuar de esa forma en un casamiento y tan cerca de una iglesia. . . - la reprendió Sakura.

-Mejor no hables, frentezota. Mirá no más el vestido que llevás puesto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Tiene un enorme escote y vos; nada con que llenarlo.- se burló.- Que lástima ¿No?

-¡ESTÁS MUERTA!

De un segundo al otro Sakura se abalanzó sobre la rubia provocando que cayera al piso y ambas comenzaron a tirarse del cabello y a clavarse las uñas mientras Sasori no dejaba de filmarlas.

-Que problemáticas. . .- suspiraba Shikamaru.

-¡Yo quiero decir algo!- exclamó Lee poniéndose frente a la cámara.

-Muy bien. Hablá.

-¡Aprovechen este momento para explorar la flor de la juventud!- exclamó haciendo su poce de nice guy.

-No se olviden de nosotros sólo porque ahora están casados ¿Ok? Porque ¡Nosotros nunca los olvidaremos!- decía Ten Ten haciendo a un lado a Lee.

-¡Voy a matarlos a los dos!- saltó de la nada Kiba echo una furia.- ¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre alquilar un salón que no permita la entrada de animales?! ¡Akamaru está afuera solo y con frío y. . .! ¡Si se enferma por su culpa les prometo que no van a llegar a la luna de miel malditos bastardos!

-Etto. . . ¿Alguien más?- se atrevió a preguntar Sasori.

-Etto. . .- se acercó a la cámara Hinata jugando con sus dedos y con la vista en el piso.- Na. . . Naruto kun, espero que seas muy feliz con. . . con Sasuke kun.- terminó toda sonrojada para después marcharse.

Cuando Hinata desapareció de la vista de todos tras las puertas de la iglesia, Neji tomó su lugar frente a la cámara.

-Naruto, no sé como agradecerte que le abrieras los ojos a Hinata sama. Yo no tenía el valor de arrebatártela porque pensé que si lo hacía, ella iba a estar muy triste pero ahora que ella descubrió la verdad por sí misma, finalmente tengo una oportunidad con ella. ¡Y todo te lo debo a vos! ¡Arigato gozaimasu! ¡Sos un gran amigo!

Y tras aquellas palabras, el Hyuuga se apresuró a alcanzar a la pelivioleta. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, fue Shino quien se acercó a la cámara. Permaneció en silencio un tiempo como meditando lo que iba a decir hasta que al final habló.

-En ocasiones como esta en la que dos personas se unen en matrimonio consumando su amor. . . Sólo tengo algo que decir. . . Sean felices.

-Ok. . .

Shino desapareció al igual que los demás dejando al camarógrafo con los ojos grandes casi temiendo por su vida. Aquel sujeto si que era extraño. Pero en realidad todos allí tenían una habilidad increíble para llamar la atención. Mientras Ino y Sakura continuaban peleándose en el medio del cuarto, Choji se atragantaba con comida y no dejaba de decir "¡¡Itadakimasu!!" a la cámara y Shikamaru estaba sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados. Probablemente ya se había quedado dormido. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de esto y fue rápidamente hacia él para filmarlo un momento pero en ese momento sintió un golpecito leve en su hombro. Se volteo y allí se encontraba la anterior Hokage vistiendo un pronunciado escote, como de costumbre.

-Oe, se supone que yo fui la anterior Hokage ¿No deberías estar entrevistándome a mí?- lo amenazó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si si. . . Es verdad. . .- murmuraba nervioso Sasori mientras enfocaba con la cámara a Tsunade.- Ya estoy grabando.

-Bien. . . En las bodas se acostumbra desear felicidad y prosperidad pero yo voy a ser más original. . . Naruto, Sasuke. . . ¡Los voy a hacer trizas! ¡Estaba en medio del paraíso malditos bastardos! ¡Me fui a las playas del Caribe para tomarme un merecido descanso y ustedes me llaman para que venga a su cochina fiesta! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Si no fuera por su condenada invitación estaría en un lujoso hotel con vista al mar y. . .!

-¡Tsunade sama!- la mandó a callar Shizune.- Chicos, no la tomen en serio. Lo que sucede es que tomó demasiado sol pero la verdad es que se alegra de estar aquí. Gracias por invitarnos.

Y disimulando un poco la rabia de su compañera, Shizune sonrió a la cámara y se despidió con un gesto con la mano para luego irse con Tsunade fuera de la vista de la cámara.

-¡Oe, niño!- lo llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.- ¡Filma esto!

Jiraiya acababa de llegar y como siempre, intentaba hacer su entrada triunfal. Parándose en un sólo pié y dando pequeños saltitos entró en escena.

-Yo soy. . . El gran maestro. . .

-¡Yo!- saludó Kakashi entrando en el salón junto con Iruka interrumpiendo por completo la actuación del peliblanco.

-¡Kakashi teme! ¡Estaba haciendo mi presentación!

-Y lo estabas haciendo muy bien.- ojito feliz.- Vamos Iruka. Entremos.

-Hi. . .- asintió un tanto nervioso.

-¡Esperen!- los detuvo Sasori.- Primero deben decir algo a la cámara. Ya saben. . . Es una formalidad. . . Y me pagan por filmarlos así que ¡Digan algo!

-Sasuke.- comenzó a hablar Kakashi con su ojito feliz.- Siempre te guardaré rencor por haberme cambiado por Orochimaru. Yo te enseñé el Chidori y aún así me dejaste por el hombre con complejo de Voldemort. Jamás olvidaré eso.

-Etto. . . ¡Muchas felicidades!

Y después de eso, Iruka tomó por el brazo a Kakashi y lo obligó a seguirlo hasta la iglesia advirtiéndole que debía comportarse.

-Yo leí un libro. . .- relataba Sai poniéndose frente a la cámara.- que decía que en las bodas se debe decir algo lindo a la pareja y un deseo para el futuro. Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en eso. . . Y lo que de verdad deseo para ustedes dos. . . Es que su vida sexual no se vea afectada por el compromiso porque eso les sucede a muchas parejas. Antes de casarse son muy fogosas y luego simplemente no pueden ni mirarse desnudos y entonces acaban engañándose mutuamente y después viene el divorcio. . . ¿Y quién sabe? Alguno de ustedes podría despertar muerto mañana y eso provocaría que el otro se sintiera culpable por no satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y para cuando nos damos cuenta el otro ya se suicidó y. . .

-¡No digas nada más por Kami sama!- lo mandó a callar Sasori que estaba a punto de pegarle a Sai con la cámara.- Por favor, díganme que ya todos hablaron. . .

-¡Falto yo!- saltó Suigetsu entrando apresuradamente.- ¿Vieron a Ten Ten? Se suponía que íbamos a venir juntos pero me entretuve con mi burbujero. . . ¿Sabías que puede brillar en la oscuridad?

-Que lindo. . . - sarcasmo.- Y. . . ¿Vas a decir algo?

-¿Ahora? Es que estoy atrasado y quiero reunirme con Ten Ten lo más pronto posible. . .

-¡Si no decís nada, no te dejo pasar!

-Ok pero. . . no se me ocurre nada. . .

-¡Cualquier cosa!

-¡Es que estoy bajo mucha presión!

-¡Decí lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza!

-¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamó y se fue corriendo por la puerta a gran velocidad.

-. . .

-¡Oe!- lo llamaron tres voces chillonas.

Sasori buscó de dónde provenían aquellas voces y finalmente dio con tres niños quienes daban la impresión de ser los más jóvenes de toda la fiesta.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?

-¡El escuadrón de ninjas de Konohamaru!- exclamaron al unísono.- ¡Y tenemos algo muy importante que decirle a Naruto nii chan.

-Muy bien. Hablen.- les dijo filmándolos con la cámara.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-. . .

-¡Te he seguido fielmente desde que tengo memoria y aún así no me invitaste a la fiesta después del casamiento!- se quejaba Konohamaru.

-¡¿Y qué es eso de que no tenemos la edad suficiente?!- saltó Moegi.- ¡¿Qué no ves que soy toda una mujer?!

-¡Nosotros te admirábamos mucho Naruto nii chan!- exclamaron casi llorando.

-Pero contra Sasuke no tenemos nada.- recalcó Udon.

-No, no.

-Contra Sasuke, no.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Sasori y los chicos asintieron.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de apagar la cámara pero otros tres invitados llegaron antes de que pudiera presionar el botón de "off".

-¡Que sean muy felices!- se apresuro a decir Asuma para luego correr lejos del alcance de Sasori temiendo que lo atacara con la cámara.

-¡Vivan la flor de la juventud!- se escuchó una voz en medio de una nube de humo.

-Etto. . . Yo tengo un mensaje de Anko.- habló Kurenai y Sasori la enfocó con la cámara a la vez que Kurenai tomaba un trozo de papel entre sus manos para luego comenzar a leerlo.- Dice: "¡¿Cómo se atreven a no invitarme malditos desgraciados?! ¡Especialmente vos, Sasuke! ¡De no ser por mi, no te habrían dado semejante chupón en el cuello durante el examen chunin! ¡Mal agradecido!"

-Mejor lo dejamos hasta ahí. . .

Kurenai asintió e hizo ademán de irse por la puerta pero antes de rozar el picaporte con sus dedos, se volteó para ver a Sasori nuevamente.

-Y una cosa más. No es necesario que esperes a Gaara, Kankurou y Temari porque llegaran más tarde debido a una tormenta de arena.

-Bien. Entonces eso significa que eso fue todo. . .

-Sa. . . So. . . Ri. . . San. . .- lo llamaba entrecortadamente una voz a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo se volteó y allí, arrastrándose por el piso de la entrada estaba Tobi con las ropas quemadas y desgarradas.

-Ayuda.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Cerrá la puerta cuando entres, Tobi.- le ordenó Sasori guardando la cámara.- Ya vamos a empezar.

Continuará. . .

Antes que nada quiero decirles a quienes se quedaron con ganas de ver más ItaDei, que esto no se va a quedar así. A mi no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas así que más adelante voy a retomar el tema y a darle un cierre como dios manda :) ¡Sólo tienen que esperar!

¿Les gustó la despedida de soltero de Sasuke? Jajaja ¿Les cuento como se me ocurrió la idea? Estaba viajando en colectivo la semana pasada y vi a un hombre con muy poca ropa en el baúl de un auto y tenía toda la buena onda Jajaja No saben lo que fue! Bailaba y todo! XD

¡Eso fue todo por ahora! Espero recivir más de sus reviews que nos falta poco para los 300 ttebayo!!! XD Y se acerca el final. . . ¡El próximo capitulo será la esperada boda! ¿Quién atrapará el ramo? ¿Qué papelón harán los invitados? ¿Llegarán a tiempo Gaara y los demás? ¿Konohamaru y su escuadrón lograrán colarse en la fiesta? ¿Aparecerá un nuevo amor? ¿Quién con quién? ¿Diran "si" Sauske y Naruto después de 21 capitulos de fic? ¿Se suicidará Sasuke cuando vea la cuenta que tendrá que pagar por los daños al salón? Y la gran pregunta. . . ¿Conseguirá Kisame su codiciado submarino? Todo esto y mucho pero mucho más en la conti que algún día escribiré! ¡Puede que sea el último capitulo! ¡Mándenme sus reviews! ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Chau!


	22. ¡Acepto dattebayo!

N/A: 268 REVIEWS DATTEBAYO!!!! XD No lo puedo creer! Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que hicieron esto posible! Los quiero! :3 De verdad que soy muy feliz ttebayo pero. . . ¡El próximo cap es el último! ToT Si, ya estamos llegando al final pero. . . ¡Este cap viene con todo! Tenemos el casamiento de Naruto y Sasuke, más ItaDei y. . . ¡Aparece la otra pareja que se casa!

Capitulo 22: ¡Acepto dattebayo!

Finalmente había llegado el día tan esperado.

Sasuke, vistiendo un traje muy elegante, se encontraba ya de pié frente al final del pasillo de la iglesia. Hidan le había dicho que aún faltaba algún tiempo para comenzar con la ceremonia pero el moreno no podía permanecer sentado tranquilamente como si nada estuviera sucediendo. ¡Iba a casarse después de todo!

Quizás se debía a que estaba demasiado ansioso o tal vez hasta nervioso pero la verdad era que llevaba varios minutos caminando de un lado al otro sin siquiera saludar a los invitados. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el piso. O al menos lo estaba hasta que escuchó un estruendo tan grande que creyó que la iglesia se venía abajo. Levantó la mirada y buscó con ella el origen de aquella explosión y no tardó en dar con Deidara a cierta distancia de él. El rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras con sus manos formaba pequeñas palomas de arcillas aparentemente inofensivas pero que se estaban encargando de destruir todo a su paso.

"Ese infeliz me va a dejar en ruinas."

Estaba a punto de practicar su chidori con el Akatsuki pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Itachi.- lo nombró al ver de quién se trataba.

-Ototo no baka, es cierto que ambos somos Uchihas y que siempre tenemos que ser indiferentes con respecto a los demás y a lo que nos rodea. . . pero. . .

Y entonces Itachi no pudo contenerse más tiempo y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso al menor.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Sasuke!- exclamó demasiado cerca de su oído.

-I. . . Itachi. . .

-No me puedo creer que te estés casando. . .

Sasuke no sabía que hacer con su hermano mayor y optó por corresponderle el abrazo aunque no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco ya que todos los estaban viendo. ¿Realmente ese era el despiadado asesino que había masacrado a todo su clan y se había unido a la malvada organización Akatsuki?

-¿Te acordás de cuando me pedías que te ayudara a practicar con las shurikens?

-Si.- dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y de cuando te cargaba en mi espalda de regreso a casa?

-. . .

-¿O cuando tenías pesadillas y venías a mi cama porque así te sentías protegido?

-Itachi. . . ¿Estas llorando?

-¡Sasuke!- lo abrazó aún más fuerte, casi asfixiándolo.- ¡Creciste muy rápido!

-¡Itachi!- se separó de él.- ¡Controlate teme!

El mayor permaneció en silencio unos instantes como recapacitando sobre su conducta para nada digna de un Uchiha y menos de un asesino. Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y los volvió a abrir para verse reflejado en aquellos ojos de un negro profundo que tanto adoraba.

-Gomen Sasuke pero. . . ¡No me puedo contener!

Y allí Itachi se despojó del poco orgullo Uchiha que aún tenía y abrazó a Sasuke nuevamente pero esta vez también derramó lágrimas. Él no era de los que lloraban o se emocionaban pero aquel moreno era la única familia que le quedaba, lo amaba profundamente y le resultaba imposible no sentirse inmensamente feliz por él. Sasuke había pasado por demasiadas cosas para ser feliz e Itachi sabía que finalmente lo había conseguido.

Aquella escena era de lo más dulce y todos los invitados a la boda dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para contemplar a los dos hermanos juntos de esa manera. Habían estado a punto de matarse tantas veces y en ese momento se estaban abrazando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Yo me opongo!- irrumpió Suigetsu en el lugar dándole una patada a la puerta violentamente.

-. . .

-Jajaja ¡Era una broma! ¡No se enojen!

-¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Sabes que también es gracioso? ¡Como voy a meterte tu espada en medio del culo!- saltó Sasuke caminando en dirección del ojiverde en tono amenazador.

-¡Era sólo una broma, Sasuke!- intentaba excusarse en vano.

Pero el Uchiha no parecía estar interesado en lo que le decía porque rápidamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo miró con odio mientras pensaba la mejor forma de descargar su rabia sobre su víctima.

-¡Ahí viene, Naruto! ¡Ahí viene, Naruto!- entró gritando Konan moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones como diciéndole a los invitados que se apresuraran.

Y entonces todos los nervios que Sasuke creía superados, reaparecieron al instante.

-El dobe te salvó.- le dijo a Suigetsu antes de dejarlo ir para después caminar a grandes zancadas hasta donde lo estaba esperando Hidan con su atuendo de cura.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la puerta de entrada. Todos esperando a la misma persona.

Sasuke todavía no se creía del todo que estaba a punto de casarse con el dobe, con su mejor amigo de la infancia y su enemigo jurado. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que acabarían de esa manera?

Y allí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke a la espera de Uzumaki Naruto en la iglesia. Todos sus amigos, conocidos y seres amados estaban con él en ese momento tan. . . mágico. Aún no entendía porque pero sentía como si todo ello fuera un sueño solamente, uno de los tantos que había tenido durante su estadía en la guarida de Orochimaru. Quizás era la atmósfera romántica que envolvía la iglesia y la hacía ver como de un cuento de hadas o una de esas películas con el típico final feliz. O tal vez era debido a la sensación que tenía en el pecho. Esa que sólo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca del rubio o cuando pensaba en él a solas. . . Era un sentimiento de felicidad que crecía más y más dentro de su pecho. . . Sentía que iba a estallar o a desmayarse. . .

"Más le vale al dobe que entre pronto o se va a quedar viudo demasiado pronto. . ."

De un momento a otro una bella música comenzó a sonar atrayendo la atención de todos hacia la puerta principal. Todos los allí presentes se voltearon en seguida y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. . . A Sasuke se le aceleraba el corazón a más no poder y creía que en cualquier momento moriría sino veía al rubio de una vez por todas. . .

Y entonces apareció una silueta hermosa trayendo consigo un vestido largo y elegante que embellecía su cabellera rubia. . .

-¡¿I N O?!- exclamaron todos al ver entrar a la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¿Esperaban a alguien más?- preguntó con las manos en la cadera a la vez que todos los demás volvían a sus asuntos de mala gana. Tanto esperar los estaba volviendo locos.

-Sasuke kun.- lo llamó una voz detrás del Uchiha.

Sasuke no necesitaba voltearse para adivinar de quién se trataba pero aún así lo hizo. Debía distraerse hasta que Naruto apareciera.

-Sakura. Sai.

-Hola, Sasuke kun.- lo saludó el moreno.

"¡¿Otro más que me dice Sasuke KUN?!"

-¿Nervioso?- le preguntó la pelirrosa.

"No, acá no más. . . esperando. . . ¡Por supuesto que estoy nervioso!"

-Es natural que esté nervioso, Sakura san.- respondió por él Sai.- Quiero decir. . . Después de todo, hoy es el día en que se casa.

"No me había enterado."

-Hoy dejarás de ser un hombre libre.- hablaba el anbu.- A partir de hoy no podrás mirar a otros que no sean Naruto. Tendrás que despertar día tras día y ver a la misma persona durmiendo a tu lado una y otra vez hasta el final de tus días. Siempre será el mismo cuerpo que ya de seguro que lo conoces de memoria.

-¡Sai!- lo reprochó la ojiverde.

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pero el casamiento es algo maravilloso. Une el destino de dos personas para siempre.

-Te aseguro que si ato a Sasuke kun a Naruto kun con una cadena surte el mismo efecto.

-¡BAKA! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir algo como eso?! Las alianzas y lo de la unión es simbólico. En realidad Naruto y Sasuke kun estarán juntos por siempre aún si pierden los anillos e incluso si no se casan porque es el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y el lazo tan fuerte que los une lo que realmente importa.

-¿Y entonces por qué se casan? Apuesto que todo esto de la boda les costó una fortuna. . .

¡PUM!

Al escuchar la palabra "fortuna" Sasuke golpeó con su puño la mesa donde Hidan estaba preparándose para la ceremonia.

-Mejor nos vamos, Sakura san porque me parece que ALGUIEN está dudando.

-¡Yo no estoy dudando!

Y una vez más, las ansias de venganza tomaron posesión de Sasuke. Quería asesinar al bastardo de Sai o al menos dañar un poco su ropa ¡Cualquier cosa estaría bien! Pero entonces recordó que su copia barata se había vuelto un buen amigo de SU Naruto, al igual que Sakura. Y eso significaba que estaban fuera de su alcance.

"Si les hago daño, lo más seguro es que el dobe me odie por ello y eso es lo último que deseo. Tengo que calmarme. . . Estoy así por los nervios. . . Ya sé, tengo que distraerme de alguna forma. . . "

Casi sin darse cuenta, el moreno comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con la vista fija en el piso, justo como estaba haciendo minutos atrás. Pero en ese instante paró en seco.

Se suponía que ese sería el día más feliz de su vida. En el futuro seguramente Naruto quería hablar de ello. . . de cómo se sentía mientras lo esperaba y como todo en ese lugar tenía un aire especial. . . Y él sólo podría decirle lo bello que era el piso.

"Eso me haría más dobe que el dobe."- pensó mientras levantaba la vista. Si ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, quería recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Comenzó a recorrer el sitió con la mirada intentando memorizar aquella imagen en su mente. Quería grabar ese momento dentro de su alma con fuego. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzó a notar que todos los allí presentes continuaban siendo los mismos de siempre. Ninguno de ellos había cambiado en lo absoluto a pesar de su larga ausencia. Lee hablando de la flor de la juventud. . . Hinata jugando con sus dedos. . . Sakura e Ino peleándose por quien era la mejor. . . Shikamaru tomando la siesta. . . Todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. No, aquello era incluso mejor porque nadie lo miraba con odio por haber renegado de Konoha. Siempre había temido que cuando regresara a la aldea, todos lo mirarían como escoria. Y aunque algunos aldeanos aún le guardaban rencor, sus compañeros no actuaban de manera diferente hacia él.

"Siguen siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre"- pensaba sin poder evitar sonreír mientras los veía conversando entre ellos.

-Pero ¿Viste su vestido?- hablaba Ino.- Parece ser muy costoso.

-Es verdad. Tiene mucha suerte de tener un novio con tanto dinero. ¡Tengo mucha envidia!

-¡Yo también!- saltó Sakura.

-Y le queda tan bien. . .

-¿A quién no le puede quedar bien semejante vestido?

-Lo sé. Es hermoso.

"Ya quiero verte, Naruto."

-Pero lo que realmente me gusta es su cabello.- decía Ten Ten.- No puedo creer que ese sea su color natural. . . Y es tan sedoso y brillante. . . ¡El mío es horrible! ¡De la única forma que me puedo peinar es haciéndome estas orejas de panda horribles!- se quejaba señalando el mismo peinado aburrido que usaba desde que sus amigos tenían memoria.

-¿Su cabello? No, no. Es lo que es por su cuerpo.- hablaba Kiba como si él fuera un experto en el tema.- Debería dedicarse al modelaje ¡Un cuerpo así no sabes lo que vende! ¿No, Shino?

"Ese maldito pervertido. . ."

-Ciertamente el aspecto físico es importante.- hizo una pausa el Aburame.- Pero la apariencia es algo que cambia con el tiempo. Por otro lado, la personalidad de una persona; no. Yo escuché que toca el piano como los ángeles.

"¿Piano? ¿Naruto toca el piano?"

-Gzz No tiene sentido que hablemos de lo perfecta que es. Es obvio que su novio nunca la va a dejar ir.- se lamentaba el Inuzuka.

"¿PerfectA? Entonces. . . ¿No estaban hablando de Naruto?"

Como un mero reflejo, Kiba y los otros se voltearon a ver a la bella mujer de la que estaban hablando y Sasuke los imitó.

No demasiado lejos de donde estaba el Uchiha se encontraban los hermanos Subaku charlando con Tsunade y Shizune. Pero quien tenía la atención de todos era una mujer entre ellos, la cual era abrazada posesivamente por el pelirrojo. Era alta aunque no demasiado, delgada y de rasgos finos y tez clara, la cual contrastaba por completo con su cabello azul con ligeras ondas que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Ella traía puesto un vestido tan largo que no dejaba ver sus piés. Era de un color celeste cielo, sin mangas y con un escote en v atado al cuello. Aquella mujer era tan hermosa y se veía tan bien que fácilmente se la podría confundir con la novia.

-Sasuke, tenés suerte.- le dijo Hidan observando también a la acompañante de los Subaku.- Con una invitada así, nadie intentará fugarse con Naruto.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si está sola?- preguntó Kakuzu acercándose a los otros dos.

-Jajaja ¿Y vos para qué querés saberlo? Ni que tuvieras una oportunidad con ella. ¡Estás demasiado viejo para estas cosas!

-Al menos yo no pierdo la cabeza por las mujeres LITERALMENTE.

-No sé porque se emocionan tanto.- intervino Zetzu.- Las mujeres hermosas suelen preocuparse más por su apariencia que por cualquier otra cosa. Tratan a los hombres como sirvientes y cambian de novio todas las semanas. Además, pasan más tiempo frente al espejo que entrenando su mente.

-¿Estás diciendo que es hueca?

-Dicen que toca el piano como los ángeles.- habló Sasuke haciéndose de importante, como siempre.

-Entonces. . . Es creativa, artística, bella. . .

-Muy bella.

-¡Lo único que falta es que sea jashinista!- exclamó Hidan entusiasmado.

-O que sea una princesa adinerada pero que no sea egoísta.- pensaba en voz alta Kakuzu.

-O que tenga una reserva ecológica.- decía Zetzu.

-¡Y sea miembro de Green Peace!- agregó su otra mitad.

-¿De quién están hablando?- preguntó Kisame acercándose hacia sus compañeros junto con Itachi.

-De la mujer que está por ahí con los Subaku.

-¿No te parece hermosa, Itachi?

Itachi la miró de reojo pero rápidamente apartó la vista.

-Es linda.

-¡¿Linda?! ¡Es un verdadero ángel enviado por Jashin sama!

-¿Esa? ¿La de pelo azul?- preguntó el hombre tiburón.

-¿Te parece que haya otra miss universo entre nosotros?

-Es mi prima.

-. . .

-¿Tu. . . prima?

-Si. Ella es Sakana san, una prima lejana que tengo por parte de mi mamá. Tiene unos 17 años recién cumplidos. Vive en el país de las olas en una casa frente al mar. Hace tiempo que no la veía. . .

-¿Tu. . . prima?- continuaban repitiendo todos atónitos.- ¿Es prima tuya?

-¡Ya sé lo que están pensando y no se lo vayan a decir por nada en el mundo!

-Pero es que es tan. . .

-Lo sé, es la única así en mi familia. Es porque uno de sus padres es un humano completo y no parcial, como yo. Entonces la pobre nació así de fea. . . ¡Pero no se lo digan! Sufrió mucho cuando era pequeña porque era la única de todo el clan que no tenía agallas, membranas o aletas. Lo único que realmente demuestra que es mi pariente, son un par de escamas que tiene en la espalda.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que todos los Akatsukis giraran la cabeza buscando las susodichas escamas. Y en cuanto Sakana se dio la vuelta, los de la malvada organización consiguieron ver unas cinco escamas de un azul brillante ubicadas en la espalda de la chica dándole un toque extraño pero a la vez muy sexy y hermoso a su blanca y pálida piel.

-Son sólo unas tristes escamas en la espalda.- se lamentaba Kisame.- Siempre fue tratada de forma muy diferente a causa de su anormalidad pero al menos ahora puede ser feliz porque encontró a su alma gemela.

Y nuevamente todos miraron a Kisame con suma extrañeza. No sabían si matarlo o esperar a que la boda terminara para no tener que limpiar el piso manchado de sangre.

-¿Su alma gemela?

-Si. Parece ser que el Kazekage tuvo que viajar hasta el país de las olas por asuntos políticos y de pura casualidad se encontró con mi prima en el mar. _En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa. En el mar, te quiero mucho más. Con el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas. . ._

-¡Kisame!- lo mandó a callar Itachi.

-Claaaro. Cuando vos cantás, está todo bien pero cuando yo canto es una tortura para todos ¿No?

-¡¿ESA ES LA PRIMA QUE ME IBAS A PRESENTAR?!

-Al principio no, pero yo sé que sos medio difícil cuando se trata de mujeres así que probablemente te la hubiera presentado al final como última opción. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

-¡BAAAAKAAAAA!- gritaba fuera de sí Itachi persiguiendo al azul por toda la iglesia con una katana bien afilada.

-Creo que hoy comemos pescado.- decía Kakuzu con la gota gorda.

-Se merece eso y más.- comentó Hidan.- Pero no se preocupen. Tarde o temprano Jashin sama castiga a todos ¡Buajajaja!

Y de la nada un enorme estruendo comenzó a resonar en todas partes como si un verdadero terremoto estuviera sacudiendo el lugar.

-¡Deidara!

-¡Yo no soy, hum!

Entonces a un lado de los bancos de la iglesia empezó a abrirse el piso a la mitad y de las profundidades surgió lentamente una plataforma y sobre ella. . .

-¿Naruto?- inquirió Sasuke sin poder creerse que aquel dobe fuera SU dobe.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamaba el rubio con los brazos en alto.- ¡Por fin te encuentro dattebayo!

Y como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo, Naruto se levantó un poco su falda y caminó con paso apresurado hasta donde estaba Sasuke esperándolo. Aunque el moreno no se esperaba tal entrada.

-Naruto. . .

Tenía una lista interminable de insultos que decirle al dobe de su novio por haber llegado tarde y además por haber entrado de cualquier forma en lugar de usar la puerta. Pero en cuanto lo observó bien, aquella idea desapareció de inmediato.

Naruto traía puesto un delicado vestido largo hasta el piso de un blanco puro. No traía mangas pero si un ligero escote y la espalda; casi totalmente al descubierto. En la zona de las caderas, el vestido se ensanchaba dándole un aspecto como de princesa. Y como toque final, un tierno adorno con forma de zorro anaranjado sostenía algunos cabellos rubios junto con un par de flores de tela del mismo color.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde dattebayo.- se disculpó el Uzumaki con la vista en el piso.- ¡Pero es que este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que realmente parece dattebayo!

-Estás hermoso.

Naruto levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros de Sasuke quien le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia y sincera no muy común en él. ¿No estaba molesto?

-Sasuke. . . ¿No me vas a decir que soy un dobe? ¿Ningún insulto? ¿Nada de nada? ¿No estás enojado porque llegué tarde?

-¿Llegar tarde? Yo soy el que llegó tarde.- se acercó para susurrarle dulcemente.- Me llevó dos años poderte decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Sasuke.- le sonrió.

Fue un simple impulso. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y se acercó más a él y a aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba besar una y otra vez y. . .

-¡NO!- se interpuso en el medio Konan separándolos a los dos violentamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltó Naruto con una mega vena en la frente.

-¡Los novios no se pueden besar antes de que el cura lo diga!

-¿O sino qué?- se burló Sasuke.

-Cosas muy malas pueden sucederles.- respondió Konan con voz de ultratumba.

-¡¿Por qué no me advertiste de estas cosas, Sasuke baka?!

-¡Nada malo va a pasar, dobe!

-¿Podemos empezar de una buna vez?- preguntó Hidan ya harto de tantas interrupciones.

Uno por uno todos los invitados tomaron asiento. Sakura y Hinata se ubicaron a un lado de Naruto puesto que eran sus damas de honor. El rubio también hubiera querido que estuvieran allí Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji pero ninguno de ellos tenía la menor intención de usar un "ridículo vestido" ni aunque fuera sólo por un par de horas. Por otro lado, el padrino de bodas no era otro que Itachi. Sasuke había insistido mucho en este detalle después de haberse reconciliado con su hermano mayor y finalmente Naruto había accedido a pesar de que se trataba de un Akatsuki.

-¡Queridos hermanos y hermanas!- comenzó a hablar Hidan extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.- Nos hemos reunido este día, ante los ojos de Jashin sama. . .

Y así comenzó la ceremonia, la cual parecía eterna para muchos de los invitados. Shikamaru se recostó sobre Temari pidiéndole a ésta que no lo despertara a menos que estallara la cuarta guerra ninja. Tsuande no se aguantó hasta que comenzara la fiesta y de su bolso sacó una botella de sake. Tobi estaba tan aburrido que para pasar el tiempo se puso a peinar a Deidara de todas las formas posibles aunque el verdadero juego era verificar cuanto podía soportar el rubio antes de explotar. Sólo Sasori parecía estar realmente prestando atención a lo que decía Hidan ya que estaba muy cerca de él para así poder filmar todo con suma dedicación.

-Y ahora. . . ¡Desgraciados! ¡Presten atención que esta es la parte de los anillos!- les gritaba a todo pulmón el jashinsita al notar que más de la mitad de los presentes parecían estar en otro mundo.

Itachi metió su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y comenzó a buscar algo pequeño. Al poco tiempo sacó una caja negra y la abrió. Allí estaban guardadas las dos alianzas resplandeciendo como si estuviesen echas con polvo de estrella. Y luego se las entregó a la pareja.

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿Aceptas por esposo a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Prometes amarlo, consolarlo, cuidarlo y bla bla bla en la salud y la enfermedad?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Y para qué creés que vine hasta acá y me vestí así?! ¿O te pensás que me pongo un vestido blanco todos los días?

-¿Aceptas o no?- repitió la pregunta Hidan con una mega vena en la frente.

-¡Acepto dattebayo!- respondió a la vez que le colocaba el anillo a Sasuke.

-¿No podías decir sólo "acepto", usuratonkaichi?

-¡No molestes, Sasuke teme!

-Uchiha Sasuke ¿Aceptas por esposo a Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Prometes amarlo y. . .? Por favor no me hagas repetir lo demás que es muy largo.

-¡Esta dudando!

-¡CALLATE SAI!- lo mandó a callar el Uchiha a punto de lanzarle un kunai.

-¿Acepta o no?

-Acepto.- respondió colcándole el anillo al Uzumaki.

Fue en ese momento que juntaron sus dedos de una forma infantil para contemplar el rompecabezas terminado. Y precisamente como había dicho la vendedora, cuando se acercaban los anillos se formaba un círculo completo con las dos mitades.

Naruto y Sasuke levantaron la mirada a la vez y se sonrieron mutuamente. Recordaron el lazo que siempre los mantuvo unidos. Ese que parecía estar a punto de romperse a cada instante. . . En ese preciso segundo ambos pensaron lo mismo.

"No permitiré que te alejes nunca de mi. Porque sólo a tu lado me siento de esta manera. Tan feliz. . . Tan completo."

-Si alguien se opone a que estas dos personas se unan en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

En ese instante la imagen de una Karin zombi irrumpiendo en la iglesia y reclamando a Sasuke como suyo pasó por la mente del moreno. La sola idea le pareció de lo más ridícula pero a este punto de su vida creía que cualquier cosa podía suceder. Sin embargo, pasaron unos lentos e interminables segundos de silencio y nadie dijo ni una palabra.

-Entonces los declaro legalmente casados hasta que la Jashin sama los separe. Pueden besarse.

Y Naruto no esperó un segundo más y se lanzó sobre Sasuke provocando que éste cayera estrepitosamente al piso. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, justo como había echo Itachi momentos antes. Y le dio un beso tan profundo y cargado de tanto amor que el Uchiha se demoró unos instantes en reaccionar.

El rubio se separó del moreno para recuperar el aliento pero rápidamente Sasuke lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó más a él para devolverle aquel beso tan apasionado.

Ninguno de los dos quería separase pero recordaron que se encontraban en una iglesia junto con todos sus amigos y conocidos y no en su departamento a solas por lo que sería mejor no ir más lejos.

-Etto. . .- murmuraba Sasori.- No quiero interrumpir pero Pein está en una situación delicada ahora y si lo hacemos esperar más tiempo en el salón. . . No nos va a pagar nunca más.

-¡Y el dinero es necesario!- saltó Kakuzu.

-¿Y desde cuándo ese es nuestro problema?

-¡Baka!- le gritó Naruto al Uchiha.- ¡Es el líder de Akatsuki dattebayo! Si lo hacemos enojar más seguramente va a renunciar a todo esto de las bodas y va a volver con su loca idea de conseguir todos los bijuus. ¡Y yo tengo uno dattebayo!

-Tsk Buen punto. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer antes de la fiesta?

-La sesión de fotos.- respondió Sasori.

Entonces Sasuke tomó en brazos a Naruto como si fuera una princesa y se lo llevó afuera de la iglesia para que Sasori los filmara y les sacara fotos juntos. No iba a arriesgarse a perder al dobe ahora por culpa de un retraso. Mientras tanto, los demás no perdieron tiempo y rápidamente los siguieron para lanzarles papeles de colores y pequeños narutos que el Uzumaki intentaba atrapar con ojos como de estrella.

A medida que los invitados corrían a felicitar a la feliz pareja, la iglesia se fue deshabitando hasta que sólo quedaban unos pocos dentro. Hidan estaba guardando sus artículos jashinistas cuando Itachi se le acercó a Deidara.

-Dei, tengo que hablar con vos.

-¡Nada de "Dei"! ¡Soy Deidara por si no te diste cuenta hum!

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro resignándose.

-Deidara, tengo que hablar con vos. Es importante.

-¿Ahora? Te recuerdo que tengo que preparar mi espectáculo de fuegos artificiales para dentro de unas horas hum.- izo ademán de irse por la puerta principal.

-Lo sé pero aún así. . .- lo tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que huyera.

-¡Dejame ir hum!

-No hasta que me escuches.

El rubio dejó de forcejear y permaneció inmóvil mirando directamente aquellos ojos negros como la noche sintiendo como era atrapado por ellos. Continuó en silencio. . . esperando. . .

-Deidara. Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Sentiste algo la noche que pasamos juntos?

-Creí que ya te habías olvidado de eso.

-No evadas la pregunta.

Deidara apartó la mirada por un instante pero no tenía caso, aunque él no lo veía, sentía a la perfección los ojos del Uchiha puestos en él.

-No.- le dijo cortante y mirándolo directamente.

-¿Y después? ¿Durante estos días te sentiste algo diferente de lo usual?

-No.

-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó tirando de la muñeca de Deidara para que éste se acercara más a él. Sin bacilar lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza con una mano estrechando su cuerpo con el del rubio. Todo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, recorriendo su rostro y apartando su largo cabello de sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Deidara y lo besó.

En el momento en el que su boca su apoderó de la del ojiazul, supo que lo que sentía por él era real y no un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberse acostado con él. No. Él realmente lo amaba ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?! Se sentía como un idiota de los más grandes por no haber comprendido aquellos sentimientos previamente pero eso ya no importaba. Lo que en verdad deseaba en ese momento era besar a Deidara una y otra vez hasta saciarse. Aunque estaba seguro que eso nunca ocurriría.

Pero el rubio tenía otros planes. . .

-¡Itachi teme!- le gritó separándose bruscamente del moreno completamente rojo.- ¡¿En que mierda estabas pensando?!

-Dei, yo. . .

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque Deidara lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Un golpe como ese Itachi podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente hasta con los ojos cerrados pero aquel beso increíble lo había dejado atontado.

-¡Baaaka! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso de nuevo o te voy a hacer explotar hum!

-Pero Deidara. . .

-¡Estoy con Sasori! ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo entendés?! ¡¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?!

Y tras esas palabras, Deidara se alejó rápidamente y con pasos agigantados de aquel sitio dejando solo al Uchiha.

Cuando salió de la iglesia Naruto estaba a punto de lanzar el ramo y ya varias solteras se habían acercado para intentar atraparlo. Esta vez nadie tuvo que persuadir a Deidara para que corriera para conseguir el ramo ya que él mismo se unió al grupo de chicas sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Ahí va dattebayo!

Naruto lanzó el ramo de espaldas y las flores dieron varias vueltas en el aire mientras Konan golpeaba a las demás chicas para quedarse con él. Sin embargo, quien finalmente logró poner sus manos sobre el arreglo floral fue Deidara, quien parecía ser el único con dos neuronas entre las solteras puesto que sólo él había recordado que podría saltar más alto acumulando charca en la planta de sus pies.

Los chicos aplaudieron y las chicas maldecían por lo bajo y miraban con odio al Akatsuki mientras este contemplaba las flores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero entonces esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro en cuanto la imagen de cierto moreno cruzó su mente. Permaneció en silencio con aire pensativo por un leve instante y luego sacudió la cabeza varias veces como volviendo en sí. Levantó la mirada y. . .

-¿Alguien vio a Danna hum?

Los Akatsukis se miraron unos a otros en silencio.

-Esta iglesia tiene techo ¿Verdad Tobi?- le preguntó Zetzu al de la máscara.

-Si, lo vi cuando Deidara senpai me mandó a volar alto muy alto.

-¡DANNAAAAAA!

Continuará. . .

Lo sé, muy triste el final ToT ¡Pero esto aún no se acaba ttebayo! XD ¡Continúa en el próximo y último capítulo! Y ahora si. Llegó el esperado. . . ¡Momento SPOILER! En el siguiente cap se define todo ttebayo. Tendremos la fiesta después del casamiento! Más ItaDei! Y el tan ansiado final! ¿Cómo termina el fic? ¿Cuál será la venganza que preparó Sasuke contra Sakura? ¿Deidara cambiará de opinión o rechazará una vez más a Itachi? ¿Qué hará él mayor para conquistarlo? ¿Sasuke asesinará a Deidara después de recivir la cuenta de todo lo que rompió el rubio? ¿Hidan intentará robarle su novia a Gaara? ¿Kisame conseguirá su submarino? ¡¿LLEGARÉ A LOS 300 REVIEWS?!

¡Aclaraciones! Si, ya estamos terminando el fic y yo sigo aclarando dudas. . . Lucero Taisho me dijo que la historia de mi fic es muy parecida a la del manga "inu mo arukeba" Ok, ya lo dije antes pero lo repito. Esta idea es MÍA Y SOLO MÍA!! XD Toda similitud con otro animé, manga o lo que sea es sólo una coincidencia y nada más. Varios caps atrás, les había contado que hay un doujinshi SasuNaru en el que Sasuke se transforma en perro pero eso es sólo durante tres viletas y la historia no se parece en nada a la que escribo. Si no me creen, busquen el doujinshi. Se llama "My boyfrien the dog fancier".

eiko298 me dijo que lo que le dice Kagome a Inuyasha es "osuwari" y no "shita" como me había dicho HuMi-ChaN. Pero según un diccionario que encontré en Internet, "shita" significa "debajo" XD Así que realmente no cambia nada la historia. "Abajo" es lo que se les dice a los perros para que se comporten (lo que dijo Naruto cuando Shita intentó atacar a Kakashi) pero no hay que olvidarse que SasUKE estubo debajo de Naruto en una ocación XD ¿Sucederá de nuevo? ¡No les voy a decir! ¡Buajajaja!

¡BIG NEWS! Me falta muy poquito para terminar el doujinshi dattebayo!!! :D Pero de lo que me di cuenta es que no puedo subir varios dibujos al mismo tiempo en deviantart a menos que tenga un premium o algo como eso. Entonces ¿Para qué hacerlos esperar? ¡Prometo empezar a subir el doujinshi de a poquito día a día lo más pronto posible ttebayo! ¡Pero dejen comentarios o no subo el final!

Dejen reviews y no se pierdan el último capitulo en el que. . . ¡Sasuke se transforma en Shita una vez más! XD ¡Nos vemos! ¡Chau!


	23. ¿Sueño o realidad?

N/A: ¡¡¡¡VOLVÍ!!!! ¡Hola mi amado público! ¿Cuál es mi excusa esta vez? Bueno, dejenme decirles que tengo una muy buena ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR CAP Y EL MÁS LARGOOO! De verdad que no se pueden quejar. Este capitulo trae 1) La fiesta después de la boda 2) La venganza final de Sasuke hacia Sakura 3)ItaDei 4)NejiHina 5)Lemon NaruSasu 6)Lemon SasuNaru 7) El final del fic!!! 8)La muerte de un personjae! O.O ¿Quién? Buajajaaja! No les pienso decir nada! XD Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán!

Capitulo 23: ¿Sueño o realidad?

-¿Y ahora?

-Un poquito más acá. Si, a la derecha ¡No tanto!

-Bueno. . . ¿Así?

-Si. A ver. . . Digan "ttebayo"

-¡Ttebayo!

-. . .

-. . .

-¡¿Y QUÉ PASA CON LA FOTO TEME?!

-Es que no entiendo esta cámara. ¿Dónde está la película?

-¡ES UNA CÁMARA DIGITAL BAKAAA!

Luego de que finalizara la ceremonia, la feliz pareja de recién casados se había trasladado al enorme salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. La música sonaba fuerte y las luces de colores se movían de aquí para allá mientras la gran mayoría de los invitados bailaban en el centro de la pista. Sin embargo, los dos protagonistas hacía horas que estaban atascados con el fotógrafo.

-¡Quiero ir a bailar ttebayo!- lloriqueaba Naruto.

-Oi ¿Te falta mucho, Kakuzu?- lo apresuraba Sasuke con una mega vena palpitando en la frente.

-¡No me presiones, Uchiha! Para empezar yo no debería estar aquí.

-No es nuestra culpa que Sasori quisiera suicidarse en medio de la boda y acabara echo pedazos.- volteó para ver a Deidara en una mesa intentando reconstruir a Sasori pieza por pieza una vez más siguiendo sus indicaciones.- Yo pagué por un fotógrafo y quiero uno.

-Y yo quiero mi Max 5 de regreso pero Hidan se niega a devolvérmelo. No todos tenemos lo que queremos, Uchiha.- lo maldijo con la mirada.- Ahora. . . ¿Cómo funcionan estas cosas?- se preguntaba inspeccionando la cámara de Sasori.- Cuando yo era joven las cámaras no tenían tantas funciones. . . ¡¿Para qué quiero un celular dentro de una cámara de fotos?! Cómo si fuera a llamar a alguien mientras saco una foto. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, Itachi ya se había subido a la cabina del DJ y hacía sonar un hit tras otro y cada vez que sonaba una nueva canción, quienes bailaban lanzaban gritos o aplaudían entusiasmados por la buna música. Pero eso no le importaba al moreno. Él sólo estaba interesado en espiar a cierto rubio.

Lo encontró de inmediato a pesar de la gigantesca cantidad de invitados. Deidara era uno de los pocos que no bailaban. Estaba sentado en una mesa lejana junto con la cabeza parlante de Sasori que no dejaba de darle órdenes.

-¡Ese no, Deidara! ¡Te dije la pieza K-08! ¡K-08!

-¡No te entiendo, danna!

-¡La K-08 es la que une la J-09 con las H-03 e I-10! ¡Te lo dije cientos de veces!

-¡Soy artista no mecánico, hum!

-¡Yo también soy artista y sé como armar una marioneta!

-Subimasen, Sasori no danna. Quizás yo no soy TAN inteligente como OTROS porque ALGUIEN impidió que terminara la universidad, hum.- le reprochó cruzando sus brazos.

-Ya te dije que no tenía opción. Era una orden de Pein sama que te fuéramos a reclutar aquel día.

-¡Lo único que escucho de tu boca son excusas e insultos, danna!- exclamó a punto de llorar.- ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo mostrarme algo de cariño de vez en cuando?!

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué querés decir con eso? Cuando estamos en la casa me apodero de tus labios siempre que tengo la oportunidad y te dije que te amo tantas veces que. . .

-Pero eso es sólo cuando estamos solos, Sasori.- desvió la mirada.- Quiero mostrarle al mundo que nos amamos. . . Como hicieron Naruto y Sasuke.

-Pero si se trata de un secreto que sólo sabemos nosotros dos, es mucho mejor.

-No, Sasori. Para vos es mejor, no para mí.

Y sin decir una palabra más, buscó entre las piezas de marioneta esparcidas por la mesa la requerida por el pelirrojo. Tomó una al azar y se la mostró a Sasori. Él movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Deidara dejó escapar un largo suspiro y continuó con su arduo trabajo.

"No es justo"- pensaba Itachi viéndolo desde la distancia.- "Deberías ser feliz. Te lo mereces más que nadie"

-¡RE GGAE TON! ¡RE GGAE TON!- pedía la gente después de un buen rato que el DJ no ponía una sola canción.

Itachi se dio cuenta de su ausencia y se optó por actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Disfrazando su situación, buscó un nuevo tema y mientras la música volvía a sonar, tomó entre sus manos el micrófono captando la atención de más de uno.

-_¡Quiero que baile Naru para la bandaaa! ¡Quiero que baile Naru! ¡Que baile en tangaaa!_

Y aquello fue más que suficiente para conseguir que Sasuke atravesara medio salón para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir algo como eso y por micrófono?!- le gritó amenazándolo con su katana.

-Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien ototo. Gracias a mi, ya no estás con ese fotógrafo de cuarta.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Es cierto! ¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco nii san!- exclamó abrazándolo como si fueran los mejores amigos.- Pero. . . ¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo ese mapache?!

Aquello había sido demasiado para el Uchiha. Sólo se había separado de su ahora esposo, Naruto y el pelirrojo de la arena ya le estaba metiendo mano. ¡¿Cómo había pasado?!

En ese momento, Naruto había subido a la pequeña tarima junto con Gaara y ambos bailaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Sus cuerpos se rozaban una y otra vez de una forma muy sexy. Y para empeorar todo para Sasuke, Naruto ya no traía puesto su largo vestido blanco de novia sino una corta mini falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿Naru está?

-¡Si está!

-¿Naru está?

-¡Si está! ¡Entonces mueva! ¡Mueva! ¡Mueva, Naru, mueva!

-¡¿Qué ****** está haciendo ese dobe?!- gritaba Sasuke desde la cabina del DJ mirando la escena con un aura oscura y asesina a su alrededor.

Naruto bailaba bien. Demasiado bien, para el gusto del Uchiha. Movía las caderas de un lado al otro con un vaivén casi hipnotizante y estrechaba su cuerpo contra el de Gaara constantemente. Mientras que el ojiverde lo tomaba de la cintura e imitaba sus movimientos.

Sasuke apretó los puños aún más fuerte cuando se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de aquel recuerdo. . . Naruto reclamando los labios del Subaku como suyos en medio de una batalla de lenguas.

Con la vista clavada en las manos de Gaara, se dispuso a saltar desde aquella altura para terminar con la vida del pelirrojo de una buena vez pero alguien detrás de él lo tomó con fuerza del hombro. Sasuke se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y vas a cometer un enorme error por dos razones. Primero- levantó un dedo.- Naruto está felizmente casado con vos. Y segundo- levantó otro dedo.- Gaara y Sakana se van a casar el próximo mes.

-Podría estar engañándola.

-La trajo a la boda y a la fiesta, ototo baka. Si realmente quisiera escaparse con Naruto esta noche ¿No sería algo realmente estúpido traer a su prometida?

-Tsk.

-Deja de desconfiar de todos los que se acercan a Naruto. Él y Gaara ahora son sólo buenos amigos y nada más.

-Y hablando de buenos amigos. . . ¿Cuándo podré tener mi venganza contra la puta de pelo chicle?- mirada cómplice.

-Ahora estaría bien.

-Voy por Naruto.- dijo sonriente para luego saltar desde donde estaba hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta él, lo tomó del brazo posesivamente y lo alejó de Gaara.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?

-Es que es muy molesto bailar con un vestido tan largo ttebayo.- se excusó el rubio.- Por eso lo corté con mi kunai ttebayo.

Sasuke lo miró con un goterón en sima y luego le susurró algo en el oído intentando ignorar lo mucho que mostraba Naruto con su escasez de ropa.

Cuando terminó, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna, asintió varias veces aunque no demasiado entusiasmado con la idea y luego siguió al Uchiha hasta la cabina del DJ nuevamente. Entonces Itachi apagó la música y todos los que bailaban se quejaron a gritos como si el mundo se acabara.

-Señoras, señores y criaturas de especie dudosa. . .

-¡Eh!- saltó Zetzu.

-Con ustedes. . . unas palabras de los novios ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

Algunos aplaudieron y otros continuaron pidiendo a gritos que pusieran música de nuevo.

Naruto tomó entre sus manos el micrófono que le tendió Itachi.

-¡Hola a todooos y muchísimas gracias por venir!

-A lo importante, Naruto.- le dijo por lo bajo Sasuke.

-¡Silencio, Sasuke teme! Lo que quería decir es que en este día tan importante para nosotros dos queríamos agradecerle especialmente a una persona que está en este mismo salón. Se trata de alguien que estuvo con nosotros desde siempre y nos ha acompañado tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Siempre quisiste ayudarnos y eso realmente lo valoramos mucho ttebayo. Incluso. . . después de que regresara Sasuke a la aldea continuaste siendo una verdadera amiga para los dos dattebayo. Por todo esto y mucho más. . . ¡Te queremos Sakura chaaaan!

De repente todas las miradas fueron desde Sakura a Sasuke y de nuevo a Sakura. Los amigos de los protagonistas tenían muy en claro que Naruto apreciaba mucho a Sakura a pesar de cómo ella lo maltrataba la mayor parte del tiempo pero creer que Sasuke la quería aunque fuera un poco, les parecía algo totalmente imposible.

-Pero como no basta con sólo agradecértelo con palabras ¡Decidimos demostrarlo dattebayo!

-Te hicimos una canción Sakura. Espero que te guste.- le dedicó una bella sonrisa el moreno y todos los invitados pusieron cara de wtf?!

Poco a poco una música de guitarra comenzó a escucharse y hacerse más fuerte. Sasuke tomó el micrófono y Naruto se acercó un poco a él para hacerle los coros.

-_Tu cabello es solo una pequeña porción de todos los matojos que tienes mi amor. Tienes pelo en la espalda en la tripa y hasta en el ombligo tienes mogollón. Más de una vez me he quedado enredado entre las grandes matas de tu canalón. Eres king kong eres una selva tropical y yo nena no soy tu trazan. Sigo tu boca no esta demasiado mal pero tus dientes son algo sobrenatural y eso que yo de dientes no debería hablar pero al menos mi vida, los suelo limpiar. Tu alitosis mato al doverman del vecino, a doscientos marinos de un barco alemán. En el zoo no te dejan entrar. Las mofetas han dicho que hueles fatal_  
-_¡Pero te quiero!_- cantaba Naruto con un goterón en la cabeza.  
-Eres tan fea que cuando enviaste tu foto por email la detecto el antivirus.- tomó control del micrófono Itachi.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-Eras tan fea que el medico dijo al nacer, si no llora es un tumor.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-Eras tan fea que fuiste a un concurso de feas y dijeron que no aceptaban profesionales.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-Eres tan fea, que cuando naciste te metieron en una incubadora con cristales pintados.  
-_Sigo tu voz me destroza los nervios cuando estoy dormido y me vienes con cosas así  
como "Hey ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Por qué no me abrazas? ¿Por qué? y ¿Por qué?" ¡Joder que te calles! Que pases de mí. Que te abrace tu madre. Yo quiero dormir. Y ya que te vas mira a ver si ventilas un poco mi amor que te has vuelto a escapar. Pero no hay nada peor que tu ninfomanía. Me acosas, mi niña, de noche de día. Mi pobre flautilla que no puedes más, no le das ni un segundo de paz. Eres un ser insaciable. Destrozas muñecos hinchadles de un solo achuchón. Tu cama es un circo romano y Lee es el cristiano que tiembla esperando al león.  
_-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-Escogiste de profesión prostituta, y te moriste virgen.

-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-Eras tan fea, que tu madre en lugar de darte el pecho te daba la espalda.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo!_  
-Eras tan fea que hacías llorar a las cebollas.  
-_Pero te quiero y por mucho que digan me vienes mejor que la sharon stone. Con tus pelambreras me he hecho dos abrigos que quitan el frió mejor que el bisón. Tu olor corporal es peor que el olor infernal de mis pies y eso es algo genial. Tu apetito sexual es mejor que un gimnasio contigo Lee está hecho un chaval ¡Y por eso te quierooo!  
_-El medico dijo al nacer, si vuela, un murciélago.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-En carnaval fue a comprar una careta y le dieron solo la goma.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo! _  
-¡Fea!-coro de los hermanos Uchihas.  
-_¡Pero te quierooo!_  
-Eres tan fea que en lugar de menstruación tienes monstruacion.  
-_Tururu, ruru, _tururuu_ . ._  
-_Pero te quierooo. . ._

La música fue bajando hasta apagarse completamente y de inmediato se escucharon cientos de aplausos que parecían no tener fin. Ahora a nadie le cabía la menor duda de que la letra de la canción la había escrito Sasuke en persona.

Por su parte, Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragase mientras que Lee la daba unas palmaditas en el hombro con cariño e intentando hacerla sonreír pero Sakura estaba completamente shockeada. Tenía los ojos en blanco y no se movía. N siquiera parecía poder respirar. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo cerrar su boca entreabierta para luego caer en lo que había pasado. Y ni aún así podía creérselo.

-Ahora damas, caballeros y Sakura.- hablaba Itachi por el micrófono- Vamos a tomar asiento en las mesas que están por ahí. . .

-¡COMIDAAAA!- exclamó Choji corriendo desesperadamente hasta donde estaba su plato.

Uno a uno siguieron al Akimichi hasta sus respectivos lugares y casi al mismo tiempo, salieron varios Pains desde la cocina. Todos vestían trajes negros muy elegantes y combinados con delantales blancos y una rosa roja a un costado del pecho. Cinco de ellos llevaron la cena hasta las distintas mesas y regresaron en tiempo record sin mirar a nadie. Se notaba en sus ojos que odiaban tener que hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

Todos atacaron la comida con los cubiertos como si no hubiera un mañana puesto que la cena estaba deliciosa. Sin embargo había alguien que no podía probar bocado. Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Qué te pasa, Itachi san?- le preguntó Kisame quien estaba haciendo varias cuentas con su calculadora azul.

-. . .

-Itachi. . .

-¿Mmm?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Si si.- asintió varias veces sin prestarle atención.

-Itachi san, algo te pasa y quiero saber que es.

-No es nada.

-Itachi- lo miró desconfiado Kisame.- Desde que te sentaste en esa silla no podés apartarle la mirada a Deidara.

-¿Eh?

-¡No te hagas el baka, Itachi san! Somos amigos y los amigos hablan de estas cosas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó llevándose a los labios su copa.

El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada al Hoshigaki y lo supo. Sin importar que hiciera, Kisame continuaría preguntándole que le pasaba una y otra vez hasta que le respondiera. Y es que luego de que Kisame empieza con el tema de la amistad, nadie es capaz de detenerlo. Entonces Itachi, resignado, decidió contarle todo a su mejor amigo.

-Kisame- inspiró profundo.- Hace algún tiempo que estoy completamente enamorado de Deidara.

Y Kisame no aguantó más y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo sobre su amigo. Levantó la mirada con sus ojos como platos pero al parecer, Itachi no mentía porque continuaba viéndolo fijamente y muy serio.

-¿Es. . .? ¿Es en serio?

-Si.

-Pero. . . Deidara es. . . Deidara.

-No me digas. . .

-Quiero decir. . . No tengo nada en contra de él pero. . . Deidara es un maniático de las explosiones, siempre está destruyendo algo, es el ninja más imperativo que conozco, nunca se queda tranquilo y a pesar de que es un hombre parece más mujer que Konan. . .

-¡Te escuché!- saltó la peliazul golpeándolo con el puño.

-Lo que trato de decir es. . . Que son muy diferentes. . .- hablaba Kisame mientras se acariciaba la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

-Tal vez pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo. Quizás el que sea tan diferente a mi es lo que me atrae.

-Yo sé lo que te pasa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sin poder creer que Kisame realmente hubiera experimentado el amor.

-Caíste en la depresión y en la negación después de que Karin murió.- explicó con mirada seria.- Cuando te diste cuenta de que habías perdido el gran amor de tu vida, te deprimiste y pensaste que nunca más encontrarías a alguien que pudiera ocupar su lugar. Entonces apareció el miedo en vos. Miedo a quedarte solo hasta el final de tus días. Y por ese miedo es que tu mente creó un sentimiento de amor falso hacia Deidara. Vos mismo te estás haciendo creer que lo amas para luego convertirte en su pareja y así no quedarte solo al final. Pero ese es un terrible error, porque si haces eso no estarás con la persona que amas y además dañarás los sentimientos de Deidara.

Itachi permaneció pensativo por unos instantes en silencio y con la vista fija en el piso.

-Tenés razón, Kisame.- dijo al fin.- Me diste un muy buen consejo.

-De nada, amigo.- le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus colmillos.

El Uchiha se puso de pié decidido y caminó hasta su cabina.

"Kisame, me ayudaste a comprender algo muy importante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si no lucho por lo que quiero, por el amor de Deidara, lo perderé. Perderé a mi amor verdadero. Sé que no seré feliz con nadie más que no sea él y Deidara tampoco será feliz si pasa el resto de su vida con Sasori, de eso no tengo duda. Entonces, si ambos seremos infelices sin el otro ¿Qué estamos haciendo separados?"

Llegó a la cabina en poco tiempo y tomó el micrófono.

-¿Me escuchan un momento?

Todos voltearon hacia la cabina del DJ.

-Naruto, Sasuke. Sé que esta noche les pertenece a ustedes pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que. . . hay algo. . . importante que tengo que hacer hoy mismo porque temo que si no lo hago, será demasiado tarde.

-¡Itachi, bajate de ahí!- le gritaba Sasuke desde su mesa.

-Gracias por darme un poco de tiempo, ototo.- lo ignoró el mayor de los Uchihas.- Hace varios días. . . ¡Deidara, no te vayas!

Todos los invitados se giraron hacia la puerta de salida y allí vieron a un Deidara algo sonrojado caminando sigilosamente fuera del salón. Un reflector lo iluminó y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y voltearse a ver al ojinegro.

-Deidara. . .

-¡Me voy!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque sé muy bien como sigue tu discursito hum!

-Entonces, debes saber lo mucho que necesito decirte esto y que lo escuches.

-. . .

-Por favor.

-¿Itachi pidiendo disculpas? Eso es raro.- murmuraban los de Akatsuki entre sí.

-Tenés 5 minutos, Itachi.- sentenció Deidara cruzándose de brazos y sin alejarse demasiado de la salida.

-Deidara, quiero que escuches un poema que te escribí.

-Itachi teme. . .- murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada.

El moreno sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su traje un pequeño papel que fue desdoblando hasta que se convirtió en una hoja grande en la cual había muchas palabras escritas con dedicación que cubrían por completo el extenso papel.

-Te dije sólo 5 minutos.

El ojinegro hizo caso omiso de esto último, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

-_En el momento que te vi, mi bella reina. Me deslumbró el sol que yacía en cada uno de tus cabellos. Y el mar que habitaba en tus ojos. Pero mi orgullo me segó y te fui perdiendo poco a poco. Hubo días en que me convertí en tu sombra y tu al descubrirme me regalaste una de tus sonrisas. Y en mis días oscuros fuiste la llama en mí que logró iluminarme. Pero no pude ver nada de esto hasta que una rosa roja reclamó tu corazón. Era demasiado tarde. Ya no estabas a mi alcance y yo como un tonto te dejé partir a otros cielos. _

-Un momento. . .- murmuró Sasuke con aire pensativo escuchando atentamente aquel poema.

-_Aquella noche en que tu rosa te abandonó, sequé tus lágrimas con dulces palabras y con tu cuerpo correspondiste mi amor. _

-¡Itachi!- saltó Deidara más rojo que un tomate.

-_Pero cuando la noche se transformó en día recordaste tu rosa. Olvidaste la sonrisa que puse en tu rostro y como tu flor amada te la robó. Recuerdo el mismo calor que tu quieres borrar. Y no entiendo por qué. Si con tu rosa no eres feliz ¿Por qué no me eliges a mí? Si a cada momento veo tu sonrisa, oigo tu voz, tus gemidos cuando hacíamos el amor._

-¡Itachi!

-_No estoy pidiendo que me ames, sólo que no te engañes con falsos sentimientos. Tu rosa está podrida por dentro. No permitas que marchite tu luz._

El Uchiha dejó de leer, dobló el poema y lo guardó nuevamente. Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio aguardando la respuesta de Deidara.

-¡ESE POEMA ES MÍO!- saltó de la nada Sasuke cuando finalmente comprendió porqué le sonaba tan familiar.

-¡Silencio, Sasuke teme!- lo mandó a callar su marido acorralándolo para que no pudiera cometer otra de sus venganzas.

-¡Pero ese poema lo escribí pensando en vos!

-¿En mi? Pero. . . ¿Quién es la flor roja?

-Era Gaara. Lo escribí cuando los vi a ustedes dos besándose.

-¿Escribiste todo eso sólo porque me besé con Gaara una vez?

-Si.

-Jajaja ¡Sos muy celoso dattebayo!- se acercó a Sasuke y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.- Me gustó mucho el poema dattebayo.- sonrisa sincera.

-¿Deidara?- lo llamó Itachi caminando hacia él.

-Itachi baka ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir todo eso?!

-Por que no puedo seguir ignorando lo que siento. Te a. . .

-¡No termines esa frase, Itachi!

-Pero. . . Es la verdad, lo sabes.

-Quizás si sea la verdad pero. . . Pero aún así. . . Yo. . .

-Estas con Sasori pero él; no con vos. No sos feliz con él y yo tampoco lo soy solo. Y sé que no olvidaste lo que pasó esa noche.

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo como terminé en la cama con vos, Itachi.- negó con la cabeza algo sonrojado.

-No me refiero a lo que sucedió en la cama. Hablo de lo que sucedió antes. De eso si te acordás. ¿Verdad?

-. . .

-Vos y yo hablando nada más mientras te rodeaba con mis brazos y te acurrucabas junto a mí. Deidara, estabas sonriéndome. Estabas feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y eras feliz conmigo, no con Sasori.

-Itachi. . . Ya es suficiente. . .

-No te engañes más, Deidara.- lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente.- Lo que hicimos esa noche no fue sexo. Yo te hice el amor, Dei porque te amo.

-Itachi.

El moreno no pudo soportarlo más tiempo y cazó los labios de Deidara con los suyos y besó al ojiazul con pasión demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él. Deidara estaba en shock. Pero aquel beso. . . Otra vez sentir esa misma lengua juguetona en su boca lo volvía loco. Casi sin pensarlo, el rubio le devolvió el beso y comenzó una verdadera batalla de lenguas. Ambos luchaban por someter al otro y continuaron así hasta que el aire comenzó a hacerles falta.

Entonces Deidara rompió el beso y se separó un poco de Itachi pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió y lo abrazó por la cintura posesivamente. Sin embargo, no intentó besarlo de nuevo. En lugar de eso le clavó la mirada esperando una respuesta que parecía nunca llegar.

-Baka, no te detengas.

Y diciendo esto, Deidara estrechó su cuerpo aún más al de Itachi y lo besó nuevamente con tal pasión y desesperación que sorprendió al moreno. El rubio entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha haciendo más profundo el beso mientras casi todos los invitados aplaudían entusiasmados. Kisame simplemente veía la situación con los ojos como platos.

-Etto. . . ¿Estas bien Sasori?- le preguntó Kakuzu.

-Tsk. Es por esto que prefiero a las marionetas. Ellas si permanecen al lado de su amo sin importar nada. No se puede confiar en las personas porque sus corazones pueden cambiar de parecer de la noche a la mañana. Las marionetas, por otro lado, obedecen las órdenes de su titiritero sin juzgarlas. – Respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo.- Ahora date prisa, Kakuzu. Quiero estar en una pieza lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke. . .

-Todo muy lindo pero ¡Yo pagué por un DJ y no escucho la música!- se quejaba el moreno.

A esto, Itachi lo mandó al demonio con una seña de mano sin abandonar los labios hambrientos de Deidara.

-No seas así, Sasuke.- lo reprendió Naruto.- Finalmente Itachi es feliz y su felicidad no implica torturarte con el mangekyou sharingan ni secuestrarme para obtener a Kyuubi. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

-¡Mi dinero de regreso! ¡Kuso! Primero Kisame me estafó con el salón, después siguieron las explosiones de Deidara en la iglesia, y ahora Itachi me robó MI poema y no está trabajando y además. . .

Pero Naruto no lo dejó seguir y lo silenció con un beso apasionado que le quitó el aliento por completo. El rubio se sentó sobre las piernas del Uchiha, lo abrazó y envolvió su lengua con la suya. El moreno lo tomó por la nuca profundizando el beso pero cuando la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse notar, debieron separarse. Ambos tenían un leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas y la respiración un tanto agitada.

-Ne Sasuke. Estaba pensando. . .

Naruto se le acercó un poco más a Sasuke para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- mirada seductora.

-Pero. . . ¿Y la fiesta?

-La fiesta es para los invitados dattebayo. Además. . . Yo prefiero festejar sólo con mi esposo.

-Naruto.- lo nombró para luego acariciar los bigotes de zorro del rubio con cariño y después besarlo en ese mismo sitio dulcemente.- Vamos.

El ojiazul sólo río y tomó a Sasuke de la mano para que éste lo siguiera.

-Espera, Naruto.- lo detuvo de inmediato el Uchiha.- No podemos salirnos de la fiesta así como así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Para empezar se supone que nosotros somos los anfitriones.

-Para lo que me importa. . .

-A mi tampoco me importa eso pero sólo digo que no nos dejarán irnos tan fácilmente.

-Tal vez tengas razón ttebayo. . . ¡Tengo una idea! Pero. . . No sé si te va a gustar. . .

-Cualquier idea es bienvenida.

-Podríamos disfrazarnos como hicimos antes para entrar en el casamiento de Itachi y Karin.

-O sea. . . Que tendré que. . . ¿Transformarme en perro de nuevo?

-¡Onegai!- pidió Naruto juntando ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

"Y justo cuando pensaba que esa parte de mi vida se había terminado. . ."

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favooooooor!

-Tsk. Bien. Seguiremos tu plan.- murmuró entre dientes.

Temiendo que Sasuke cambiara de opinión, Naruto se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño para llevar acabo la transformación allí. Se turnaron para hacer guardia y así asegurarse de que nadie los viera intercambiando papeles.

Un par de minutos después ya estaban listos. Naruko tomó en brazos a Shita y se escabulló fuera del salón mientras nadie los veía. Pero cuando salieron a la calle, se encontraron con cierto espectáculo que no esperaban ver.

-Ne. . . Neji kun. . .

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata sama?

-Yo. . . Me duele. . .

-Subimasen.

-No. . . No te disculpes.

-Voy a empezar a moverme.

-Pero si haces eso. . . ¡Ahhh!

-Hinata.

-Quiero que lo saques. . . ¡Neji! ¡Date prisa!

-Pero. . .

-¡No tenes idea de lo mucho que me duele, Neji! ¡Vos nunca pasaste por esto!

-Aún así, Hinata sama. No quiero que sufras. Sólo déjame meterlo un poco más y. . .

-¡Ahhh! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

-Relájate.

-Como si pudiera en una situación como esta. . .

-Ya casi. . . Ya casi termino. . .

-Neji. . .

-Hinata. . . Sólo un poco más. . .

-¡Ahhh!

-Ya está. Ya salió.- dijo al fin Neji mostrándole a su prima un anillo de plata de un curioso diseño.

-No entiendo como acabó eso enredado en mi cabello.- hablaba avergonzada la pelivioleta.

-Te dije que si movía el anillo con mi dedo, podría quitártelo.

-Arigató, Neji kun.- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y lo abrazó fuertemente estrechando su cuerpo con el del Hyuuga más y más provocando en él un leve sonrrojo que intentó disimular sin mucho éxito.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! *¡Naruto no te quedes ahí mirando como un dobe y vamos a casa!*

-¡Yo no estaba pensando en cosas sucias, Sasuke teme!- se defendió Naruko desviando la vista de los dos primos y siguió su camino con paso apresurado.

* * *

Con una velocidad digna de un ninja, Naruko y Shita estuvieron frente a la puerta de su casa en poco tiempo. Pero cuando llegaron, algo les atrajo la atención de inmediato.

-¡MI TIMBREEE!- exclamó Naruko al encontrarse con aquel artefacto completamente destruido.

El rubio, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, se acercó al timbre para verlo de cerca. Y allí fue que lo encontró.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomando un pequeño trozo de papel que sobresalía de entre los escombros. – Dice. . . "Espero que te guste mi regalo de bodas, ototo baka".

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! *¡NII SAAAAN!*

-¡Itachi teme!- maldijo Naruko.- Mañana hablaré con él. . .

Y sin más, entró en su casa. Por dentro todo estaba en orden y limpio. Parecía ser que Itachi se había dedicado a destruir sólo el timbre.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y bajadas las cortinas, Naruko fue al baño a quitarse aquel molesto vestido y dejó a solas a Sasuke en su forma de perro.

Naruto se destransformó y se vistió con unos boxers negros muy ajustados que delineaban su cuerpo perfectamente. Se echó una mirada en el espejo y salió del baño convencido de que mataría a Sasuke de un infarto por como lucía. Sin embargo cuando se reunió con el Uchiha, fue él quien estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

-¿Sasuke. . .? ¿Qué te pasó?

El moreno había intentado regresar a su estado original y aunque lo había echo cientos de veces antes sin el menor problema, ahora si sufría de ciertas complicaciones. En ese momento el Uchiha estaba en su forma humana pero de su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas de perro y por entre sus piernas se podía notar fácilmente una cola muy similar a la que tenía Shita hacía un par de minutos. Y como por arte de magia, había reaparecido el viejo collar azul brillante.

-Naruto, no. . . No sé qué me pasó.- comenzó a hablar Sasuke algo avergonzado por el error que había cometido.- Hice las mimas posiciones de manos de siempre pero. . .

-¿Qué es eso blanco que está por ahí?- preguntó el Uzumaki señalando un trozo de papel que yacía en el piso junto a Sasuke.

-Parece una nota.- tomó el papel entre sus manos.- Dice. . . "Espero que te guste mi regalo de bodas, Naruto."

-Jeje Itachi no resultó ser tan malo después de todo.

-¡ITACHI TEME! ¡Lo voy a matar por esto! ¡Lo juro por mi honor Uchiha! ¡Si ese infeliz cree que lo voy a perdonar entonces. . .! ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa forma?

Naruto no respondió sino que una sonrisa zorruna se formó en su rostro y caminó con paso sinuoso hacia Sasuke. Luego entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y lo besó apasionadamente introduciendo su legua hambrienta hasta lo más profundo de la boca del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, te ves muy sexy con esas orejitas ttebayo.- le susurró al oído.

Entonces el rubio comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y a darle pequeños mordiscos a la vez que Sasuke finalmente empezaba a reaccionar y se dirigió al cuello de Naruto. Lo recorrió todo con su lengua y lo cubrió de besos hasta llegar a la clavícula donde mordisqueó levemente provocando que Naruto dejara salir algunos gemidos.

-Naruto. . .

-Vamos a la cama ¿Si?

Sasuke le sonrió de lado y volvió a casar sus labios envolviéndolos en un beso hambriento y cargado de deseo.

Sin romper aquel beso, el moreno cargó a Naruto de la misma forma que lo había hecho al salir de la iglesia y lo llevó hasta la cama bien ordenada del rubio. Allí lo recostó con cuidado y continuó besándolo con locura. Quería marcarlo como suyo por todos lados pero cuando estaba a punto de apoderarse de uno de los pezones del ojiazul, este lo detuvo con un movimiento brusco y lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la cama tumbándolo sin demasiado esfuerzo. No tenía idea de cómo había sucedido pero de un momento a otro habían cambiado de papeles.

-¿Naruto?

-Jeje Gomen Sasuke pero tengo planeado disfrutar el regalo de Itachi.- sonrisa seductora.

-¡Ni en la noche de nuestra boda usuratonkaichi!

Sasuke intentó salirse de debajo de Naruto pero sus movimientos parecían ser más lentos y débiles que lo usual y no lograba entender el porque hasta que recordó que toda la comida y bebida que había en el salón había sido preparada por Akatsuki, por lo que a Itachi le habría resultado muy censillo ponerle algo extraño a su cena.

-Itachi teme. . .- murmuró por lo bajo apretando su puño con impotencia.

-Él no es tan malo, Sasuke. Gracias a Itachi ahora te ves más tierno y sexy que nunca y además. . . Nadie nos podrá interrumpir porque el timbre está hecho pedazos.

-¡Lo voy a matar a ese desgraciado!

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. Y pensar que hacía unos minutos los hermanos Uchihas se llevaban perfectamente. Ahora volvían a su odio habitual hasta nuevo aviso.

-Ese bastardo sólo sabe causarme problemas. Aunque. . .- hablaba el moreno acariciando una de las mejillas del rubio dulcemente.- Podría simplemente dejarme llevar por una noche.

-Te amo ttebayo.

Eso fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de volver a probar los deliciosos labios del ojinegro de nuevo. Pero esta vez él le correspondió colocando una mano en la nuca del rubio para hacer más profundo el beso y rozar con su lengua hasta el último rincón de su boca mientras que con la otra, recorría la pierna izquierda del rubio. Movía su mano arriba y abajo hasta detenerse en el trasero prieto de Naruto. Entonces lo despojó de sus boxers en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡No, Sasuke! ¡Perro malo!- lo regañó Naruto obligándolo a Sasuke a quitar su mano de ese sitio prohibido.- Se suponía que me dejarías hacértelo yo. Sólo. . . disfruta, Sasuke.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso.- sonrisa de lado.

Naruto continuó con sus besos hasta llegar a los pezones de Sasuke, los cuales ya mostraban una leve erección. El rubio se llevó uno a la boca y comenzó a degustarlo con ansias mientras con una mano jugaba con el otro. Lo recorría con la yema de sus dedos y lo retorcía haciendo gemir de placer al ojinegro.

-Naru. . . Naruto. . . Ahh. . . ahhh. . .

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Tengo que responder?

-Si Jeje

-Vos sabes que me volves loco, usuratonkaichi.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

El Uzumaki comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Sasuke dejando un pequeño camino de su propia saliva hasta que sintió cierta presión en su estómago. Se incorporó y se encontró con que el responsable de aquella presión era el pene del Uchiha intentando liberarse de su prisión de tela.

El rubio acarició el miembro del ojinegro lentamente por encima de la ropa y poco a poco comenzó a escuchar los encantadores gemidos de Sasuke pidiéndole más del placer que le brindaba. Naruto no se hizo rogar más y despojó al Uchiha de todas las prendas que traía puesta rápidamente.

-Sasuke, estás apunto.- dijo el ojiazul al tomar entre sus manos la potente erección expuesta del Uchiha.

-Eso es por tu culpa, maldición.

Daba la impresión de que el Uzumaki le había podido leer la mente al Uchiha ya que en el momento en que se llevó a la boca la longitud de este, el moreno entrelazó sus manos en los cabellos rubios de Naruto marcándole el ritmo y gimiendo sin parar.

-Así. . . Ahh. . . Cometela toda. . .

-Mmm. . . Sasuke. . .

-Ahh. . . ¡Ah!

Y aquello fue todo. Naruto conocía tan bien las reacciones de Sasuke que rápidamente consiguió que se viniera en su boca. Degustó la esencia del moreno lamiéndole hasta la punta de su longitud y recorriéndola toda con su lengua para no desperdiciar ni una gota de aquel delicioso premio.

-Ya es suficiente, Naruto.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Te dije que iba a disfrutar el regalo de Itachi y es lo que voy a hacer dattebayo!

-¡Pero se supone que sos la novia!

-¡Pues lo siento, Uchiha Sasuke pero no lo seré esta noche!

Y cuando acabó de decir esto, tomó su propia longitud y la dirigió hasta la entrada del Uchiha. Al mismo tiempo se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó fuertemente en los labios logrando que dejara de oponer resistencia. En el momento en que Naruto lo penetró, Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras besaba al rubio y sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza de lujuria y amor.

-Movete, Naruto.

-¿No que no te gustaba ser uke?- sonrisa infantil.

-No molestes, usuratonkaichi.- lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que lo abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza.

Naruto dejó escapar una risita y un ttebayo más y comenzó con las embestidas. Salía y entraba en Sasuke una y otra vez rápidamente procurando dar siempre en aquel punto que volvía loco al Uchiha. Luego cambió de técnica y empezó a moverse en círculos dentro del moreno.

A ambos se les nublaba la vista por el placer y ya ni se daban cuenta de los gemidos que dejaban salir de sus bocas. Se podía escuchar como sus cuerpos transpirados chocaban entre sí y el rechinar de la cama de Naruto al compás del vaivén de este. Y Sasuke, incapaz de controlar todas sus reacciones, movía su cola de perro de un lado a otro descontroladamente. El deseo se apoderó de ellos.

-Ahh. . . Ahh. . . Sasu. . . ke. . . Ya no puedo. . . ¡Ahhhh!

Y tras aquello, el rubio se vino dentro del ojinegro y este lo siguió casi de inmediato anunciando su orgasmo en medio de un gemido de placer.

Sin fuerzas, Naruto salió de dentro del moreno y se dejó caer a su lado para luego quedarse casi inmóvil mientras su respiración agitada volvía a la normalidad lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado pero también se sentía inmensamente felíz.

Entonces cerró los ojos para entregarse al sueño pero de inmediato sintió como algo a su lado se movía bastante y cambiaba de posición. Luego, una respiración un tanto agitada rozaba contra su cuello.

Abrió los ojos un poco molesto y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos negros como la misma noche que lo veían sobre él.

-¿Sasuke?- inquirió al darse cuenta que ya no traía puestas las orejas de perro ni la cola que le hacía juego y el collar azul volvía a desaparecer mágicamente.

-Lo que sea que Itachi me dio, ya perdió su efecto.

-Bien.- dijo como si nada e intentando volver a dormir pero en el instante que cerró sus ojos, Sasuke se encargó de despertarlo de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa. . .?

-Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente usuratonkaichi.

-¿Qué?

-Te viniste dentro de mí y eso es algo imperdonable.- le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. . .

Sasuke se sonrió y luego lo besó apasionadamente mientras Naruto entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su espalda recorriéndola toda hasta llegar al trasero del Uchiha. Lo pellizcó levemente y lo atrajo más hacia él provocando más roces entre ambos cuerpos.

-Naruto. . .

El moreno comenzó a notar que el pene de Naruto parecía despertar bajo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, planeaba correrse junto al rubio y no luego.

Entonces tomó al rubio y lo sentó sobre su entrepierna sin penetrarlo. Tan sólo quería abrazarlo de esa manera y ver como reaccionaba. Y tal como lo había imaginado, Naruto lo abrazó con más fuerza a la vez que su miembro se ponía a tono nuevamente.

-Naruto, quiero que sepas que te amo profundamente y. . .

-¡Te quiero dentro de mi ahora mismo Sauce temeee!

-Estas exigente.- sonrisa prepotente.

Pero Naruto no estaba bromeando y como Sasuke no parecía entenderlo, tomó el toro por las astas y el mismo se autopenterró dejando escapar un largo gemido de esos que ponía a mil al ojinegro.

-Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . .- lo nombraba mientras subía y bajaba por la longitud del moreno.- Esto. . . Se siente. . . tan bien. . .

-Naruto. . . No pares. . . Ahh. . .

El rubio continuó con lo suyo pero esta vez Sasuke lo ayudaba a bajar con más fuerza y así, profundizar las penetraciones. El ojiazul sentía que lo iba a partir a la mitad de esa forma pero no le importaba. El inmenso placer que sentía era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-Sasuke. . . Te amo. . . Te amo demasiado ttebayo. . .- habló entrecortadamente el Uzumaki.

-Y vos. . . Naruto. . . Lo sos todo para mí. Mi vida, mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro y mi universo entero.

-Yo. . . No podría vivir sin vos, Sasuke. . .

-Ahh. . . Naruto. . . Me vengo. . .

-Yo. . . también ttebayo. . .

Los dos descargaron sus esencias al mismo tiempo. Naruto entre ambos y Sasuke dentro del rubio. Les tomó un par de segundos recuperarse de la calentura del momento. El Uchiha salió del interior del ojiazul y ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, ahora completamente desordenada.

Aún con la vista nublada por el placer, los ojos negros se vieron reflejados en los azules y viceversa. Sin decirse una palabra, buscaron la mano de su amor y entrelazaron sus dedos. Y entonces, el círculo de sus anillos se completó una vez más. Lo contemplaron en silencio y sonriéndose como si recordaran algo gracioso del pasado.

-Gomen, Naruto.- se disculpó casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no tenés a tu mascota por mi culpa.

-Si pero a cambio ahora tengo el mejor esposo del mundo.- le dio un beso dulce en la frente.

-Permaneceré a tu lado por siempre, Naruto, sin importar lo que pase. Primero muerto antes de perderte de nuevo.

-No digas esas cosas, Sasuke.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a vos ttebayo.

Los dos se acercaron un poco más y juntos, abrazados de esa manera tan dulce, cerraron los ojos y se entregaron al sueño.

___________________

"En estos últimos meses han pasado tantas cosas. . . Después del casamiento tuvimos una luna de miel. ¡Y nos fuimos al país del ramen dattebayo! Bueno, no se llama así ¡Pero debería! Ahí inventaron el ramen ttebayo y era tan delicioso que después de medio año todavía se me hace agua la boca con sólo recordarlo. . . ¡Pero nada es mejor que el Ichiraku Ramen dattebayo!"

"Pero no sólo eso. Muchas otras cosas sucedieron también. Gaara y Sakana se casaron hace poco dattebayo. Por lo que sé, ambos viven felizmente en Suna. Gaara sigue siendo Kazekage y Sakana abrió un salón de aguas termales muy popular por allí. Pero claro, ella es quien tiene que proveer al salón del agua caliente con sus técnicas de elemento agua."

"Entre Hinata y Neji hay algo, no sé bien que es ¡Pero hay algo dattebayo! Etto. . . Si Shikamaru y Temari están juntos, él no lo demuestra mucho que digamos. . . Duerme todo el día ¡Y siempre se queja de las misiones que le doy! Dice que duran demasiado y siempre son en el exterior. ¡Baka! ¡Si te mando a Suna cada vez que puedo es para que no pierdas contacto con Temari y te le declares de una buena vez! ¡Lo hago por tu bien, Shikamaru!"

"Y después está el caso de Ten Ten y Suigetsu. Esos dos me dan miedo. No sólo ahora son novios sino que también empezaron un negocio de burbujeros. Los venden en las calles y les va tan bien que ya podrían comprarse un cuarto de la aldea. Si llegan a comprar el Ichiraku Ramen ¡Rodarán cabezas dattebayo!"

"En cuanto Akatsuki. . . Yo diría que el mundo está de cabeza. Kisame se compró un submarino amarillo y no sé como lo logró pero ahora sale con cinco mujeres al mismo tiempo ¡Entre ellas; La Sirenita! ¡Cuando Sasuke me contó, no lo podía creer dattebayo! Lo que pasa es que Sasuke se contacta con Itachi de vez en cuando. Usan unos waky toky. . . ¡Y no sé porqué pero Sasuke habla con ardillas dattebayo! ¡Lo escuché! ¡Lo juro! Estoy feliz de que esos dos por fin arreglaran sus diferencias. Ahora Itachi trabaja como DJ y Deidara lo ayuda con los efectos especiales como algunas explosiones, las luces, el humo y esas cosas. . . Y también es el encargado de destruir todos los salones y boliches que no quieren contratarlo. . ."

"Me enteré también que Sasori se lo tomó muy bien su rompimiento con Deidara. Se encerró en su taller por días y cuando salió, lo seguía una marioneta igualita a Deidara y él dijo algo como "Esta no se queja tanto y no me viene con cosas tan complicadas como el matrimonio" Parece ser que de esa forma es más feliz. Ni modo. A cada quien con lo suyo."

"Hidan se volvió sacerdote y viaja por todo el mundo casando a la gente, haciendo bautismos y hasta misas en nombre de Jashin sama. Le va bastante bien. Dice que en poco tiempo conseguirá derrocar al Papa dattebayo. Todo es parte del plan de Jashin sama, según él. . ."

"Kakuzu sigue buscando su amado Max 5, mientras que Hidan apareció un día con un lujoso auto rojo con símbolos Jashinistas pintados por todos lados. Obviamente estos dos hechos no tienen nada que ver entre ellos. . ."

"Lo que sé de Pain es que debido a que la mitad de sus subordinados lo habían abandonado y sólo contaba con la planta de Green Peace, la solterona, el titiritero amargado y un buen chico, entró en depresión. Y tan grande fue su tristeza que escribió un libro llamado "El amor sólo trae desgracias" ¡No puedo creer toda la gente que lo compró dattebayo! ¡Se vendía más rápido que pan caliente! Ahora tiene suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler de la cueva."

"Yo hace tiempo que ejerzo como Hokage dattebayo. Tengo muchas responsabilidades y todos en la villa dependen de mí. Así que ¡Me esforzaré mucho dattebayo!"

"Y también está Sasuke. Él. . ."

-Regresé.- entró en la oficina un moreno de cabello alborotado, ojos de un negro profundo y el uniforme de jounin puesto.

-¿Tan pronto?

-La misión que me diste era muy fácil.

-¡Te di una de nivel A dattebayo! ¡Además sólo hace dos meses aprobaste el examen de jounin! ¡No te sobre exijas Sasuke teme!

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada arrogante seguida por una sonrisa de lado tan característica de él. Se acercó hasta la silla en donde estaba sentado Naruto. Lo rodeó y lo abrazó por el cuello dejando caer su peso sobre el Uzumaki. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo el aroma de Naruto. Se había ido sólo por dos semanas pero extrañaba inmensamente estar junto a SU Naruto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el ojinegro enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su esposo.- Seguramente soñaste con este momento varias veces usuratonkaichi. Decime ¿Es igual que en tus sueños?

Naruto permaneció en silencio unos instantes pensando en lo que le había dicho el moreno. Luego se volteó para verlo a los ojos.

-No.- negó acercándose aún más a Sasuke para cazar sus labios en un beso fugaz y cargado de todo el amor que sentía por el Uchiha.- La realidad hace mucho que superó mis sueños.

FIN

ToT BUAAAAAA!!! Se terminó! Se terminó! Después de 23 capitulos, se terminó!!! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado :D Creo no dejé ninguna puerta abierta pero en caso de que si, ya saben que respondo cualquier pregunta a través de los reviews. De todos modos, ya saben que estoy subiendo el doujinshi basado en este fic. Lo hice todo a mano y con mucho amor :3 Esta en DA, así que ya saben. Se menten allí y me buscan. Mi nick es el mismo que el de acá y el nombre del doujinshi obviamente también es el mismo que el original. ¡A revivir la historia! XD

Aclaraciones de último minuto! XD La canción que cantan Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto es una llamada "Fea, pero te quiero" Pero no es la letra original. Yo la alteré un poco Jeje Y en cuanto al poema que le lee Itachi a Deidara ¡Yo lo inventé! XD Es en serio! Se los juto por Kami sama! Es que en Interntet no había ninguno que me gustara. . . Así que lo escribi yo misma! :D

Agradecimientos a:

izumieri, PanLeeBlackfraids, Soratan, ., Noy-chan, MariBel123, birthy, YuriKagome, Hriven, natita, Lou Malfoy-Lupin, Cynthia, Dark Safri, lunauchiha10, Namina, Ryuusai, Lyra_Raven k, Soledad-chan, Lady Palas, Kuranieves Jaganshi, anime-ttevayoxD, sakuris, nainai-chan, Aiko Echizen Li, Melissa, yamiko-san, alexiel1086, Dizashe, DXH is love, NaGaRoSa16, zarame-sama, Lyra_raven, Dark-ekin, HuMi-ChaN, tomoe chan, animelatrix, Kumi-chan 925, Moon-9215, Hawner, fran-hatake-sempai, YoruPrince, Gaara-Uchiha, Lady Palas, Black Pegasus 1985, saki-uzumaki, CELESTE KAIRI .C.K, Ale-are, YUKAMi, pilyberta, Laila-chan OwO, Shanty, uchihanaru7, Aurora, zarame-sama, Karina Natsumi, BlackLady-AoD, kperscy, ShuMaa16, ASHITA, BlueSaffier, Metherlence Reverie, Aiko Echizen Li, Hanabi-blood, Hanako-loveless, gatix, naruto-y-soul-eater-fan, Rigia no Kokoro, honki, tsubasa_angel, Yuginaru, Isabella-sama, setsuna-GW, aida, SarahxxxChan, aka-chan, Chibi Mikan, joana, DYUI18, MoniK-chan, ElizabethsW, tsukino marin, mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki, Saske32, Telehia, Alfader, Nydga, gin-tama, aghata malfoy-uchiha, Mikochan92, akari uzumaki, fayuka1010, sparkly red ribbon, Nelira, naru-chan147, Shi-Fang, Sapphir Kyuubi, Arale-kai, judit-12, -Sabaku, Tami-sama, krlitra, , ChipiTo-Kun, Isis89, ashita-marieluchis uchiha, Sammy-Askura, Anako-LoveLess, .NH, aoi karasu, chica zoeldick, so_chibi, Enit Shadow, a5raven, Kurotsuki1, DraconFly Marian, Skyrus no Danna, Desu no tenshi, Kyuzo-Uchiha, Mikiita, V.V, kitsune_dobe, !nD!€ !d€s, NadeshikoUmi, Nadeshiko2013, naIrAkua, Yami no Nariel, ayame-li, Leona Dark, mitsuki-chan T-T, naLiichan, Safri Kyuuketsuki, JENY, Angel-Truesdale, eiko298, Rika De Hiwatari, Leona Dark, Lucero Taisho, Dark Rose, Sasuko-Uchiha, Nuska, Gesshoku Safri, rukis, diana, blackgato1

O.O Son muchos más de los que pensaba ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Y mil millones de gracias por dejarme sus reviews y seguir la historia hasta el final! Y creo que me merezco un par de reviews más y así llegamos a los 300!!!

Espero que nos veamos en otro fic :D Chau!

fatimataichou


End file.
